Olvidarte Jamás
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Después de cinco años, muchas cosas han cambiado, muchas cosas se han olvidado, pero olvidarte a ti, jamás... Continuación de Invierno en el Corazón. Genzo x Lily.
1. Prólogo

**Olvidarte Jamás.**

**Prólogo.**

_Zacatecas, México._

Los dos hombres estaban muy nerviosos. Ese viaje empezó siendo un simple un sencillo viaje vacacional y terminó con uno de los integrantes de la familia Del Valle en el hospital...

Ella tenía apenas siete meses de embarazo, y aun cuando su estado era más bien delicado, faltaba aun para que nacieran los bebés. Sí, los bebés, ya que la chica estaba esperando gemelos y por lo mismo debía haber tenido más cuidado, pero todo había estado bien en los siete meses previos y nadie pensó que un simple viaje pudiera desencadenar algún problema...

El padre y el hermano de la joven se alarmaron mucho cuando vieron que ella, al estar contemplando una pintura de Diego Rivera en uno de los más famosos museos de la ciudad, se puso pálida de repente y empezó a respirar con rapidez. El hermano apenas y pudo atrapar a la chica antes de que ella cayera al suelo, presa de dolores de parto que iban haciéndose más intensos. En el hospital, los médicos informaron que había problemas con los bebés, al parecer el corazoncito de uno de ellos estaba latiendo muy lento, por lo cual no sería conveniente detener el parto prematuro que la chica estaba teniendo, así que lo mejor sería que los niños nacieran a la de ya... Fue en una tarde de un primero de Abril cuando dos hermosos niños, un hombrecito y una mujercita, respiraron por primera vez el aire de este mundo...

Alejandro y Leonardo Del Valle no podían estar más felices. Al fin ya eran abuelo y tío, respectivamente, y de dos hermosos niños que parecían haberlo cambiado todo con el simple hecho de haber venido al mundo. Horas más tarde, ambos hombres fueron a ver a la feliz mamá, quien estaba muy entusiasmada y emocionada con sus dos criaturas. Leo cargó a la niña mientras que Lily se quedó con el niño.

Están muy lindos.- reconoció Alejandro.- Muy buenos, mis dos nietos, ella se parece mucho a ti pero él... De alguna manera me recuerda a su padre...

A mí también.- suspiró Lily, algo decaída.

¿Ya sabes qué nombres les vas a poner?.- quiso saber Leonardo.

Sí.- Lily volvió a sonreír.- A la niña le pondré Jazmín, mi otro nombre floral favorito. Y a él, lo voy a llamar Daisuke...

Alejandro y Leonardo no dijeron nada, aun cuando notaron que el nombre del niño era evidentemente japonés. Y Lily no les diría, al menos no de momento, que ella había escogido ese nombre en honor al abuelo que tanto amaba el padre de su criatura...

Genzo... Lily soportó los nueve meses de su embarazo, pensando en que podría estar muy bien sin él, engañándose a sí misma creyendo que podría salir adelante sin pensar o amar a Genzo; pero en cuanto sus bebés nacieron, Lily se dio cuenta de la mentira con la que había intentado engañarse a sí misma, reconociendo entonces que amaría por siempre y con todo su corazón a Genzo Wakabayashi, deseando con toda su alma que ojalá algún día sus hijos pudieran conocer a su padre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo Wakabayashi tuvo un sueño extraño en la madrugada del 1 de Abril. Él soñó con un lugar en el que nunca había estado, en el cual había dos cunas en donde reposaban dos hermosos bebés, un niño y una niña. Ambas criaturas tenían el cabello negro y rebelde, como el de él, pero sus ojos eran de un extraño color, como el del chocolate derretido... Un color de ojos que Genzo solo había visto en una persona en toda su vida...

Los bebés gorjearon y sonrieron al verlo, y Genzo se sintió ligado a ellos de una manera muy especial, como si esos dos niños tuvieran que ver algo con él... Y fue entonces cuando ella apareció...

Lily. Con su cabello suelto, y una sonrisa tan radiante que Genzo tuvo deseos de besarla al verla; ella se dirigió a las cunas de los bebés y los acarició y besó a ambos con tanta ternura que Genzo no tuvo ninguna duda de que esos niños eran de ella... Pero justo cuando Lily parecía querer darle a entender quién era el padre, Genzo se despertó...

El portero estaba confundido. Todas las noches de los últimos meses había estado soñando con Lily, básicamente desde que ella se fue, pero en esa ocasión el sueño había sido muy diferente...

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle, Alejandro Del Valle y Leonardo Del Valle son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Bueno, jeje, pues aquí está la segunda parte y continuación de "Invierno en el Corazón". Originalmente, iba a tratarse de un solo fic, pero tenía tantas ideas que alguien me dijo que mejor lo partiera en dos XD.


	2. Chapter I

**Capítulo I.**

_Munich, Alemania._

_Cinco años después._

Genzo Wakabayashi se quitó la gorra un momento para secarse el sudor. Los entrenamientos en el Bayern Munich eran más pesados que los que él solía tener en el Hamburgo, pero eso no importaba. Wakabayashi tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Tsubasa Ozhora, su mayor rival, en la Champions League, ya que el Hamburgo no quedó clasificado para dicho torneo. El portero nipón esperaba que después de cinco años, él pudiera al fin cumplir su más grande sueño, en el escenario que él había escogido…

Karl Heinz Schneider terminaba de rematar algunos tiros contra el segundo portero, el portero suplente. Básicamente, desde que Wakabayashi había llegado al equipo, éste se ganó la titularidad casi de inmediato, y no era para menos, ya que Genzo había sido considerado por tres años consecutivos como el mejor portero de Europa, un logro que muchos desearían y que no todos conseguirían. Y ya me desvié de lo que quería decir, el caso es que Schneider estaba terminando de entrenar, mientras que Levin hablaba de algo con Sho mientras tomaba un rico y refrescante Gatorade (todas las marcas, son registradas P). Wakabayashi se quitó los guantes y los guardó en su maleta deportiva, al igual que su toalla y demás efectos personales, colocándose únicamente la gorra.

¿Qué piensas hacer pasado mañana, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Levin, acercándose al portero.

Lo mismo que todos los días: entrenar.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Por qué?

Ah, es que va a ser el cumpleaños de Erick y pues esperaba que pudieras estar presente en la reunión que le vamos a organizar.- respondió Levin.

¿Tu esposa no tiene todavía deseos de arrojarme a lo más profundo de las fosas Marianas?.- preguntó Genzo, algo confundido.

Naaa, algún día va a dejar de odiarte, supongo.- Levin se encogió de hombros.- En realidad también vamos a festejar nuestro aniversario, así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Con eso de que Erick nació casi a los dos meses del matrimonio, no me sorprende.- se echó a reír Sho.- Por poquito y el pobre niño nace fuera del matrimonio.

Bah.- replicó Stefan.- Ahora la modernidad ya nos permite el que situaciones como ésta nos valgan un reverendo pepino.

Wakabayashi rió con ellos, pero se sintió incómodo ante la situación. Débora Levin no tragaba ni con agua al portero japonés y no era para menos, dados los hechos ocurridos cinco años antes. Sin embargo, Genzo no entendía cuál era la molestia de la señora Levin, él había dejado ir a Lily Del Valle aun en contra de sus propios deseos, lo lógico era que Débora lo tratara un poco mejor, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más parecía Débora odiar al pobre hombre

(Uy, sí, pobre).

No lo sé.- confesó Genzo.- Voy a pensarlo, veré si no me sale alguna reunión ese día.

Te aviso con tiempo.- advirtió Levin.- Precisamente para que no me salgas con tiempo.

Lo siento, de verdad.- Genzo sonrió.- Pero no sé si tenga deseos de ver la cara malhumorada de tu esposa.

Si se pone inaguantable, la mandamos con Elieth.- replicó Schneider en esos momentos.- Al menos mi esposa sí te soporta.

Más le vale, porque gracias a mí ustedes dos están juntos.- replicó Genzo.

Ya. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de reclamarme eso?.- cuestionó Schneider, con un gruñido.

Cuando me devuelvas el favor.- rió Genzo.

Ya. Te dije que el día que quisieras, te acompañaba a México a buscar a Lily.- replicó Karl.- Y mi oferta sigue en pie.

Gracias, pero ya te dije que no sé como encontrarla.- suspiró Wakabayashi.- No tengo ni la más mínima ni remota idea de donde vive ella… Y México no es precisamente lo que se dice un país pequeño.

Quizás no, pero Levin debe saber como encontrarla.- replicó Schneider.- Su querida esposa tiene que saber en donde se encuentra viviendo tu chica, Wakabayashi.

A mí no me metan.- reclamó Levin.- Débora va a dejarme sin sexo por dos meses si se me ocurre preguntarle por Lily. Y no me volverá a hablar en un año si se me ocurriera decirle que es porque es Wakabayashi quien quiere saberlo.

Bah, qué delicado.- gruñó Karl.- ¿Qué tanto son dos meses?

Pruébalos tú, y luego me dices.- gruñó Levin.

¿O sea que ya te han hecho eso antes?.- Sho se burló de lo lindo.

Schneider empezó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras Levin los miraba a ambos como si quisiera ahogarlos en un charco. Wakabayashi se alejó levemente, un poco decaído. Cierto era que no había día en donde él no pensara en Lily, pero una cosa era pensar en ella y otra muy diferente era el hablar de ella. Como que Genzo sentía que el mencionar a Lily la hacía más presente, mientras que el solo pensarla la hacían aparecer como una especie de sueño maravilloso...

Nos veremos mañana.- dijo Genzo.- Estoy algo cansado.

Ey, Wakabayashi, iremos a tomar una cerveza más tarde.- dijo Karl.- Quizás quieras acompañarnos.

Claro.- asintió Genzo.- ¿En el bar de siempre?

A la hora de siempre.- completó Schneider.

Eran un tanto curiosas las vueltas que daba la vida. Después de odiarse a muerte, al final Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl Heinz Schneider habían hecho las paces y mantenían, sino una gran amistad, sí al menos una relación basada en la camaradería y el respeto mutuo, y eso al menos hacía que la vida de Genzo en sí fuera bastante agradable, sino notaba el dolor constante que él siempre tenía en su corazón.

De camino a su departamento, Genzo vio que las hojas de los árboles empezaban a ponerse amarillas y a caer lentamente. El otoño daría pronto paso al invierno, nuevamente, recordándole a Genzo aquel invierno, cinco años atrás, en donde un fénix hizo aparición en su vida y le quemó el corazón.

Cinco años, vaya.- suspiró Genzo.- Pareciera que fue tan solo ayer cuando ella se fue... Y aun así, han pasado muchísimas cosas desde entonces...

Claro que habían pasado muchas cosas. Empezando por Stefan Levin y Débora Cortés; como Sho ya había mencionado, estos dos se casaron dos meses antes de que Deb diera a luz a un niño rubio de ojos negros, parecidísimo a Levin, dejando bien en claro quién era el padre. Los Levin le pusieron a su hijo el nombre de Erick y se establecieron en una cómoda cabaña situada a las afueras de Munich. Débora Levin regresó a México con sus padres por un breve tiempo (los cuales habían ido a Alemania para la boda de su hija), a recoger su título y quizás para ver a Lily. Fue a partir de ese viaje cuando Deb empezó a tratar a Wakabayashi con la punta del pie, por lo que éste tuvo la plena seguridad de que ella había visto a Lily.

Continuando con Karl y Elieth, después de un tiempecito se casaron y se convirtieron en los padres de un niño al que llamaron Mijael, el cual demostró desde muy pequeño que sería una versión remasterizada y digitalizada de una mezcla entre Daniel el travieso y Bart Simpson. (Sí, ya sé, menciono mucho a los Simpson pero es que casi siempre los estoy viendo cuando escribo mis fics XD). La pareja y su pequeño hijo vivían muy felices en una casa lujosa que Schneider se había comprado en uno de los mejores barrios de Munich.

Continuando con Marie y Gino... Si bien su romance era genuino, y algo crepuscular, al final ambos terminaron por cancelar su boda y quedaron como buenos amigos. Que quede claro que no hubo ninguna influencia externa, ni terceras personas, ni mal entendidos. Simplemente, Marie y Gino se dieron cuenta de que no se amaban lo suficiente como para casarse y decidieron separarse y quedar simplemente como buenos amigos. Tan es así, que Marie no pudo evitar ponerse muy feliz cuando Gino empezó a salir con Erika Shanks, la hermana de Elieth. Marie pensaba que quizás ella sí podría hacerlo feliz a él, y la chica alemana sabía que en algún momento, tarde que temprano, el hombre que habría de amarla a ella llegaría en el momento adecuado...

Y sobre Genzo... Bueno, después del divorcio y del resultado del juicio, aceptó la oferta del Bayern Munich para irse a jugar a sus filas y vendió la parte de la empresa que le tocaba y que su padre le había heredado. Wakabayashi le dejó la mansión en Hamburgo a Kenji y a Victoria y se marchó a vivir a un departamento de lujo en Munich. James y Mine quisieron de momento seguirlo a esa ciudad, no querían dejar a su patrón solo, pero Genzo les hizo ver que Kenji y Vicky los iban a necesitar más por el hijo que ellos estaban esperando, y que además el lugar en donde Genzo viviría no necesitaba de una ama de llaves y un mayordomo. James y Mine, con pesar, reconocieron que su patrón tenía razón y decidieron quedarse al servicio de Kenji y Vicky. Sin embargo, el portero estuvo de acuerdo en seguir en contacto con las dos personas que, más que estar a su servicio, se habían convertido en parte de su familia. De la mansión, Genzo no se quiso llevar nada más que sus cosas y objetos personales, él deseaba tener muebles nuevos que no le recordaran a Lily a cada momento; lo único que Genzo conservó fueron dos cosas de las que no se hubiera podido separar aunque lo quisiera...

Una de ellas, fue la pintura del fénix. Después de que Lily se fue, Misaki acudió a la mansión a escuchar la interpretación correcta de la pintura que Genzo le dio. Dado que el portero parecía haber creado una conexión con ese lienzo en particular, debido a lo que representaba, Taro decidió regalársela, tal y como lo había planeado desde que la comenzó a pintar. Así pues, Genzo se llevó el cuadro y lo colgó sobre la pared, por encima de su cama. Cada noche, antes de dormir, y cada día, al despertar, Genzo Wakabayashi vería esa pintura que no le permitiría olvidar jamás lo que alguna vez perdió.

La otra cosa que Genzo conservó fue la carpeta de dibujos de Lily, la cual ella nunca pudo recuperar. Un día, Genzo vio a John juguetear por una zona específica del jardín, sin dejar de ladrarle a un grupo de arbustos, moviendo la cola con alegría. Genzo de momento creyó que se trataba de un animal, algún gato o una ardilla. Sin embargo, los días pasaron y John seguía ladrándole a los mismos arbustos y Genzo pensó que quizás el animal en cuestión estaba ya muerto y en descomposición. Así pues, el portero acudió, intrigado, al tiempo que el perro brincoteaba a su alrededor, y tras buscar un poco entre los arbustos encontró una carpeta un tanto sucia de tierra, la cual tenía las palabras L.V.D. impresas en su cubierta de cuero. Genzo supo a quién pertenecía la carpeta y la abrió, sorprendido de la enorme cantidad de dibujos que había ahí, todos firmados simplemente por "Lily". Wakabayashi admiró los bellos dibujos y hermosas escenas que Lily había dibujado, pero se quedó sin aliento, y muy sorprendido, cuando vio el último dibujo de la carpeta... Se trataba de un boceto de él, casi terminado, en donde la gorra le cubría el rostro y dejaba al descubierto solo uno de sus ojos. Genzo estaba entre halagado y sorprendido; halagado porque él nunca creyó que sería motivo de inspiración para Lily (un "muso" XD) y sorprendido porque la mirada que el portero tenía en la imagen era de una profunda tristeza y desesperación... Wakabayashi no le dijo a nadie sobre la carpeta, simplemente tomó todos los dibujos y se los llevó con él. ¿Para qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero el tener esa carpeta consigo lo hacían sentir que Lily estaba más presente...

Genzo llegó a su departamento, después de recordar todo esto, y revisó el buzón de voz de su teléfono celular; solo tenía un mensaje pendiente por escuchar, y pertenecía a Jean Lacoste, el cual sorpresivamente terminó por convertirse en amigo suyo.

Wakabayashi, supongo que debes estar entrenando.- decía Jean.- Pero escucharás esto alguna vez, espero. Habrá quizás una fiesta de disfraces a donde irán muchas chicas solteras y pensé que quizás querrías ir. Aun falta tiempo, pero es bueno ir apartando lugar desde antes, ya que tiene cupo limitado. Si te interesa, llámame.

Una fiesta de disfraces. Vaya cosa. Genzo se dejó caer en la cama y apagó el teléfono celular. De momento, no quería saber nada del mundo, aun cuando supiera que al dormir, él soñaría de nuevo con Lily y esos dos niños que no tenían rostro para él, pero que no lo dejaban en paz ni un instante...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La Leyenda del Corazón del Bosque".

Lily Del Valle leía un libro que había conseguido en el tianguis a bajo precio, mientras vigilaba a sus dos hijos jugar en el pequeño espacio que había reservado para ellos. Jazmín y Daisuke, de cuatro años de edad, eran dos niños muy vivarachos, alegres e inteligentes, que iluminaban cada día la vida de Lily. Aun cuando ella siguiera extrañando a Genzo, esos dos niños mantenían viva su esperanza...

¿Qué tanto haces?.- preguntó Leonardo, llegando en esos momentos con algunas compras que hizo y dejándolas sobre la mesa.

Leer.- Lily respingó.- Me asustaste, estaba concentrada en esto...

¿Qué tanto lees?.- quiso saber Leonardo, quitándole el libro a su hermana.- ¿Leyendas de Oriente?

Sabes que me fascinan las leyendas.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Y ese libro estaba a mitad de precio por ser de rehuso.

"La Leyenda del Corazón del Bosque".- leyó Leonardo.- Es la leyenda del amor verdadero. Una joya mítica que encierra todo el amor que hay entre dos personas. Quien posea esta joya, tendrá la clave de la felicidad. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Una leyenda.- respondió Lily.

Son cursiladas.- gruñó Leo, devolviéndole el libro a su hermana.

Pero es solo una leyenda.- repitió Lily.- ¿Qué más da?

Opino que deberías leer algo que te cultive el cerebro, no que te lo eche a perder.- replicó Leonardo, golpeando levemente la cabeza de su hermana con el puño cerrado.

El joven se dirigió entonces a los dos niños que jugaban alegremente y le entregó a cada uno una chuchería para que se entretuvieran. Jazmín y Daisuke rieron y gritaron, emocionados.

Para que se entretengan en algo mientras su mamá lee cursilerías.- anunció Leonardo, como si se tratara de Santa Claus.

¿Qué son cursilerías, tío?.- preguntó Jazmín, curiosa.

Algo que no debes de leer cuando crezcas, pequeña.- respondió Leo.

¿Y por qué mamá las lee, entonces?.- quiso saber Daisuke, con su perspicacia natural.

Porque sé leer, y tu tío no, así que no preguntes más.- replicó Lily.- Denle las gracias a su tío por consentirlos, niños.

Sí, mamá.- dijeron Jazmín y Daisuke a coro.- Gracias por consentirnos, tío.

De nada.- sonrió Leonardo.- Es todo un placer.

Lily lo regañó con la mirada, aun cuando le sonreía a sus hijitos. Leonardo se hizo el desentendido.

Los consientes demasiado.- reclamó ella.

¿Y qué?.- replicó Leonardo.- Son mis sobrinos favoritos.

Los únicos que tienes.- gruñó Lily.

Pues que se aprovechen, porque luego que vengan más… .- Leonardo dejó la frase en el aire.

Pues no sé quién los va a tener, porque lo que es yo, no.- negó Lily.- Y no tienes más hermanas, ni hermanos.

Pero quien quita, chance y te puedes casar después.- observó Leonardo.- ¿No crees?

No, no creo.- negó Lily, desviando la mirada.- Lo dudo mucho…

¿Y qué hay sobre Elliot?.- preguntó Leonardo.- Él se muere por ti y no le importa que ya tengas dos hijos.

Elliot Tapia fue el primer novio de Lily, quizás el único al que ella quiso realmente (antes de conocer a Genzo, claro está), el cual ella había vuelto a encontrarse al volver a México. Elliot y ella eran compañeros de trabajo en el hospital donde Lily trabajaba, y si bien el joven había expresado sus intenciones de volver con la muchacha, ella lo había rechazado por el simple hecho de que seguía amando a Genzo.

No se trata de eso y bien que lo sabes.- replicó Lily.- Es solo que… No puedo dejar de pensar en él…

Lo sé.- suspiró Leonardo.- Y ojalá lo hicieras… No vale la pena, y por él, estás dejando pasar una muy buena oportunidad…

Leonardo jamás le contó a Lily lo que Genzo le dijo el último día que lo vio. El mexicano estaba seguro de que si su hermana se enteraba de las cosas horribles que dijo el portero sobre ella, muy seguramente se deprimiría…

Bueno, niños, vamos a que se laven las manos que es hora de comer.- palmoteó Lily, llamando a Daisuke y a Jazmín, para cambiar el tema,

Síiiiii.- gritaron Jaz y Dai.

Leonardo se los llevó con ellos al baño, mientras Lily ponía un separador en la hoja del la Leyenda del Corazón del Bosque. Había algo en particular en esa historia que a Lily le llamaba mucho la atención…

**Notas:**

Débora Cortés, Elliot Tapia, Jazmín Wakabayashi y Daisuke Wakabayashi son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Elieth Shanks y Erika Shanks son personajes creados por Elieth.

Victoria Kamiya es un personaje creado por Vicky Yun Kamiya.

¡Juas! ¿Qué hace Elliot aquí? Oo


	3. Chapter II

**Capítulo II.**

_Guanajuato, México._

Jazmín estaba parada de puntillas, intentado agarrar el joyero que su mamá tenía en su tocador, sin éxito. La niña estaba cansándose, pero ella quería ver el bonito corazón azul que su mamá tenía y que nunca le permitía agarrar. Daisuke entró y vio a su hermana intentando tomar algo que no debía tomar y movió la cabeza negativamente.

Mamá se va a enojar si te ve.- le dijo Daisuke.

Pues no le digas.- replicó Jaz.- Mejor ayúdame.

¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó él.

Su collar del corazón azul.- respondió Jazmín.- Quiero verlo.

Mamá dice que no es un juguete.- replicó Daisuke.

¿Y qué? Tú agarras sus pinturas para rayar en las paredes.- le recordó Jazmín.

Daisuke se calló y mejor intentó ayudar a su hermana. Parándose también de puntillas, el chico logró alcanzar el alhajero, el cual puso en la cama de su madre y Jazmín lo abrió, sacando la joya del diamante azulado que el padre de las dos criaturas le había regalado a su madre, aunque eso los niños no lo sabían.

Mira qué bonito está.- dijo Jaz.- Me gusta mucho este collar, brilla muy bonito.

Mi tío te compró uno la otra vez.- dijo Daisuke.- ¿Para qué quieres éste?

Porque éste brilla más.- contestó Jazmín.

En ese entonces, Lily entró a la habitación y vio a sus dos hijos revolviendo sus joyas. La joven suspiró. No es que le molestara que Jazmín y Daisuke metieran la mano en donde no debían, después de todo son niños y eso es lo que hacen los niños; lo que a Lily le caía mal era la obsesión que Jazmín tenía por el diamante azulado, esa joya de la que ella hubiera querido deshacerse desde hace mucho.

Niños, ¿qué están haciendo?.- preguntó Lily, cruzándose de brazos, muy seria.

Nada, mami.- Jazmín se puso las manos atrás de su espalda, escondiendo el collar que ella tenía en las manos.

Fue idea de ella.- confesó Daisuke, apuntando con el dedo a su hermana.

¡Chismoso!.- gritó Jazmín, enojada, mostrándole la lengua a su hermano.

Niños, les he dicho muchas veces que no deben jugar con esto.- Lily recogió las joyas y las volvió a guardar en su alhajero.- Éstas son piedritas que brillan muy bonito, pero no son para jugar. Jaz, dame el collar que tienes en la mano.

¿Cuál collar, mami?.- preguntó Jazmín, con la viva imagen de la inocencia.

El que tienes escondido.- dijo Lily.- Dame ese collar, o me voy a enojar en serio.

Ya.- Jazmín agachó su cabecita y extendió sus manitas, dándole el collar a su madre.- ¿Por qué no te gusta ese collar, mami?

Porque está muy caro y si se me pierde me quedo en la ruina.- replicó Lily, guardando la dichosa joya bajo llave en el alhajero.- Y si los vuelvo a ver aquí, los voy a castigar sin ver Captain Tsubasa.

¡No, mami!.- pidió Daisuke.- ¡No me dejes sin ver Captain Tsubasa!

No seas así, mami.- gimoteó Jazmín.- No volveremos a agarrar tu collar...

Pues eso espero.- sentenció Lily.- Vamos ahora a que duerman la siesta.

Sí, mami... .- dijeron los niños, a coro.

Lily llevó a sus hijitos a su habitación y los acostó y arropó a ambos, para después contarles un cuento hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos, Jazmín abrazando su conejita de peluche y Daisuke abrazando un curioso balón de fútbol de peluche. Lily besó a sus criaturas en la frente y los observó dormir por un momento. Jazmín era muy parecida a ella cuando era niña, pero Daisuke... Si bien era el gemelo de Jazmín, Daisuke era el que tenía los ojos más rasgados y era también el que más se parecía a... Genzo...

Lily suspiró y salió del cuarto de sus pequeños y regresó a su propia habitación. Ella tomó el joyero, lo abrió y sacó nuevamente el diamante azulado, preguntándose si acaso Jazmín sabría que esa joya se la había regalado su padre. Lily recordó entonces que durante los cinco años pasados había intentado deshacerse a como diera lugar del dichoso collar. Primero intentó devolvérselo a Genzo, pero entonces hubo un error en la dirección del paquete, el cual terminó regresando a Lily. Después, Alejandro Del Valle enfermó, y para poder pagar su hospitalización y mantener a sus hijos, Lily empeñó la joya; sin embargo, cuando Alejandro se recuperó y salió del hospital, a Lily le llegó el primer cheque de la pensión que Genzo le estaba enviando y ella se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la cantidad de dinero que el portero le estaba dando. Al principio, Lily quiso devolver el cheque, hasta que Leonardo le hizo ver que debía quedárselo para asegurar el futuro de Jazmín y de Daisuke. Así pues, la chica comenzó a ahorrar el dinero que Wakabayashi le enviaba, de manera que cuando acudió a ella una antigua amiga pidiéndole que le ayudara comprándole una joya que su ex novio le había regalado, Lily aceptó, pensando que un poco de dinero menos no lo perjudicaría a sus niños. Sin embargo, Lily se quedó con la boca abierta cuando se dio cuenta de que la joya que había comprado era el mismo collar que Genzo le había regalado. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera? Mínimas, escasas, pero sea como fuere, Lily tenía nuevamente en sus manos ese diamante azulado y no hallaba la manera de deshacerse de él. Incluso un día la chica lo arrojó al lago de Texcoco y después un pescador se lo regresó dentro de un pez que se lo había tragado, al más puro estilo de los cuentos de niños.

Es como si tuviera una especie de maldición.- gruñó Lily, haciendo brillar la joya bajo el sol.- Ni tirarlo al lago sirvió.

Pues regálalo entonces.- sugirió Alejandro, entrando a la habitación en esos momentos.

Tampoco sirvió, papá.- suspiró Lily.- Una vez lo intenté y la persona a la que se lo regalé...

Te lo devolvió a las dos semanas porque tenía pesadillas.- completó Alejandro.- Puros inventos.

Qué más da.- gruñó Lily, volviendo a guardar el collar bajo llave.- Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿sí?

Lily salió del cuarto en compañía de su padre, dejando atrás el collar con todos sus recuerdos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaltz y Marlene invitaron a cenar a Genzo a su departamento. Los dos querían pedirle de favor al portero que fuese el padrino del bebé que estaban esperando. Genzo se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de que sus amigos iban a convertirse en padres.

No puedo creerlo.- dijo Wakabayashi.- Pareciera que fue apenas ayer cuando decidieron casarse.

Pues ya pasaron dos años desde entonces.- rió Marlene.

Para mí han sido solo como dos minutos.- terció Kaltz.- No sé como es que pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ella...

Ya, qué cursi.- rió Genzo, al tiempo que Marlene soltaba una risilla nerviosa.- Pero me alegro mucho por ustedes.

Gracias, amigo.- respondió Kaltz.- Siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, como hacen los amigos, por eso queremos que seas el padrino de nuestro hijo.

Será todo un honor.- respondió Genzo.

Gracias.- sonrió Marlene.- Aun es pronto, pero espero que todo salga bien.

La joven se acarició el apenas abultado vientre, con una sonrisa tierna y una mirada de dulzura. Genzo sonrió, enternecido, recordando a los dos niños de sus sueños. Kaltz notó la mirada de su amigo y se preocupó un poco.

¿Sigues soñando con ella?.- quiso saber Kaltz.

Casi todas las noches.- suspiró Genzo.- A veces pienso que yo me sugestiono y sueño con Lily porque así deseo hacerlo.

¿Y los niños?.- preguntó Marlene.- ¿También sigues soñando con ellos?

A veces, no siempre.- respondió Genzo.- Ni siquiera sé quienes, o por qué aparecen en mis sueños, no tienen relación alguna con Lily, ni conmigo. Y más aun, no entiendo por qué no aparecen siempre. Es algo raro y no tiene relación alguna.

Quizás significa que deseas volver a ser un niño para poder tratar a Lily con la inocencia con la que se merecía ser tratada.- sugirió Marlene.- El niño puedes ser tú, y la niña, ella.

Marlene, un consejo.- dijo Genzo.- Ya no fumes de ésa, le va a hacer daño a tu bebé.

Marlene frunció el entrecejo, al tiempo que Kaltz soltaba una carcajada. Los tres jóvenes continuaron hablando sobre sus planes. Kaltz y Marlene recibirían dentro de poco la visita de un hermano de ella, mientras que Genzo quizás viajaría a Francia a visitar a Eriko y a Taro, los cuales acababan de tener a su segunda hija, una niña muy linda a la que le pondrían el nombre de Enory. Genzo suponía que Taro debía estar de lo más feliz, ahora que acababa de ganar el torneo francés con su equipo, el Paris Saint Germain, mientras que Eriko acababa de tener mucho éxito con su última película. Además, Taro y Eriko estarían orgullosos y felices de tener otro hijo, después de haber disfrutado los primeros años de vida del primer pequeñuelo que la pareja había tenido, un niño llamado Hideki. Eriko decidió entonces invitar a su gemelo a conocer a su nueva sobrina, y a disfrutar unos cuantos días en Francia, ya que la chica estaba conciente de que la soledad no le beneficiaba a su hermano. Además, muy probablemente Genzo se encontraría allá también a Tsubasa Ozhora y a su esposa Sanae, en compañía de sus dos hijos Hayate y Daibu.

Después de una agradable velada, Genzo decidió retirarse, invitando a su vez a sus amigos a visitarlo en su departamento. El portero quizás podría cocinar y preparar café. Kaltz y Marlene aceptaron la oferta y miraron irse a su amigo, algo preocupados.

Pobre Wakabayashi.- suspiró Marlene.- Se nota que no lo ha superado.

Ni lo superará.- replicó Kaltz.- Creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta, menos él, que no va a poder ser feliz sin Lily.

Algún día lo va a notar.- replicó Marlene.- Solo espero que para entonces no sea muy tarde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth Schneider intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero Mijael ya había vuelto a tomar el valioso jarrón de porcelana china de la abuela, el cual estaba ahí por un excéntrico y extravagante regalo de bodas. La mujer suspiró, Mijael no descansaba ni un momento.

Deja ahí, Mijael.- pidió Elieth, tomando al niño de la mano.- Eso no es algo que puedes romper. Bueno, sí puedes, pero no debes.

¿Por qué no, mamá?.- protestó Mijael.- Me gusta romper cosas.

Eso no es ningún secreto para nadie.- gruñó Elieth.- Pero no puedes romper el jarrón chino de la abuela, ése que vale miles de millones de euros.

¿Y por qué te lo dio entonces la abuela, si no lo puedo romper?.- quiso saber Mijael.

Buena pregunta. Ni yo misma sé.- suspiró Eli.

Débora Levin echó a reír, mientras miraba a Erick jugar con un par de camiones de bomberos. Ella y su hijo habían ido a visitar a su prima para las tradicionales vacaciones en Francia, algo que no habían dejado pasar en los últimos cuatro años.

Por mí, podría romper ese dichoso jarrón.- Elieth soltó una risilla.- Así al menos alguien de esta familia lo disfrutaría. Ni a Karl ni a mí nos gusta.

¿Entonces por qué lo tienes?.- quiso saber Débora.

Porque fue un regalo de mi abuela.- respondió Eli.- No podía decirle que no.

Me imagino.- rió Deb.- Pero bueno, no vine aquí a hablar sobre el jarrón de tu abuela, sino sobre nuestra "escapada" de este año.

Ya está todo listo.- respondió Elieth.- Mi padre nos volverá a prestar su finca en el sur de Francia, como siempre. No sé, quizás este año quieran ir también a París.

Podría ser.- asintió Deb.- Me gustaría conocerlo sin la lluvia.

Eso va a estar difícil.- rió Eli.- Pero veremos que dice el clima. ¿Va a ir Lily con nosotras?

No he hablado con ella, pero supongo que sí.- contestó Débora.- Ya sabes que no se pierde ninguna escapada.

La famosa "escapada" consistía en unas vacaciones de solo chicas, las cuales surgieron en el primer año de vida de Erick y Mijael, ya que sus madres estaban agotadas de tener que atender a dos bebés, los suyos y sus esposos, de manera que Deb y Eli decidieron fugarse a la finca que el padre de Elieth tenía en el sur de Francia por unas cuantas semanas; las mujeres se la habían pasado tan bien alejadas de la presión de la vida familiar, que decidieron volverlo a repetir el siguiente año, y el año siguiente a ése, y así hasta hacerlo una tradición. Stefan y Karl no pudieron negarse, conociendo el carácter de sus dulces mujercitas, de manera que no pusieron peros al viaje vacacional de ellas.

Sin embargo, las jóvenes mantenían un importante secreto, y era que Lily Del Valle acudía también a esas vacaciones, en compañía de sus dos gemelos. Fue algo que nadie planeó, simplemente un día, pocas semanas antes de partir, Débora le llamó a Lily y encontró a su amiga tan desesperada y acongojada por no saber como criar a dos criaturas, que decidió invitarla al viaje. Lily no lo pensó dos veces y dijo que sí, aunque le preocupaba que Genzo pudiera localizarla y darse cuenta de que tenía dos hijos, cosa que Lily no deseba que él supiera de momento, pero Elieth le hizo la promesa a su amiga de que todo se manejaría con la más absoluta discreción. Después de todo, el padre de Elieth era un diplomático francés con muchísimas influencias y el esconder a una mujer y a sus dos hijos por unas cuantas semanas era pan comido. Con el tiempo, Marie se les unió también, encantada de poder servir de niñera para Mijael, Erick, Jazmín y Daisuke mientras hablaba de cosas de mujeres con sus amigas, y ella juró también guardar el secreto de Lily.

Si Karl llegara a enterarse de que Lily está yendo a vacacionar con nosotras, se lo va a decir a Genzo.- dijo Elieth.- Mi querido esposo está aun con la idea de querer ayudar a Genzo a localizar a Lily a como dé lugar.

Sé que no es fácil.- suspiró Débora.- A mí tampoco me gustaba mentirle a Stefan.

Pero ya le revelaste el secreto.- replicó Elieth.- Yo sigo mintiéndole a mi esposo, y créeme que no me gusta hacerlo.

Yo no le dije nada a Stefan, él solo lo descubrió.- replicó Débora.- Además, tú no le mientes a Karl, nada más le ocultas información. Además, ¿a él en qué le afecta? El saber en donde está Lily nada más le podría interesar al tarado de Genzo. Y mira, a mi parecer creo que Lily está exagerando al esconderse tanto. Dudo mucho que Wakabayashi quiera volver a verla.

Karl dice que sí.- recordó Elieth.- Genzo ama a Lily.

Pues yo lo dudo mucho.- gruñó Débora.- No puedes amar a alguien a quien botas de tu lado, esperando un hijo tuyo.

Elieth ya no dijo nada. Ella sabía que su prima odiaba con toda el alma a Genzo desde que se enteró que Lily estaba embarazada. Y bueno, no era para menos, pero Elieth pensaba que Lily también tenía parte de la culpa por no querer revelarle a Genzo la verdad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro Misaki acunaba entre sus brazos a su pequeña hijita recién nacida. La pequeña bostezaba con tanta inocencia que Taro sintió un arrebato de ternura.

Voy a quererte mucho, pequeña.- Misaki besó a su hija en la frente.- Eres otro tesoro que la vida me dio.

Eres muy cursi, mi amor.- le dijo Eriko.- Pero me agrada que lo seas.

Por algo te casaste conmigo.- rió Taro.

Qué modesto eres.- rió Eriko.- Otra de tus cualidades.

Misaki se acercó a besar a su esposa mientras colocaba cuidadosamente a la pequeña entre los brazos de su mujer. La niña bostezó una última vez antes de quedarse dormida entre los brazos de Eriko.

¿Te gusta en verdad el nombre de Enory para nuestra hija?.- preguntó Eriko, en voz baja.

Me parece que le queda perfecto.- sonrió Taro.

Genzo va a protestar por ponerle un nombre no japonés, pero no me importa.- replicó Eriko.

Pues ya podrá decidir por sus propios hijos.- dijo Misaki.- Mientras no sean suyos, que se aguante.

Eriko rió levemente, para no despertar a la bebé. Ah, si supieran…


	4. Chapter III

**Capítulo III.**

Lily estaba guardando sus cosas y la de sus bebés. Ni tan bebés pues, pero el caso era que la joven se alistaba para partir rumbo a Francia. Leonardo la miraba, preocupado, sin decir ni una palabra. Al principio, cuando Lily quiso irse por primera vez al país del glamour, el joven no dijo nada porque su hermana estaba desesperada, además que Alejandro Del Valle estaba aun muy débil como para decir algo, de manera que Lily se fue sin problemas, pero ya después a Leonardo no le gustó que la chica partiera tan seguido a Francia, y sola.

Alejandro jugaba con sus nietos en la sala. Jazmín y Daisuke amaban estar con su abuelo, ya que prácticamente él les dedicaba todo su tiempo libre. Lily agradecía que su padre y su hermano estuvieran con ellos ya que así quizás sus niños no resentirían la ausencia de un padre...

¿Por qué por un año desistes de ir?.- preguntó Leonardo.- Jazmín y Daisuke son más difíciles de controlar cada vez.

Podré con ellos.- replicó Lily.- Además, son mis niños.

¿No será que lo que quieres es ver si te topas de casualidad con él?.- replicó Leonardo.

Lily se quedó callada. Claro, Leo no tenía que aclarar de quién estaba hablando. "Él" solo podría ser Genzo.

No pretendo nada de eso, simplemente quiero ver a mis amigas.- replicó Lily.- Además, Daisuke y Jazmín se llevan bien con Mijael y Erick y tienen muchas ganas de verlos.

Pues que les manden una postal, qué se yo.- insistió Leonardo.- Tengo un mal presentimiento, no quisiera que te fueras sola.

Entonces, ven conmigo.- dijo Lily.- No creo que a Eli le moleste tener un huésped extra. Además, podrías ver a Marie Schneider.

Esta vez fue Leo el que se quedó callado; el volver a ver a Marie le llamaba mucho la atención. Quien sabe, quizás Leonardo podría también ver a Leci...

No lo sé.- confesó Leonardo.- No me gustaría dejar a nuestro padre solo.

Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?.- rió Lily.- Nunca creí que te escucharía decir eso.

Las cosas cambian.- Leonardo se encogió de hombros.

Lily pensó en lo curiosa que era la vida. Cuando ella y su hermano regresaron a México, la relación entre él y su padre era de lo más tensa. Casi no se hablaban, se evitaban a la hora de la comida, y en general se pasaban el recado a través de Lily. Sin embargo, y de forma irónica, fue el embarazo de Lily el que unió a los dos hombres. De primera instancia, Alejandro gritó, se enojó e hizo un escándalo semejante al de una Tercera Guerra Mundial al saber que su hija estaba embarazada. Lily no se atrevía ni a confesarle a su padre que todo no había ocurrido por una violación, como Alejandro creía, sino porque se había entregado a Genzo por amor (este tipo de frases siempre me causan risa XD). Sin embargo, Leonardo se mantuvo firme y le hizo ver a su padre que no era momento de estarse enojando, sino de apoyar a Lily ahora que más los necesitaba.

Y más.- había dicho Leonardo.- Porque ella va a tener gemelos.

La noticia de que iba a ser abuelo no de uno, sino de dos niños pareció conseguir que Alejandro pusiera los pies en la realidad. Más de malas que de buenas, el médico aceptó en ayudar a su hija sin condiciones. Conforme fue transcurriendo el embarazo de Lily, la relación entre Alejandro y Leonardo fue mejorando considerablemente, ya que la preocupación y el amor que ambos sentían por la chica los fueron uniendo. Fue precisamente la noche en donde nacieron los gemelos cuando al fin Alejandro y Leonardo hablaron sobre Emily y se sacaron todo el rencor que tenían dentro.

Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide.- intervino Alejandro, regresando a Lily a la realidad.- Si quieren irse los dos, pueden irse.

¿Y si te vuelves a enfermar?.- cuestionó Leonardo.

Iré al hospital y ya.- replicó Alejandro.- Estuve viviendo un tiempo viviendo solo mientras ustedes estaban en Alemania, puedo volverlo a hacer mientras están en Francia.

Pero eras cinco años más joven.- replicó Leo.

No me va a pasar nada.- Alejandro se encogió de hombros.- Váyanse, serán solo unas cuantas semanas.

Leonardo lo pensó; él sabía que de cualquier manera Lily se iría, y dado el mal presentimiento que el joven tenía, lo mejor era irse con ella y tratar de evitar que se metiera en problemas.

Iré a buscar mi maleta.- suspiró Leonardo.- Y tendré que hacer algunas compras antes de irnos. ¿Estás segura que a Elieth no le va a importar?

Lo dudo mucho.- respondió Lily.- Le caes bien, y eso que no te conoce del todo.

Alejandro se notaba un poco cansado, así que Lily aprovechó que ya había terminado de preparar sus maletas y la de sus hijos y se acercó a ayudar a su padre. El cabello del médico estaba ya completamente cano, aun cuando no tenía muchas arrugas en su rostro. Alejandro notó que su hija lo observaba y sonrió.

Creo que es momento de que piense en retirarme.- anunció Alejandro, mientras Lily cargaba a Jazmín.- Ahora que tú eres ya médica, puedes tomar mi lugar.

Aun es pronto para hablar sobre eso.- replicó Lily.- Lo trataremos cuando regresemos del viaje. Vengan, niños, dejemos al abuelito descansar, es tarde y ya casi empieza Captain Tsubasa.

Wiiiii.- Daisuke salió despedido a encender la televisión.

Lily bajó a Jazmín y la niña salió persiguiendo a su hermano. los dos niños se pusieron a cantar a coro el opening de Captain Tsubasa.

Lily.- dijo Alejandro, aun inseguro.

¿Sí, papá?.- preguntó la joven.- ¿Qué pasa?

Alejandro entonces quiso decirle a Lily que tuviera cuidado, que Europa era un lugar pequeño e inseguro para alguien como Genzo Wakabayashi. El médico creía que si el portero se enteraba de que tenía dos hijos, podría intentar quedarse con la paternidad de ellos y eso era algo que Alejandro no podría permitir. Él amaba a Daisuke y a Jazmín, eran sus dos nietecitos, los que le devolvieron las ganas de seguir viviendo y el amor por sus dos hijos.

Solo ten cuidado.- dijo Alejandro, simplemente.

Claro, papá.- sonrió Lily.

Y sin embargo, ella sabía que por más cuidado que se tuviera, el destino marca muchas cosas que no se pueden detener.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo terminó de preparar su maleta. Aprovechando el breve periodo de descanso que tendrían antes de la Champions League, el portero nipón iría a visitar a su gemela a Francia. A Genzo le daría gusto ver a Eriko, más ahora que ya se había convertido en madre por segunda vez. Sería divertido ver a la refinada y elegante Eriko cambiarle los pañales a una pequeña bebé. Lo malo ahí estaba en que Genzo no iría solo, sino acompañado por Sho, Levin y Schneider. Dado que Elieth, Marie y Débora se marcharían pronto al sur de Francia, los otros decidieron irse a París a pasar el tiempo que estarían solos, aprovechando que Genzo iría para allá.

No les reclamo que quieran hacer algo mientras sus mujeres e hijos están fuera.- suspiró Genzo.- Lo que les pregunto es por qué demonios escogieron irse a Francia.

Tenemos mucho de no visitar París.- Karl se encogió de hombros.

Y además, estará esa fiesta de disfraces que organiza Lacoste.- añadió Levin.- Y tenemos muchas ganas de ir.

Como quieran.- bufó Genzo.

¿Qué te molesta tanto?.- quiso saber Sho.- No creí que te cayéramos tan mal.

No es eso.- replicó Genzo, aunque no de forma convincente.- Es solo que voy a ir a ver a Eriko...

Pues mucho mejor.- sonrió Schneider.- Podría ir a presentarle mis respetos.

Y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Si Misaki te ve, te querrá hacer papilla... Otra vez...

Karl carraspeó; Levin y Sho se miraron, sin haber comprendido bien, o más bien creyendo que se habían equivocado al escuchar.

¿Te hará papilla?.- preguntó Sho.

¿Otra vez?.- cuestionó Levin.

Larga historia.- gruñó Schneider.

Vamos, cuéntales que hace algunos años, Misaki te dio una buena paliza por querer quitarle a la novia.- Wakabayashi rió a carcajadas.

Oye, Eriko fue mi novia primero.- protestó Karl.- Y Misaki me la quitó. Yo nada más quise tratar de recuperar lo que fue mío primero.

Claro, Eriko era tan tuya que en cuanto vio a Misaki, se fue corriendo tras él.- Genzo no podía dejar de reírse.

Sho y Levin empezaron a reírse, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaban. ¿En verdad el dulce Taro Misaki se había agarrado a golpes con Schneider por una chica?

Dejen de reírse.- pidió Schneider, muy serio.- Eso fue hace muchos años, yo amo ahora a Elieth y lo único que me interesa de Eriko es desearle la felicidad. Y Misaki debería comprender eso.

Eso es cierto.- reconoció Genzo.- No hay motivo para que Misaki quiera golpearte a estas alturas. Después de todo, tú eres muy feliz con Elieth y él con Eriko.

Además, que no invente.- replicó Karl, imitando a Débora.- ¿Cómo cree que voy a fijarme en otra, cuando tengo a Eli a mi lado?

Te pasas de cursi.- rió Genzo.- Nunca te había escuchado hablar así.

Todos los hombres tenemos algo de cursilería cuando nos enamoramos.- replicó Karl.- Y no me digas que tú no te sentiste así cuando Lily estaba contigo.

Sin comentarios.- bufó Genzo.

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados por un momento. Tanto Sho como Levin y Schneider tenían ganas de golpear a Wakabayashi por idiota. Nada le costaba agarrar el primer vuelo a México para buscar a Lily por cielo, mar y tierra para amarla como el portero tantas ganas tenía.

¿En serio Misaki te bajó una novia?.- preguntó Sho, curioso, después de un rato.- No me la puedo creer.

Na. Eriko y yo no nos queríamos tanto.- replicó Schneider.- Prueba de ello es que me dejó por otro. Y fue mejor, de haberme quedado con ella no habría conocido a Elieth.

Y Eriko y tú hubieran terminado por matarse.- completó Genzo.

Bueno, el caso era ése. Los hombres viajarían también a Francia, aunque por motivos muy distintos. Ninguno de ellos sabía, por supuesto, que el destino ya había vuelto a meter su mano en el futuro de todos ellos.

Mientras Genzo, Karl, Sho y Stefan terminaban de hablar de cosas de hombres (léase fútbol y quizás revistas para caballeros), Eli, Deb y Marie terminaban de preparar su equipaje. Elieth había recibido un curioso mensaje de correo electrónico de "Bella", el cual era el nombre clave de Lily (por lo de "La Bella y la Bestia" XD), el cual le preguntaba si habría algún problema en que Leonardo acudiera al viaje también. A Elieth no le molestaba, al fin y al cabo la finca de su padre tenía muchas habitaciones disponibles; lo que ella no sabía era qué pensarían sus amigas al respecto.

Pues a mí en realidad no me molesta.- dijo Deb.- No conozco bien a Leonardo, pero Lily lo quiere mucho así que supongo que no tendría por qué haber problema. Aunque ya no seremos solo chicas.

¿Leo va a venir?.- los ojos de Marie brillaron de emoción.- ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Tengo años de no verlo!

Eso te da mucho gusto, ¿cierto?.- observó Elieth.- Hasta me haces sospechar.

No pienses mal.- Marie se puso algo colorada.- No tiene nada que ver el que desee ver a Leonardo porque he estado pensando mucho en él a últimas fechas...

¿Pensando en qué sentido?.- Débora levantó una ceja.

No de la forma en la que ustedes creen.- Marie se puso colorada.- Es solo que de verdad que lo extrañé mucho...

Deb y Eli se voltearon a ver una a la otra y las dos levantaron las cejas; sin embargo, optaron por no decir nada. Eso era cosa de Marie y de nadie más.

De todas maneras, ya le dije que sí a Lily.- continuó Elieth.- Así que dentro de poco la volveremos a ver.

Espero que Jazmín y Daisuke se encuentren bien.- comentó Débora.- Pero sobre todo, espero que Lily esté bien.

Y yo espero que Leo esté bien.- añadió Marie.

Elieth de momento se sintió algo mal. Era su estómago, que la estaba matando de nuevo. Quizás había sido algo que comió o quizás iba a visitarla Andrés, sea como fuere, Elieth esperaba que se le pasara pronto el malestar para no arruinar sus vacaciones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba leyendo su libro de leyendas de Oriente. La leyenda del Corazón del Bosque era de Japón, la cual decía más o menos que había una joya muy especial, hecha con un diamante muy peculiar, el cual aparentemente tenía el poder de concentrar el amor puro que pudiera existir entre dos personas y hacer que éstas se volvieran a encontrar, aun así cuando los dos amantes estuvieran separados por medio mundo de distancia. A Lily le pareció curiosa la historia, más que nada porque de verdad que parecía todo un cuento de hadas para niños.

Lily escuchó unos pasitos dirigirse a ella, y al poco rato apareció Jazmín, usando su camisón morado de un unicornio y arrastrando a su conejita de peluche. La niña se veía que no había podido conciliar el sueño.

¿Mami?.- habló la niña.

¿Qué pasa, pequeña dama?.- preguntó Lily, dejando el libro a un lado y extendiendo los brazos para cargar a su hija.- ¿No puedes dormir?

No, mami.- confesó Jazmín.- Estaba pensando en algo...

¿En qué, pequeña?.- Lily besó a su hijita en la frente.

En mi papi.- respondió la niña.- ¿Dónde está mi papi? ¿Por qué él no vive con nosotros?

Lily se quedó callada. Ella temía siempre el momento en que alguno de sus pequeños preguntara por su padre. Daisuke era más desinteresado en esas cosas y parecía no importarle nimiedades como el saber en donde estaba su papá, pero Lily ya había notado a Jazmín muy distraída con la visión de un padre jugando con su hija.

Tu papi vive muy lejos.- respondió Lily, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras.- Está muy ocupado trabajando.

¿Por qué, mami?.- preguntó Jaz.- ¿Por qué mi papi trabaja tanto que no nos quiere ver a Dai y a mí? ¿Qué no nos quiere?

Lily trató de contener las lágrimas. No sería nada bueno que su hija la viera llorar.

No, pequeña, tu papá te quiere mucho, y por eso es que trabaja mucho, para comprarte todas las cosas lindas que tienes.- respondió Lily.- Por eso no ha podido venir a verte, pero verás que algún día le darán vacaciones en su trabajo y vendrá a jugar contigo.

¿Y no puede venir con nosotros a la casa de la tía Eli?.- quiso saber Jaz.- Mi tío va a venir con nosotros.

No, Jaz, no puede.- negó Lily, en voz muy baja.- Está muy ocupado.

La niña no dijo nada por algunos minutos, aunque Lily sabía que ella estaba analizando todo lo que su mamá le había dicho.

¿Sabes una cosa, mami?.- dijo Jazmín, después de un rato.- Prefiero no tener cosas bonitas, si con eso mi papi puede dejar de trabajar y viene a verme.

Lily no supo qué responder a esto, de manera que se dedicó a mecer a su hijita entre sus brazos hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

**Notas:**

Gracias a Elieth por darme una mejor idea para el nombre clave de Lily XD


	5. Chapter IV

**Capítulo IV.**

Stefan Levin se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro del estudio de su cabaña, mientras Erick intentaba armar un rompecabezas, al tiempo que escuchaba algo de música con sus audífonos. Débora tranquilamente terminaba de revisar la lista de su equipaje y el de Erick.

Me pone nervioso que vayas a ese viaje.- dijo Levin, después de un lado.

¿Por qué?.- preguntó Débora, inocentemente, aunque bien que entendía de lo que su esposo estaba hablando.- No serán más que dos o tres semanas.

No es eso.- replicó Levin.- Es solo que Wakabayashi va a ir a Francia.

¿Y eso qué?

¿Cómo que eso qué?.- bufó Levin.- ¿Qué va a pasar si llega a encontrarse con Lily? Acabas de decirme que van a ir a París también.

Para eso vamos a estar en contacto.- replicó Deb.- Cuando lleguemos a París te llamaré y así podremos prevenir en el caso de algún encuentro accidental.

No veo sinceramente por qué tanto lío por algo que podría resolverse fácilmente.- protestó Stefan.- Nada nos costaría hacer un par de llamadas para hacer que Wakabayashi y Lily aclaren sus diferencias.

Sí, nada nos costaría a nosotros, ¿pero qué va a ser de Lily?.- replicó Deb.- Ese desgraciado la dejó sola con dos niños, ¿cómo crees que le va a interesar volver a reunirse con ella?

¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que Wakabayashi desea ver a Lily más que otra cosa?.- cuestionó el sueco.- Él la extraña mucho y créeme que está arrepentido.

Claro, ahora sí está arrepentido, ¿no?.- protestó Débora.- ¿Y todo lo que le hizo antes? ¿Por qué si tanto la quería la presionó a hacer todo lo que hizo?

Pues me dirás lo que quieras.- replicó Stefan.- Pero te puedo asegurar que Wakabayashi no obligó a Lily a hacer nada, mucho menos a acostarse con él. Creo que tu amiga sabía muy bien qué clase de trato estaba haciendo y no creo que nadie hubiera podido obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Débora ya no contestó. Ella en el fondo sabía que Stefan tenía razón pero al final de cuentas Lily era su mejor amiga y Deb sentía que era su deber protegerla. Más que nada, su decisión de no dar su brazo a torcer se basaba fundamentalmente en que Deb sintió que no hizo gran cosa para ayudar a su amiga cuando se encontraban en Alemania y que fue al final por eso por lo que Lily terminó embarazándose. Claro, al final de cuentas Lily era una mujer adulta que podía tomar sus propias decisiones pero Débora pensaba que su deber como su mejor amiga era sacarla a la fuerza de las garras de ese infeliz y contratar al mejor abogado para conseguirle el divorcio. (Sí, ya sé, un pensamiento un tanto loco pero Débora es muy sobreprotectora).

Bueno, como quieras.- suspiró Levin.- Pero te advierto que no estoy dispuesto a mentirle a Wakabyashi. Hasta el momento me he dedicado a hacerme el tonto, pero si él llega a ver a Lily y me pregunta directamente algo, le contaré todo lo que sé.

Está bien.- cedió Débora, dándose cuenta de que su esposo ya había hecho mucho por ella y por Lily.- Te lo agradezco y no te pido otra cosa más que ésa.

Y cuídate, por favor.- pidió Levin, sentándose a un lado de ella a un lado del sillón.- Aunque no creas, no me gusta que viajes sola.

Bah, si tú vas a estar muy ocupado siendo hombre.- sonrió Débora.- Pero también cuídate.

Stefan y Débora se besaron levemente, cuidando de que Erick no los viera. El niño, sin embargo, colocó la última pieza de su rompecabezas y se quitó los audífonos, mirando a sus padres.

Papá, ¿ya terminaste de hacerle un hoyo al piso?.- preguntó Erick, con inocencia.

Sí, mi amor.- sonrió Deb.- Tu papá ya casi va a llegar a China.

Muy simpáticos, los dos.- bufó Levin, aunque sonreía.

Levin lamentó el momento en que leyó accidentalmente el correo electrónico de su esposa. Fue un día en que Erick estaba enfermo, Débora estaba revisando algo en la computadora y Stefan estaba con el niño, pero entonces a Erick le entró un ataque de mamitis aguda (era un niño, pues) y entonces Deb dejó momentáneamente su puesto frente a la computadora para ir a ver a su pequeño. Stefan quiso entonces revisar su correo electrónico, pero descubrió accidentalmente un correo electrónico de alguien llamado "Bella", precisamente relacionado con las famosas escapadas a Francia. El correo mencionaba a dos niños y quienquiera que lo hubiese enviado mencionaba un lugar que Stefan sabía que pertenecía a México, ya que era el sitio de donde Débora era originaria. El correo electrónico no decía muchas cosas, pero armando piezas de rompecabezas y recordando algunas cosas, Levin llegó a la conclusión de que el correo electrónico era enviado por Lily Del Valle. Cuando Débora volvió, Stefan quiso pretender que no había visto nada, pero la joven se dio cuenta de que su esposo sí había leído todo y que por lo tanto, estaba enterado de lo ocurrido. A Deb no le molestaba tanto que Levin hubiese leído sus mensajes, sino el hecho de quizás él no estaría dispuesto a guardar el secreto de Lily...

Es ella, ¿cierto?.- le preguntó Levin.- Bella no es otra que Lily.

Tienes que guardar el secreto.- pidió Débora.- No puedes decirle a Wakabayashi en donde está ella.

¿Por qué?.- cuestionó Levin.- Él quiere encontrarla.

La pareja se sumió en una fuerte discusión. Stefan quería decirle todo a Genzo, ya que pensaba, y con toda razón, que el portero merecía saber que era padre de dos niños. Débora decía que Genzo no tenía derecho alguno a sentirse padre de nadie, porque no estuvo presente ni en el embarazo ni en el nacimiento de los dos bebés, así que no merecía saber nada de nada. Levin contradijo entonces con el hecho de que si Lily lo hubiera deseado, hubiera podido avisarle a Genzo sobre su embarazo, y que tuvo nueve largos meses para hacerlo. Débora protestó preguntando que cómo iba a avisarle Lily a Genzo sobre tal evento cuando éste la corrió casi a patadas de su lado. Después de mucho discutir, la pareja terminó por de plano ya no decirse nada. Lo que le dijo Levin a Schneider, Wakabayashi y Sho a los demás sobre que se quedaría sin sexo fue precisamente por esta etapa, en la que Débora y él casi no se hablaban. Lo bueno fue que Erick era aun muy pequeño como para fijarse en este tipo de cosas, mientras su papá y su mamá le siguieran hablando y lo consintieran, lo demás estaba de sobra. No fue sino hasta que Stefan dijo que era una idiotez el estar enojado por un problema que no era de ellos cuando Débora consintió en volver a dirigirle la palabra y hablar al respecto. La pareja decidió entonces el fingir que no sabían nada sobre el paradero de Lily, aunque más bien fue Stefan el que decidió guardar el secreto.

De eso ya cuatro años, y si bien a Levin no le importaba ayudar a Deb a "proteger" a su amiga, el joven se sentía culpable cuando encontraba a Genzo mirando melancólicamente hacia el horizonte.

Pero uno nunca sabe. Quizás algún día las mentiras terminarían y los secretos al fin serían revelados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy temprano por la mañana. El primer vuelo en partir fue el que salió de México con destino a Francia, en el cual viajaban Lily, Leonardo, Jazmín y Daisuke. Alejandro Del Valle fue a despedir a su familia, la única que le quedaba, al aeropuerto, pidiéndole a cada uno de ellos que se cuidaran y que regresaran a él algún día. Lily estaba un poco preocupada por el fatalismo y la preocupación con que su padre le dijo estas palabras, pero él solo le dijo que aunque sabía que algo iba a pasar en ese viaje, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Lily soltó una risilla al ver que en esa ocasión era su padre el que tenía el mal presentimiento, y no ella.

Estaremos en Francia en poco tiempo.- comentó Leonardo, a medio viaje.- Te confieso que no sé por qué estoy algo nervioso.

Yo tampoco, no vamos a ir a ningún juicio, solo iremos a visitar a mis amigas.- rió Lily.

Quizás es precisamente por eso por lo que estoy nervioso.- replicó Leonardo, con un gruñido.- ¿Qué voy a ir a hacer entre grupo de mujeres? Me criticarán de pies a cabeza.

Qué exagerado eres.- replicó Lily.

Sea como fuere, Leonardo sí sabía por qué estaba nervioso pero no lo iba a reconocer...

Oye, ¿y qué pasó con Elliot?.- preguntó Leonardo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Pues qué quieres que pase?.- respondió Lily, pretendiendo ignorar a su hermano.- Nada.

¿Le avisaste que vendrías a Francia?.- volvió a preguntar Leonardo.

No tengo por qué, no estamos saliendo juntos.- replicó Lily.- No tengo por qué decirle a donde voy. aunque, ya para que te calles, él me llamó hace dos días y le comenté que iríamos de vacaciones. ¿Ya estás a gusto?

Sigue mi consejo.- dijo Leonardo.- Cásate con Elliot. Él está loco por ti. Y tus niños van a necesitar un padre algún día.

Lily se quedó callada por varios momentos, recordando lo que Jazmín le había dicho la noche anterior. La joven sabía que Leonardo tenía razón en parte, ya que Elliot sí estaba loco de amor por Lily, además de que se llevaba muy bien con Jazmín, aun cuando Daisuke le tenía algo de recelo, pero además Elliot era un importante empresario que tenía ya automóvil y casa propia. La verdad, Lily sería una tonta si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad, más que nada porque así entonces sus hijos tendrían un padre que no los dejaría desamparados nunca...

Dejemos eso por el momento, ¿sí?.- pidió Lily.- Hablaremos cuando lleguemos.

Lily miró a sus pequeñuelos, los cuales dormían plácidamente, y supo que era momento de dejar de estar pensando en el pasado y pensar en el futuro, no solo en el de sus hijos, sino también en el de ella misma...

Marie, Débora y Elieth partieron poco después con Erick y Mijael en el jet privado del papá de la segunda (estas chicas y chicos sí que nadan en dinero). El padre de Elieth no pudo recibir a su hija ni a sus amigas pero esperaba que todas estuvieran cómodas. También les informó que quizás Erika y Gino se darían alguna vuelta por ahí para saludarlas.

¿Tendrás problemas con eso?.- preguntó Elieth a Marie.- Ya sabes...

Para nada.- negó Marie, despreocupadamente.- De verdad que solo veo a Gino como amigo.

Bueno, entonces no se diga más.- suspiró Débora.- ¿Dónde está el tequila?

Genio y figura, hasta la sepultura.

Te noto algo pálida.- dijo Débora a Eli.- ¿Te sientes bien?

Quizás me hizo daño el pozole que hizo la abuela.- confesó Elieth.- Necesito un sal de uvas, tengo unas agruras tremendas.

Entonces no tomes tequila.- advirtió Marie.

No pensaba hacerlo, creo que mareó el viaje.- replicó Elieth.

Bueno, mejor era cenar algo ligero. El pozole que hacía la abuela de Eli podría ser demasiado pesado.

(Jajaaja, tú tienes la culpa de esto, Eli XD).

El último avión en partir fue el que salió de Alemania rumbo a París, el cual abordaron Genzo, Karl, Stefan y Sho. Wakabayashi iba de lo más serio, aunque no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación. Quizás era porque la señora que iba sentada en la hilera de enfrente llevaba un collar con una piedra azulada en el centro, el cual le recordó a Genzo otra joya que él regaló cinco años antes. El portero pensó en si acaso Lily seguiría conservando el collar, y su respuesta inmediata fue un rotundo sí. De no ser así, el collar habría regresado a Genzo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Estás muy distraído.- comentó Karl, sacando a Genzo de sus pensamientos.

Solo pensaba... .- Genzo quiso restarle importancia al asunto.- En la fiesta de disfraces de Lacoste. ¿De verdad quieren ir?

¿Por qué no?.- cuestionó Schneider, encogiéndose de hombros.

No sé.- confesó Genzo.- Una fiesta de disfraces me parece que es algo para niños.

Dices eso porque no has estado en las fiestas a las que yo he ido.- Karl sonrió, levemente.- Créeme, pueden ser geniales.

Ya no estás en situación de andar en esos trotes, Schneider.- le recordó Sho a su compañero y amigo.- Ya eres un hombre casado.

Y con un hijo.- completó Genzo.

¿Y eso qué? No soy el único.- replicó Karl.- Levin también tiene uno.

Sí, pero eso a mí no me molesta.- replicó Stefan.

¿Y quién dice que a mí sí?.- reclamó Schneider.

Ni modo.- Genzo se hizo para atrás en su asiento.- Sho y yo tendremos que quedarnos con todas las chicas.

Karl, Stefan y Sho intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida. ¿En verdad creería Genzo que los estaba engañando? Pero ninguno dijo nada. Sin embargo, Genzo se puso a pensar en que ya habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que vio a Lily, desde la última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos; quizás para esas fechas Lily ya se habría enamorado, casado, y quizás ya hasta tendría hijos... Quizás era lo mejor que Genzo también continuara con su vida...

En el aeropuerto en París, la muchacha que le sellaba los pasaportes a los viajeros le sonrió coquetamente a Genzo. Éste apenas y le devolvió la cortesía, pero pensó que no estaría mal que él abriera un poco más sus ojos y se fijara en las chicas francesas, aunque fuera para distraerse un poco.

Ya en el hotel, Genzo, Schneider, Sho y Levin ocuparon las habitaciones que habían reservado desde antes. Cierto era que Eriko les había ofrecido su casa, pero Genzo no quería que sus amigos importunaran a su hermana y a su bebé recién nacida, de manera que el portero optó por irse mejor a un hotel desde donde se contemplaba la bella Torre Eiffel. Una mujer joven, de cabello oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo y de ojos claros se acercó a los jóvenes en cuanto éstos recibieron las llaves de sus habitaciones.

Buenas tardes, caballeros.- sonrió la mujer.- Mi nombre es Lyn, y soy agente de viajes. Bienvenidos a Francia, y sobretodo al hermoso París, será todo un honor tenerlos aquí durante su estancia.

¿Agente de viajes?.- Genzo se sorprendió un poco.

Claro, para visitas guiadas especiales.- explicó Lyn.- Para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, yo estaré a su disposición, aquí les dejo el número de mi localizador.

Muchas gracias.- dijo Schneider.

Los demás también agradecieron, pero Wakabayashi notó que la sonrisa de Lyn se hacía particularmente más ancha al dirigirse a él. Genzo sonrió con cortesía y se quitó momentáneamente la gorra en un gesto simple de caballerosidad. Schneider le dirigió una mirada maliciosa al portero.

Esa chica estaba interesada en ti, se le notaba.- comentó Karl, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No lo creo.- negó Genzo.- Estás alucinando.

Solo digo lo que veo.- Karl se encogió de hombros.- Pero como gustes. Aunque si me lo preguntas, Lily es mucho más bella.

Genzo optó por encerrarse en su habitación. Era precisamente por esos detalles por los cuales el portero le hubiera gustado irse solo.

**Notas:**

El pozole es un delicioso platillo típico mexicano, una especie de caldo hecho con carne y granos de maíz, además de otras especias. Puede caerle pesado a los que no están acostumbrados a comerlo XD.

Por una semana quizás no publique el fic, quizás en más tiempo.


	6. Chapter V

**Capítulo V. **

En Francia hacía más calor de lo esperado, aun cuando el día estaba algo nublado. Jazmín y Daisuke estaban algo fastidiados por el largo vuelo, pero a los dos se les quitó lo molesto en cuanto vieron a Mijael y a Erick. Daisuke estuvo más puesto que un calcetín para hacerle segunda a Mijael en sus travesuras, mientras que Jazmín prefirió quedarse a jugar con Erick. Débora, Elieth y Lily inmediatamente se pusieron al corriente en cuanto a los hechos de sus vidas, mientras Marie subía a cambiarse de ropa ya que su querido y simpático sobrino le había echado el café en su blusa nueva.

A este paso, ya le deberé a Marie un guardarropa nuevo.- suspiró Eli.- Mijael no deja de tirarle la comida encima o cuanta bebida caliente se le pone enfrente. Suerte que Marie es un ángel y le soporta todo.

Ha de ser porque de niña ella le hizo lo mismo a su hermano, ¿no?.- rió Deb.- Marie me contó que de pequeña le encantaba ensuciar las camisas de tu querido esposo.

Pues sea lo que sea, el caso es que Marie es muy paciente con los niños.- rió Lily.- Cosa que me da gusto, porque al huracán Daisuke le va a encantar acompañar al tornado Mijael en sus aventuras.

Si a Mija ya se le cocían las habas porque llegaran ustedes.- rió Elieth.- Yo lo lamento por todas las cosas caras que tiene papá en la finca. Le he dicho muchas veces que quite todas esas cosas de las manos de Mijael, pero él solo me responde que algún día deben romperse esas cosas y mejor que lo haga su nieto a una vieja loca con un montón de gatos.

Al paso al que voy, yo terminaré por convertirme en la vieja loca con los gatos.- suspiró Lily.

¿Sigues sin decirle que sí a Elliot?.- Deb puso los ojos en blanco.- Realmente no te entiendo.

Es que ya no lo quiero... .- murmuró Lily.

¿Quién es Elliot?.- preguntó Elieth, con curiosidad.

La curiosidad mató al gato, querida amiga.- reprendió Lily.- No me gustaría hablar sobre eso ahora.

Tarde que temprano me lo vas a tener que decir.- replicó Eli, con una sonrisa pícara.- Quizás tú, quizás Debbie, pero alguna de los dos me lo va a tener que decir.

Como sea.- suspiró Lily.

Elliot es un ex de Lily.- explicó Deb, mirando de reojo a su amiga.- Un novio que ha reaparecido convertido en poco menos que un príncipe, que está dispuesto a casarse con Lily y a darle un hogar estable y un apellido a Jaz y a Dai, pero acá nuestra querida amiga loca no está muy segura de darle el sí.

Interesante.- Elieth sorbió el jugo que tenía en las manos.- Interesante. ¿Desde cuando apareció ese príncipe azul?

Hace como seis meses.- respondió Lily.- No sé, todo fue muy repentino, me encontré a Elliot en el hospital un día que él tuvo un fuerte resfriado y pues de ahí me invitó a salir para recordar los viejos tiempos. Según él, no me ha olvidado y me sigue amando, y no le importa que yo tenga dos hijos de otro hombre...

Otro hombre en el cual no dejas de pensar, ¿cierto?.- aventuró Elieth, con su tacto infalible.

Es ése precisamente el problema.- reconoció Lily.- Elliot es muy buena persona, ha sido generoso y amable conmigo, muy cariñoso, no me parecería justo el aceptar estar con él cuando en el fondo de mi corazón siempre estaré pensando en Genzo.

Deb esbozó una mueca de desagrado al escuchar ese nombre. Ella pensaba que, una vez más, Genzo Wakabayashi estaba evitando que Lily fuese feliz.

Entiendo eso.- asintió Elieth.- Quizás yo me sentiría igual estando en tu lugar.

Pues yo no.- replicó Débora.- Ya deja eso atrás, Genzo no te quiere ni te va a querer y no va a resultar nada bueno ni para ti ni para tus hijos el que estés perdiendo tu vida, tu tiempo y tu juventud recordando un pasado que no será futuro.

Lily, un tanto dolida, guardó silencio. Deb podía ser muy dura cuando quería y pasarse muchas veces en sus palabras. Elieth le reprochó a su prima con la mirada, no tenía por qué haber dicho todas esas cosas, aun cuando fueran ciertas.

Y ya que estamos hablando de cosas difíciles.- comenzó Elieth.- Hay algo que tienes que saber, Li.

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Lily.

No se lo digas.- le reconvino Débora, enojada.

Tiene que saberlo.- replicó Eli.- Genzo está en Francia.

Lily creyó que el corazón se le detendría en diástole y que nunca más volvería a latir. (Me paso de payasa). ¿Genzo en Francia? Debía ser una broma o un juego, de muy mal gusto de veras, pero Elieth no parecía estar bromeando. Sin embargo, cuando Lily intentó preguntar algo más, Jazmín apareció a todo correr, seguida por Erick.

¡Mamá!.- gritó Jazmín.- ¡Daisuke quiere romper la muñeca de porcelana que tiene la tía Eli en la mesa de la sala!

Ay, no.- musitó Lily.- Ya le salió lo Wakabayashi...

¿Lo qué, mami?.- preguntó Jaz, confundida.

Nada, querida.- Lily se puso de pie, seguida por Elieth.

Algo me dice que Mijael está detrás de todo esto.- suspiró la chica.

Así pues, Eli y Lily se dispusieron a seguir a Jazmín, mientras Débora se quedaba con Erick, refunfuñando. Mientras tanto, Marie ya había bajado de su habitación e intentaba detener a sus dos pequeños endemoniados huéspedes. Mijael estaba entretenido queriendo agarrar un huevo Fabergé de una repisa mientras que Daisuke quería tomar una de las muñecas de porcelana que el señor Shanks le había regalado a sus hijas.

¿Qué ustedes dos no se pueden estar quietos?.- rió Marie.- Con razón sus madres tiene agruras.

Sin dejar de reírse, Marie intentó detener a su sobrino, pero el chico sabía como zafarse de cualquier tipo de manos femeninas. Dándose impulso, Mijael saltó y alcanzó a rozar con la punta de sus traviesos deditos el mentado huevo Fabergé, haciéndolo caer al piso. Marie saltó, sin embargo, y atrapó el huevo con sus manos, pero la chica perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás, de no ser porque la atraparon un par de fuertes brazos masculinos. Ella sintió el latir de ese fuerte corazón (jajaja) contra su espalda y por un momento creyó que se iba a derretir...

Hola, Marie.- saludó Leonardo, muy sonriente.- Me da gusto verte.

A mí más.- Marie se puso más colorada aun.- Gracias por atraparme...

Leo ayudó a Marie a pararse bien en sus dos pies, sin dejar de soltarla. Marie miró esos ojos color miel fijamente, pensando en que esos cinco años le habían sentado muy bien a Leonardo. Mientras tanto, y a su vez, Leo se perdió en los hermosos ojos azules de Marie, pensando en que ya desde hacía mucho tiempo que ella había dejado de ser una niña y que se había convertido ya en toda una mujer...

Tú no pierdes el tiempo, hermanito.- suspiró Lily, en esos momentos.

Y tú sigues siendo tan oportuna, hermanita.- suspiró Leonardo, soltando a Marie.- Gusto en verlas, damas.

Mijael.- dijo Elieth, entre divertida y algo molesta.- Deja ahí el huevo del abuelo...

Leo iba a hacer un comentario alburero, pero entonces Lily lo detuvo, entre risas mal disimuladas. A Elieth le entró tal ataque de risa que comenzó a dolerle el estómago otra vez. Lily, algo preocupada, hizo que su amiga se recostara un poco, aunque Elieth quiso restarle importancia al asunto.

No es nada serio, de verdad.- negó Elieth.- Solo necesito recostarme un rato.

Débora llegó en ese momento en compañía de Jazmín y de Erick y sugirió que todos descansaran un rato. A todos les pareció bien, pero Lily ya sabía que más tarde que temprano tendría que ir al cuarto de Elieth a preguntarle por Genzo...

Mientras tanto, Jazmín sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho. La niña, aprovechando la distracción general, se sacó de debajo de su ropa el collar de su madre, el cual la niña había tomado antes de partir, aprovechando un descuido de su madre. El diamante azulado brillaba en ese momento, de una manera en como Jazmín nunca lo había visto antes. La niña volvió a esconderlo, temiendo que el resplandor atrajera la atención de su madre y la regañara por haber tomado ese collar. Jaz sabía que había hecho mal al tomar esa joya, pero a ella le encantaba mucho ese diamante azulado. Era como si guardara en su interior un misterioso secreto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo volvió a tener sueños con Lily esa noche. Y con esos dos misteriosos niños, solo que en esa ocasión la niña llevaba puesto en el cuello algo que brillaba con mucha intensidad, con el resplandor que solo podía dar un diamante azulado. Wakabayashi se despertó muy de madrugada, deseando que su subconsciente dejara de traicionarlo de esa manera tan cruel. Mientras se daba una ducha, Genzo recordó la noche de primavera, seis años atrás, cuando su padre le entregó el Corazón del Bosque en un estuche de terciopelo...

_El muchacho miraba la joya que descansaba sobre su estuche, encima de la mesa, sin negarse a tomarla. Akira Wakabayashi ya le había contado todo a su hijo sobre el poder de esa tan extraña gema, pero Genzo se negaba a mostrarse asombrado, ni siquiera interesado en lo más mínimo. _

_¿Y yo para qué quiero esto, padre?.- preguntó Genzo, tranquilamente.- Es un collar de mujer. ¿Por qué no se lo diste a Hana o a Eriko?_

_¿No has entendido lo que te he explicado?.- repuso Akira.- Ésta no es cualquier joya, hijo, es el Corazón del Bosque. Este collar fue tallado por un artesano hace ya muchos siglos para la Emperatriz del Japón, la cual después pasó a manos de uno de nuestros ancestros, Kenzo Wakabayashi, y de ahí se ha ido heredando por generaciones..._

_Todo eso lo entiendo, padre.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero sigo sin entender por qué tengo yo esa joya. No es de mi estilo._

_Porque eres el único que necesita de su poder.- replicó Akira.- Todos tus hermanos han encontrado ya el amor de sus vidas, pero tú no... Eres el único que falta..._

_¿Y crees que un collar va a ayudarme a eso?.- Genzo rió a carcajadas.- Por favor, padre, deja de creer en cuentos para niños._

_No es un cuento para niños.- contradijo Akira.- Yo le regalé este collar a tu madre cuando ella se marchó a Londres a estudiar... Y bueno, no creo tener que contarte el resto, ya que no estarías aquí si esa joya no nos hubiera vuelto a unir..._

_No la necesito, padre.- repitió Genzo.- Pero gracias. Supongo que podré tenerla después en algún museo de exhibición..._

_Genzo, para evitarse la discusión, tomó el collar con todo y su estuche y lo guardó. Tiempo después, su madre le hizo llegar la leyenda del Corazón del Bosque, la cual Genzo leyó sin mucho interés aparente, decidido a no creer jamás en cosas de niños... Y sin embargo, cuando Lily Del Valle entró a su vida, Genzo agradeció el no haberse deshecho del diamante azulado como muchas veces quiso hacerlo..._

Genzo se secó el cabello con la toalla. Por algún motivo que el portero no pudo descifrar ni comprender, él había decidido conservar el collar, pensando en que quizás en algún momento podría regalárselo a alguien en alguna celebración especial. Sin embargo, al igual que como había pasado con Lily, cuando Genzo regaló la joya, la persona que la recibió, la cual curiosamente fue Sanae Ozhora, se la devolvió diciendo que ese collar no la dejaba tener ni un momento descanso. Genzo de momento no le creyó cuando ella le confesó que desde que él le había regalado esa joya, Sanae no tenía ni un momento de descanso, ya que las cosas le desaparecían de lugar, o bien padecía dolores de cabeza frecuentes. Sin embargo, al portero no le quedó más remedio que quedarse con él...

Y cuando Lily apareció en su vida, fue cuando Genzo supo cual era el verdadero destino de esa joya...

¿Hay alguien ahí?.- preguntó Lyn, apareciendo frente al campo de visión de Genzo.

El joven japonés había bajado ya al comedor a tomar su desayuno, mientras seguía pensando en todo esto. Sin embargo, Lyn lo había visto, sentado solo a la mesa, y vio la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Sí, aquí estoy.- sonrió Genzo, levemente.- Lo siento, estaba algo distraído.

Me di cuenta.- sonrió Lyn.- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Por supuesto.- Genzo se puso de pie y le ofreció una silla a la chica, la cual se sentó.- La invito a desayunar.

Muchas gracias.- dijo Lyn.- Acepto gustosa, con mi trabajo rara vez tengo tiempo disponible.

Genzo llamó al mesero y Lyn ordenó el desayuno. Wakabayashi la observó brevemente, la chica era linda, con su cabello recogido en su clásica cola de caballo y sus ojos suaves, pero ese par de ojos no eran como los de Ella, no tenían ese color ni tampoco ese brillo en la mirada...

Otra vez estás perdido.- Lyn lo regresó al mundo real.- Si te sientes mal, dímelo.

No, lo siento, es solo que estoy algo cansado.- se disculpó Genzo.- Pero háblame de tu trabajo. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Tengo que llegar antes para poder contactar a los posibles clientes.- respondió Lyn, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.- Antes de que se vayan del hotel y contacten a otras agencias. Cuando encuentro a alguien que está interesado, ocupo casi todo el d+ía en mostrarles la ciudad.

Ya veo.- asintió Genzo.- Entonces trabajas todo el día.

Más o menos.- suspiró Lyn.- Pero me gusta lo que hago.

¿Y no se molesta tu novio por eso?.- preguntó Genzo, más por curiosidad que por galantería.

No tengo novio.- Lyn desvió la mirada, en un evidente coqueteo.- No he encontrado al hombre de mis sueños...

Entiendo.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.

¿Y qué tal tú?.- quiso saber Lyn.- ¿Alguna novia, amante o esposa que esté esperándote en Alemania? ¿O eres soltero?

No.- negó Genzo.- Ninguna de esas cosas. Soy divorciado.

¡Ah!.- Lyn se sorprendió.- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

No hay problema.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- No me gusta hablar mucho de eso.

Lyn notó que había una sombra en los ojos de Genzo. Algo le dijo a la chica que Ella, o sea, la ex esposa, aun ocupaba un lugar importante en la vida del portero, pero Lyn no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente...

¿Y tienes hijos?.- preguntó Lyn.

No.- negó Genzo.- No duré casado el suficiente tiempo.

Bueno, eso era lo que creía él. Genzo pensó momentáneamente en los dos niños de sus sueños, pero de inmediato desechó la idea. No, eso era imposible...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko revisaba el guión de la película que quería hacer en cuanto Enory creciera un poquito, mientras su bebé dormía plácidamente y Hideki jugaba con un balón de fútbol. Taro hablaba por teléfono con Tsubasa Ozhora y le preguntaba cuándo sería que llegaría a París.

No, Wakabayashi ya llegó, pero no está con nosotros.- dijo Misaki, por el teléfono.- No entiendo aún el por qué está en un hotel... Pues esperamos reunirnos con él para el almuerzo... Si, avísanos cuando lleguen, iremos por ustedes al aeropuerto... Saluda a Sanae de mi parte, por favor.

Taro colgó el teléfono, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que su esposa mordisqueaba el lápiz que tenía en la mano. Misaki supo de inmediato que algo le pasaba a Eriko, ya que ella únicamente hacía esa desagradable costumbre cuando estaba nerviosa. Taro pensó en actuar con naturalidad para dejar que a su esposa la invadiera el remordimiento de conciencia y terminara por revelarle todo.

Tsubasa y Sanae llegarán mañana.- explicó Misaki, como si nada.- La habitación de los huéspedes ya está lista. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tu hermano decidió irse a un hotel en vez de hospedarse con nosotros...

Ahm.- Eriko seguía mordiendo el lápiz.- ¿Sabes, mi amor? Tengo que decirte algo...

¿En serio?.- Taro fingió inocencia.- ¿Qué cosa? No me vayas a decir que Wakabayashi sigue molesto porque me casé con su hermosa y adorable gemelita...

Nada de eso.- Eriko rió, algo nerviosa.- Es más bien que...

Juju. Suerte del destino. En ese momento sonó el timbre y Misaki fue a abrir, quitándole a Eriko la oportunidad de ir a hacerlo, aun cuando ésa era la intención de la mujer. Suerte para Taro, en ese momento Enory comenzó a llorar y Eriko tuvo que atenderla... Claro, la joven ya se presentía que algo iba a ocurrir, pero de cualquier manera no pudo haberlo evitado... Cuando Misaki fue a abrir, se topó cara a cara con Karl Heinz Schneider.

Hola, Misaki.- saludó el alemán, como si nada.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Taro, de momento, sintió un poco de rabia al ver a su antiguo rival de amores. Y sin embargo, se tragó su coraje. Ya había pasado el tiempo y quizás lo mejor sería poner al mal tiempo buena cara...

**Notas:**

Hablemos de algo de funcionamiento del corazón. La sístole es cuando el corazón se contrae para expulsar la sangre al cuerpo y la diástole es cuando el corazón se relaja para que la sangre entre a él. Si a una persona se le detiene en corazón cuando está en diástole, es tremendamente difícil hacer que ese corazón vuelva a latir. El pensamiento de Lily fue un chiste médico payaso que nomás yo le voy a entender XDDDD.


	7. Chapter VI

**Capítulo VI.**

Eriko tenía a Enory en sus brazos, tratando de tomar aire para afrontar lo que le estaba esperando fuera. Bueno, ni que fuera tan serio, pero su esposo y su ex novio no se habían vuelto a enfrentar desde aquella curiosa noche de verano, quien sabe cuantos años atrás...

_Karl se lo había tomado todo con aparente calma. Después de diez meses de noviazgo, dos semanas de vacaciones en las Bermudas y bastantes encuentros románticos en el departamento del alemán, Eriko había llegado a decirle a Karl, muy fresca y campante, que su relación había terminado. ¿Por qué, por ese tal Taro Misaki. El noviazgo a distancia había funcionado pero requetebién, hasta que Eriko se le ocurrió salir con su hermano y con su mejor amigo y ahí cambió todo. Fue amor a primera vista, Taro Misaki se enamoró como un niño con la despampanante Eriko y Eriko cayó como tonta ante la dulzura de Taro Misaki. No hubo más nada que hacer, ya que aunque a Karl le llegaban rumores de que su novia le ponía el cuerno con un japonés, al alemán esto le venía muy sin cuidado ya que Misaki no era rival para un hombre como él... O al menos eso creía Schneider, hasta la vez en que Eriko, con una sonrisa más bien falsa, le anunció que "lo suyo había terminado". Simple y sencillamente, y lo peor del caso es que la mujer no tuvo ningún reparo en de plano andar a lo descarado con Taro en todos lados después de esto. Karl puso al mal tiempo buena cara y entonces fingió aceptar la derrota, planeando sin embargo el querer recuperar lo que él consideraba como suyo..._

_Una noche de gala, a la cual Taro no pudo asistir, Eriko se topó con Schneider "por casualidad". La joven diva apenas empezaba a brillar como la estrella que merecía ser y estaba halagada con tanto piropo, y bebía copa tras copa de champaña, sin medirse ni fijarse en nada. La muchacha estaba ya bastante tomada (y de paso, Karl también), cuando el alemán se ofreció a llevarla a tomar aire fresco, ya cerca del amanecer. Eriko apenas y podía responder, mucho menos defenderse, de las caricias de Schneider, y quien sabe qué hubiera pasado si Misaki no hubiera aparecido en esos momentos. Taro, preocupado porque amanecía y no había rastros de su novia, fue a buscarla a la fiesta y algún chivo expiatorio le informó que Eriko estaba bien acurrucadita entre los brazos de Karl. En ese momento, Misaki no dijo nada, simplemente rescató a la pobre Eriko (ni tan pobre) de las garras de Schneider, ya que la joven de plano no estaba en condiciones ni de decir su nombre, y se la llevó con él a su departamento. No bien se había recuperado Eriko de la cruda realidad cuando Taro ya había ido a partirle la mandarina en gajos a Schneider. Karl apenas y alcanzó a ver quién llamaba a la puerta de su habitación cuando Misaki ya estaba encima de él moliéndolo a golpes. Schneider se defendió, y bastante bien, pero Taro estaba furioso y escondía una fuerza muy poco común en él. Después de un rato, apareció Genzo (informado por su hermana), quien en vez de detener a los dos competidores, se puso a observarlos por un rato, bastante entretenido._

_¿No piensas detenerlos?.- preguntó Kaltz, al ver a los otros dos._

_No, quiero ver como humillan a Schneider.- replicó Genzo._

_Kaltz, sin embargo, no opinaba igual y decidió intervenir entre los otros dos, pero su estatura no le ayudaba en mucho, así que al final Wakabayashi se resignó a perderse la diversión y se dispuso a ayudar también. Justo a tiempo, si bien ninguno de los dos hombres ganó la pelea, Taro Misaki estuvo a punto de hacerlo. _

_Vuelves a acercarte a mi novia, y no respondo.- advirtió Misaki, con verdadera rabia en los ojos.- No te acerques más a Eriko, porque te juro que te va a pesar._

_Eso me quedó bien claro.- Karl intentaba limpiarse la sangre del rostro._

_Después de eso, Taro evitó a Karl tanto cuanto pudo. Sin embargo, él supo que Eriko se reunió con Schneider una vez más para que ella aceptara sus disculpas por haber sido tan idiota. Eriko lo perdonó, ya que básicamente lo ocurrido fue bajo la influencia del alcohol. Después de eso, Karl de plano se esfumó de la vida de Eriko y todo lo que se enteraba de ella era por los periódicos o a través de Genzo._

_Y por supuesto, el rumor de la pelea se coló hasta la prensa. Y si bien se dijo que la disputa fue por causa de Eriko Wakabayashi, los periódicos no dudaron en opinar que Misaki fue el indudable vencedor de esa pelea..._

Eriko suspiró. Taro y Karl habían estado charlando en la entrada, el rumor de sus voces se colaba hasta la sala, pero en ese momento se habían callado y Eriko temió lo peor. Hideki miró con curiosidad a su madre, y la joven no sabía si sería prudente llevarlo con ella, pero en ese momento Schneider y Misaki entraron en la sala como si nada.

Mi amor.- dijo Taro, muy campante.- Tenemos visitas.

Ya me di cuenta.- Eriko esbozó la media sonrisa que era tan característica en su hermano.- Tiempo sin verte, Karl.

Lo mismo digo.- sonrió Karl.- Vine a ver a tus lindos niños.

Lo invité a almorzar, espero que no te importe.- añadió Misaki.

Eriko por poco y se queda con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad que eso estaba pasando? Quién sabe que se habrían dicho Taro y Karl en la entrada, pero fuese lo que fuese, ahora se comportaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Schneider saludó a Hideki y después cargó a Enory, mientras su orgulloso padre presumía sobre sus hijos. Eriko de plano se sintió confundida. Los hombres de verdad que podrían sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth dormitaba en su habitación cuando un ruido la hizo despertar. Alguien rascaba levemente la puerta de su cuarto y al poco rato ésta se abrió, entrando Lily por ella. Eli se incorporó en su cama y se frotó los ojos para intentar quitarse la pesadez que sentía.

Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías.- comentó Elieth, como si nada.

Ya me conoces.- suspiró Lily.- Dime lo que quiero saber.

En realidad, sé muy poco.- reconoció Eli, encendiendo una lámpara ya que comenzaba a oscurecer.- Solo sé que tu ex anda en Francia visitando a su hermana y a su nueva sobrina, en compañía de mi esposo y del de Deb. Y creo que también viene Sho.

¿Y qué hace la versión europea de los Tres Chiflados acompañando a Genzo?.- quiso saber Lily.

Yo que sé.- Eli se encogió de hombros.- Karl no me lo quiso decir, pero estoy muy segura de que él quiere ir a visitar a Eriko.

¿Y eso por qué?.- inquirió Lily.

¿No supiste acaso que Karl anduvo con la gemela de tu amorcito hace ya mucho tiempo?.- Elieth puso los ojos en blanco.

No, no lo sabía.- Lily estaba curiosa.- ¿Tu Karl con ésa Eriko? ¡Ja! Tiene que ser una broma.

Pues no lo es.- gruñó Eli, algo molesta.- Fue muy real.

No puedo creerlo.- Lily soltó una carcajada.- ¿Karl con Eriko? No me los puedo imaginar juntos, me parece que se matarían a cada momento y a cada instante, cada uno luchando por ver quién tiene el ego más inflado.

¡Oye!.- protestó Elieth, arrojándole un cojín a Lily.- Karl no es tan egocéntrico...

La palabra secreta aquí es "tan".- Lily volvió a reír.- En fin, era de las mil cosas que no sabía.

Y aun hay más.- suspiró Eli.- Al parecer Misaki se agarró a golpes con él por causa de ella y bueno, me parece que no se hablan desde entonces. Yo me imagino que Karl desea hacer las paces después de tanto tiempo...

Quizás.- asintió Lily.- Pero dices que no estás segura...

Karl no me lo quiso decir.- contestó Elieth.- Supongo que él debió pensar que me molestaría el enterarme de que iría a ver a Eriko, y si bien tengo los suficientes celos como para querer sacarle los ojos a ella, tengo también la suficiente seguridad como para no sentirme preocupada por eso.

Entiendo.- sonrió Lily, levemente.- No te preocupa entonces.

En lo más mínimo.- negó Eli.- Además, Karl sabe que le daría una buena patada en sus rubias posaderas si se le ocurriera engañarme.

Lily rió. A ella le daba mucho gusto que a Elieth le hubiese ido tan bien con Karl. Cierto que Schneider había sido un mujeriego empedernido, pero solo alguien como Eli podría haberlo hecho sentar cabeza a través del amor. Elieth, a su vez, recordaba que de no haber sido por Genzo, ella y Karl no estarían juntos; una de las cosas que nunca había querido contarle a Lily, más que nada por molestia insistencia por parte de Débora, pero Eli pensaba que nadie tan malo hubiera hecho lo que el portero hizo con ellos... Y la joven esperaba poder regresarle algún día el favor...

El caso es ése, tu hombre está en Francia.- dijo Elieth.- Más precisamente, en Marsella.

¿Marsella?.- se sorprendió Lily.- Pensé que Eriko vivía en París.

Sí, pero los Misaki-Wakabayashi tienen una casa allá, y según escuché, se irán todos con ellos a Marsella.- explicó Eli.- Suerte para nosotras, este año planeamos un viaje a París y Debbie se negaría a ir si se enterara de que tu Bestia anda por allá.

París es muy grande, de cualquier manera.- suspiró Lily.- Gracias por decirme.

Quisiera poder hacer más.- replicó Elieth.- Sabes que yo no pienso como Deb. Si por mí fuera, haría que Genzo y tú hablaran a solas un buen tiempo. Creo que es lo que les hace falta, pero hay cosas que no se deben forzar, y siento que quizás tú no estás lista para eso.

No sé si lo estaré algún día.- confesó Lily.- Quizás lo mejor sería hacerle caso a Débora, aceptar a Elliot y dejar las cosas por la paz.

¿Y serías feliz con eso?.- preguntó Eli, mirando muy seria a Lily.- Sí, podría ser lo mejor, ¿pero eso te haría verdaderamente feliz?

Lily ya no respondió. Sabía de qué estaba hablando su amiga, y sabía también que ella tenía razón. En ese momento entraron Mijael y Daisuke a todo correr, escondiéndose debajo de la cama de Elieth. Deb iba detrás de ellos, muy enojada porque aparentemente le habían puesto un par de sapos asquerosos en la bañera justo cuando estaba por tomarse una ducha. Elieth y Lily únicamente se echaron a reír.

Espero que no vaya Mijael a tener un hermanito.- suspiró Eli.- Ya con uno tengo...

¿Y eso?.- Lily enarcó mucho las cejas.

Le hizo daño el pozole.- rió Débora, olvidándose por un momento de los traviesos niños.

Ojalá que sea solo eso.- rió Elieth.- Bueno, ¿están de acuerdo en que viajemos a París dentro de dos días?

Su propuesta fue aceptada con júbilo por parte de las otras dos mexicanas. Las tres amigas inmediatamente se pusieron a hacer planes para pasear por la ciudad Luz.

Habrá una fiesta de disfraces en París, patrocinada por Louis Lacouture.- anunció Eli.- Y me llegó una invitación, si lo desean podríamos ir.

¿Fiesta de disfraces?.- inquirió Lily.- ¿Algo como una especie de Noche de Brujas o alguna tontería de ésas?

Nada de eso.- negó Elieth, con una carcajada.- Las fiestas parisinas no son como las niñerías que organizan los estadounidenses. Esta fiesta de disfraces será entre adultos solteros y puede conocerse a mucha gente interesante ahí.

Pero ustedes son casada.- señaló Lily.

Pero tú no.- Eli se encogió de hombros.- Y si Karl puede ir a ver a su ex, yo puedo ir a esa fiesta de disfraces. Además, solo iremos a pasarla bien un rato.

Débora y Lily estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras que Daisuke y Mijael se negaban a salir de debajo de la cama. Bueno, adiós paz y quietud, pero al menos Lily ya sabía lo que quería saber... Ella deseó por un momento que Eli estuviese equivocada y que Genzo no fuese a marcharse de París. Muy en su interior, Lily deseaba encontrarse a Genzo y hablar con él, aunque fuera por una última vez...

Lo que ninguna de las mujeres sabía era que efectivamente Elieth estaba en un error. Efectivamente, los Misaki-Wakabayashi tenían una casa en Marsella, pero no se irían para allá sino hasta dentro de un mes y medio, de manera que cuando las jóvenes decidieran viajar a París, Genzo y compañía aun estarían allá...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Genzo fue a visitar a su hermana se encontró con Schneider tomando café muy tranquilamente con Taro y con Eriko. Si bien su gemela estaba muy confusa, Wakabayashi sí podía comprender la actitud de los dos hombres, algo que Eriko no podría comprender jamás por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

Pasa, Wakabayashi.- invitó Karl.- Quizás podamos hacer una reunión de rivales.

Yo diría una reunión de hombres idiotas, pero da lo mismo.- bufó Eriko.

Estás en desventaja, corazón.- la reconvino Taro.- Somos tres contra una.

Hideki estaba feliz por poder jugar con su tío, así que Genzo le dedicó un buen tiempo, aunque no iba a librarse de cargar a Enory, según le había dicho el propio Taro. El caso era que Genzo era demasiado torpe para cargar bebés, según él mismo decía, pero al final Eriko lo obligó a cargar a Enory. Al principio, el portero se sentía muy incómodo, sus enormes, fuertes y musculosos brazos (ah, babeo) no estaban hechos para sostener a una criaturita tan delicada pero entonces Enory gorjeó y Genzo sintió un repentino arrebato de ternura. La pequeña tenía un mechón de pelo del mismo color del que lo tenía Misaki, pero sus ojos eran oscuros como los de Eriko...

Es preciosa.- murmuró Genzo.- Se parece mucho a ti, Eri...

Te ves taaaan tierno cargando bebés.- se burló la gemela.- Quizás algún día hasta podrías llegar a ser padre.

Tal vez.- admitió Genzo, sin soltar a la bebé.- Quizás algún día...

Sin embargo, el portero se dijo a sí mismo que solo querría tener hijos con una única mujer...

Tsubasa y Sanae llegaron a París al día siguiente, en compañía de sus dos hijos, Hayate y Daibu. levin y Sho se unieron a Karl y acompañaron a los japoneses en su reunión. Los casados hablaban, aparte del fútbol, de niños, pañales, heridas y pediatras, cosas de las que Genzo y Sho no podían ser partícipes. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Sho que se pasaba en el papel de niñero, Wakabayashi se sentía fuera de lugar. Una cosa era estar reunido solo con sus amigos, hablando de fútbol, de la próxima Champions League y del Mundial, pero rodeado de familias y parejas casadas los temas invariablemente se desviaban hacia otro sitio... Y Genzo empezaba a resentirlo...

Wakabayashi no podía evitar recordar el breve tiempo en el que estuvo casado, ese tiempo cuando Lily estuvo a su lado y cambió su vida para bien. El portero no podía negar que la chica había hecho muchas cosas por él, ya que gracias a ella al final Genzo tuvo un buen final en la empresa, recuperó su prestigio momentáneamente perdido y además de todo pudo acercarse a su familia de una manera en como no lo había hecho antes. Y muy tarde Genzo se había dado cuenta de que le hubiese gustado formar una familia al lado de Lily, pero eso a esas alturas ya era cosa poco menos que imposible...

¿Piensas ir a la fiesta de Lacoste?.- preguntó Levin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Supongo.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.- Será algo interesante de ver.

Te noto algo distraído.- comentó el sueco, sin que viniera al caso.

He estado pensando, simplemente.- el portero se encogió de hombros.- Recordando el pasado.

Sigues pensando en Lily.- suspiró Stefan, en una tenue afirmación.

Eso, siempre.- reconoció Genzo.- Ojalá al menos tuviera la oportunidad de verla otra vez.

Ése era un buen momento para que Levin hablara y le dijera a su amigo toda la verdad. Y sin embargo, por respeto a la promesa que le hizo a su esposa, no lo hizo. Si Wakabayashi en cualquier momento le preguntaba directamente a Levin por el paradero de Lily, el sueco abriría la boca. De lo contrario, Stefan no abriría la boca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El avión de Leci aterrizó en París, a media mañana. Su equipo tendría un encuentro con un club femenino francés como preparación para un torneo internacional que habría dentro de poco. La chica estaba feliz, no conocía Francia y ésa sería una buena ocasión para hacerlo.

Ey, Leci, no te tardes.- pidió Anell, una de sus compañeras de juego.

No.- negó la chica, al tiempo que se tomaba un minuto para respirar el aire de París.

En el bolsillo de su chaqueta Leci guardaba la última carta que le había mandado Leonardo. El joven le informó que viajaría a Francia con su hermana y que esperaba tener la oportunidad de ir a Alemania a visitarla. Claro, Leci no le quiso decir que ella también viajaría al país del glamour, quizás con la esperanza de darle la sorpresa. Habían pasado cinco años y Leci sentía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado con su antiguo amigo.

¿Qué crees, amiga?.- Anell le echó un brazo al hombro.- Nos acaban de invitar a una fiesta de disfraces. ¿Qué dices?

Era quizás muy pronto para hacer planes, pero el divertirse en una fiesta nunca estaba de más en los planes.

**Notas:**

Eriko Wakabayashi, Hideki Misaki y Enory Misaki son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Lecited Narda y Anell son personajes usados por Ryujin Maky.

Jajaja, lo de las "rubias posaderas" de Karl fue comentario hecho por Elieth en alguna plática loca por el Messenger XDDD


	8. Chapter VII

**Capítulo VII. **

Genzo tomaba el café en compañía de su hermana, aprovechando que a Taro le nació la paternidad y se había llevado a pasear a sus querubines, en compañía de la familia de Tsubasa, ya que Sanae quería comprar cosas en París. Además, Kaltz y Marlene irían pronto a París también, aprovechando los últimos días que le quedarían a ella para poder viajar sin problemas. Sho, Karl y Stefan andaban perdidos en quien sabe donde, así que Eriko y Genzo tendrían la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo de hermanos. Eriko tenía mucho de no hablar a solas con su gemelo de frente, más que nada porque Genzo se dedicaba a evitar a su hermana todo cuanto podía, quizás era porque el portero sabía que su hermana no le suavizaría las cosas. Por algo era su gemela.

Ayer hablé con papá.- comentó Eriko, como si nada.- Dice que quiere venir a ver a sus nietos y de paso quiere visitar a Kenji y a su esposa. Vicky está por aliviarse pronto.

Reuniones familiares.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Será indispensable que vaya?

No seas así.- lo regañó Eriko.- Pensé que ya te estabas acostumbrando a la vida en familia.

No es tan mala.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero no sé si soportaré el que nuestra madre esté preguntando a cada rato que cuando me caso otra vez.

Papá me hizo esa misma pregunta anoche.- suspiró Eriko.- Sigue preguntando por Lily, aun cuando ya tiene tiempo que te divorciaste de ella.

No entiendo por qué sigue preguntando por Lily.- musitó Genzo.- Ni noticias tenemos de ella y sin embargo él sigue queriendo saber como si Yuri simplemente se hubiese ido de vacaciones y ya.

Eriko miró a su hermano y sonrió. Genzo notó el gesto, pero no lo comprendió.

¿Por qué sonríes?.- quiso saber él.

La llamaste Yuri.- fue todo lo que Eriko dijo.

Así la solía llamar cuando estuvimos casados.- replicó Genzo.

Eso lo sé, pero el que lo recuerdes después de cinco años indica que la sigues amando como el primer día.- señaló Eriko.

Ya sabes la respuesta a eso.- replicó Genzo.- Pero no me sirve de nada porque...

Ya, el mismo cuento de siempre.- Eriko lo cortó en seco.- Te portaste mal con ella y bla, bla, blá. Ya estuvo bueno de ese patético pretexto, ¿no crees que ya pasó el tiempo suficiente y que para estas alturas Lily te pudo haber perdonado? Cierto era que tuviste malas intenciones, pero te arrepentiste y lo corregiste todo. ¿Qué más da ahora? Deja de quejarte y de actuar como un fracasado, ni que la hubieras violado o algo similar, ya déjate de culpas y si tanto la extrañas, ve tras ella. Ni pareces mi hermano, te portas como un fracasado.

Wakabayashi tenía una expresión extraña. No era porque su hermana le hubiese dicho las cosas de frente sino por un pequeño detalle que ella no sabía y que a Genzo le pesaba en el alma y que era lo que quizás lo había estado deteniendo todo ese tiempo de ir a México por Lily.

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Eriko.- Te pusiste algo pálido.

Hay algo que no sabes.- murmuró Genzo, con la mirada perdida.- No es que no haya pensando en eso antes, todo lo que me acabas de decir me lo he dicho a mí mismo miles de veces en todo este tiempo, pero... Hay algo que me detiene...

¿Qué cosa?.- insistió Eriko.- ¿Le hiciste alguna otra cosa antes de divorciarte?

Me acosté con ella.- confesó Genzo, simplemente.

Estás bromeando.- Eriko de momento no lo creyó.- No es cierto.

No, no estoy bromeando.- negó Genzo.- Dormí con Lily, la noche de la fiesta de Hanz Schubert.

No es cierto.- repitió Eriko.- ¿Tuviste sexo con Lily la misma noche que te besaste con Aki? Rompiste tu récord, hermanito.

No lo digas de esa manera, porque no fue así.- reclamó Genzo.- Eso de "tener sexo" suena demasiado simple y vulgar para lo que tuve con Lily esa noche...

Ahora sí que me estás asustando.- Eriko bebió su taza de té.- Y la verdad, no me lo esperaba de ti.

Oye, aunque lo dudes, yo también tengo sentimientos.- protestó Genzo.

Te lo creo.- replicó Eriko.- ¿Pero qué pasó entonces? Solo supe que te fuiste tras Lily después de que ella te cachó besándote con la mujer que te hizo la vida imposible.

Ni yo mismo supe qué pasó ahí.- suspiró Genzo.- Solo sabía que tenía que decirle a Lily que ya no amaba a Aki y que me había enamorado de ella, pero Yuri estaba algo ebria y empezó a reclamarme... No sé, en algún momento la besé y de ahí pasó todo lo demás. Después de eso... Al despertar me cayó encima el remordimiento, me di cuenta de que había sobrepasado el límite y que no podría volver a ver a Lily a los ojos jamás...

Ya bájale, ni que la hubieras violado.- dijo Eriko.- Durmieron juntos, gran cosa, no hicieron nada del otro mundo, y además, si lo hicieron fue porque ella estuvo de acuerdo, ¿o no?

¿Qué no escuchaste?.- insistió Genzo.- Ella estaba algo tomada, yo debí haberme controlado.

Mira, creo que te culpas demasiado.- opinó Eriko.- Déjate ya de tanto remordimiento, en parte me da gusto que te hayas dado cuenta de que actuaste mal pero te me fuiste al otro extremo y ahora te atormentas demás por algo que bien puede solucionarse. Busca a Lily, ve tras ella, dile lo que sientes y quítate la culpa de encima.

¿Y si no quiere volver a verme?.- dudó Genzo, por un momento.

Pues al menos podrás darle punto final al asunto y seguir adelante con tu vida.- sentenció Eriko.

Ya, lo que a Genzo le hacía falta era que alguien le dijera las cosas en caliente, y de frente. Eriko tenía razón, ya había pasado tiempo suficiente desde todo aquello y quizás las cosas ya se habrían enfriado. Genzo nunca sabría si Lily ya lo había perdonado si no iba y se lo preguntaba directamente. Wakabayashi se decidió; al volver al hotel hablaría con Karl y con Levin para pedirles que lo ayudaran a encontrar a Yuri.

Quizás ella lo rechazaría, quizás ella le diría que nunca más la volviera a buscar, pero Genzo necesitaba saberlo. Como Eriko decía, si Lily aceptaba sus disculpas, entonces Genzo podría pedirle que volviera con él; y si Lily no las aceptaba, entonces Genzo podría continuar con su vida...

Y aparte de todo, estaban esos dos niños de sus sueños. Wakabayashi necesitaba saberlo, tenía que sacarse la duda de quienes podrían ser...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para variar, caía una lluvia pertinaz sobre París esa tarde. Deb estaba algo decepcionada, siempre le tocaba conocer París con lluvia. Erick estaba algo enfermo y no quería separarse de los brazos de su madre, cosa que aumentaba un poco la desazón de Débora. Suerte que al menos viajaron en el jet del padre de Elieth, ya que Erika también iba con ellos y entre ella y su hermana convencieron a su padre de que se los prestara una vez más.

Podrías hablarle a tu esposo para decirle que estamos aquí.- sugirió Lily.- Quizás Stefan acepte en ayudarte con Erick ahora que está enfermo.

Lo que quieres es ver a tu Bestia, por eso quieres que le hable a mi esposo.- replicó Deb, algo enojada.- Pero no se te va a hacer.

¿Quieres bajarle a tu mal humor?.- pidió Elieth.- Genzo va a irse a Marsella, sino es que ya se fue, deja de molestar a Lily.

Débora no dijo nada y se apresuró a conseguir un taxi, sin soltar a Erick. Lily suspiró y tomó la mano de su pequeña hija, mientras Marie y Leonardo se ocupaban de Mijael y Daisuke.

No hagas caso.- pidió Eli.- Ha de estar en sus días, no sé por qué está tan enojada. O sea, si te quieres encontrar o no con Genzo es cosa tuya.

Eso a veces me desespera.- confesó Lily.- Me trata como si tuviera diez años, ni Leo se comporta así conmigo.

Leonardo, a su vez, fingía el ocuparse del travieso Daisuke, pero escuchaba atentamente la plática de las dos mujeres. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que Genzo se encontrara con Lily, el joven mexicano haría lo que fuera con tal de evitar que el portero se enterara de que Jazmín y Daisuke eran sus hijos. De hecho, de tener la oportunidad, Leo mandaría a Genzo al hospital en condiciones de piltrafa si se lo llegara a encontrar. Pero Lily tenía ganas de ver a Wakabayashi, eso se le notaba en los ojos. Leonardo pensó que quizás sería necesario decirle lo que Genzo le dijo de ella, aun cuando eso le rompiera el corazón...

¿Qué pasa?.- le preguntó Marie, algo preocupada.- Te pusiste serio de repente.

No es gran cosa.- mintió Leonardo.- Solo que me preocupa que los niños se vayan a enfermar con este clima.

Mentiroso.- Marie sonrió levemente.- Hay algo que ocultas, y es algo que te preocupa mucho.

¿Cómo no preocuparme?.- musitó Leo.- Se trata de la felicidad de mi hermana. Creo que todos estamos haciendo malabares con nuestros secretos para tratar de no lastimarla, pero no sé cuanto hemos de soportar esto antes de que se descubra todo...

¿Cuál es el secreto que tú guardas?.- quiso saber Marie.

Creo que no es el momento.- contestó Leonardo, dándose cuenta de que Elieth los miraba fijamente.- Después te digo, aunque no quisiera romper la buena imagen que tienes de Genzo Wakabayashi, aun cuando no se la merezca.

Marie no dijo nada; junto a ellos pasaron Gino y Erika, muy abrazados, y Mijael fue tras ellos con la intención de querer sacarle la cartera de la bolsa a su tía. Leo miró a la pareja y después a Marie, con curiosidad.

Es bastante curiosa la relación que tienes ahora con Gino y su nueva novia.- comentó Leonardo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me da gusto que él se haya encontrado a la mujer de su vida.- sonrió Marie.

¿No te dan celos?.- preguntó Leo, curioso.

¿Celos?.- rió Marie.- ¡Para nada! Hace mucho que dejé de querer a Gino de esa manera, ahora es solo uno de mis mejores amigos.

Ya veo.- asintió Leonardo, y sin saber por qué, pensó en Leci.

Tenía mucho tiempo de no verla, y si bien ella le había mandado cartas y fotos de ella, Leonardo seguía extrañándola y se preguntaba si Leci aun lo recordaría y le seguiría guardando un pedacito de su corazón...

Ahí vas otra vez.- señaló Marie.- ¿En qué piensas ahora?

Perdón.- se disculpó Leo.- Estaba recordando a alguien...

¿A quién?.- esta vez, Marie fue la curiosa.

En una chica.- confesó Leonardo, algo avergonzado.- Ojalá hubiese tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo a su lado.

¿Una antigua novia?.- preguntó Marie, quien sintió que el corazón se le encogía levemente.

No fue mi novia, aunque me hubiera gustado.- sonrió Leo.- Me gustaba mucho en verdad...

Los hombres podrían ser unos verdaderos idiotas. Marie se sintió deprimida de repente y, pretextando que iba tras de Mijael para evitar que hiciera más maldades, se alejó de Leonardo. Él se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que hizo molestar a su amiga, pero como buen hombre que era, no supo qué fue. Para esas alturas, a Débora ya se le había pasado el mal humor al ver que había dos Mercedes Benz esperándolos a todos a la salida del aeropuerto. Además, al parecer Erick se sentía un poco mejor, lo suficiente como para ponerse a hablar con Jazmín sobre quien sabe cual programa de animales. Elieth miró a la parejita y sonrió levemente.

Esos dos se van a casar algún día.- comentó Eli, como si nada.

¿De quién hablas?.- preguntó Lily, confunfida.

De tu niña y del niño de Debbie.- señaló Elieth.- ¿No han notado acaso que se la pasan todo el tiempo juntos?

Eso no tiene nada que ver.- señaló Deb.- Son amigos, compañeros de juegos.

Y yo pensé que Jazmín se enamoraría de Mijael.- señaló Lily.

Me encantaría ser tu consuegra, pero creo que los padres de nuestros respectivos hijos terminarían por impedir su boda.- rió Eli.

O sea, ¿ya están hablando de bodas y de ser consuegras?.- se burló Débora.- Se pasan, esos pobres niños son apenas unas criaturas y ustedes ya están planeándoles la boda.

En medio de risas, las jóvenes empezaron a guardar sus cosas en las cajuelas de los automóviles, ayudadas por Leonardo. La lluvia empezaba a desaparecer y parecía ser que el cielo se despejaría para dejar salir el sol.

Louis Lacouture nos invitó a su casa este fin de semana.- comentó Erika, después de un rato.

¿Quién?.- preguntó Lily, sin comprender.

Louis Lacouture es un millonario excéntrico francés, ya entradito en años, que organiza la fiesta de disfraces.- explicó Erika.- Es amigo de papá, lo conocemos un poco y pues al enterarse de que estamos en París nos ha invitado a su fiesta y a su enorme mansión.

Ustedes de plano que se la pasaban viviendo en mansiones.- suspiró Deb.- Yo me conformo con mi cabañita.

Me suena familiar ese nombre.- señaló Lily.- Louis Lacouture, pero no sé bien de donde.

No creo que lo conozcas.- señaló Elieth.- Ha de ser coincidencia o quizás viste su nombre en el periódico. Ha donado mucho dinero al Louvre.

Lily se encogió de hombros. No tenía importancia, después de todo. Sus amigas empezaron a subir a los automóviles, Leonardo manejaría uno y Gino el otro. Curiosamente, Marie optó por irse en el coche de Gino y esto le confirmó a Leo que la chica estaba molesta con él. Lily estaba por subir, pero entonces alguien la detuvo, al llamarla por su nombre.

¿Lily De Valle?.- preguntó un hombre alto, muy, muy apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos grises, cuyos anteojos de montura negra le daban una apariencia de clara inteligencia.- ¿Eres tú, Li?

¿Elliot?.- Lily no esperaba esa sorpresa.

Elliot Tapia era la penúltima persona a quien Lily esperaba encontrarse en París. La penúltima, porque la última era Genzo Wakabayashi. Elieth vio cuando su amiga se alejaba del coche para ir detrás de aquel apuesto hombre que le sonreía a Lily como si ella se tratase de la mujer más bella de todo el planeta.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- preguntó Elliot, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lily, como se acostumbra en México.

Vine de vacaciones, ya te lo había dicho.- sonrió Lily, al tiempo que correspondía el gesto.- Más bien, esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti.

Sí, pero me dijiste que irías al sur, y París no está precisamente en el sur.- rió Elliot.- Y yo ando aquí en un viaje de negocios. Vaya, no puedo creer lo pequeño que es el mundo, no sabes el gusto que me da verte, quizás podamos salir un día de éstos. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí, preciosa?

Eli no perdía detalle de la conversación entre los dos mexicanos. Claro, la chica estaba más que interesada en ver mejor a aquel atractivo hombre que estaba prácticamente acosando a su amiga.

¿Y qué opinas?.- preguntó Débora a su amiga, en susurros.

¿Él es Elliot Tapia?.- quiso saber Elieth.

El mismo.- asintió Deb.- Vaya que le cayeron bien los años, se puso bastante bueno.

¿Y qué hace él aquí?.- quiso saber Eli.

Yo que sé.- Débora se encogió de hombros.- Quizás anda en un viaje de negocios, es un exitoso empresario.

Sí, quizás...

Después de un rato, Jazmín empezó a preguntar por su mamá y, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, se bajó del coche y fue tras de Lily. Ella cargó a su niña, y Elliot le hizo una caricia dulce a la pequeña Jazmín, la cual sonrió con alegría. Cualquiera diría que esas tres personas eran una familia feliz, exceptuando el pequeño detalle de que no lo eran... Mijael y Daisuke miraban la escena, con mucha curiosidad.

¿Es ése tu papá?.- le preguntó Mijael a su amigo.

No.- negó Daisuke.- No sé quien es, pero no es mi papá.

¿Y como sabes que no es tu papá si no sabes quien es él?:- insistió Mijael, con su lógica infantil.

No sé.- Daisuke se encogió de hombros.- Pero sé que no es él. Mi papá debe estar en otro lado, yo lo sé, mi papá debe ser un gran deportista, no un señor aburrido como ése que está ahí con mi mamá. Y no importa cuanto quiera mi hermana que ese señor sea nuestro papá. Él no es mi papá y nunca lo va a ser.

Mijael solo asintió. Si Daisuke quería otro papá, pues le ayudaría a conseguir otro papá, eso era lo de menos.

Lily regresó al auto, poco después, en compañía de Jazmín. La joven subió y le pidió simplemente a Leonardo que arrancara. Eli miró a su amiga con curiosidad.

¿Y bien?.- preguntó ella.- ¿Me vas a decir quién es él?

Lily solo miró a Elieth por un minuto. Qué más daba...


	9. Chapter VIII

**Capítulo VIII.**

Bueno, ¿y entonces qué?.- preguntó Levin, tomando un trago grande de cerveza.

Él, Sho, Genzo y Karl estaban en un bar francés, aunque más parecía cabaret que otra cosa. Las "meseras" estaban vestidas con diminutos trajes que en muchos casos dejaban poco a la imaginación. Genzo no sabía qué demonios estaban haciendo ellos ahí, el lugar parecía más un sitio de mala muerte que un bar decente.

(¿Acaso hay bares decentes? XD).

El caso fue que, después de que Genzo se decidió (al fin), él le contó a sus amigos y compañebrios que le ayudaran a localizar a la mujer que amaba. Karl estuvo más que dispuesto, ansioso de poder corresponder el favor, y hablaba de llamar a la Guardia Nacional, a la INTERPOL, al FBI, a la KGB, a la CIA e incluso hasta al Locatel. Sho también se ofreció a ayudar, medio aliviado de que al fin el portero se dejara de tonteras y arrepentimientos; sin embargo, Stefan estaba más callado que de costumbre. La cosa se podía poner fea si él se veía presionado a revelar lo que sabía, más que nada porque el sueco sabía que Genzo no iba a tomarse de buena manera el saber de que una persona cercana a él supo durante todo ese tiempo en donde encontrar a Lily.

(Ya, ni que Genzo no se lo sospechara, estando Levin casado con Débora).

Le puedes llevar un centenar de flores, eso siempre funciona para que una mujer te perdone.- sugirió Karl.

¿Ya lo has hecho antes?.- se rió Sho.

¿Eso importa?.- reclamó Schneider.

Tuve un deja vú.- suspiró Genzo.- Como sea, alguien debe saber como localizar a Lily, ¿cuántas personas pueden vivir en México?

No lo sé. ¿Unos veinte millones?.- propuso Sho.

Pero tenemos una ventaja.- señaló Karl.- La esposa de Levin debe de saber como contactar a tu Lily.

Levin fingió demencia, aunque casi se atraganta con la cerveza. Por un momento maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió leer el mail de Débora. Era preferible fingir que no sabía nada a arriesgarse a tener algún problema en su matrimonio por un asunto que no era de él. No malentiendan, Stefan quería ayudar también a Genzo, pero el hecho de que Deb no estuviera de acuerdo le ponía las cosas más difíciles.

Supongo que debe saber.- Levin escogió con cuidado sus palabras.- Pero dudo mucho que quiera decirlo.

Pues si no le vamos a pedir permiso.- replicó Schneider.- Algún día tiene que entender que este asunto debe arreglarlo Lily, y no ella.

Eso lo sé tan bien como ustedes.- Stefan se encogió de hombros.

Ése hubiera sido otro buen momento para que Levin contara todo lo que sabía, principalmente, que Lily estaba en Francia en esos momentos. Sin embargo, fiel a su promesa, a menos que le preguntaran directamente abriría la boca. Suerte que al menos las chicas estaban en el sur de Francia, en la finca del padre de Elieth... O eso era lo que Stefan creía...

¿Y bien, cuando empezamos?.- preguntó Genzo, tan ansioso que en ese momento bien pudo haberse ido a México en el próximo vuelo, barco o pez disponible.- Podríamos salir mañana mismo, ya no hay motivo para que estemos en Francia, he visitado a mi hermana y Schneider ya hizo las paces con Misaki

¿Te olvidas de la fiesta de Lacouture?.- cuestionó Sho.- Hemos hablado de eso durante días, no me vayan a decir que ahora nos vamos a echar para atrás.

Es cierto, Wakabayashi, yo también quiero asistir a esa peculiar reunión.- apoyó Schneider.- Al menos quedémonos para eso y después te acompañamos a México.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.

Además.- Levin estaba ansioso por desviar un poco la responsabilidad.- Ahí podrías hablar con Jean Lacoste. Él era amigo de Lily y abogado de tu ex suegro. Muy seguramente puede saber cómo encontrarla.

Eso es cierto.- Wakabayashi no había pensado en eso.

¿Entonces acordamos en que será mejor esperar para después de la fiesta de disfraces?.- cuestionó Sho.

Acordado.- dijeron Levin y Schneider.

Acordado.- suspiró Genzo.

Vamos, Wakabayashi, no te pongas así.- pidió Karl.- Esperaste ya por cinco años, muy seguramente puedes esperar un poco más.

El portero asintió. Unos días más no harían mucha diferencia, quizás...

Horas después, al salir del bar, sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron cuando Levin recibió una llamada de Débora. Al parecer, las jóvenes habían cambiado de planes y habían decidido irse a París... Stefan pensó que a ese paso iba a terminar por darle un infarto a los treinta y cinco años... Como era de esperarse, Deb le había pedido de favor que no le comunicara a nadie que ellas estaban ahí y le preguntó también si Wakabayashi seguía en París o ya se había marchado a Marsella con su hermana. Stefan estuvo a punto de responderle a su esposa que Genzo no pensaba, ni pensó nunca, irse a Marsella, pero algo lo detuvo.

¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Débora.

Nada.- negó Levin.- Wakabayashi ya se marchó a Marsella, así que no te preocupes por Lily, no creo que se lo vaya a encontrar.

¿Estás seguro?.- insistió Deb.

¿Acaso te mentiría en algo así?.- Levin se mordió la lengua.

Está bien, lo siento.- suspiró Débora.- Sé que a veces exagero.

Te noto cansada.- observó Levin.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Es solo que fue un viaje agotador con Mijael y Daisuke, y aparte de todo Erick está un poco enfermo.- dijo Deb.

¿Qué le sucede?.- preguntó Stefan, preocupado.

Tiene un poco de gripa, nada grave, pero anda más apegado a mí que de costumbre.- respondió Deb.-

Ya que estás aquí, ¿qué te parece si yo cuido a Erick mañana?.- propuso Levin.

¿De verdad harías eso?.- se sorprendió Deb.- Te lo agradecería en la forma que más te gusta.

Pues ahora me cumples.- rió Stefan.- Solo dime en donde van a hospedarse e iré por Erick mañana.

De verdad, eres un ángel.- sonrió Débora.- Te extraño muchísimo.

Yo también.- confesó Levin.- Y te amo.

Nomás de lo que yo te amo a ti.- rió Débora.- Hazme el favor de cuidarte, ¿quieres?

Lo mismo te pido.- dijo Levin.- Y también cuida a Erick.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, la pareja cortó la comunicación. Levin pensó que las cosas se complicaban, aunque quizás no tendría por qué ser así... Con Lily y Genzo en París, la posibilidad de que ambos se encontraran no era tan remota, y si esto ocurría, Levin no tendría que romper su promesa ni meterse en más líos en los que estaba...

Así pues, el sueco le informó a sus amigos que tenía un asunto familiar por arreglar y que al día siguiente no podría ayudarlos en nada. Genzo, Karl y Sho se sorprendieron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Allá Levin con sus asuntos, después de todo, Wakabayashi no podría hacer nada hasta que pasara la dichosa fiesta de disfraces.

Mientras tanto, Elieth ya le había sacado a Lily todo lo posible por conocer acerca de Elliot Tapia. Lily ya hasta le había contado de qué número de zapato calzaba, aunque la chica no le hallaba relación.

¿Qué no lo sabes?.- preguntó Eli.- El pie mide lo mismo que... Cierta cosa en cierto estado...

No me digas... .- rió Lily.

Sí te digo.- replicó Elieth.- ¿Por qué crees que Debbie se casó con Levin? Calza de un número muy grande.

¿Y qué tal Karl?.- preguntó Lily.

¡Oye, no seas indiscreta!.- rió Eli.

Ustedes dos se pasan de depravadas.- las regañó Deb.- Nomás andan pensando en eso.

Oye, si quieres que nuestra pobre y desamparada amiguita se arrejunte con el tal Elliot, pues entonces debo asegurarme de que es un mejor partido que Genzo.- replicó Elieth.

Débora le lanzó una mirada fulminante, de ésas tipo cañón y pistola; sin embargo, no dijo nada. No por esa noche, se sentía cansada, y al parecer Eli también estaba algo decaída.

Creo que esto ya se pasó de ser una simple indigestión estomacal.- suspiró Elieth.- Me parece que tendré que ir con un médico.

¿Es broma?.- Lily la miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Tienes a dos doctoras contigo y vas a ir a buscar otro.

No es por despreciarlas.- rió Eli, tratando de disculparse.- Es solo que... Creo que necesito ayuda... Más especializada...

Deb y Lily se miraron unos segundos y voltearon a ver a Elieth. La chica les hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y las otras dos soltaron risillas de rata. Esta vez fue Eli quien las miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Ya contrólense.- gruñó ella.- Ni que fuera algo del otro mundo.

Podríamos acompañarte mañana.- sugirió Débora entonces.- Stefan va a venir a ayudarme a cuidar a Erick, podríamos pedirle que cuidara a todos los niños y así iríamos las tres.

Creí que ellos estarían en Marsella.- Lily enarcó mucho las cejas.

No, mi amiga, solo tu Bestia se iba a ir a Marsella, los demás no.- replicó Elieth.- Incluso Karl debe estar aquí, podría pedirle también que...

No.- la interrumpió Lily.- Karl no debe saber que estoy aquí, ¿lo recuerdas? Ni tampoco debe saber de la existencia de Jazmín y Daisuke.

Cierto.- Eli puso los ojos en blanco.- Se me había olvidado...

Bueno, entonces Stefan tendrá que cuidarlos a todos.- añadió Deb.

¿No crees que es mucho abusar?.- cuestionó Elieth.

Na, simplemente le doy a Stefan un poco más de aquello que tanto le gusta.- sonrió Débora.

Y dices que nosotras somos depravadas.- rió Lily.

Más o menos, todo quedó acordado. Al menos con Levin, Lily se sentiría más tranquila de dejar a Jazmín y a Daisuke. Stefan se había comprometido a no revelar su paradero ni su secreto y Lily confiaba en eso. Además, Genzo estaba en Marsella, aparentemente, no tendría por qué haber problema...

Así pues, a la mañana siguiente, Levin se encontró con que tendría que cuidar no solo a su hijo, sino también a los gemelos de Lily y Genzo y, lo peor de todo, también al tornado Mijael Schneider. Stefan puso cara de "tiene que ser una broma" al darse cuenta de la situación.

Por favor, mi amor.- Débora puso cara de niña tierna.- Mira, no te lo pediría sino fuera algo urgente... Pero es que Eli se siente mal, queremos llevarla a que la revisen, y Erika y Marie se marcharon con Gino y Leonardo y pues por eso te pedimos ese enorme favor...

Levin vio a Mijael pasar a un lado suyo a todo correr, llevando en sus manos quien sabe que cosa de Erick; éste iba detrás de él intentando alcanzarlo, mientras Daisuke andaba de amarra navajas y Jazmín le pedía a Mijael que se estuviera en paz. Stefan lanzó un largo suspiro.

Me vas a tener que dar una muy buena recompensa por esto.- gruñó Levin.

Te la daré.- Deb le dio a su esposo un muy provocativo beso.- Gracias, mi amor.

Chantaje. Vil y puro chantaje. Ya qué, Lily, Elieth y Débora se marcharon y dejaron al pobre de Levin solo con aquellos cuatro temibles chiquillos. Mijael y Erick se estaban peleando por quien sabe que cosa, y Daisuke se les unió al poco rato. Jazmín no hacía nada más que gritarles para que ya se estuvieran en paz. Levin pensó que, en esa casa, habría muchas cosas que los niños podrían romper, ya sea sin querer o a propósito, pero el caso era que no sería muy conveniente que todos siguieran ahí; así pues, el sueco tuvo una idea que no podría ser del todo mala...

Niños, busquen sus abrigos, que nos vamos al parque.- anunció Levin, provocando júbilo en general, tan así, que hasta Mijael y Erick dejaron de discutir.

Mientras tanto, ese día Genzo paseaba por la Torre Eiffel, en compañía de Lyn. La chica había vuelto a buscarlo esa mañana, pretextando quién sabe que cosa. Wakabayashi aceptó salir con ella en un recorrido por París, más que nada porque en algo debía ocupar su tiempo y distraerse para no pensar tanto en Lily. Lyn trataba de ganarse la confianza del portero, quería conocerlo a fondo y acercarse a él, pero Genzo se resistía un poco a dejar que ella se acercara demasiado, no desde que se había decidido a luchar por Lily. Lyn lo sentía, pero se negaba a darse por vencida.

Siento que te estás aburriendo.- comentó Lyn, después de un rato.

¿Qué?.- Genzo pareció despertar de un sueño.- No, nada de eso. Lo siento, he estado algo distraído.

¿En qué piensas?.- quiso saber Lyn.

Lo siento, creo que es demasiado personal para decírtelo.- replicó Genzo.- No te lo tomes personal, es solo que no suelo ser tan comunicativo con mis asuntos personales.

No te preocupes.- sonrió Lyn.- Y de todas maneras, no sé por qué creo que sé de qué se trata. Cuando un hombre se pone así es porque está pensando en una mujer, ¿cierto?

Ya te dije, demasiado personal para decirlo.- Genzo esbozó su clásica media sonrisa.

De acuerdo, no insistió.- Lyn se dio por vencida, al menos de momento.- ¿Quieres un helado? Yo invito.

Claro.- asintió Genzo, pensando en que debía ser él quien lo invitara y no al revés.- Pero deja que lo haga yo. Yo pago.

De acuerdo.- asintió Lyn, con una sonrisa.

Genzo se dirigió al puesto de helados, mirando el montón de chiquillos y chiquillas, franceses y francesas, mexicanos y mexicanas, que andaban por ahí...

No muy lejos de ahí, Mijael Schneider aprovechó un breve descuido que tuvo Stefan Levin para perderse levemente. Jazmín se dio cuenta de eso y decidió tratar de detener a su amigo.

Mijael, ¿a dónde vas?.- preguntó Jaz, tomando con fuerza a su inseparable coneja de peluche.

Por ahí, no me tardo.- dijo Mijael, echando a andar.

Dile al tío Stefan.- pidió Jazmín.- No debemos andar por ahí solos.

No me voy a tardar, solo quiero un helado.- replicó Mijael.- Y el tío Stefan va a estar ocupado con Erick y no me va a hacer caso.

No vayas solo.- pidió Jaz.- ¿Y si te roban?

No me van a robar, no seas miedosa.- dijo Mijael.- Anda, vamos y te compro un helado.

¿Pero tienes dinero?.- insistió Jazmín.

Sí, le quité unas cuantas monedas a la tía Erika.- asintió Mijael.- Vamos.

El niño extendió la mano hacia ella. De esa manera, Jazmín se convenció y tomó la mano de su amigo y ambos pequeñuelos se echaron a correr. Sin embargo, en algún momento Jazmín soltó su tan mencionada conejita de peluche y la niña soltó la mano de su amigo para recogerla...

Genzo estaba esperando su turno para comprar los helados cuando vio que una niña soltaba un animal de felpa que llevaba en la mano y que se regresaba por él a recogerlo. Sintiendo un extraño impulso, Genzo fue a ayudar a esa niña, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía...

Jazmín se agachó a recoger su juguete, y al hacerlo, el collar del diamante azulado se salió de por debajo de su suéter púrpura y tintineó suavemente. Sin embargo, ella no se dio cuenta de eso ya que alguien se había agachado a recoger a su conejita primero y la niña se incorporó para ver de quién se trataba...

Genzo tomó el conejo de peluche y se lo ofreció a la niña que pretendía recogerlo... Y se quedó sin palabras... Esa niña... Esa niña era...

La viva imagen de Lily. El cabello de la niña, si bien era negro y no castaño oscuro, estaba igual de largo y sedoso que como lo usaba Lily, y esos ojos del color del chocolate derretido eran idénticos a los de Lily, pero más que todas estas cosas, los ojos de Genzo captaron algo que no podía pasar desapercibido...

La niña llevaba puesto al cuello el mismo collar que él le había regalado a Lily... El Corazón del Bosque...


	10. Chapter IX

**Capítulo IX.**

Leonardo seguía sin comprender el por qué Marie estaba tan enojada con él. Si bien la chica había aceptado en salir con Gino, Erika y él, ella se negaba a dirigirle la palabra a Leo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Marie de plano trataba a Leonardo como si él fuera alguna especie de criminal ex convicto, lo miraba de reojo y le hablaba como si el hacerlo fuese algo tremendamente repugnante.

¿Qué le hiciste?.- preguntó Gino, en alguna oportunidad que tuvo, notando que las cosas entre esos dos no andaban del todo bien.

¿Vieras que no sé?.- suspiró Leo.- No recuerdo haber dicho nada malo o que pudiera ofenderla.

Mira, por experiencia propia, tienes que tener cuidado con todo lo que le dices a una mujer, porque podrías ofenderla.- Gino sonrió levemente.- Yo te aconsejo que mejor dejes de tratar de descubrir qué pasó y empieces a pedirle perdón.

¡Pero si yo no hice nada!.- protestó Leonardo.

No importa.- negó Gino.- Aunque eso fuera cierto, a Marie no le va a importar. Mejor deja que se le pase un poco el enojo y pídele perdón después. Le gustan mucho las amapolas negras, ¿sabes?

Tremendamente caras. Leonardo suspiró, pero supuso que no le quedaba de otra... Ese día, los jóvenes habían ido al estadio de París (perdón, no me sé el nombre) a ver jugar a unas amigas de Erika, las cuales pertenecían a la liga femenina del Paris Saint Germain (suponiendo que eso exista). Ese día, las chicas iban a enfrentarse a un equipo de fútbol femenil de Alemania... Erika, Gino, Marie y Leo tomaron asiento. Éste último le sonrió levemente a Marie, de una forma cautivadora, pero la alemana apenas y le hizo caso.

Oye, sino es indiscreción, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Leonardo?.- quiso saber Erika, hablando en susurros para que los hombres no la escucharan.

Ser un idiota, eso fue lo que hizo.- replicó Marie, aun enojada.

Ya, ¿de verdad fue tan grave?.- insistió Erika.- No recuerdo que te haya dicho algo que pudiera hacerte mal.

Marie lo pensó brevemente; de verdad que Erika tenía razón, Leonardo no había dicho o hecho nada para molestar a Marie, únicamente dijo que... Le gustaba otra chica... Y eso no tendría por qué molestarle a Marie en lo más mínimo, se suponía que ella y Leo únicamente eran amigos...

¿O no?

Marie no respondió de momento, pero cuando Leonardo hizo otro intento de pedir perdón, ella sonrió levemente. Leo suspiró de alivio, al parecer las cosas iban mejorando...

Y entonces apareció Leci.

Ja, qué novedad, el equipo femenil alemán no era otro que el de Lecited Narda, la cual estaba muy ansiosa de demostrar sus grandes habilidades adquiridas durante todos esos años en Alemania. Apenas la chica saltó al campo, Leo sonrió de oreja a oreja, muy feliz.

¡Es Leci!.- gritó él.- ¡No puedo creerlo, Leci está aquí!

¿La conoces?.- quiso saber Gino.

Es buena amiga mía.- Leonardo sonrió de una forma muy sugerente.

Marie volvió a sentirse mal. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se molestaba al grado de querer gritarle de cosas a esa chica linda?

Leci, ignorante a todo esto, hizo gala de sus habilidades en el sóccer en cuanto tuvo el balón en sus pies. La chica esquivaba hábilmente a todas sus rivales y hacía pases con mucha precisión.

Vaya que ha mejorado.- comentó Leo.- Vaya, vaya. Han de tener un muy buen asesor en el equipo, aunque Leci es muy talentosa.

Talentosa lo será mi... .- murmuró Marie.

¿Perdón?.- preguntó Gino.

Nada.- Marie sonrió dulcemente.- No dije nada.

Erika enarcó una ceja; miró primero a Leonardo, después a Marie, después a Leci y después a Marie otra vez y todo comenzó a tener sentido... Mientras tanto, Leci ya había conseguido anotar un estupendo gol que dejaba en claro el por qué era la capitana de su equipo.

¡Muy bien hecho, Leci!.- gritó Anell.- Vaya que eres la mejor.

Leci solo sonrió; mientras tanto, Leo seguía sus pasos y jugadas con evidente interés, e incluso aun cuando ella no estaba en posesión del balón. Fue durante el medio tiempo donde Leci vio a Leonardo. Anell notó que su amiga se había ruborizado un poco y no entendía por qué.

¿Y a ti qué te pasa?.- quiso saber Anell.

Nada del otro mundo.- replicó Leci.

La chica levantó una mano y le hizo un saludo a Leo, el cual respondió al gesto. Anell sonrió por lo bajo y no resistió el deseo de hacer un comentario malicioso.

¿Quién es ese galán?.- preguntó Anell.- ¡Pero qué guapo está!

Es un buen amigo mío.- respondió Leci, simplemente.

Uy. ¿Amigo? Sí, como no.- rió Anell.

Es la verdad.- protestó Leci.

Pues preséntalo entonces.- pidió su amiga.

El juego se reinició, dejando en claro que si bien las alemanas (y agregadas extranjeras) eran muy buenas, las francesas tenían mucho por dar. El marcador estaba parejo, pero Leci estaba dedicidida a ganar, y quizás a mostrar sus habilidades en el proceso. Al finalizar el juego, el equipo de Leci consiguió llevarse la victoria gracias a los goles que había anotado ella, aunque el equipo francés estuvo a tan solo un gol de empatar el juego, y quizás de remontar el marcador.

Son buenas..- confesó Gino.

Muy buenas.- asintió Erika.- No había visto a nadie que pudiera sobrepasar la defensa de mis amigas.

Solo alguien como Leci podría hacerlo.- terció Leonardo.

Me lo imaginaba... .- murmuró Marie.

Los jóvenes entonces decidieron ir a saludar y a felicitar a las jugadoras por el excelente partido. Leci se acercó a Leonardo al verlo y éste no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Marie sintió que algo frío le oprimía el estómago y desvió la vista hacia otro lado. Erika volvió a notar el gesto y se dijo que tendría que hablar con su amiga más tarde...

Tenía años de no verte.- dijo Leo a Leci.- Qué gusto me da ver que has crecido mucho.

Deja de tratarme como si tuviera tres años.- protestó Leci, con una risilla.

Marie dijo entonces que quería ir al baño. Leonardo notó que su amiga estaba enojada otra vez, pero nuevamente no supo por qué.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazmín no entendía qué tanto le veía ese señor alto de gorra blanca que estaba parado frente a ella. Ese hombre seguía sosteniendo su conejita y no dejaba de mirar a Jazmín como si algo en ella le asustara. Jazmín temió que ese hombre se la fuera a robar, o peor aun, que le fuera a quitar el collar que tenía colgado al cuello, ya que parecía que el hombre tenía mucho interés en él. Su mamá muy seguramente se enojaría si eso llegara a ocurrir, así que de momento Jazmín tuvo el primer impulso de salir corriendo, pero su amor a esa tan inseparable coneja de peluche la hicieron pensarlo dos veces. La niña dudó por un momento antes de decidirse a hablar.

Ésa es mi conejita.- dijo Jazmín, con timidez.

Sí, lo sé.- asintió Genzo.- Es muy bonita...

Sí.- asintió Jazmín.- Lo sé. Me la regaló mi abuelito.

Ya veo.- Genzo sonrió.

Claro, Genzo no se refería al peluche, sino a la niña. Esa niña era muy, muy linda, era tan parecida a Lily, y llevaba puesto ese collar... No, tenía que ser mentira, no podía ser verdad... Esa joya debía ser una imitación o algo similar, pero el tintineo y el resplandor eran tan evidentes... Wakabayashi se dijo que tenía que mantener la calma, no ganaría nada con perder el juicio frente a una niña que había aparecido de la nada para trastornarle la vida. El portero se puso de cuclillas, para que su cara quedara a la altura del rostro de la pequeña y jugó con la conejita por un momento.

Tienes un collar muy bonito.- comentó Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Brilla mucho con el sol.

Gracias.- dijo Jazmín, cada vez más asustada.- Me gusta porque brilla muy bonito.

Tus papás deben de quererte mucho como para darte un collar así.- Genzo no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

No es mío, es de mi mami.- confesó Jazmín.- Y ella se va a enojar mucho si se entera que lo tomé sin permiso. No le gusta que agarre sus cosas.

El corazón de Genzo Wakabayashi empezó a latir a mil por hora. Ese collar no era de la niña, era de _su madre_, tenía que ser una especie de broma, coincidencia o quizás los astros se habían conjugado a su favor ese día...

¿Me dejas verlo?.- pidió Genzo, señalando el dije.

Sí.- Jazmín, sin quitarse la cadena, tomó el dije con sus deditos y se lo mostró a Genzo.

El portero tomó el corazón con el diamante azulado. Solo había una forma de comprobar que era la joya auténtica, una marca que solo esa joya podía tener y que solo el auténtico dueño de la misma podría saber que existía... Genzo le dio la vuelta al dije y vio lo que tanto temía, y anhelaba, encontrar... Una inscripción de kanjis grabada en la parte inferior de la montura, kanjis japoneses que representaban las palabras "Ai shiteru", "Te amo" en japonés... Era ése, no había duda. Wakabayashi estaba sosteniendo el Corazón del Bosque, y el hecho de que esa niña lo tuviera solo podía significar una cosa...

Que ella era la hija de Lily.

Ante este pensamiento, Genzo perdió el control. Tuvo deseos de tomar a esa niña y preguntarle en donde estaba su mamá, pero quizás lo más importante era preguntarle el quién era su papá y en donde se encontraba él, o bueno, eso no tenía tanta importancia como el que Jazmín le dijera cómo contactar a su madre... La chiquilla empezó a darse cuenta del cambio de ánimo del hombre que la interrogaba y el pánico se apoderó de ella; aprovechando la distracción de Genzo, Jaz tomó la coneja de peluche y se hizo para atrás.

Gracias, señor.- dijo ella.- Pero ya me tengo que ir.

No, no te vayas.- Genzo tomó a Jazmín por un bracito.- Tienes que decirme en donde puedo encontrar a tu mamá.

¿Para qué?.- Jazmín intentó zafarse.- Ya déjeme ir.

No, tienes que decirme quién te dio ese collar, y en donde está tu mamá.- insistió Genzo, luchando por no dejar ir a Jazmín pero al mismo tiempo intentando no lastimarla.

¡Suélteme!.- gimoteó Jazmín, quien en ese momento hizo evidente que había heredado el carácter fuerte de su madre.- ¡Déjeme en paz, señor!

La gente empezaba a darse cuenta de que una niña pequeña estaba en problemas y miraron feo a Wakabayashi, incluso empezaron a murmurar y a señalarlo. Genzo se dio cuenta de esto e intentó calmar las cosas.

Está bien, es mi hija.- mintió él (ja, cómo no).

¡No es cierto, él no es mi papá!.- gritó Jazmín (ja, cómo no).

Ya basta, por favor.- suplicó Genzo.

¡Deje a mi amiga en paz!.- gritó Mijael, en esos momentos.

El niño había regresado al ver que su amiguita se tardaba mucho, y al darse cuenta de que Jazmín estaba siendo acosada por ese señor alto de la gorra blanca, Mijael lo tomó por un clásico "robachicos" y no dudó en ir a auxiliar a su amiga. El niño llegó y le dio a Genzo una patada tan fuerte en sus partes nobles (suerte que ya tiene dos hijos XD), que el portero no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Jazmín, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas y doblado por el dolor. Mijael no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a Jazmín de la mano; ambos chiquillos se alejaron de ahí a todo correr. Cuando Wakabayashi logró recobrar el aliento, los niños ya habían desaparecido entre los arbustos del parque.

No puede ser verdad.- murmuró Genzo.- No puede ser cierto...

Lily tenía una hija. Una niña como de unos cuatro, quizás cinco años de edad, que era igualita a ella en todo, hasta en la tierna mirada y la dulce sonrisa, pero con la diferencia en ese cabello, tan negro el de la niña como la medianoche...

Un cabello tan negro como el de Genzo.

"No, eso no es posible", pensó Genzo. "No puede ser lo que estoy pensando... Bueno, de que se puede, se puede, pero ella me lo hubiera dicho, Lily me habría avisado en el caso de que...".

¿Estás bien?.- Lyn apareció y cortó todos sus pensamientos.- Te tardaste mucho, empezaba a preocuparme.

No, no estoy bien.- negó Genzo.- Pasó algo que no me esperaba...

¿Qué pasó?.- Lyn se preocupó.- ¿Te puedo ayudar?

No realmente.- negó Genzo.- Discúlpame, Lyn, pero tengo que irme. Tengo algo urgente que hacer.

Y sin agregar nada más, Wakabayashi se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Lyn muy confundida. ¿Qué había pasado que puso al portero así tan de repente?

Y mientras tanto, Genzo seguía pensando en Jazmín y la relacionó con la niña de sus sueños, tenía su mismo tipo, su mismo cabello, pero la diferencia radicaba en que ella sí tenía rostro, y uno muy tierno de una niña de cuatro años... Wakabayashi pensaba que era ridículo, ¿pero sería posible que uno pudiera enamorarse, con amor de padre, de un niño a primera vista? Genzo así se sentía, ni siquiera pensaba que fuera probable que él fuera el papá de esa niña, pero se había enamorado de ella con solo verla, la ternura que le inspiró fue más fuerte que la impresión que le causó, y este extraño sentimiento reafirmó la decisión de Genzo.

Él tendría que localizar a Lily a como diera lugar, para amarlas con locura, a ella y a su niña, por el resto de su vida.

Pero claro, aun quedaba otro misterio más: el otro niño de sus sueños. Wakabayashi lo pensó unos momentos y se preguntó si eso significaría que Lily tenía otro hijo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Lily y Débora esperaban a que el médico le hiciera algunas pruebas a Elieth, la primera recibió una llamada telefónica a su celular, la cual era de Elliot. Lily se disculpó y se alejó unos metros para responder, ya que no quería que Deb se diera cuenta de nada.

¿Hola?.- contestó Lily.

¿Cómo estás, preciosa?.- preguntó Elliot.- Espero no estar llamando en un mal momento.

No tanto.- confesó Lily.- Pero puedes hablar, no te preocupes.

En realidad, solo quería invitarte a salir.- dijo Ellot.- A donde tú quieras, París es muy grande y muy hermoso, no te lo puedes perder.

¿Qué no estabas en un viaje de negocios?.- rió Lily.

Bueno, sí, pero no me la paso en eso todo el día.- replicó Elliot.- ¿Qué dices? Quisiera mostrarte París de una forma en como nadie puede hacerlo.

Lily titubeó. No le parecía muy buena la idea, algo en su interior le decía que algo podría salir mal.

Si te preocupas por Jazmín y Daisuke, no lo hagas.- continuó Elliot, notando el titubeo de Lily.- Podremos llevarlos también.

Déjame pensarlo.- pidió ella.

De acuerdo, te doy hasta mañana a las cinco de la tarde, que será cuando vaya por ti y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.- replicó Elliot.

¿Y cómo vas a venir si no sabes donde vivo?.- cuestionó Lily.

Querida, medio París sabe en donde te estás hospedando.- dijo Elliot, con una carcajada alegre.- Casi todos conocen a los Shanks aquí. Te veré mañana a las cinco, preciosa.

Ante tales argumentos, Lily ya no pudo decir que no. Suspirando, Lily colgó el teléfono, pensando en que lo mejor sería ver si era cierto que a Elieth le había hecho daño el pozole XD.


	11. Chapter X

**Capítulo X.**

Karl Heinz Schneider (qué, me gusta escribir su nombre completo XD) notó que Genzo Wakabayashi estaba alterado (a mi amorcito no lo hacemos menos XD) cuando éste le llamó por teléfono. El portero simplemente le pidió que se reuniera con él cuanto antes, tenía algo urgente que decirle, y si podía localizar a Levin y a Sho, mucho mejor. Sho se había perdido con quien sabe quien (ajá) y Levin aun no regresaba de su pendiente matutino, así que Karl se reunió con Genzo en un restaurante conocido de París.

¿Por qué la urgencia?.- preguntó Schneider, al llegar y ver que su amigo estaba esperándolo ya, con la actitud de alguien que está dispuesto a cavar un hoyo en el piso con sus propios pies.- ¿Qué sucedió?

No me la vas a creer.- respondió Genzo.- Ni yo mismo me la creo... ¿No habré estado soñando?

¿Qué pasó?.- insistió Schneider.- No me digas que viste a Lily...

No, nada de eso.- negó Genzo.- Quizás el encontrarme a Lily hubiese sido mucho menos impactante... No me lo vas a creer, pero creo que vi a su hija.

Al escuchar esto, Karl se atragantó con su bebida. ¿Hija? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lily tenía una hija?

Es una broma, ¿verdad?.- musitó Schneider, cuando se le pasó la impresión.- ¿Viste a su hija? ¿Lily tiene una hija?

Sé que suena imposible, o como a una especie de broma, pero es cierto, te aseguro que la niña a la que vi era idéntica a ella en todo.- murmuró Genzo.

A ver, vamos por partes.- pidió Karl.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo y como fue que pasó lo que dices que pasó? ¿No estabas fumando opio o algo similar?

Claro que no.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Estaba paseando por el parque de la Torre Eiffel, en compañía de Lyn...

Ajá, ya salió el peine.- rió Schneider.

... Cuando vi a una niña a la que se cayó un animal de peluche.- continuó Genzo, frunciendo el entrecejo y sin hacerle caso a Karl.- Me acerqué a ayudarla y me di cuenta de que esa niña era la viva imagen de Lily, sus mismos ojos, su misma forma de sonreír y de mirar, todo.

¿Y eso qué?.- cuestionó Schneider.- Mira, amigo, sé que tienes muchos deseos de ver a Lily, eso no te lo cuestiono, pero precisamente por eso ha de ser que la ves en todos lados. Lo que dices no es lógico, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que te encuentres con la supuesta hija de tu ex esposa en un parque en París?

Sé que no es creíble, pero esa niña tenía algo que me hizo confirmar que tiene alguna relación con Lily.- insistió Wakabayashi.- Antes de que Lily se marchara, yo le regalé una joya, un dije de corazón con un diamante azulado, un collar que es una reliquia en mi familia, y esa pequeña lo llevaba puesto, y me dijo incluso que pertenecía a su madre. Tiene que ser ella, Schneider, es la hija de Lily.

¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?.- cuestionó el alemán.- ¿No pudo haber sido ese collar una falsificación? Si dices que es una reliquia de tu familia significa que es una joya muy valiosa y no sería lógico que Lily se la dejara a su hija.

No, no era una falsificación, ¿crees que no voy a saber si era el mismo collar o no?.- replicó el japonés.- Era la _misma joya_, lo comprobé, tenía la marca que mi antepasado le hizo grabar para marcarla como propiedad de mi familia.

Vaya.- Karl notó que su amigo estaba muy, pero muy seguro de lo que decía.- ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿En dónde está esa niña? ¿Pudiste preguntarle por Lily?

No, no pude.- Genzo suspiró, desalentado.- La niña se asustó, creo que me vi algo desesperado, y un maldito mocoso llegó a darme una patada en mi zona más sensible y no tuve más remedio que soltarla.

Schneider soltó una carcajada con tan solo imaginarse la escena; de momento, Karl recordó a su hijo Mijael, ya que eso sería algo que su hijo haría. A Genzo no le causaba gracia el asunto y así se lo hizo saber a Schneider; después de todo, de no haber sido por ese niño desconocido, el portero pudo haber localizado a Lily.

Habría que aclarar que si bien Genzo conocía a Mijael y viceversa, en el momento en que Wakabayashi estaba con Jazmín, tanto él como Mijael se distrajeron con la presencia de la niña, el portero queriendo evitar que ella se escapara, y el niño queriendo ayudarla, de momento que ninguno alcanzó a reconocer al otro.

Karl empezó a armar piezas y a sacar conclusiones; Genzo seguía distraído, pensando en esa niña, y entonces Schneider le dijo lo que pensaba, aunque su teoría resultaba mucho más loca de todo lo imaginado posible...

Oye, Wakabayashi.- preguntó Karl, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenía esa niña?

Como unos cuatro o cinco años.- contestó Genzo.

¿Y hace cuanto te divorciaste de Lily?.- volvió a preguntar Karl.

Hace cinco años, un poquito más.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Por qué?

No sé, es solo que pensaba que... .- Schneider titubeó un momento.- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que esa niña pueda ser tuya?

Cuando Genzo Wakabayashi pensaba que no podía recibir más sorpresas, llega Karl Heinz Schneider a decirle quítate que ahí te voy. ¿Esa niña, su hija? No, era imposible, bueno, no imposible pero no probable... ¿O podría ser?

Piénsalo y haz cuentas.- continuó Karl.- Esa niña tiene cinco años, según tú, y hace cinco años estabas aun casado con Lily, así que mi teoría no sería tan loca como suena. Y si me dices que eso es imposible porque nunca te acostaste con Lily, no te la voy a creer.

Hice el amor con ella, para qué te lo niego.- replicó Genzo.- Pero no sé... No creo que... No, es imposible.

Pues si dormiste con ella, no es _tan_ imposible.- replicó Karl, con una carcajada.- ¿Sabías que así se hacen los bebés?

Déjate de tonterías.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Esto sería demasiado. No lo creo, me parece que Lily tendría que haberme avisado que estaba esperando un hijo mío, ¿no?

No, si le hiciste creer que no querías volver a verla.- sentenció Karl.- Piénsalo.

Claro, así la teoría de Schneider no parecía tan sin sentido. Genzo se dijo que ya se había hecho urgente el que él contactara a Lily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth estaba muy feliz. El médico le había dado una excelente noticia, y ella apenas y podía esperar para decírselo a Karl. Sin embargo, la chica tendría que esperar a que ellas terminaran sus vacaciones.

Estoy muy feliz por ti.- sonrió Lily.- ¡Felicidades, amiga!

Muchas gracias.- Eli soltó una risilla.

Me parece que ahora tendremos que cancelar lo de la fiesta de disfraces.- suspiró Débora.

¿Por qué?.- cuestionó Elieth.- Eso no tiene nada que ver, aun podemos ir.

Y queremos ir.- añadió Lily.

¿Están seguras?.- inquirió Deb.

Claro, no vamos a ir a Alfa Centaury ni a escalar el monte Everest.- replicó Lily.- Será solo una fiesta.

Habrá que empezar a escoger los disfraces, entonces.- comentó Débora.- Podríamos rentarlos.

¿Bromeas?.- rió Elieth.- Mi hermana tiene una colección enorme de disfraces en su guardarropa, solo habrá que pedirle que nos preste uno.

Ustedes sí que están llenas de sorpresas.- comentó Lily, con una sonrisa.

Bueno, creo que es hora de volver o Stefan va a sufrir un colapso nervioso.- señaló Deb, soltando una risilla.- Cuidar a Mijael es algo difícil.

¿Algo?.- Eli puso los ojos en blanco.- Claro, es algo difícil así como las cataratas del Niágara son algo húmedas. Yo diría que vas a tener que darle una muy buena recompensa.

Así pues, las chicas regresaron al sitio en donde se estaban hospedando. Levin estaba ahí, con todos los niños comiendo pizza y viendo la televisión. Todo parecía estar igual que siempre, Mijael le sacaba el peperoni a la pizza para comérsela aparte, mientras Daisuke se la comía al revés, desde la orilla hasta el inicio y Erick se comía casi media rebanada de pizza de un bocado. Sin embargo, Jazmín se veía algo retraída y apenas probaba su pizza, cosa que era rara ya que a ella le encantaba. Lily notó de inmediato que algo le pasaba a su hija y se acercó a ella, interrogando con la mirada a Stefan.

Lo siento.- se sinceró Levin.- Me llevé a los niños a ver la Torre Eiffel y Mijael y Jazmín se me perdieron por un momento, no fue mucho, pero creo que Jazmín se asustó mucho con eso. Lo lamento de verdad.

¿Se lastimó o algo?.- preguntó Lily, algo preocupada.

No, al parecer no, creo que solo querían comprar un helado y alguien los asustó, nada más.- respondió Levin.- Discúlpame, Lily, fue solo una distracción de un momento.

Está bien, no te preocupes.- sonrió Lily.- Tuviste mucho con cuidarlos a todos, no debió ser fácil.

Lily se acercó a Jazmín; la niña no quiso voltear a ver a su madre y se encogió aun más.

¿Qué pasa, pequeña dama?.- preguntó Lily, con voz suave.

Nada, mami.- respondió Jazmín.- Tengo sueño y estoy cansada. Me quiero ir ya a mi casa, con mi abuelito.

¿Por qué, pequeña?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Te pasó algo malo?

Por respuesta, la niña solo se encogió de hombros. Jazmín no quería decirle a su madre que un hombre la quiso robar por llevar puesto su collar. Ella sabía que Lily se enojaría muchísimo con ella y por eso no quiso decirle nada. Lily volteó a ver a Daisuke y éste movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cosa que desconcertó a la joven. Por ser gemelos, Jazmín y Daisuke se contaban todo y el hecho de que el niño no supiera qué le pasaba a su hermana era algo para preocuparse. Lily dijo que lo mejor sería llevar a sus niños a dormir un rato, para ver si podía convencer a su hija de que le contara lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos resultaron infructuosos, ya que Jazmín no quiso decir ni pío. Ni siquiera con la promesa de que Elliot los sacaría a pasear logró animar a la pequeña, y Lily se dio por vencida de momento. Quizás el sueño podría hacer un mejor trabajo que el suyo. Cuando Lily salió del cuarto de los niños, sin embargo, Jazmín volteó a ver a Daisuke.

Te voy a contar un secreto.- dijo la niña, en voz muy bajita.- Pero no se lo vayas a decir a mami.

¿Qué es?.- preguntó Daisuke, con clásica curiosidad de niño.

Un señor de gorra blanca me quiso robar el collar de mami.- confesó Jazmín, escondiéndose entre las sábanas.- Me dio mucho miedo, pensé que me iba a llevar con él.

¿Por qué no le dijiste al tío Stefan?.- preguntó Daisuke.- Para que le diera unos buenos golpes.

Porque no quiero que mami se enoje conmigo por haber tomado su collar.- gimoteó Jazmín.- No le vayas a decir...

Ya no chilles.- gruñó Daisuke.- No le voy a decir nada, pero a la otra no te vayas sola, al menos dime para ir contigo y protegerte.

Sí.- asintió la niña, tomando la mano de su hermano.

Los dos niños se quedaron callados un momento, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de dormirse.

¿Te digo otra cosa?.- preguntó Jaz, después de un rato.

¿Qué?.- gruñó Daisuke.

Que ese señor de la gorra blanca se parecía mucho a ti.- respondió Jazmín.

Daisuke no respondió. Para qué, sino había mucho qué decir.

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse, Elliot se apareció muy puntual en la residencia de los Shanks a la hora acordada. Lily se sentía algo irritada, ya que Jazmín no había mejorado su estado de ánimo, cosa que demostraba al negarse de plano al salir con Elliot. La niña se llevaba muy bien con el joven e incluso pensaba que él podía ser su papá, pero ese día Jazmín estaba insoportable y se negó a ver siquiera a Elliot, a quien ese día dijo desconocer. Y Daisuke... Bueno, el niño detestaba a Elliot pero a morir; a Daisuke no le agradaba ni tantito la presencia del hombre y odiaba que él se acercara a su mamá, de manera que prefería quedarse sin ver la televisión por tres años a salir con Elliot, según sus propias palabras. Así pues, Lily no estaba de buen humor del todo cuando el joven apareció cual príncipe azul en carruaje blanco, cosa que él notó.

¿Estás lista?.- preguntó Elliot, con una sonrisa.

Supongo.- suspiró Lily.

¿Ocurre algo?.- cuestionó Elliot, cuya sonrisa disminuyó un poco.

Es solo que mis hijos andan muy a lo Wakabayashi.- suspiró Lily, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

¿Muy a lo qué?.- cuestionó el joven, sorprendido.

¿Eh?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¡Ah! Lo siento. Es solo que... Bueno, quise decir que...

A lo Wakabayashi.- señaló Elliot.- Eso fue lo que dijiste.

Lo siento.- suspiró Lily, disculpándose.- Es solo que así se apellida el padre de mis hijos... Y bueno, lo siento, es solo que a veces se comportan igual de tercos que como se comportaba él...

Ya veo.- Elliot sonrió y puso al mal tiempo buena cara.- No te preocupes, podemos cancelar si lo deseas.

No, me daría mucha pena.- negó Lily, mirando el elegante auto y el traje que usaba él.- Te esforzaste mucho y no quiero que lo desperdicies solo porque mis niños tienen un mal día.

¿Estás segura?.- sonrió Elliot.

Claro.- asintió ella.- Además, ya convencí a Eli de que me los cuide un rato.

Vamos, entonces.- dijo él.

Desde una ventana del segundo piso, Elieth miraba a su amiga irse con aquél apuesto joven. Él estaba locamente enamorado de ella, eso se veía a leguas, pero Lily miraba a Elliot como quien mira a un buen amigo, nada más. Eli suspiró; claro que aceptar a Elliot sería algo muy inteligente, de primera instancia, pero un arreglo como ese no haría feliz a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

¿A dónde vamos?.- preguntó Lily, con curiosidad.

Es una sorpresa.- respondió Elliot.- Pero ya que no vienen tus hijos podremos cambiar un poco el itinerario...

Lily quiso preguntar más, pero Elliot le cambió el tema. Los dos empezaron a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos, cuando ellos eran novios, y Lily al poco rato reía, un poco llevada por los recuerdos y la nostalgia. Al poco rato, los dos jóvenes llegaron a las instalaciones del museo Louvre, famoso en París y en todo el mundo. Lily estaba maravillada con la pirámide de cristal construida por Francois Miterrand, ex presidente francés, y eso era solo el inicio. Elliot sonrió al ver la admiración y sorpresa de Lily.

Sabía que te gustaría venir aquí.- dijo él.

La pareja entró al museo, en medio de risas.

Genzo Wakabayashi no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí. Cierto, el Louvre era maravilloso, magnífico, increíble, pero él debería estar buscando a Lily y no mirando arte, por muy famoso e increíble que éste fuera. Sin embargo, Karl había sugerido ir ahí a buscar a Jean Lacoste, el cual estaba en el museo acompañando a su tío, Louis Lacouture, millonario excéntrico y coleccionista de obras de arte. Schneider decía que, si Lily estaba en Francia, muy probablemente Jean Lacoste tendría que saberlo. Así pues, Genzo estaba en el Louvre, esperando a que Schneider y Lacoste terminaran de admirar no sé que obra de Da Vinci. Wakabayashi se estaba desesperando, él pensaba que debía buscar a Lily en las afueras, en París, no dentro del Louvre…

Y entonces, la vio…

Lily entró al museo con paso majestuoso, vaya, hasta parecía que en ese momento el mundo iba en cámara lenta. Su cabello largo y suelto, flotando tras de ella como siempre solía hacerlo, su sonrisa que cautivaba, sus ojos que impactaban... Genzo creyó que debía ser una alucinación de él, estuvo incluso a punto de frotarse los ojos, pero no, no era una alucinación ni un deseo de su pobre y enamorada mente, realmente era ella, usando una falda larga blanca con detalles en azul y una blusa azul marino, luciendo tan elegante y bella como siempre…

Wakabayashi de momento no supo que hacer. A pesar de que deseaba con todo su corazón verla y hablarle, tomarla entre sus brazos para besarla, amarla y nunca dejarla ir, en ese momento él se quedó en su sitio, sin poder moverse, como si sus pies se hubiesen pegado al suelo. Y no era para menos, después de cinco años de soñar con ella, de pensar en ella cada día, Genzo no podía creer que Lily de verdad estuviera, no a miles de kilómetros, sino a tan solo unos cuantos metros de él…

El portero empezó a caminar, impulsado por una fuerza desconocida; estaba ya a pocos metros de Lily cuando apareció tras ella un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises, el cual puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Él la miraba con muchísimo amor en los ojos, como si ella lo fuera todo para él, y ella a su vez le sonreía a él muy tiernamente…

Genzo se frenó en seco, decepcionado. De momento, no sintió más que una gran decepción y una enorme tristeza en su interior…


	12. Chapter XI

**Capítulo XI.**

Schneider estaba preocupado. Genzo nomás no aparecía, después de que Karl y Jean Lacoste terminaron de ver la pintura que admiraban el alemán no pudo contactar al japonés en ningún sitio del Louvre o cercano a él. Wakabayashi de plano se había esfumado en la nada, sin dejar huella, y lo peor del caso es que Schneider no sabía qué había ocurrido para que Genzo desapareciera así. Lacoste y Sho también estaban preocupados, Genzo no era del tipo de personas que se desaparecieran sin dejar huella, a menos que...

¿Crees que se haya encontrado con Lily?.- cuestionó Schneider.

Eso solo sería posible en el caso de que de verdad creamos que él se topó con su hija.- replicó el francés.

¿De verdad no sabes si Lily tiene o no una hija?.- cuestionó Karl, sin creerle nada a Jean.

Según Lacoste, él no conocía el probable paradero de Lily y de verdad no sabía si ella estaba en Francia o no. Además, Jean aseguró que desconocía por completo si Lily tenía hijos o si se había vuelto a casar, cosa que de plano Karl no le creyó.

De verdad, no sé nada.- aseguró Lacoste, muy serio, tan serio que Schneider casi le creyó. Casi.

Bueno, entonces por el momento debemos buscar a Wakabayashi.- determinó Schneider.- Quizás de verdad sí vio a Lily, suponiendo que de verdad la niña que él vio ayer haya sido la hija de ella. Y si esto es cierto, entonces lo más seguro es que la única manera posible de encontrar a Wakabayashi sería buscándolo en todos los hoteles del país.

Jean sonrió levemente. Bueno, de cualquier manera las posibilidades de que Genzo estuviera con Lily seguían siendo casi nulas, así que lo mejor era que los dos hombres siguieran buscando a su amigo. Los dos jóvenes recorrieron el Louvre, pero ni rastros del portero, así que lo mejor sería intentar contactarlo a su celular (por ahí hubieran empezado). De pronto, el celular de Karl sonó y el alemán se dio cuenta de que se trataba precisamente de Genzo.

¿Hola?.- Karl trató de hablar lo más bajo que pudo para no llamar la atención ni molestar a los visitantes.

¿Qué tal, amigo?.- se trataba de Genzo, pero su voz se escuchaba tremendamente extraña, además de que se escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo.- ¿En qué desperdicias tu tiempo?

Wakabayashi, ¿en dónde estás?.- preguntó Karl.- Hemos estado buscándote por todos lados.

Estoy en un lugar muy bueno, ¿sabías?.- respondió Genzo.- Dan la cerveza muy barata y las chicas no están nada mal.

Claro, en ese momento Karl comprendió todo: Genzo estaba ebrio, en alguna especie de bar o quizás en algún cabaret, de ahí la voz extraña de él y el escándalo del fondo. Mala señal, no habría motivo para que Genzo estuviera solo en un bar a menos que Lily se hubiese convertido en una cabaretera del Moulin Rouge (XD).

¿En dónde estás?.- insistió Schneider.- Dime en el nombre y el lugar.

Algún lugar llamado la Gatita Violeta.- respondió Genzo.- Parece un lugar de mala muerte pero es en verdad muy bueno. Deberías vnir.

Iré para allá.- aseguró Schneider.- No te muevas de ahí.

Dudo mucho que lo haga.- replicó Genzo, y colgó.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Sho, intrigado.

Wakabayashi estaba un bar.- suspiró Karl.- No sé, esto me da muy mala espina...

Los dos hombres se reunieron con Lacoste, el cual dijo saber en donde se encontraba la Gatita Violeta, el cual efectivamente resultó ser un cabaret de mala muerte, tal y como se lo había sospechado Schneider. En el camino, el alemán intentó contactarse con Levin, sin éxito. Quien sabe en qué líos andaba metido el sueco, que de buenas a primeras se desaparecía muy seguido. Claro, lo importante en ese momento era el encontrar a Genzo, de Levin se encargarían después...

En la Gatita Violeta, Schneider, Sho y Lacoste encontraron a Genzo sentado y rodeado de un montón de chicas en trajes diminutos, las cuales se reían a cada rato con él. El portero tenía delante de él al menos unos seis tarros enormes de cerveza vacíos, de esos de a litro, y estaba en proceso d acabarse el séptimo. De alguna parte sonaba una canción cantada en español por dos hombres con acento mexicano (ja):

_¿Qué te ha dado esa mujer, _

_Que te tiene tan engreído, _

_Querido amigo?_

Miren quienes llegaron, mis buenos amigos.- anunció Genzo, poniéndose de pie.- Pasen, aquí sobran el vino y las mujeres.

No es vino precisamente lo que estás tomando.- señaló Jean, oliendo uno de los tarros y haciendo un gesto de asco.- Cualquier vino sería mucho más higiénico.

¿Qué ha sucedido?.- preguntó Karl a Genzo.- Te desconozco, amigo. Nunca te había visto tan ebrio.

¿Qué me pasó?.- Genzo se echó a reír, con risa de borracho.- Que vi a Lily, eso fue lo que me pasó.

_Cada que la veo venir, _

_Se agacha y se va de lado, _

_Querido amigo..._

Jean, Sho y Karl se miraron unos a otros y después decidieron tomar asiento. Era mejor eso que dejar que Genzo siguiera atragantándose con cerveza barata. Los tres hombres miraron a Genzo a la espera de su confesión.

Sí, vi a Lily.- Genzo se acabó el séptimo trago de cerveza y pidió un octavo.- La vi, en el Louvre, y sigue tan bella como la recuerdo.

¿Lily en el Louvre?.- Karl enarcó las cejas, en un gesto de sorpresa.- ¿Cuándo?

¿Cómo que cuando?.- protestó Genzo.- ¡Pues hoy! Mientras esperaba a que Sho terminara de coquetear con la chica de rojo y ustedes terminaban de ver esa pintura de Da Vinci, Lily entró al Louvre con aires de princesa azteca.

¿Pero cómo fue que nosotros no la vimos?.- cuestionó Karl.- Nosotros también estábamos ahí.

El Louvre es muy grande.- fue Jean el que respondió.- No es raro perderte ahí y no contactar a nadie conocido en todo el día.

¿Y luego?.- exclamó Sho.- ¿Por qué no aprovechaste para ir tras ella?

¿Crees que no lo intenté?.- Genzo le dio un trago al octavo tarro de cerveza.- Pero justo cuando estaba por hablarle y decirle que la amo con toda mi alma, apareció tras ella un tipo que la tomó por el brazo. Algún maldito ejecutivo se la llevó con ella, dejándome a mí como el idiota del cuento.

Ya deja eso.- Karl le quitó la cerveza a Genzo, haciendo un gesto. Jean tenía razón, cualquier cosa sería más higiénica que esa cosa que el portero japonés bebía.- ¿Y estás seguro de que Lily estaba con otro?

¿Crees que no voy a estar seguro?.- gritó Genzo, golpeando la mesa con un tarro vacío.- ¡Claro que estoy seguro! No creo que haya podido equivocarme en el hecho de que otro hombre me quitó a la mujer que más he amado en mi vida.

_Si no la miraste hoy,_

_Ahí la mirarás mañana,_

_Querido amigo..._

Karl, Sho y Jean se miraron y movieron con pesar sus cabezas. Pobre Wakabayashi, ninguno de los tres hombres lo habían visto así jamás, lo que demostraba lo mucho que al portero le había afectado el asunto. Y no era para menos...

La perdí.- murmuró Genzo, agachando la cabeza.- Para siempre. Esperé demasiado para decidirme a ir tras ella y ahora ella se ha casado con otro. ¡Pero por supuesto que iba a volver a casarse! Después de todo lo que yo le hice pasar, era lógico que ella se quisiera buscar a alguien que la hiciera feliz.

Lo siento, amigo.- musitó Karl.

¿No hay la posibilidad de que te estés confundiendo y que ese hombre sea algún familiar de ella?.- sugirió Sho.

No lo creo.- murmuró Wakabayashi.- Debieron ver la mirada que tenía él al mirar a Lily... Era como si ella fuera su mundo entero... La ama, eso es evidente... No podía esperar menos, fue estúpido de mi parte el creer que después de cinco años Lily seguiría soltera... Era lógico, ella se volvió a casar y tiene una hija con él...

_¿Qué te ha dado esa mujer,_

_Que te tiene tan engreído,_

_Querido amigo?_

Wakabayashi, sé que no es el momento para decirlo, pero sigo creyendo que esa niña puede ser tuya.- insistió Schneider.- Por la edad...

¿Y de qué me serviría?.- replicó Genzo.- Sí, puede que tenga una hija, pero ella ahora tiene un padre... Así como Lily tiene ahora quien la ame...

Ninguno de los otros tres dijo más nada. Karl se dijo que era hora de irse de ahí, de manera que pagó la cuenta, ya que Wakabayashi no tenía dinero suficiente. Así pues, entre Sho, Karl y Jean se llevaron a Genzo casi a rastras, ya que el hombre era bastante corpulento y aparte de todo ya no tenía equilibrio. Después de mucho trabajo, los tres amigos consiguieron dejar a Genzo en su habitación, el cual se dejó caer en su cama sin querer saber nada del mundo.

- Solo te diré una cosa, amor.- murmuró Genzo, pensando en Lily, antes de quedarse dormido.- Él no te va a amar nunca ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo.

Jean Lacoste dudó por primera vez en no revelar el secreto que él conocía, un secreto que guardaba bajo juramento. Lacoste desconocía si efectivamente Lily se había casado otra vez o no, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que ella no tenía tan solo una hija, sino dos hijos. Y Jean se sospechaba que, tal y como también pensaba Karl, que los dos gemelos de Lily eran hijos de Genzo Wakabayashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily se alegró por un momento de haber salido con Elliot. La visita al Louvre no había resultado del todo mal y Lily se había pasado un buen momento con él. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en donde Lily se sintió muy confundida... Justo cuando acababan de entrar al Louvre, la chica percibió un aroma de colonia de hombre que ella solo había aspirado del cuerpo de un solo hombre...

Genzo.- murmuró ella.

¿Qué dices?.- Elliot llegó en ese momento y le puso una mano en un hombro.

Nada.- Lily sonrió con ternura, más que nada impulsada por el recuerdo del cuerpo de Genzo sobre su propio cuerpo.- No dije nada.

Lily fugazmente alcanzó a ver de reojo a un hombre alto de gorra roja, y a la chica se le aceleró el corazón, pero cuando ella giró la cabeza, no vio a nadie que correspondiera a esa descripción. Lily de momento se sintió mal, Elliot estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacerla pasar un buen rato y ella solo podía pensar en Genzo, temiendo y anhelando que Elieth se hubiese equivocado y que él no se hubiese marchado a Marsella. Bueno, Lily podía culpar al aroma de su fragancia que ella percibió, muy seguramente había muchos más hombres en el mundo que usaban esa misma colonia y que usaban gorra roja, era una locura pensar que Genzo podía haber estado ahí en el Louvre, a pocos metros de ella. Lily se dijo que era hora de dejar de pensar en el pasado y tratar de mirar su futuro, en el cual bien podría estar Elliot en él.

Así pues, la chica dejó que su enamorado pretendiente la llevara en un recorrido por el famoso museo y le diera datos curiosos sobre las obras que se encontraban ahí, para después irse a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más caros y lujosos de París, ubicado en la Torre Eiffel. Desde las alturas, Lily contempló el río Sena y el bello París y pensó que la Ciudad Luz era un buen lugar para enamorarse de nuevo...

Y sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, Elliot no era Genzo y jamás lo sería, de manera que el primero jamás podría ocupar el lugar del segundo...

Cuando Lily regresó a la residencia de los Shanks, Elieth la estaba esperando en la sala, con dos vasos llenos de alguna especie de líquido rosado. Lily enarcó las cejas y le hizo a su amiga un gesto interrogante.

No contiene alcohol.- explicó Eli.- Es solo té.

Ya veo.- Lily aceptó el vaso que le tendía Elieth.

¿Cómo te fue?.- preguntó Eli, genuinamente interesada.

Creí ver a Genzo.- dijo Lily, sorbiendo el té.

Vaya, cuando creo que ya te conozco, me sales siempre con algo nuevo.- rió Elieth.- Saliste con un hombre por toda la tarde, llegas casi de medianoche y cuando te pregunto que cómo te fue, lo único que me puedes decir de tu larga velada es que creíste haber visto a tu ex esposo.

Te lo comento porque casi pude sentir su aliento.- replicó Lily.- Me estoy volviendo loca, Eli. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

Porque lo amas.- Eli dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.- Ya deja de hacerte tonta y toma ya una decisión. No te cuesta nada acompañarnos de regreso a Munich y hablar con Genzo. Te sentirías mejor, y a tus niños también, dicho sea de paso. No quisiera tener que decírtelo, pero Jazmín se despertó llorando porque quería ver a su padre.

¿Y qué le dijiste?.- preguntó Lily, preocupada.

Que su papá estaba ocupado.- respondió Elieth, simplemente.- Mira, no quiero meterme en donde no me llaman, pero tu indecisión está afectando no solo a ti, también sufren tus hijos. Hasta ahora ha do todo más o menos bien porque Jazmín y Daisuke tienen un abuelo y un tío que los consienten, y también porque son unos niños, pero ellos están creciendo y pronto van a preguntarse en donde rayos está metido su papá que nunca viene a verlos.

Jazmín ya empezó a hacerlo.- suspiró Lily.- A Daisuke como que no le importa tanto, pero a ella, sí... Me he decidido, ¿sabes?

¿En verdad?.- Eli sonrió de oreja a oreja.- ¿Vas a ir con nosotras a Hamburgo a buscar a Genzo?

No.- negó Lily.- No tiene caso, lo más seguro es que él ya me haya olvidado. Creo que lo mejor será que acepte la proposición de Elliot. Me voy a casar con él.

Elieth tuvo ganas de abofetear a Lily. ¿Se había vuelto loca o se quería pasar de mártir? De verdad que se pasaba, habría que estar idiota para hacer lo que ella quería hacer, dado que ella se moría de amor por Genzo, y él se moría de amor por Lily. Sin embargo, así como Lily había tomado su decisión, Eli había tomado la suya: de ella dependería que Lily hablase con Genzo aun así tuviera que encerrarlos a los dos en un búnker a prueba de bombas.

**Notas:**

_¿Qué te ha dado esa mujer?, _interpretada por Pedro Infante y Luis Aguilar.


	13. Chapter XII

**Capítulo XII.**

Elieth, Erika, Débora y Lily estaban en la lujosa mansión de Louis Lacouture. El conjunto de tormentas tropicales, llámense Mijael, Daisuke, Erick y Jazmín se encontraban en el enorme jardín jugando a la pelota, vigilados por Marie. Lily los miró un momento a través del ventanal que había en la sala y de momento recordó otro ventanal, en otra mansión, en otro país...

Louis Lacouture era, como ya Erika había explicado antes, un excéntrico millonario francés que coleccionaba obras de arte, varias de las cuales habían terminado en el Louvre. El francés era también partícipe de la música y se rumoraba que conservaba las partituras genuinas de las obras de varios famosos compositores, entre ellos, la novena sinfonía de Beethoven. Alguien, aparentemente Erika, le había comunicado a Louis que Lily era poseedora de un Stradivarius, de manera que el excéntrico francés le pidió a sus invitadas que llevaran tan preciada reliquia a la reunión. Lily, a regañadientes, llevó a Cridhe bien guardado en su estuche, con la esperanza de que nadie le pidiera tocarlo.

Es una auténtica antigüedad.- comentó Lacouture, fascinado, admirando el violín y tocándolo con un par de guantes.- Debe tener al menos unos doscientos años...

No creo que sea tan viejo.- murmuró Lily.

Querida mía, sabes mucho de medicina pero aquí el experto en antigüedades y reliquias soy yo.- rió el francés.- Y si te digo que este violín vale oro, lo vale. ¿Lo usas a menudo?

Sí.- reconoció Lily.- Se supone que me lo regalaron para darle uso, no para tenerlo encerrado en una vitrina.

Eli y Erika respingaron. Decirle eso a Louis Lacouture era como decirle a Cuauhtémoc Blanco que todos los jugadores de sóccer debían tener modales. Lily, sin embargo, se notaba muy tranquila.

Creo que una reliquia como ésta no debería usarse como se usa una lavadora.- replicó Lacouture.- No fue creada para que el tiempo y el polvo la dañen.

Y yo creo que un violín no fue creado para ser guardado en una caja, sino para que lo toquen y así su música sea escuchada.- replicó Lily.- O eso al menos fue lo que pensó la persona que lo construyó.

Lacouture se quedó callado, obvio que no se esperaba esa respuesta. Lily suspiró, ya sabía lo que se iba a venir después y como tal no se sorprendió cuando le pidieron que tocara una melodía. Ella no quería tocar alguna canción de algún famoso compositor y echarla a perder (después de todo, es médico) y decidió tocar la única melodía que ella había compuesto...

Jean estaba en compañía de Genzo, Karl, Levin y Sho en la mansión de su tío. El francés sabía que su tío iba a tener visitas, pero como el lugar era muy grande, los jóvenes bien podían estar un rato en el jardín sin molestar a la compañía de su tío. Wakabayashi aun se sentía algo avergonzado por su comportamiento borrachesco y sentía algo de culpa hacia sus amigos, pero los otros dos le restaron importancia al asunto, ya que después de todo, todos se habían puesto ebrios alguna vez por una mujer.

Como dice la canción: ¿qué de malo tiene que me vean sufriendo por una mujer?.- preguntó Jean, con una carcajada.- Todos hemos tenido líos de faldas alguna vez.

Lo sé, pero el mío es más un lío de pantalones que de otra cosa.- replicó Genzo.- No es Lily la que me causa el problema, sino el otro.

Siempre son los otros los que causan el problema.- replicó Karl.- Qué importa.

Sí, qué importa.- suspiró Genzo.

Sho y Levin no dijeron nada. Genzo no había querido decirle bien a Stefan lo que pasó, únicamente le había dicho que no intentaría más buscar a Lily, sucediera lo que sucediera. Levin le preguntó a Schneider qué había pasado y entonces el alemán le contó al sueco que al parecer el japonés había encontrado a la mexicana en compañía de otro hombre. (Ja, mezcolanza internacional XD). Stefan Levin estaba desconcertado, él en verdad no sabía si Lily tenía otro hombre o no, y dado que Débora no iba a decirle nada, optó por guardar silencio.

¿Podremos hablar de otra cosa?.- pidió Genzo.- De la fiesta, por ejemplo.

Como gustes.- Jean se encogió de hombros.- Será aquí, el lugar es bastante grande, como pueden ver. No esperen nada ingenuo o inocente, las fiestas de mi tío casi siempre terminan entre dos o más personas conociéndose mejor...

Ya me imagino a qué te refieres.- sonrió Sho, de una manera maliciosa.

El caso es que para aumentar el suspenso, todos llevaremos máscaras.- continuó Jean, asintiendo con la cabeza.- Nadie podrá entrar sin máscara o antifaz o algo similar, de manera que no olviden añadirlo a sus trajes. A medianoche, todos nos quitaremos la máscara y ya veremos qué sorpresitas nos llevamos.

Interesante.- comentó Genzo.- Creo que nunca he estado en ninguna fiesta de éstas.

Verás que puede ser agradable, es un buen sitio para conocer mujeres, si es lo que quieres.- comentó Karl.

Eso sería lo mejor.- comentó Genzo, simplemente.- Lo quiera o no, es momento de que empiece a pensar en otras mujeres, ¿no?

Yo insisto en que deberías averiguar si la niña de Lily es tu hija o no.- replicó Schneider.- Pero es asunto tuyo.

No. Ya se los dije, no voy a molestarla más. Encontró al hombre de su vida y espero que sea feliz, no le arruinaré más la fiesta.- replicó Wakabayashi, poniendo punto final a la conversación.- Y si esa niña es mi hija o no, mejor no averiguarlo. No le va a hacer bien el tener que confundirse por dos padres.

¿Y si algún día tu hija quiere localizarte?.- cuestionó Sho.

Pues veremos entonces, si es que eso llega a ocurrir.- replicó Genzo.- Y a decir verdad, yo dudo que esa niña sea mi hija. Y por si no se dieron cuenta, le quise poner punto final a la conversación.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y entonces pasaron al tema de los disfraces, comentando en qué traje usaría cada quien. Jean ofreció a prestarles los trajes que tenía su madre, antigua dueña de una compañía teatral y los otros aceptaron de buen grado. Así pues, después de un rato, Karl propuso que jugaran un poco al sóccer y los demás aceptaron. Jean ofreció prestarle a Genzo unos guantes de portero y éste acompañó al francés por los guantes y un balón. Jean notó que su tío estaba con sus invitados en la sala, de manera que le pidió a Genzo que lo esperara afuera. El portero se distrajo mirando una flor rarísima que se encontraba en el jardín y fue entonces cuando volvió a escuchar esa melodía...

Lily había decidido tocar la canción para violín que ella había compuesto para Genzo. Muchas personas la habían escuchado, pero la única persona que se merecía escucharla no lo haría jamás. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que su melodía era escuchada por Genzo, el cual no podía creer que este fic fuera lo suficientemente chafa como para que él estuviera en ese preciso momento, a pocos metros de ella otra vez. El portero recordó esa canción, reconociéndola al instante y recordando las tardes en las que Lily la tocaba con su violín en el jardín d su antigua mansión en Hamburgo. Lily tocó a Cridhe como nunca lo había hecho y la canción sonó entre melancólica y triste, haciendo que al final la chica se llevara una lluvia de aplausos y que Genzo se sintiera más miserable que nunca...

(Ya sé, me paso).

Cuando Jean bajó, encontró a Genzo a punto de irse de la mansión. El francés, que seguía sin saber quiénes eran las invitadas de su tío, se sorprendió al encontrarse al japonés bastante molesto.

Esto me parece una broma de muy mal gusto, Lacoste.- reclamó el portero.- ¿Qué parte de ya no quiero volver a Lily no entendiste?

Eso me quedó muy claro, lo que no entiendo es por qué estás enojado.- replicó Jean, sorprendido.

No puede ser que me hayas traído aquí justo el día en que tu tío invitó a Lily a venir.- continuó Genzo.- Es una mala jugada, Lacoste.

¿De qué me hablas?.- Jean estaba más sorprendido.- ¿Lily aquí? Yo no tengo ni idea de quién está con él, ¿por qué estás tú tan seguro de eso?

¿No sabes acaso que Lily está ahí dentro?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi, escrutando a su amigo.

No tengo ni idea de quién está ahí, ¿tú viste a Lily?.- insistió Jean.

No.- reconoció Genzo.- No la vi, es solo que...

Wakabayashi no supo qué más decir. Viéndolo bien, lo único que había escuchado era la melodía, la cual bien pudo haber sido tocada por cualquier persona y con cualquier violín, no únicamente por Lily. Genzo estaba actuando como idiota, para qué negarlo.

Supongo que me comporto como histérico.- reconoció Genzo.- Lo siento, es solo que aun es un poco pronto para decir que ya lo superé.

Está bien, no te preocupes.- dijo Jean.- Vamos a jugar fútbol para que te olvides de todo, es mejor que hacerlo con esa porquería que estabas bebiendo en la Gatita Violeta la otra vez.

Así pues, Genzo regresó a jugar fútbol con Jean y los demás. Mientras tanto, Lily recibía las correspondientes felicitaciones por su música y de ahí Louis Lacouture pasó a explicarle a las chicas sobre el procedimiento de la fiesta y el uso de las máscaras o antifaces y la idea de quitárselas a media noche. Erika estaba emocionada, en una fiesta de ésas podían pasar muchas cosas.

Por eso solo invito a solteros, pero dado que ustedes son casi como mis hijas.- Louis se refirió a Elieth y a Erika.- No podía dejarlas fuera. Ni a sus encantadoras amigas tampoco.

Se lo agradecemos.- sonrió Débora.

Lástima que tendré que portarme muy decente.- suspiró Elieth.- Por Karl.

¿Y estás segura de que él te es fiel?.- cuestionó Deb, un tanto cizañosa, algo muy poco común en ella.

Claro que me es fiel, ¿qué te piensas?.- reclamó Eli, algo enojada.

Bueno, ahora solo falta ver lo de los disfraces.- Lily optó por cambiar el tema.- Aun no nos hemos decidido...

Es cierto eso, aunque ya sé de qué quiero ir.- asintió Erika.

¿Quieren más café?.- ofreció Louis.

Permítame.- pidió Lily, agachándose para tomar la tetera.

En ese momento, Jazmín entró corriendo a la sala, perseguida por Daisuke. La niña tenía cara de espanto y el niño tenía cara de maldoso.

¡Mamá, mamá!.- gritó Daisuke.- ¡Mira lo que le hizo Jazmín a tu collar!

¡No le hagas caso, mami!.- pidió Jazmín.- Yo no rompí tu collar.

¿Cuál collar?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿El collar que no debes agarrar, Jazmín?

Perdón, mami.- Jaz estaba a punto de llorar.- No quise tomar tu collar, es que está muy bonito y yo...

Dámelo.- ordenó Lily, muy enojada, extendiendo la mano.- Te dije que no podías tomarlo, Jazmín, y me desobedeciste.

¿Estás enojada?.- Jazmín hipeó, entregándole la joya a su madre.

Sí, Jazmín, estoy muy enojada.- reconoció Lily.- Te ordené una cosa y me desobedeciste. Regresa al jardín con la tía Marie y ya después hablaremos.

Perdóname, mami.- Jazmín agachó la cabecita y regresó corriendo al jardín.

Se le atoró la cadena en un arbusto y se rompió.- informó Daisuke.- Yo le dije que estaba mal pero no me hizo caso...

Lo más seguro es que la hayas acusado porque alguna travesura has de haber hecho tú primero y ella amenazó con venir a decírmelo todo.- replicó Lily.- Vete al jardín, Daisuke, y cuida a tu hermana. También hablaré contigo después.

El niño hizo un gesto y se marchó tras de su hermana. Lily contempló la cadena rota del diamante azulado y suspiró. Ese maldito collar, el cual brillaba mucho ese día, estaba ahí otra vez, para fastidiar.

Lo lamento.- se disculpó Lily, volviéndose a los demás.- Ya sabes como son los niños.

¿Me lo dices a mí?.- rió Elieth.- ¿Se te olvida que soy la madre del Huracán grado 5?

Y no sé como le haces.- rió Lily.- No sé como hacerle para que Jazmín entienda que no debe agarrar esta joya, ya sé que le gusta mucho pero no es un juguete. Y ahora la cadena está rota, no es que me importe mucho pero... En fin, no importa...

¿Puedo ver ese collar?.- Louis Lacouture miraba fijamente el dije que pendía de la mano de Lily.

Está roto, pero puede hacerlo.- Lily se encogió de hombros y le dio la joya al francés.

Louis examinó la joya con mucho interés, quizás demasiado. Sus ojos de coleccionador de obras de arte y de cazador de antigüedades le hicieron ver que la leyenda era cierta y que ese collar era el auténtico y el original...

Genzo atrapaba los tiros de Schneider como solo él solía hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que a pocos metros de ellos, en otra parte del jardín, sus hijos repetían sus hazañas, en aventuras en miniatura. Wakabayashi consiguió distraerse un rato y Schneider intentó rebasar su portería, lo cual hizo muy bien en dos que tres ocasiones.

Sigo siendo el mejor.- sonrió Karl.

Ya quisieras.- replicó Genzo, tomando el balón y lanzándoselo a Sho.- No podrás entrar en mi portería a partir de ahora.

Ya veremos.- sonrió Schneider.

Mijael y Erick andaban entercados en ver quien era el mejor y Daisuke les propuso que tiraran a gol a su portería para ver quien conseguía anotarle primero. Jazmín se había sentado las orillas, muy triste por haber hecho enojar a su mamá. El caso era que Erick y Mijael disparaban a gol contra Daisuke, Mijael más que nada por llevarle la contraria a Erick, pero el caso era ése. Daisuke detenía los tiros y decía que nadie conseguiría anotarle jamás, repitiendo las palabras de un padre al que aun no conocía. En una de ésas, Erick tiró mal (aun es un niño, recuérdenlo) y voló el balón hacia otra parte del jardín. Refunfuñando, Daisuke decidió ir por la pelota para que Erick y Mijael no se pelearan por ir por él.

- Cuiden a mi hermana.- pidió Daisuke.-Ahorita vengo.

Sho pidió hacer una breve pausa para tomar algo refrescante, cosa que los demás aceptaron y entonces Genzo se retrasó un poco, acomodándose los guantes y amarrándose las agujetas de los zapatos. En ese momento un balón cayó a pocos metros de él, sorprendiéndolo. El portero se acercó a tomar el balón, preguntándose quién podría aventado cuando notó que un niño se acercaba corriendo a él.

Daisuke se dio cuenta que había un hombre alto de gorra negra que había tomado su pelota y corrió hacia él. El niño no tuvo miedo de él, ni siquiera se preguntó quien podría ser, únicamente se acercó de manera natural como si lo conociera de toda la vida. El hombre voletó entonces y lo miró a él, un tanto sorprendido.

Hola.- dijo Daisuke, simplemente.- ¿Me regresa mi pelota, por favor?

Genzo se quedó atónito al ver a ese niño, el cual también usaba una gorra, pedirle la pelota como si nada. No era el hecho de que el niño le pidiera la pelota lo que desconcertó al portero, sino el hecho de que viéndolo bien, el niño se parecía muchísimo a él...

Hola.- saludó Genzo.- ¿Vives aquí?

No.- negó Daisuke.- Estoy con mi mamá y las locas de sus amigas visitando a un señor aburrido. ¿Me da mi pelota, por favor?

Ya veo.- Genzo le entregó la pelota al niño.- ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

Mucho.- asintió Daisuke.- Quiero ser futbolista cuando crezca.

¿De verdad?.- Genzo no sabía por qué seguía haciéndole preguntas a ese niño.- Yo soy futbolista, portero para ser más específico.

¿En verdad?.- Daisuke abrió mucho los ojos.- ¡Es lo que yo quiero ser cuando sea grande!

Pues esfuérzate mucho y lo lograrás.- sonrió Genzo.

Gracias.- Daisuke también sonrió.- Y perdone, no se lo tome a mal pero mi mamá me dice que no debo hablar con extraños y usted lo es.

No te preocupes.- dijo Genzo.- Hasta luego.

Hasta luego, señor.- respondió Daisuke, haciendo un gesto curioso con la gorra y regresando por donde vino tan rápido como llegó.

Wakabayashi no supo qué pensar o qué decir. Únicamente podía recordar ese sueño que tenía, y en el niño que aparecía en él...


	14. Chapter XIII

**Capítulo XIII.**

Daisuke, al volver con su balón de fútbol y despedirse de Genzo, se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba esperándolo, algo preocupada. La niña se acercó corriendo a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza. Daisuke suspiró; Jazmín estaba algo insoportable esos días, demasiado miedosa para ser su hermana.

Qué bueno que estás bien.- musitó Jazmín.- Me asusté mucho cuando no te vi.

Nada más fui por el balón, no chilles.- gruñó Daisuke, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No me pasó nada.

Es que tengo miedo de que el señor de la gorra blanca nos encuentre.- musitó Jazmín.

No inventes, ¿cómo crees que nos va a encontrar aquí?.- bufó Daisuke.- Y sí vi a un señor, pero tenía gorra negra y era muy simpático.

¿Hablaste con un desconocido?.- gimoteó la niña.- ¿Y si era el señor del otro día?

Ya te dije que éste usaba gorra negra, no blanca.- replicó Daisuke.- Y era simpático, me cayó muy bien, es un futbolista y es portero. Quizás lo pueda ver otro día para que me enseñe a jugar y ser famoso.

Ya no hables con él.- pidió Jazmín.- No está bien que hablemos con extraños, eso hará enojar más a mami.

Ya, está bien.- suspiró Daisuke.- Pero deja de chillar.

Mejor le dices al señor Elliot que te enseñe a jugar.- sugirió Jazmín.- Podría convertirse en nuestro nuevo papá.

¿Estás loca?.- gritó Daisuke, muy enojado.- ¿Cómo crees que ese señor aburrido va a ser nuestro papá?

A mí me cae bien.- murmuró la pequeña.- Y mami dice que nos quiere mucho...

Pues yo no lo quiero a él.- replicó Daisuke, más enojado aún.- No me importa cuanto nos quiera ese señor, yo no quiero que él sea nuestro papá, prefiero mil veces al señor de la gorra negra.

Ya, no te enojes tu también.- suplicó Jazmín, haciendo un puchero.- Yo nada más decía...

Pues no digas.- replicó Daisuke, regresando a donde se encontraban Erick y Mijael.- Deja de ser tan payasa.

Daisuke no solía ser así de agresivo con su hermana, pero le molestó muchísimo el hecho de que ella le sugiriera que Elliot podría ser su nuevo papá. Daisuke no tragaba al hombre ni con agua y no lo aceptaría jamás en su casa y mucho menos en su familia. El niño tenía sus propias ilusiones y él esperaba que algún día su verdadero papá apareciera para enseñarle a jugar fútbol, y de ninguna manera esta persona sería un ejecutivo, sino un gran futbolista...

Quizás alguien como el hombre de la gorra negra...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás bebiendo algo que parecía ser simple limonada. Después de los litros de cerveza que el muchacho había ingerido en la Gatita Violeta, su paladar le agradeció inmensamente el que le diera simplemente algo que no tuviese alcohol. Wakabayashi pensó que había sido una suerte el que no se hubiese quedado ciego con la supuesta cerveza que servían en el cabaret.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Levin, notando inmediatamente que algo andaba mal ahí.

Algo extraño.- reconoció Wakabayashi.- Vi a un niño

¿A un niño?.- cuestionó Schneider.- ¿De ésos que dicen ver gente muerta?

Muy gracioso.- gruñó Genzo.- No, era un niño, común y corriente.

¿Y qué es lo extraño?.- quiso saber Sho.

Pues que no debería haber niños aquí, ¿o sí?.- respondió Genzo.

Pues de hecho, hasta donde sé, los invitados de mi abuelo vinieron con niños.- aclaró Jean.- Así que no tiene nada de extraño.

Stefan sintió que se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Acaso...? Naaa, eso sería demasiado y Débora le habría avisado...

De todas maneras, fue algo muy extraño.- continuó Genzo.- Fue como hablar conmigo mismo pero de niño. No sé por qué, pero ese niño me recordó mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad. Necesito un psiquiatra, ¿cierto?

Eso, o una buena fiesta para distraerte.- replicó Sho, poniendo cara de "hello con tu hello".- Ves a un niño y empiezas a alucinar.

Eso, o necesitas tener un hijo.- sugirió Karl.- O una hija...

Wakabayashi decidió ignorarlo, ya que se dio cuenta por donde iba el alemán. En ese momento, Jean recibió una llamada a su celular, intercambió dos o tres palabras con la persona que llamaba y colgó, disculpándose un momento con sus amigos.

Esperen un segundo, por favor.- pidió Jean.- Ha llegado de visita una buena amiga mía.

¿Amiga, eh?.- sonrió Sho.- ¿Es soltera?

Ya empezaste.- bufó Schneider.- Para ti, todo el vino y todas las mujeres.

Ustedes son los que no quieren aceptar compartirlos.- rió Sho.- No es mi culpa que estén casados.

Yo no estoy casado.- replicó Genzo.

Pero tú ya tienes a esa linda chica agente de viajes, Lyn.- replicó el chino.- No seas envidioso, déjame a alguna.

Si tú lo dices.- el japonés optó por no discutir.

En ese momento Jean regresaba (y nadie se dio cuenta de cuando se fue XD) en compañía de una chica pelirroja de ojos claros, muy bella y con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Stefan Levin se quedó atónito al verla, ya que a pesar del paso del tiempo, él la reconoció en seguida.

¿Sherry?.- preguntó el sueco.- ¿Eres tú?

¿Stefan?.- cuestionó Sherry, gratamente sorprendida.- ¡Qué alegría verte!

Levin y la mujer se fusionaron en un efusivo y fuerte abrazo, que dejó perplejos a los demás. Jean carraspeó y la pareja se soltó al instante.

Perdón, no sabía que se conocían.- comentó Lacoste.

Es una gran coincidencia, Jean.- dijo la chica.- No pensé que conocieras a Stefan...

Ni que él te conociera a ti.- replicó Jean.

Ella fue la asistente de mi selección en el Mundial Sub-19.- aclaró Stefan.- Y también una buena amiga, pero tenía tiempo de no verla...

Desde que te casaste, para ser precisos.- suspiró la joven.- Pero en fin...

Genzo, Sho y Karl carraspearon y entonces los otros tres recordaron que existían. Levin y Lacoste se volvieron entonces a sus amigos para presentarles a la chica.

Sherry, te quiero presentar a mis compañeros y amigos del Bayern Munich.- anunció Stefan.- Genzo Wakabayashi, Sho Shu Kong y Karl Heinz Schneider.

Los conozco a todos, aunque solo de revistas y televisión.- sonrió ella.- Mucho gusto, soy Sherry Kliegman, amiga de Stefan desde hace años.

Wakabayashi, Schneider y Sho saludaron a la muchacha con cordialidad y respeto. Levin quiso saber entonces de dónde conocía Sherry a Lacoste y éste explicó que la había conocido en una de las fiestas de su tío.

A la cual, por cierto, pienso acudir.- anunció Sherry.- ¿Tú irás, Stefan?

Esto tengo planeado.- sonrió el sueco.

Más de uno se dio cuenta que Sherry estaba muy, pero muy interesada en Levin. Quizás el único que no se dio cuenta fue el mismo Stefan, quien se veía feliz de ver a su antigua amiga, pero no se sospechaba el obvio interés que ella tenía en él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily no entendía qué tanto le veía Louis Lacouture a su collar, el hombre no dejaba de murmurar en francés mientras examinaba el dije con sus dichosos guantes impecablemente blancos y una pequeña lupa o cosa de ésas que se ponen en el ojo.

Increíble.- murmuró Louis.- Fascinante.

Lily volteó a ver a Elieth, pero ésta nada más se encogió de hombros. Después de un rato, el francés sacó un estuche pequeño de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y del estuche sacó pinzas y desarmadores y reparó la cadena del diamante azulado, el cual se puso después a pulir hasta dejar impecable al igual que la montura y la propia cadena y se lo devolvió a Lily em un pañuelo blanco con el respeto con el que se le ofrece una tiara a una reina.

Muchas gracias.- dijo Lily.- Se lo agradezco en verdad, quedó como nuevo...

No tienes nada qué agradecer, todo por una antigüedad.- respondió Louis, con una sonrisa.- Una joya de inmenso valor...

Sé que debe costar mucho dinero, pero no pensé que tanto.- reconoció Lily.- ¿De verdad es un collar valioso?

No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es esta joya, ¿cierto?.- cuestionó Lacouture.- Mi úlcera se me va a reventar...

¿Qué es exactamente?.- preguntó Lily, muy seria.- Me la regaló mi ex esposo, pero no me dijo qué cosa era ni cuanto valía. Sé que debe costar algo de dinero, pero no me puedo imaginar cuanto.

¿Tu esposo es japonés?.- preguntó el excéntrico francés.

Ex esposo.- replicó Lily.- Y sí, lo es. ¿Por qué?

¿Has escuchado la leyenda del Corazón del Bosque?.- quiso saber Louis Lacouture.- Una leyenda japonesa muy antigua.

Más o menos, leí algo sobre ella hace poco.- contestó Lily.- Solo sé que es algo así como una joya que une a dos personas, nada más.

Bueno, más o menos la cosa está así: hace varios siglos, un famoso artesano del antiguo Japón encontró un diamante azulado muy hermoso, el cual decidió usar para fabricar la más hermosa joya jamás vista como regalo para la emperatriz japonesa.- comenzó Lacouture.- Lo que casi nadie sabía era que el artesano estaba enamorado de la emperatriz, y ella de él, pero dadas sus diferencias de estatus social, no podrían ni siquiera soñar con estar juntos alguna vez, de manera que esa joya sería una prueba de su amor.

Anda, esto está mejor que un cuento de vaqueros.- comentó Eli, en voz baja. Lily le dio un codazo en las costillas.

El caso es que después de un tiempo, un antiguo samurai descubrió el secreto de la emperatriz gracias a su collar, pero en vez de delatarla le fue fiel a su juramento de servirle por siempre y encontró la manera de que ella pudiera estar al lado del artesano, fingiendo su muerte. Como muestra de agradecimiento, la emperatriz y el artesano le regalaron al samurai la joya tan valiosa que al final los había unido. Dice la leyenda que el samurai le regaló ese collar a la mujer que amaba, la hija de un señor feudal enemigo, la cual al final terminó casándose con él. A partir de entonces, ese collar pasó de generación en generación por la familia del samurai, uniendo al descendiente que lo poseía, siempre un varón, con el verdadero amor de su vida, se tratase de quien se tratase esa mujer. La joya recibió entonces el nombre del Corazón del Bosque, en honor a los descendientes del samurai.

Linda historia.- reconoció Lily.- Muy romántica. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi collar en eso? ¿Cree usted que esta joya es ese dichoso Corazón del Bosque? Es ridículo. Mire, me lo regaló mi ex esposo, el cual no me quería en lo más mínimo, ya con eso le puedo decir que no es esa joya de la que usted habla.

Dime una cosa: ¿has intentado deshacerte de esa joya y no has podido?.- cuestionó Louis.- ¿Has intentado venderla, o regalarla, sin éxito?

A mí una vez me la regaló.- fue Elieth la que contestó.- Y no pude quedarme con ese collar, tuve que devolvérselo porque casi me vuelvo loca con él. Mijael es el único que puede provocarme pesadillas al decirme que de accidente incendió la casa, de manera que las pesadillas que me causaba esa endemoniada joya fueron demasiado para mí.

Ahí lo tienes.- el francés sonrió triunfal.- El Corazón del Bosque. La leyenda dice que sin importar lo que haga la auténtica dueña de la joya, ésta regresará a sus manos aun cuando la arroje por la cañería.

Sigo sin creerlo.- Lily se negaba a aceptarlo.- Debe ser una coincidencia.

No, no lo es.- replicó Louis.- Y si necesitas una prueba más, te la daré: puedo decirte con total seguridad que tu ex esposo es un Wakabayashi.

¿Cómo supo eso?.- Lily volteó a ver a Eli y a Erika.- ¡Ustedes le dijeron!

Nada que ver.- negó Elieth.

A mí ni me pasó por la mente.- replicó Erika.

No, ellas no me lo dijeron, pero yo lo sé, porque el nombre del samurai era Kenji Wakabayashi.- replicó Lacouture, con una sonrisa misteriosa.- Y Wakabayashi en japonés significa bosque joven. ¿Quieres más, o te basta con eso para saber que eres la dueña del Corazón del Bosque y del corazón de un Wakabayashi?

Lily, aturullada, aturdida, confundida e idiotizada, miró la joya que descansaba en el pañuelo, cuyo diamante azulado brillaba con intensidad...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Débora había sustituido a Marie de cuidar a los niños después de que escuchó toda esa porquería relacionada con el Corazón del Bosque. La mexicana optó por desaparecerse dado que estaba muy enojada, ya que seguramente Eli y Erika habían planeado todo, poniéndose de acuerdo con Louis Lacouture para que intentara toda esa sarta de mentiras y así Lily reconsiderara la posibilidad de volver con Genzo Wakabayashi. Así pues, de momento la chica optó por salirse al jardín para tranquilizarse, ya que de no hacerlo podría terminar por pelearse con sus primas.

Mijael, Erick y Daisuke se habían cansado de jugar al fútbol y estaban reunidos alrededor de Jazmín, jugando a armar un rompecabezas. La señal de que los niños estaban preocupados por la niña era que estaban los tres muy quietecitos junto a ella. Deb los contempló por un momento, pensando en si acaso a Jazmín y a Daisuke les gustaría conocer a su verdadero padre...

De repente, Débora se dio cuenta de que Stefan estaba al otro extremo del jardín y se sorprendió; la mujer no sabia que su esposo tenía razón con Lacouture, pero era lo que menos importaba. Deb empezó a caminar hacia Levin con rapidez, con una enorme y coqueta sonrisa en su rostro, cuando de repente una pelirroja apareció de la nada y le sonrió de una manera radiante a Stefan. Levin le sonrió levemente a la mujer, ella hizo un comentario y ambos rieron con mucha confianza, con demasiada intimidad... Deb, de momento, no supo si continuar o quedarse sembrada en su sitio...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl Heinz Schneider (aquí voy de nuevo) salió de la mansión de Lacouture para ir en busca de un cigarro. Elieth detestaba que su esposo fumara, de manera que Karl no lo hacía estando con ella, pero dado que se encontraba solo bien podría aprovechar para fumarse cuando menos uno. No es que él fumara como chacuaco ni mucho menos, dado que era deportista y debía mantenerse en forma, únicamente probaba el humo del cigarro muy de vez en cuando, sobre todo al sentirse frustrado como ocurría en ese momento, aunque Karl no sabía por qué. El caso es que el alemán salió de la mansión y se dirigió a la tienda más cercana, la cual quien sabe en donde se encontraría. En ese momento, y casualmente, un automóvil deportivo se detuvo junto a él y Eriko le llamó desde la ventanilla del conductor.

Ey, Emperador.- dijo la joven.- ¿A dónde vas tan solo?

A dar una vuelta.- mintió Karl.- Me gusta pasear por este barrio.

Sí, como no.- Eriko se echó a reír.- Ésa no te la cree ni tu perro. Traes cara de que vas a robar un banco.

No precisamente, pero pensaba en fumarme un cigarro.- replicó Schneider.

En ese caso, sube.- ofreció la gemela Wakabayashi.- Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo. Taro detesta que fume y pues con la bebé mucho menos lo acepta y tiene razón, así que aprovecho que él está con los niños para hacerlo.

De acuerdo.- sonrió Karl, subiendo al flamante coche de la mujer.- Se nota que les va muy bien a Misaki y a ti...

Un par de reporteros pasaban por la calle en esos momentos, en busca de la despampanante Eriko y su hermosa bebé. Los hombres se habrían dicho que tendrían suerte si conseguirían tomarle algunas fotos a la mansión en donde los Misaki-Wakabayashi vivían antes de que sus guardaespaldas los echaran a patadas, pero al ver al famoso y casanova Karl Heinz Schneider subir al automóvil de Eriko Misaki, su antigua novia, los reporteros supieron que ése era su día de suerte...

**Notas:**

Ok, perdónenme las fans de Schneider por ponerlo que quería fumarse un cigarrito. Como deportista, no debe ser y por eso mismo puse que no lo hace más que muy, pero muy rara vez, y quiero decir en mi defensa que más que nada lo hice para justificar que Karl saliera a la calle y se reuniera con Eriko.

Sherry es un personaje de Captain Tsubasa, era la mejor amiga de Karen, la novia muerta de Levin, y asistente de la selección de Suecia. Hasta donde sé, no se conoce su apellido, por lo que el apellido Kliegman es invento mío.

"Chacuaco" es lo mismo que horno.

Louis Lacouture es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	15. Chapter XIV

**Capítulo XIV.**

Stefan charlaba muy alegremente con Sherry sobre los viejos tiempos: la escuela, el Mundial Sub-19, la época cuando Karen vivía... A Levin ya no le resultaba tan doloroso el hablar de su fallecida novia, ya que el tiempo y Débora lo habían curado de su dolor. Sherry, sin embargo, no se había repuesto del todo ya que más que nada guardaba un secreto que quizás le dolía más que la propia muerte de Karen Katherine...

Sherry estaba enamorada de Levin.

Ella no lo pudo evitar, y no es porque fuera mala amiga o una mala persona. Simplemente, después de la muerte de Karen, Sherry y Stefan habían encontrado algo de consuelo el uno en el otro. De hecho, fue Sherry la única que se atrevió a decirle al capitán del equipo de Suecia que estaba obrando mal al querer lastimar gravemente a Genzo Wakabayashi y a Akai Tomeya con tal de anotarle un gol a Japón y pasar así a la siguiente ronda del torneo, recordándole cuanto amaba Karen a todos los seres vivos... Fue Sherry también la única persona que vio a Stefan llorar por Karen, y la única que le ofreció un hombro como consuelo... Fue inevitable, el pasar tanto tiempo con él y compartir algo tan dolorosamente íntimo la hicieron amar a su amigo de la manera en como solo se puede amar a un hombre... Sin embargo, Stefan únicamente tenía mente y corazón para Karen y Sherry supo que tenía que esperar a que él aceptara la muerte de su novia y decidiera seguir adelante, pero la vida separó a Sherry de Levin y cuando él se recuperó, la que estuvo presente para ocupar su corazón no fue Sherry, sino Débora...

Para Sherry, fue doloroso enterarse de que Stefan se había casado con una extranjera y que tenía un hijo con ella. Sin embargo, Sherry no quiso deprimirse e intentó salir adelante, encontró nuevos amigos, se buscó una carrera y trató de dejar todo en el pasado, creyendo conseguir el haber olvidado a Stefan, pero al ir a Francia, a la mansión de Jean Lacoste y ver de nuevo a ese apuesto joven rubio de mirada azul hielo, Sherry supo que su sentimiento prohibido hacia él no había disminuido ni un poquito...

(Ay, pobre Sherry, es tan linda ella, me cae tan bien y me da cosa hacerla sufrir...).

Me da mucho gusto el volver a verte.- comentó Levin, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.- No sé por qué dejamos que se perdiera el contacto entre nosotros.

Supongo que cada quien tomó su camino.- comentó Sherry, algo melancólica.- Entiendo que después de lo de Karen hayas querido seguir con tu vida.

Me costó trabajo, pero creo que es lo que ella hubiera querido.- suspiró Stefan.- Pero eso no es pretexto para que tú y yo dejemos de ser amigos, ¿cierto?

Cierto.- sonrió Sherry, dulcemente.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos. La pareja se encontraba en el jardín, alejados de los demás. Levin no se dio cuenta en qué momento apareció Débora, con cara de pocas amistades. La mexicana estaba celosa, celosísima, y por tanto enojada, ya que en vez de ver a su esposo, el amor de su vida, en compañía de sus amigotes lo encontraba acompañado por una mujer europea, pelirroja, glamorosa, y hermosa.

Hola, amor.- saludó Débora, con una sonrisa.- No esperaba verte aquí... Tan bien acompañado...

Stefan respingó; obvio que el sueco no se esperaba ver a su esposa ahí, en la mansión de Jean Lacoste. Deb estaba enojada, muy enojada, aunque no tenía motivo de ser porque él no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí.- dijo Levin, besando a su esposa en los labios.- Creí que estarías con tus amigas.

_Estoy_ con mis amigas.- replicó Débora.- Pero salí a cuidar a _nuestro_ hijo y te vi platicando con una mujer.

Sí, ella estaba enojada. Si había alguien que podía hablar haciendo énfasis en las palabras claves, ésa era Débora. Sherry no tardó en notar que esa mujer de belleza latina, cuyo cabello negro estaba alaciado y pintado con rayos en tono rubio miel era la esposa de Stefan, a la cual evidentemente no le gustaba su presencia. Sherry desvió la mirada al ver que Levin la besaba, si bien no era fácil para Deb, tampoco lo era para ella.

Mi amor.- Stefan recalcó el apodo cariñoso.- Ella es Sherry Kliegen, una muy querida amiga. Sherry, ella es Débora, mi esposa.

Mucho gusto.- se dijeron ambas mujeres, dándose las manos con una aparente sonrisa de cordialidad pero con recelo en la mirada.

Sherry y Débora se miraron largamente, escrutando hasta la más mínima mancha de piel, la más mínima arruga o la más insignificante e inexistente cana. Débora se preguntaba quién sería esa mujer que había venido del pasado para coquetearle a su esposo, mientras que Sherry se preguntaba si acaso esa mujer venida del otro lado del mundo le podía dar a Stefan lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz...

Y Levin, ni enterado de nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba muy confundida. Todo lo que Louis Lacouture le había dicho le había causado un temblor en el corazón que aun no se le quitaba. ¿Por qué Genzo le había regalado esa joya tan valiosa? Su mente le dio a Lily una respuesta, muy clara, muy sencilla y muy obvia: él la amaba... Tratando de sacar esa idea de su mente y contrariar a Louis Lacouture, la joven intentó regalarle la joya, pero el francés no la aceptó.

¿Broemas?.- rió Louis.- Ni loco me interpondría entre el amor verdadero.

¡Esto no es amor verdadero!.- gritó Lily, algo enojada.- Es una farsa.

¿Por qué no lo crees?.- cuestionó Lacouture.- El collar se ha quedado contigo todo este tiempo, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho para intentar deshacerte de él.

Eso quizás solo demuestra que yo sigo amando a Genzo.- murmuró Lily, reconociendo sus sentimientos.- Esto no es secreto para nadie.

Eso lo sé.- sonrió el francés, de manera misteriosa.- Lo que tú no sabes, es que para que la leyenda funcione, él también debe amarte a ti...

Eso era algo imposible... Lily, muy confundida, salió al jardín a suplantar a Débora para cuidar a los niños, la cual se había esfumado sin decir ni pío. Lily se dio cuenta de que Jazmín estaba siendo consolada por Mijael y por Erick, ya que al parecer la niña estaba muy triste. Lily suspiró, ya luego hablaría con ella pero por el momento, la chica necesitaba tranquilizar su corazón...

No, no puede ser.- murmuró Lily.- No puede ser posible... Él no me ama, de lo contrario no me habría pedido el divorcio.

No es que me quiera meter en lo que no me importa.- dijo Elieth.- Pero yo ya te lo había dicho.

¿No es esto una broma de ustedes?.- gruñó Lily.

¿Nos creerías capaces?.- Eli fingió sentirse ofendida.

Ay, por favor, si de alguien sacó Mijael su carácter.- replicó Lily, bufando.- Si él es un angelito comparado contigo.

Creo que me das demasiado crédito, me siento halagada.- Elieth soltó una carcajada.

No tienes vergüenza.- suspiró Lily.- De verdad, Eli, te lo digo en serio, me parece de muy mal gusto que me estén haciendo en esto.

Te doy mi palabra de que nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver.- replicó Elieth, poniéndose momentáneamente seria.- Lo que sea que Louis te haya dicho, debe ser cierta o un invento de su loca mente, pero hasta donde sé aun no desvaría a ese grado. Te lo repito: busca a Genzo, no pierdes nada, quizás él te extrañe tanto como tú a él.

Mejor haré otra cosa.- replicó Lily.- Me desharé de este endemoniado collar.

Ni se te ocurra regalármelo.- pidió Eli.- No lo aguantaré.

No pensaba hacerlo.- contradijo Lily, arrojando el collar con fuerza al otro extremo del jardín, el cual inmediatamente se perdió entre los miles de arbustos que había en el lugar.- Ojalá que algún perro lo encuentre y lo devore.

Sabes que eso es inútil, no sé para qué te haces tonta.- replicó Elieth.- Pero bueno, es cosa tuya.

Lily no quiso saber nada más del Corazón del Bosque, tenía deseos de irse de ahí cuanto antes, de manera que llamó a sus hijos y fue a recoger a Cridhe, despidiéndose apenas de Louis y pidiéndole a Erika, Eli y Marie que si deseaban quedarse, lo hicieran. La doctora salió entonces al jardín, con su violín en una mano y sus hijos en la otra. Ya había tenido suficiente del pasado, lo mejor era ya concentrarse en su presente para no echar a perder su futuro y...

Lily se quedó sin poder moverse, impactada por lo que vio al otro lado del jardín: a Genzo charlando con Jean. El portero no había cambiado nada, nadita, seguía estando tan alto como Lily lo recordaba, con sus músculos marcándose bajo la camiseta blanca, sus fuertes brazos, su abdomen plano, su espalda ancha... Ese día, Genzo usaba una gorra negra que le daban un aire de mayor misterio a sus ojos oscuros y... Reía. Genzo Wakabayashi reía, de alegría, de esperanza, de una manera en como Lily solo lo vio hacerlo una vez... Lily no supo que hacer, de momento temió desmayarse como colegiala, o morirse de amor ahí mismo...

Mil y una veces, Lily soñó con volver a ver a Genzo, aunque fuese una última vez; sin embargo, ahora que podía hacerlo ella se había arrepentido... Wakabayashi estaba feliz, no se notaba ni remotamente triste o decaído por el hecho de no estar con Lily, y ella sintió que se le rompía el corazón... Claro, ¡era de esperarse! Genzo nunca la quiso con él, jamás la amó, era de esperarse que en esos momentos él se encontrara contento de no estar con ella...

Mira, Jaz.- dijo Daisuke, sacando a Lily de su oscuridad.- Ése es el señor de la gorra negra que vi en la mañana

No alcanzo a verlo bien.- reconoció Jazmín, con voz bajita.- Pero se parece mucho al señor de la gorra blanca que vi la otra vez...

¿Qué? Lily se paralizó al escuchar a sus hijos hablar. ¿Acaso sus hijos ya habían visto a Genzo? No, eso no podía ser... Lily reaccionó entonces y agarró a sus niños y salió de ahí, sin darle la oportunidad a Genzo de que él alcanzara a verlos...

¿Pasa algo, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Jean, al notar que Genzo se había distraído por un momento.

No es nada.- negó Genzo, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

El portero pensó que ya estaba soñando despierto. Él pudo haber jurado que vio a los dos niños que había visto antes, a la niña del parque, y al niño del balón...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl y Eriko no recorrieron mucho tramo; la chica conocía una tienda de abarrotes en un lugar bastante tranquilo y desierto y los dos se bajaron a fumar un cigarro y comprar algo que les quitara el mal aliento. Eriko se recargó contra su deportivo y aspiró el cigarro con aires de mujer de mucho mundo. Ella notó que Karl la observaba con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro.

¿Qué tanto me ves?.- cuestionó Eriko.

Que no te quitas tus actitudes de diva.- rió Schneider.- Sigues siendo igual de presumida y coqueta como siempre.

¡Ja!.- protestó ella.- ¡Mira quién habla! Tú sigues teniendo actitudes de casanova.

Eso no es verdad.- protestó Karl.- Yo soy muy serio.

Sí, claro.- Eriko volvió a reír.- Te habrás casado, pero sigues actuando como galán conquistador.

No he engañado a mi esposa.- replicó Schneider.

Yo no he dicho que lo hicieras, pero no dejas de actuar como galán.- replicó Eriko.- Eso a la larga te puede traes problemas.

¿Cómo cuales?.- Karl negó un segundo cigarrillo, ya suficiente culpa tenía por haberse fumado uno.

Como que alguna mujer crea que estás intentando seducirla.- contestó Eriko.- Te podría pasar, y eso podría ponerte en problemas con Elieth.

Schneider no dijo nada, pensando un momento en lo que su ex le había dicho. Ninguno de los dos sabía que, a pocos metros de ellos, dos reporteros se gastaban todo el rollo de película en tomarle fotos a la pareja.

Esto será un impacto.- comentó uno de ellos.- Karl Heinz Schneider y Eriko Wakabayashi salen a pasear mientras la esposa de él está en casa con su hijo y el esposo de ella está haciéndole de niñero.

Será un notición.- comentó el otro.- Nos ganaremos una buena lana por eso.

Bien dicen que "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan".- suspiró el primero.- La verdad, qué envidia le tengo a Schneider, siempre ha andado con mujeres hermosas.

Taro Misaki también.- señaló el segundo.- Se casó con la gemela Wakabayashi, una de las mujeres más codiciadas del planeta y tiene el lujo de echársela al plato todas las noches.

Pues al parecer, Eriko ya quiere otro plato.- replicó el primero, sin dejar de fotografiar.- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lleven viéndose a escondidas?

Quien sabe.- el segundo se encogió de hombros.

Los dos hombres se acercaron lo suficiente a los jóvenes como para continuar tomando fotos. La verdad, nadie pensaría que el ángulo correcto en la posición correcta podría hacer que una inocente plática entre dos conocidos se convirtiera en una fotografía que podría pasar por un engaño...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo Wakabayashi regresó al hotel, bastante fastidiado. Después de que a Schneider y a Levin se los tragó la tierra, Wakabayashi, Lacoste y Sho se la pasaron probándose los posibles trajes que usarían para la fiesta (la cual nomás menciono pero no hago llegar XD). Al menos, el portero había escogido uno que le agradó bastante y que sintió que podría ir con su personalidad. Quizás a Schneider y a Levin no les agradarían los trajes que Genzo y Sho escogieron para ellos, pero era su culpa por andarse perdiendo en el mundo.

Al llegar al hotel, Genzo se dio una ducha y pensó en pedir servicio a la habitación, pero eso le recordó entonces que estaría solo de momento y que entonces, se pondría a pensar en Lily, en la niña del parque y en el niño que había visto esa mañana...

Ese niño, que usaba gorra, que tenía su mismo tipo de cabello y hasta le imitaba sus movimientos. Ese niño que era una réplica exacta de Genzo, exceptuando esos ojos, que eran idénticos a los de ella...

Tendría que ser una locura.- murmuró Genzo.- No puede ser que yo tenga dos hijos...

El teléfono sonó, más precisos, su celular. Genzo lo contestó y se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Kaltz, el cual le informó que ya había llegado a París en compañía de Marlene. El portero propuso entonces que fueran a cenar y Kaltz aceptó.

Te oyes diferente.- comentó su amigo, antes de colgar.- Como si algo te hubiese pasado.

Han pasado muchas cosas, Kaltz.- suspiró Genzo.- Bástate saber que ahora sé que no estoy destinado a amar a una mujer. Nos veremos en un rato.

Genzo no dejó que su amigo respondiera y colgó. Sería bueno pensar en salir a conocer París en compañía de sus amigos, quizás hasta podrían decirle a Lyn que los llevara en un recorrido especial...


	16. Chapter XV

**Capítulo XV.**

Jazmín y Daisuke iban muy calladitos y quietecitos en el taxi que los llevaría a la residencia de los Shanks. El motivo por el cual los chiquitines estaban tan tranquilitos era porque sabían que su mamá estaba enojada. Lily no hablaba, no podía hacerlo, su mente estaba tan perturbada que necesitaba tiempo para tranquilizarse un poco. Se suponía que Genzo estaba en Marsella, no en París, ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera ahí? ¡Y en la residencia de Louis Lacouture! ¡Y en compañía de Jean Lacoste! No, ero era demasiado para el pobre corazón de la chica. Se suponía que Jean era amigo de Lily, ellos habían mantenido contacto a lo largo de esos cinco años y en esos momentos Lily se dio cuenta de que el francés era también amigo de Genzo. La joven se sintió traicionada, pero más que nada, asustada. ¿Y si Jean le decía a Genzo sobre Jazmín y Daisuke? Lily nunca quiso decirle a Lacoste quién era el verdadero padre de sus dos hijos, más que nada porque la mexicana recordaba que el francés era abogado y ella temía que su amigo intentara establecer una demanda contra el japonés para que se hiciera cargo del futuro de sus hijos, cosa que era lo último que Lily quería. Genzo no debería sentirse obligado de volver con ella, ni de pensar en ella, por ningún motivo, ni siquiera por un hijo. Los niños no tenían la culpa de los errores de sus padres y por tanto no debían pagar por los mismos. Además, con la pensión del divorcio que Wakabayashi le daba, Lily podría darles a Jazmín y a Daisuke todo lo que ellos querían y... Ya estaba divagando...

Hemos llegado, madame.- dijo el taxista.

Merci, monsieur.- respondió Lily, pagando al hombre y bajando con sus hijos.

Jazmín y Daisuke se miraron el uno al otro; su madre estaba cada vez más rara y los dos temieron que ella nunca les volviera a dirigir la palabra o que los mandara muy lejos (pensamientos de niño). Jazmín se armó de valor y decidió hablar con su mamá.

¿Mami, te sientes bien?.- preguntó Jaz, con mucha timidez.

Sí, estoy bien, querida.- replicó Lily.- Pero tengo que hablar con ustedes dos.

¿Y ahora qué hice?.- protestó Daisuke, temiendo que lo fueran a regañar.

Lily se dirigió al jardín de la residencia de los Shanks y se sentó con sus hijos en el fresco pasto. Los dos niños temían lo peor, pero Lily respiró profundo varias veces y le sonrió a sus pequeñines. Ella tenía que preguntarles por el motivo por el cual ambos reconocieron a Genzo en la mansión Lacouture. Jazmín y Daisuke aparentemente ya habían visto a Genzo antes y Lily tenía que saber en dónde...

Jazmín, Daisuke, tengo que preguntarles algo muy importante.- comenzó a decir Lily.- En la casa en donde estábamos había un señor en el jardín, un señor de gorra negra. ¿Lo alcanzaron a ver?

Jazmín y Daisuke se voltearon a ver.

Apenas, mami.- musitó Jazmín.- Pero Dai habló con él en la mañana.

Chismosa.- murmuró Daisuke, enojado.

A Lily se le aceleró el corazón. ¡¿Daisuke había hablado con Genzo?!

¿Hablaste con ese señor, Daisuke?.- preguntó Lily, conteniendo el aliento.

No fue por mucho tiempo.- replicó Daisuke, en una defensa desesperada.- Se nos voló la pelota y fui por ella y pues ese señor de la gorra negra lo tomó y me lo regresó. No hablé con él mucho, ya sé que no debemos hablar con extraños. Además, era un jugador de fútbol, es portero mamá, no un robachicos.

Lily no lo podría creer. Genzo ya había visto a su hijo y sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero ella aun no se sabía toda la historia...

Daisuke, sabes que no debes hablar con extraños, lo tienes prohibido.- Lily intentó mostrarse enojada, sin conseguirlo.

Ya lo sé, mamá, pero ya te dije que no fue por mucho y fue porque él tenía mi pelota.- protestó Daisuke.- Además, si Jazmín puede hablar con extraños en el parque no veo porque yo no puedo hacerlo.

¡Daisuke!.- gritó Jazmín, enojada.- ¡Me prometiste que nunca le dirías a mami!

¿Cómo dijiste?.- Lily se puso pálida.- Jazmín, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en el parque?

Habló con un extraño de gorra blanca, el cual estaba muy interesado en tu collar, mamá.- explicó Daisuke, a pesar de las airadas protestas de su hermana.- Ella se lo mostró y él se la quiso llevar. Yo creo que ése sí era un robachicos.

¡No fue a propósito, mami!.- gimoteó Jazmín.- Mijael quería un helado, pero Ramona (su coneja) se me cayó al piso y solté a Mijael y entonces llegó ese señor de la gorra blanca y tomó mi conejita y yo no quería que se la llevara y entonces él vio mi collar y quería que te llevara contigo. Perdóname, mami...

Jazmín se soltó a llorar, inconsolable. Lily se mordió los labios al escuchar a su hija, solo una persona en el mundo estaría interesada en el collar, porque solo una persona sabría que ese diamante era el Corazón del Bosque...

Un hombre al que le gustaba usar gorras, que fuera futbolista, y portero además... Una misma persona, alguien que Jazmín y Daisuke reconocieron al instante en la mansión Lacouture esa misma tarde...

Jazmín, Daisuke, estoy enojada con ustedes dos.- dijo Lily, respirando lenta y profundamente.- Me desobedecieron, hablaron con un extraño, se separaron de la persona que los cuidaba y aparte de todo, Jazmín, tomaste mi collar sin mi permiso, a pesar de que sabes que está mal. Lo siento, no me gustará hacerlo, pero tendré que castigarlos sin postre por al menos una semana.

¡No, mami!.- gimotearon los gemelos.- ¡No nos castigues, no lo volveremos a hacer!

De verdad que no me gusta hacerlo, pero solo así me van a obedecer.- suspiró Lily, con el corazón encogido por ver las caritas tristes de sus hijitos. Sin embargo, ella tenía que mantenerse firme; después de todo, era su madre.- Suban ahora a su cuarto y empiecen a guardar sus cosas.

¿Nos vas a regalar, mami?.- sollozó Jazmín, muy triste.- No nos regales, nosotros te queremos mucho.

No quiero vivir en una caja de cartón.- gimoteó Daisuke.

No los voy a regalar.- Lily no se pudo contener más y abrazó a sus hijos.- Les pedí que guardaran sus cosas porque nos vamos a regresar a México.

Lily ya lo había decidido. No podía quedarse en París, sabiendo que Genzo no se había ido a Marsella sino que se había quedado en la Ciudad Luz, sabiendo que quizás él ya sabía que era el padre de dos hijos...

Pero justo cuando estaba por llamar a una aerolínea para pedir los boletos de avión, se contuvo. Su mente le dijo que ya era suficiente de huir, que estaba harta de tener que estar viviendo siempre escondida temiéndole a Genzo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie quería quitarse esa sensación del corazón. Leonardo y Gino habían ido nuevamente a ver jugar al equipo de Lecited. Desde que ella apareció, Leo casi nunca tenía tiempo para ver a Marie, se la pasaba todo el tiempo en los entrenamientos de Leci y cuando se aparecía por la residencia de los Shanks, el joven no dejaba de hablar sobre la chica y lo bien que jugaba ésta. Marie estaba ya muy harta, de repente le entraron ganas de jugar fútbol.

Otra vez estás pensando en él, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Erika, sentándose junto a ella.

¿En quién, según tú?.- cuestionó Marie.

En Leonardo.- respondió Erika.- Sientes algo por él, se te nota.

Claro, me agrada, ha sido siempre uno de mis mejores amigos.- Marie intentó fingir demencia.- ¿Cómo no sentir algo por él? Desde que lo conocí me ayudó, fue mi confidente, me protegió de mucha gente que quiso lastimarme y ha estado ahí para mí cuando lo necesito. Es mi mejor amigo.

Lo amas.- rió Erika.- Me lo acabas de confirmar. ¿Por qué lo niegas?

Porque no tiene caso que lo confirme.- suspiró Marie.- Leo no deja de verme como una niña.

Pues demuéstrale que ya eres una mujer.- replicó Erika.- Decláratele tú, invítalo a salir, dile lo que sientes por él.

¿Y para qué?.- musitó Marie, decaída.- Él solo tiene ojos para Leci...

Pues haz que ella se le salga de los ojos.- replicó Erika.- No te des por vencida, si Leonardo te gusta lucha por él. Además, él y Leci tienen años de no verse, nadie dice que lo de ellos vaya a funcionar...

Marie lo pensó un momento. ¿De verdad valdría la pena que ella luchara por Leo? Y su corazón le dio la respuesta: sí. Porque estaba enamorada de él...

Mientras tanto, en el estadio de París (y sigo sin saber como se llama P), Gino le daba consejos profesionales a la portera del equipo de Leci, mientras que ella y Leonardo hablaban de cómo mejorar su condición física. La chica estaba acostada en el pasto, con una pierna apoyada en el hombro del muchacho, mientras él se la estiraba, recargando su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Anell los miraba con malicia, ahí había atracción física, aunque tanto Leonardo como Lecited se esforzaban en negarlo.

Vas mejorando mucho.- comentó Leo, inclinándose sobre ella.- Pero aun tienes que trabajar mucho la mitad derecha de tu cuerpo.

Si me ayudas, no habrá problema.- sonrió Leci.

Ya te dije que te ayudo cuando quieras.- replicó Leonardo, con una sonrisa sugerente.- Y como quieras...

Lecited se ruborizó un poco y decidió ignorar a su amigo. Desde que se volvieron a ver, ni ella ni él habían hablado de la noche que pasaron en Munich antes de que él se marchara a México. A Leci le gustaba mucho Leo, eso no lo podía negar, pero algo había pasado en esos cinco años que le confundieron el corazón a la chica con las promesas de otra persona...

Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy.- señaló Leonardo.- Mejor te vas a dar una ducha.

Sí, entrenador.- se burló Lecited.- ¿Podría pedirte de favor que recojas mi celular? Lo dejé cerca de la portería.

Claro.- asintió Leo.

El muchacho fue por el aparato, y al volver, éste estaba sonando. Leonardo miraba fijamente la pantalla, con gesto un tanto extraño.

Te llaman.- dijo él a Lecited.- Alguien a quien tienes registrado como "K. Hyuga".

¡Ah!.- Leci se puso rojísima a más no poder.- Deja que se desvíe la llamada al buzón de voz...

Leo obedeció, algo confundido. Más que nada, por el hecho de que la mirada que Leci tuvo al escuchar el apellido Hyuga lo había dicho todo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo contemplaba el Sena desde un agradable restaurante a las orillas del mismo. Él se la había pasado todo el día en compañía de Kaltz y Marlene, en uno de los viajes que organizaba Lyn. La chica se había puesto muy feliz cuando Genzo le pidió otra salida, y más feliz se puso aun cuando Genzo la trató de manera diferente al volver a verla, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que quería salir con ella. Algo debió haber pasado, pero eso a Lyn no le importaba, con tal de que Genzo le hiciera caso...

Así pues, los Kaltz y Wakabayashi habían salido con Lyn a recorrer la ciudad. Hermann Kaltz estaba tremendamente interesado en saber qué había ocurrido con Genzo que lo hizo cambiar tan drásticamente en su manera de pensar al grado de pretender conquistar a Lyn. Wakabayashi, simplemente, le contó a su amigo que vio a Lily en los brazos de otro. Punto. Claro, Kaltz de momento no se lo creyó, así que Genzo tuvo que aclararle después que en realidad la había visto e compañía de otro hombre, nada más, pero que eso era suficiente para que él dejara de buscarla. Kaltz intentó hacer razonar a su amigo, así como lo habían intentado Schneider, Levin y Sho, sin éxito. Sin embargo, el regordete alemán tampoco iba a darse por vencido... Genzo se mantuvo serio y distante, negándose a tratar más a fondo el tema, pero entonces Kaltz se dio cuenta de que, al pasar por la Torre Eiffel, el portero se había quedado callado de repente...

Contrario a lo que pudiera esperarse, Kaltz no tuvo que hacer mucho para que Wakabayashi le contara el motivo de su silencio. Después de la comida, Marlene y Lyn se disculparon y se marcharon al sanitario por un momento. El portero le dio un sorbo a su café, sin dejar de contemplar el río.

Tengo dos hijos.- comentó Genzo, de repente.

¿Qué dices?.- Kaltz casi se ahoga con su propio café.

Que tengo dos hijos. Bueno, no estoy seguro, solo supongo, solo estoy seguro de que Lily tiene una hija y de que quizás ella sea mía... .- murmuró Genzo.- Ya no sé ni qué estoy diciendo...

Más despacio.- pidió Kaltz.- ¿Cómo que Lily tiene una hija?

Wakabayashi le contó a Kaltz sobre lo ocurrido con Jazmín en el parque de la Torre Eiffel y la manera en como el portero descubrió que ella era la hija de Lily. Después, el portero le informó a su amigo sobre Daisuke, el niño que vio en la mansión Lacouture y que era una viva copia de él, excepto por los ojos del chocolate derretido, que eran iguales a los de Lily. Kaltz comenzó a comprender todo, y no era para menos que su amigo estuviera tan extraño como estaba...

Es como un sueño psicodélico, como un mal viaje.- suspiró Genzo, al terminar.- Es una pesadilla, un chiste, una broma de mal gusto... No puede ser que tenga dos hijos y que Lily nunca me lo dijo en cinco años, y que me los venga a encontrar a los tres en París...

Parece imposible, impensable.- coincidió Kaltz.- Quizás la niña sí sea hija de Lily, pero el niño bien puede no parecerse a ti pero tú quieres que así sea.

Quizás.- reconoció Wakabayashi.- Yo solo sé que tengo que sacarme a Lily y a esos niños de la mente porque sino me volveré loco.

Los niños de tus sueños.- recordó Kaltz.- ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia?

Lo he pensado.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero también hay otra posibilidad...

¿Cuál?.- quiso saber Kaltz.

Que esos hijos sean del hombre con quien vi a Lily.- replicó Genzo, sujetando con rabia su taza de café.

En ese momento, Lyn y Marlene regresaron y Genzo cambió hábilmente la conversación, sonriéndole de forma cautivadora a Lyn. La chica se entusiasmó muchísimo cuando el portero la invitó a la fiesta de disfraces de Jean Lacoste y aceptó inmediatamente, comentando que tenía el disfraz perfecto.

Iré de animalito sexy.- fue todo lo que Lyn dijo respecto a su traje.

Wakabayashi le correspondió con una sonrisa. Kaltz intercambió miradas con Marlene, dándole a entender que tenía mucho qué contarle...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth Schneider despertó por la mañana, temprano, aunque no tanto como para que Mijael no se hubiera levantado aun. El huracán grado cinco ya andaba dando vueltas por la casa, trayendo a Erika y Marie tras de él. Elieth bostezó y de repente le entraron unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, así que se paró veloz como el rayo para ir al baño y desaguar sus molestias. Eso era lo malo del pequeño secreto que ella estaba guardando...

Eli, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó Erika, tocando a la puerta del baño.

Sí.- suspiró Elieth, lavándose la boca.- Nada del otro mundo.

El desayuno está listo.- anunció Débora.- Ancas de rana.

Esto le provocó a Eli una nueva arcada de vómitos y ascos. Detrás de la puerta, ella escuchó como Erika regañaba a Deb, mientras ésta se reía a carcajadas. Después de volver a enjuagarse la boca, Elieth salió del baño y se vistió mientras su hermana y prima la acosaban con preguntas por su estado de salud. Al final, Eli tenía ganas de arrojarlas a alas dos por un barranco.

Al bajar al comedor, Elieth se dio cuenta de que Lily no estaba y preguntó por ella. Débora le respondió que había salido muy temprano y que no dijo a donde. Eli se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a disfrutar de su desayuno mientras se disponía a leer el periódico, el cual acababa de llegar...

Eli dejó caer su vaso de jugo al piso. Deb y Erika se dieron cuenta de que Elieth se había puesto muy roja y que apretaba los labios con la misma fuerza con la que apretaba la sección de periódico que sostenía con una mano...

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Erika.

Sin hablar, Elieth le arrojó el papel a las chicas y éstas leyeron, muy asombradas:

"EL ROMANCE OCULTO DE KARL HEINZ SCHNEIDER Y ERIKO WAKABAYASHI".

Y debajo de este letrero, una enorme fotografía de alguien que parecía ser Karl aparentando intentar besar a alguien que parecía ser Eriko...


	17. Chapter XVI

**Capítulo XVI.**

Erika y Débora no supieron qué decir. Las fotografías del periódico eran demasiado claras... Karl y Eriko, fumándose un cigarro, Karl y Eriko bebiéndose un refresco, Karl y Eriko sonriéndose mutuamente... El reportaje únicamente decía, como cosa importante, que se había visto a la estrella alemana del Bayern Munich en compañía de la famosa modelo y actriz japonesa que había causado revuelo en Europa. No daban muchos detalles, pero quienquiera que hubiese escrito el artículo resaltaba el hecho de que tanto Schneider como Wakabayashi estaban lejos de sus familias y que quizás no era la primera vez que lo hacían...

¿Con que queriéndose disculpar con Taro Misaki, no?.- Elieth habló muy calmada, pero la rabia se le notaba en los ojos.- Pues le voy a dar sus disculpas...

¿No crees que primero deberías hablarle a él?.- preguntó Erika.- Es decir, este es un periódico amarillista...

Amarillos le van a quedar los calzones cuando hable con él.- replicó Eli.- Le voy a dar tan fuerte patada en sus rubias posaderas que hasta sus descendientes lo van a sentir...

Ehm, Eli, sus descendientes son tus hijos... .- señaló Deb.

¡Para lo que me importa!.- Elieth dio un golpe en la mesa.- Así de paso a Mijael se le quita un poco lo hiperactivo.

Funciona mejor el Ritalín.- murmuró Débora, pero sin intenciones de que Elieth la escuchara.

Eli, como era de esperarse, estaba furiosa. Ella confiaba en que su marido anduviera quizás de parranda con sus amigotes en los cabarets, más no saliendo con su ex. Una cosa era que Karl quisiera hacer las paces con Misaki y otra muy, pero muy distinta era que ellos dos salieran a escondidas.

Tienes que decirme en donde está Karl.- le dijo Elieth a Débora.- Sé que está con tu maridito en algún lugar.

Bueno, Stefan estuvo aquí pero no sé si... .- trató de decir Deb.

No me salgas con cuentos.- interrumpió Eli.- Sé que Karl está aquí en París, el mismo periódico lo dice y tú bien que lo sabes y yo bien que lo sé.

Tienes que tranquilizarte primero.- pidió Deb.- Estás muy enojada.

Tendré tiempo para calmarme después de que lo vea.- replicó Eli.- Dime en donde está.

De acuerdo.- suspiró Débora.- Están en el hotel _De la Merc_, está en...

Sé donde queda, viví mucho tiempo en París.- cortó Eli.- ¿Vienen conmigo o prefieren quedarse?

Erika y Débora se miraron y decidieron acompañar a su amiga. Después de todo, alguien tendría que tranquilizarla en el camino...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily almorzaba con Elliot en el restaurante del lujoso hotel en donde se hospedaban. Jazmín y Daisuke jugaban en el área de juegos para niños mientras ellos terminaban el café. Elliot no entendía el por qué Lily le había llamado y le había pedido que se reunieran lo antes posible, pero estaba encantado. Al fin ella parecía mostrar interés en él y eso Elliot lo iba a aprovecha e invitó a la joven a almorzar. Lily llevó a sus hijos, aun a pesar de las airadas protestas de Daisuke, ya que quería que ellos empezaran a convivir con Elliot. De momento, Daisuke hizo gala de una amplia variedad de malos modales, groserías y desdenes, dejando en claro que nunca iba a estar de acuerdo en estar cerca de Elliot. El hombre, sin embargo, no se inmutó; ya se había ganado a Lily, Daisuke tendría que ser pan comido...

(Sí, como no).

¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás en Francia, Lily?.- quiso saber Elliot, untándole mantequilla a un pan.

No creo que mucho.- respondió Lily, tranquila.- De hecho, pensé en marcharme ayer.

¿Tan pronto?.- se sorprendió Elliot.- Pensé que tus vacaciones durarían más.

Vi a mi ex esposo.- soltó Lily, bruscamente.- No deseo que él me encuentre o que vea a los niños.

Ya veo.- la sonrisa de Elliot se esfumó de repente.- ¿Hablaste con él?

No le di la oportunidad ni de que me viera.- negó Lily.- Pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, por eso deseo irme cuanto antes. No sé qué está haciendo él aquí, se suponía que debía estar en Marsella, pero en fin...

Entiendo.- Elliot le hizo una señal a uno de los meseros para que les llevara más café.

¿Sucede algo?.- cuestionó Lily.

Es solo que siento que le estás tomando demasiada importancia al asunto.- comenta Elliot.- Es como si siguieras pensando en él.

¡Oye, después de lo que le hizo a mi padre no puedes esperar que lo olvide como si nada!.- protestó Lily, dolida.

Pero ya pasaron cinco años, Lily.- replicó Elliot.- Cinco años, y tu padre está bien ahora. Ok, de acuerdo, tienes dos hijos que son de tu ex, pero tú no has querido que él sepa de ellos, de manera que no te debería de interesar en donde está él y lo que hace.

¿Es que no lo entiendes?.- increpó Lily.- ¿Y si quiere quitarme a Jazmín y a Daisuke al enterarse de que son suyos? Yo no quiero que él me quite a mis bebés, Genzo podrá ser el padre biológico, pero nunca se ha preocupado por ellos.

Eso lo entiendo.- Elliot miró a la joven a través de sus gafas.- Pero cuando tú hablas de "él" no lo haces como alguien que se preocupe por encontrárselo, sino alguien que se preocupa por no encontrárselo.

Lily se quedó callada. Elliot se había dado cuenta de que ella seguía amando a Genzo.

Escucha, no es algo que me importe.- continuó Elliot, tomando una de las manos de Lily.- Yo te amo, y eso lo sabes. Quiero hacerte feliz a como de lugar, y no me importa que lo sigas amando a él. Cásate conmigo, haré que lo olvides y a tus hijos los amaré como míos. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, Lily. A mí no me importa y sé que a los demás tampoco...

Lily se sentía mal por Elliot. Él era un gran hombre, no se merecía que ella no lo amara, pero quizás él podría tener razón y con el tiempo llegaría a amarlo como se merecía...

Cásate conmigo.- repitió Elliot, sin soltar las manos de Lily.

Ella solo miró fijamente sus ojos grises...

Cuando Jazmín y Daisuke regresaron, notaron algo diferente en la mirada chocolate de su madre. Los niños son perceptibles a los cambios de la gente que los ama y que ellos aman, y los niños Wakabayashi-Del Valle no eran la excepción. Lily sonreía, pero su sonrisa era falsa, más fingida que cualquier otra cosa.

¿De qué hablan, mami?.- preguntó Jazmín, curiosa.

De una fiesta a la que vamos a ir Elliot y yo.- respondió Lily.

¿Podemos ir, mami?.- preguntó Jazmín, emocionada.

No, querida, es solo para gente grande.- explicó Lily.- Ustedes van a quedarse en casa.

Mucho mejor, no me gusta salir con este señor.- replicó Daisuke, mirando con odio intenso a Elliot.

Daisuke, no digas eso, discúlpate en este instante.- ordenó Lily.

No lo haré.- gruñó Daisuke, echando a correr.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Lily con Elliot, levantándose de la mesa.- Daisuke no suele ser así de grosero.

No te preocupes.- Elliot le restó importancia al asunto.

Disculpa, tengo que ir por mi hijo.- Lily tomó la mano de Jazmín.- Gracias por todo, Elliot...

No digas nada.- sonrió el joven, tiernamente.- Y tú tranquila, espero que Daisuke no te cause tantos líos por mi culpa.

Lily sonrió antes de salir tras Daisuke, acompañada por Jazmín. La joven madre no le había dado tanta ventaja a su hijito, pero el niño era veloz y cuando Lily salió, Daisuke ya se había perdido de vista.

Daisuke estaba muy enojado y derramaba lágrimas de rabia. Su mamá lo había traicionado y estaba con ese horrible hombre que no dejaba de sonreírle como si fuera idiota. Daisuke no lo soportaba, él quería encontrar a su verdadero padre y pedirle que se quedara con ellos, porque solo así los demás hombres del mundo dejarían de acosar a su madre y molestarlo a él...

Genzo había salido en el automóvil que rentó para salir con Lyn. El hombre ya se había puesto de acuerdo con ella y pasaría por ella a su departamento ubicado en los suburbios de París. Era una tranquila mañana y el tráfico no era muy pesado, así que el portero se distrajo poniendo un disco de música electrónica, lo suficiente como para no notar que un niño se lanzaba frente a su coche a todo correr...

Wakabayashi alcanzó a ver una sombra y frenó; se escuchó el grito agudo de un niño y centenar de bocinazos, pero a él le preocupaba más la persona, animal o cosa que podía encontrarse bajo las llantas del automóvil... Genzo se bajó inmediatamente y acudió a ver qué había ocurrido; él se dio cuenta de que debajo del coche, pero sin haber sido atropellado por el mismo. El niño estaba encogido en posición fetal, pero milagrosamente ileso.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Genzo al niño, sacándolo y sentándolo en el pavimento.

¿No me morí?.- preguntó Daisuke, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cabeza agachada.

Aun no.- negó Genzo.- ¿Te duele algo?

No.- negó Daisuke.- Solo tengo un poquito de ganas de vomitar.

Daisuke levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos y Genzo lo reconoció en seguida. La gente empezó a acercarse a ellos y algunos preguntaban si necesitaban ayuda, mientras otros llamaban a los servicios de emergencia, pero Genzo negó la oferta de todos.

Lo llevaré a un hospital.- anunció Genzo.- Afortunadamente, creo que nada más fue el susto.

Mi mamá es doctora.- señaló Daisuke.- Si estoy lastimado, ella me curará.

Genzo, al escuchar el comentario, se dijo que debía ser una coincidencia. Sin embargo, la situación ya en sí era una enorme coincidencia desde el momento en que él estuvo a punto de atropellar al niño que había visto en la mansión Lacouture. Sin embargo, Genzo se dijo que ya tendría oportunidad de aclarar algunas dudas y entonces se llevó a Daisuke a su automóvil. Dado que el niño no hizo ninguna protesta (por sentirse en confianza) y caminó por su propio pie, la gente se tranquilizó y regresaron a la normalidad. Una vez en el coche, Genzo arrancó asegurándose de que no estaba por atropellar a nadie, momentos antes de que Lily apareciera con Jazmín, preguntándose muy preocupada en donde podría estar su otro pequeño hijo.

¿Me va a llevar a un hospital?.- preguntó Daisuke a Genzo, al ver que el hombre no le decía nada.

Necesitas que te revise un médico.- fue todo lo que Genzo respondió.

Ya le dije, mi mami es doctora.- replicó Daisuke.- Ella puede revisarme y además no estoy herido.

¿Y en donde estaba tu mamá, que te encontré corriendo solo a media calle?.- cuestionó Genzo, mirando de reojo al niño.

Estaba ocupada con ese payaso.- respondió Daisuke, apretando sus pequeños puños.- Ese señor aburrido que no nos quiere dejar en paz...

El niño volvió a agachar su cabeza, dejando que su gorra le cubriera los ojos. Genzo sintió que estaba mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo del tiempo...

¿Cuál señor aburrido?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, tranquilamente.- ¿Tú papá?

¡No es mi papá!.- gritó Daisuke.- No tengo papá...

Lo lamento.- Genzo fue sincero.- ¿Qué pasó con él?

No sé.- respondió Daisuke.- No vive con nosotros y nunca lo he visto...

El portero se dijo que tenía que mantener la vista fija en el frente si no quería matar al niño y a él mismo en un accidente.

No sabes en donde está tu papá.- repitió Genzo.- ¿No sabes ni siquiera si él vive en Francia?

No sé.- Daisuke se encogió de hombros.- Yo vivo en México, así que no sé.

Un niño mexicano. Con un padre ausente. Y una madre doctora...

¿De veras es futbolista?.- preguntó Daisuke, después de un rato.

Sí, lo soy.- respondió Genzo.

Oiga, ¿y no me enseñaría a jugar?.- preguntó Daisuke.- Yo quiero ser como usted cuando crezca.

¿No tienes quién te enseñe a jugar fútbol en tu casa?.- preguntó Genzo.

No, mi tío ha querido pero mi mamá no lo deja, y mi abuelito no juega muy bien que digamos, también es médico.- suspiró Daisuke.- Por favor, juegue conmigo aunque sea un ratito...

Aparte de todo, el niño tenía un abuelo médico. Y un tío. Y unos ojos de un color que eran inconfundibles. Genzo trató de tranquilizarse y, sin saber que otra cosa hacer, encaminó el coche rumbo a un parque cercano y ahí se estacionó. Daisuke se bajó muy entusiasmado y corrió hacia una portería que se encontraba ahí, dispuesto a jugar.

Primero que nada, debes ponerte unos guantes o te lastimarás.- señaló Genzo.

Siempre cargo unos conmigo.- respondió Daisuke, sacándose de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra un par de guantes muy gastados.

Genzo se dijo que tendría que comprarle unos guantes nuevos al niño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schneider estaba tomando un café en la terraza del hotel _De la Merc_, mirando a la gente que tomaba el sol alrededor de la piscina. Era un hermoso día, pero para variar, Sho se había metido en quien sabe donde, Wakabayashi había salido con Lyn, Lacoste andaba arreglando eso de la fiesta, Kaltz andaba feliz de la vida comprando cosas de bebé junto con Marlene y Levin iría a comer con Sherry, para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas y todo eso. Así pues, el alemán estaba solo, pensando en qué podría ponerse a hacer cuando vio a Elieth caminar hacia él. De momento, Karl se sorprendió ya que se suponía que ella debía estar en el sur de Francia, en la finca de su padre, junto con todas sus amigas, pero eso no importaba, era lo de menos, ya que ahora podría estar con ella en el romántico París. Su esposa se veía radiante y hermosa ese día, más no su mirada, la cual se notaba enojada. Karl, que también conocía a Eli, se preguntó qué problema pudo haberle causado Mijael esa vez...

Mi amor, no sabía que estabas aquí.- dijo Schneider, sonriente, poniéndose de pie.- Pensé que...

PLAF. Elieth le propinó a Karl una fuerte bofetada, que lo dejó a él sin saber qué decir.

Idiota.- murmuró Eli.- Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme esto...

Y Schneider se quedó perplejo, sin saber qué decir. Él no había visto el periódico ni mucho menos la televisión, además de que sus amigos y compañebrios se habían salido tan temprano que él no los alcanzó a ver, de manera que no tuvo manera de saber en qué lío estaba metido...

Mientras tanto, Débora estaba esperando en el lobby, ya que su prima no la dejó ir con ella. La mexicana se entretenía distrayéndose con la gente que entraba y salía del hotel, cuando de repente vio a Sherry llegar, muy sonriente y arreglada como para una cita, con un vestido hermoso, medias y zapatos de tacón alto, con su largo cabello rojo flotando tras de ella.

Y Débora supo que ella solo podría estar buscando a una persona...


	18. Chapter XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

Genzo no podía creer lo bien que se podía pasar en compañía de un niño de4 años que tenía deseos de ser como él. En poquísimo tiempo, Genzo y Daisuke habían establecido una conexión que no se podía explicar más que con el lazo familiar, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía. El niño estaba encantado de la vida de poder jugar fútbol con alguien que supiera del deporte y que además le diera consejos. Daisuke ya había olvidado que estaba enojado con su madre por culpa de Elliot y andaba feliz como lombriz. Genzo también estaba encantado, pero empezaba a preocuparse ya que muy seguramente la madre de ese niño estaría buscándolo como desesperada.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos.- anunció Genzo, después de un rato.- Tu mamá debe estar preocupada.

¡Ah!.- respingó Daisuke.- Mi mamá y mi hermana deben estarse preguntando en donde estoy.

¿Tienes una hermana?.- preguntó Genzo, asombrado.

Sí, es mi hermana gemela, nacimos los dos el mismo día aunque ella lo hizo primero.- explicó Daisuke, sin tanta necesidad.

Ya veo.- Genzo recogió el balón y se dirigió al automóvil.- Vamos entonces, es hora de irnos. Quizás podamos primero pasar a comprarte algo de beber, necesitas hidratarte, eso es importante para un atleta.

¿Qué es eso de hidratarte?.- preguntó Daisuke.

Que tienes que tomar mucho agua cuando haces ejercicio.- explicó Genzo.- ¿Vamos?

Sí.- asintió Daisuke, subiéndose al automóvil.

Vaya, cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubiera pensado en un padre que juega con su hijito, y de hecho, lo eran. Genzo estaba cada vez más confundido, sentía por ese niño una especie de cariño que solo había experimentado una vez en su vida...

Con la niña del parque, la hija de Lily.

Sea como fuere, Wakabayashi empezó a preguntarse sobre a donde llevaría al niño. No tenía ni idea de quien pudiera ser su madre, y aun cuando se lo sospechaba, no sabía en donde encontrarla a Ella, así que el resultado era el mismo. Daisuke hablaba de mil y una cosas, todas asuntos de niño y Genzo se las respondía lo mejor que podía, arrancando de vez en cuando una carcajada en Daisuke por sus ocurrentes respuestas.

Oye, ¿y en donde vives?.- preguntó Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

En México.- respondió Daisuke.

Sí, eso ya me lo dijiste, ¿pero donde te quedas aquí?.- insistió Genzo.

Nos quedamos en una casa enorme, pero no sé donde queda.- contestó Daisuke.- De hecho, no sé ni en donde puede estar mi mami...

Pequeño problema. ¿Qué haría Genzo con Daisuke entonces? Quizás podría llevarlo a la policía y decirle que se perdió o llevarlo a la embajada mexicana... Wakabayashi saltaba de una opción a otra cuando los dos llegaron a un centro comercial, lugar en donde Genzo le pidió a Daisuke que escogiera unos guantes para él. El niño, muy emocionado, no podía creer que en verdad le fueran a regalar unos guantes de portero nuevos y escogió unos de la mejor calidad. Sin embargo, la talla más chica le quedaba enorme a Daisuke, dado que aun era muy pequeño.

No importa.- dijo Daisuke, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Ya creceré.

A Wakabayashi le agradaba mucho la manera de pensar de Daisuke y le compró los guantes. Después de eso, Genzo llevó a Daisuke a una fuente de sodas, en donde el niño pidió una enorme copa de helado de muchos sabores. Sin saberlo, el niño estaba pidiendo de las cosas más caras pero eso a Genzo no le importaba.

¿Sabes qué?.- dijo Daisuke, saboreando su enorme copa de helado.- Me la pasé muy bien hoy. Ojalá tu fueras mi papá.

Genzo pensó que a él también le gustaría serlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl todavía sentía muy clara la bofetada que Elieth le propinó. Sin embargo, él no tenía claro qué había ocurrido para que su esposa estuviera tan enojada con él.

Confié en ti.- reclamó Elieth, dolida.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

No sé de qué me hablas, así que te agradecería mucho que me lo dijeras.- Karl se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

¡Me engañaste!.- gritó Eli.- ¡Y con Eriko Misaki!

¿Qué?.- Karl pensó que de alguna manera Elieth se había dado cuenta del cigarro que se había fumado.- Eso no es cierto...

¡No trates de negármelo!.- replicó Eli.- Todo el mundo te vio.

Bueno, no creo que hayan sido muchos.- musitó Karl.- A lo mucho, nos habrán visto los empleados de la tienda.

Elieth creyó que se iba a infartar cuando Karl reconoció lo sucedido. Él, por su parte, no comprendía por qué ella estaba tan escandalizada por el hecho de que él se hubiera fumado un cigarro con Eriko.

No tienes vergüenza.- musitó Eli.- No puedo creer que seas tan cínico...

No sé por qué te escandalizas tanto.- replicó Schneider.- Solo lo hice una vez...

¿Pues qué más querías?.- cuestionó Elieth.- ¿Dos, tres, cuatro veces? ¿O hasta que quedes satisfecho?

Mira, yo sé que te molesta y por eso no lo hago en casa, pero no tiene anda de malo que lo haga cuando no estoy contigo.- sentenció Karl.

Por respuesta, Karl recibió otros dos golpes más en el rostro. Él estaba comenzando a enojarse, no entendía por qué Elieth estaba tan histérica por un simple cigarro.

Oye, ya estuvo bueno.- protestó Karl.- No es para tanto. Solo me fumé un cigarro y ya...

¿Fumarte un cigarro?.- lo confrontó Eli.- ¡Hiciste mucho más que fumarte un cigarro!

Como Schneider seguía con cara de baboso, Elieth sacó el periódico de su bolsa y se lo mostró a su esposo. Karl se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el reportaje, pero sobre todo, fueron las fotografías las que lo dejaron sin saber qué decir. Él ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado a Eriko por la cintura, pero ahí estaba esa foto que comprobaba que sí lo había hecho.

¿Y bien?.- cuestionó Elieth.- ¿Qué me dices a esto?

Esto no es cierto.- replicó Schneider.- No tengo un amorío con Eriko.

¿Y esas fotos qué?.- insistió Eli.- Son muy obvias.

Mira, te reconozco que me encontré con Eriko.- aceptó Schneider.- Nos encontramos por casualidad, pero no hicimos nada malo, únicamente fuimos a fumar un cigarro.

¿Y crees que te voy a creer?.- replicó Elieth.- No puedes aceptar que nadie te quite a una mujer.

¿Ya vamos otra vez con eso?.- bufó Karl, muy enojado.- Te estoy siendo fiel, Elieth, no puedo creer que le creas más a un estúpido reportaje que a mí. Yo te estoy diciendo que no tengo un romance ni una aventura ni nada similar con Eriko, no la había visto en años, tienes que creerme a mí y no a un estúpido periódico.

Una imagen dice más que mil palabras, Karl.- sentenció Eli, muy seria.- Y aquí hay cuando menos diez imágenes...

¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Elieth!.- gritó Schneider, furioso.- Pero eres tan terca que no me quieres creer.

Li lo miró fijamente y después se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar. Karl dudó en ir tras ella.

¿A dónde vas?.- gritó él.

A cualquier lugar en donde no tenga que verte.- respondió ella, sin detenerse.

Bufando, Karl hizo trizas el periódico y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Del Valle estaba tremendamente angustiada, angustiadísima, por su hijo. Ella no había conseguido encontrar a Daisuke por ningún lado, aun cuando había buscado por todas partes. Lily consideró la posibilidad de ir a la policía, quien sabe si a su hijito se lo hubiese llevado algún infeliz...

Cuando Lily llegó junto con Jazmín a la esquina en donde Genzo estuvo a punto de atropellar a Daisuke, ella alcanzó a ver que un coche negro arrancaba y que había un grupo de gente empezando a dispersarse. Lily se dirigió entonces a una señora, ya entrada en años, sobre lo que había ocurrido ahí.

Un señor estuvo a punto de atropellar a un niño, pero afortunadamente no pasó a mayores.- explicó la señora..- El señor se llevó al niño a un hospital para que lo revisaran.

¿Cómo era el niño?.- preguntó Lily.

De unos cinco años, usaba una gorra.- la anciana se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué?

Es que mi hijito está perdido, se me escapó por un momento y temo que haya sido él.- explicó Lily, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¡Oh! Lamento escuchar eso, querida.- la señora le puso una mano en el brazo a Lily.- Espero que lo encuentres, pero yo te aconsejo que vayas a la policía cuanto antes. Aunque dudo mucho que ese chico haya sido tu bebé, porque se fue muy tranquilamente con el señor del automóvil, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Ya veo.- Lily se esforzó por sonreír.- Muchas gracias.

La señora asintió con la cabeza y Lily se despidió. Ella estaba entre la duda de ir a la policía o de buscar a sus amigas, cuando Elliot apareció en su automóvil y le preguntó qué ocurría. Lily lo puso en enterado y entonces él le ofreció su ayuda. Jazmín y Lily subieron al coche y Elliot arrancó, en busca del coche que se pudo haber llevado a Daisuke.

Espero que no sea él.- murmuró Lily.- Dai sabe que no debe hablar con extraños y mucho menos irse con ellos...

Tú tranquila, deja que yo me encargue de todo.- pidió Elliot.- Iremos a la policía.

Lily dijo que primero quería llevar a Jazmín a la residencia Shanks y Elliot estuvo de acuerdo. Una vez ahí, Lily encontró a Marie y a Erika en compañía de Gino y Leonardo, cuidando a Erick y a Mijael, el cual se veía sospechosamente quieto y callado. Lily no tenía tiempo de preguntar nada, así que rápidamente le explicó a Leonardo lo que ocurría; éste inmediatamente quiso ir con su hermana, pero ella le pidió que se quedara con Jazmín.

Está asustada.- dijo Lily.- Quédate con ella por favor, se sentirá segura contigo. Es mi bebé, te la encargo mucho.

La cuidaré.- suspiró Leo.- Pero cuídate tú, por favor, y si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Lo haré.- asintió Lily.

La chica se marchó con Elliot, y Leonardo se dijo que era una suerte que él estuviera ahí para ayudarla. Jazmín de momento no supo qué hacer, su mamá y su hermano se habían ido y Mijael y Erick estaban muy extraños. La niña abrazó fuertemente a Ramona y se sentó en el jardín, sin saber qué hacer. Marie la miró y se sintió mal por ella, de manera que se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.

¿Qué te pasa, Jaz?.- preguntó Marie.

Tengo miedo.- respondió la niña, gimoteando.- Mi hermano no está y mi mami se fue...

Pero van a volver, ya verás que sí.- Marie le sonrió muy dulcemente.- Solo tienes que esperar un poquito y verás que ellos regresarán.

Leonardo se dio cuenta de que Marie estaba hablando con Jazmín, intentando consolarla. Quien sabe que le diría la alemana, pero al poco rato la niña sonrió y se rió con Marie, la cual abrazó a la niña para hacerla sentir mejor. Leonardo sonrió y se sintió un poco confundido; Marie podría llegar a ser muy dulce cuando quería...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levin no esperaba encontrarse a Débora en el lobby del hotel. Él y Sherry iban tomados del brazo, rumbo al restaurante, cuando Stefan alcanzó a mirar a su esposa, quien lo miraba muy seria. Sherry notó la incomodidad de él e inmediatamente lo soltó del brazo.

No esperaba verte aquí.- confesó Levin, al ver a Deb.

Ya me di cuenta.- respondió Débora, mirando de arriba abajo a Sherry.- Por lo visto, tienes planes.

Stefan notó ese tono de voz en su esposa y le pidió a Sherry que lo disculpara un momento. Débora dejó que su esposo la condujera aparte y esperó a que él hablara primero.

Sé lo que debes estar pensando.- comenzó Stefan, muy calmado.

Ah, ¿de manera que ya eres adivino?.- Deb sonrió apenas.

Mira, no es lo que crees, Sherry era muy amiga mía, ella era... .- Levin se detuvo un momento.

¿Qué cosa?.- cuestionó Débora.- ¿Tu ex novia?

Nada de eso.- una sombra cubrió los ojos del sueco.- Sherry era la mejor amiga de Karen.

Karen. Débora no pudo decir nada. Ella bien que sabía quién era Karen y lo importante que había sido ella para Stefan, de manera que esa tal Sherry, siendo la mejor amiga de ella, debía ser también muy importante para Levin... Débora desvió la mirada, entre confundida y avergonzada, y Stefan supo que había pasado algo...

Solo quiero saber cómo está ella.- continuó Levin, inmediatamente.- No pretendo otra cosa más que saber qué ha sido de su vida y...

No tienes que decirme nada.- sin saber por qué, Débora se sintió muy desanimada.- Iré a buscar a Elieth.

Stefan quiso detenerla, quiso decirle que la amaba, pero Débora no lo dejó. Ella en esos momentos pensaba en que quizás debió haber sido Sherry quien se quedad con el corazón de Stefan, y no Deb...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo esperó a Daisuke terminara su copa de helado para después decirle que lo llevaría con la policía para que lo ayudaran a encontrar a su madre. Daisuke no estaba muy de acuerdo, no quería que el día terminara pero al mismo tiempo quería ver a su madre... Así pues, Genzo y Daisuke salieron del lugar para dirigirse a su automóvil. El niño caminaba y cantaba una cancioncilla perteneciente al programa de los Tiny Toons mientras Genzo lo observaba entre enternecido y orgulloso.

"Si tuviera un hijo, me gustaría que fuera como él", pensó Genzo.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Elliot apareció frente a ellos y Daisuke dejó de cantar, poniéndose al instante muy rígido y serio al instante.

Daisuke.- dijo Elliot.- Al fin te encuentro. ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que está tu mamá por ti?

Genzo Wakabayashi se quedó de una pieza al ver que ese hombre llamaba al niño; el mismo hombre que él había visto en el Louvre con Lily...

**Notas:**

Ok, se me ha pasado dar algunas notas aclaratorias. Así que aquí vamos. Lo que dije sobre Sherry, Karen y Levin realmente ocurrió en el manga, en los tomos número 15 y 16 de Captain Tsubasa World Youth.

El Ritalín es una medicina que se le da a los niños que son tremendamente hiperactivos.

Y esa fiesta de disfraces tan ya mencionada está a punto de llegar, espero P.


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII.**

Daisuke mira a Elliot con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué anda haciendo ese tipejo ahí, y hablándole como si fuese algo de él? Pero a Elliot no le importa que Daisuke esté enojado, ya que al menos por fin logró localizarlo. Elliot mira al hombre de gorra que se encuentra con Daisuke, y de primer momento no le presta atención aunque después se da cuenta de que el niño tiene un parecidísimo increíble con ese hombre...

Después de dejar a Lily en la comisaría dando un reporte al policía que se ofreció a ayudarla, Elliot salió a las calles de París a tratar de encontrar por sí mismo a Daisuke. No tenía ninguna pista realmente y París era tremendamente grande, pero eso a Elliot no le importaba. Si él conseguía encontrar al niño, muy seguramente se ganaría su confianza y Lily le estaría más agradecida... De momento, Elliot consideró las posibilidades y se preguntó a donde podría haber ido Daisuke. Según lo que le dijo Lily, el niño aparentemente se había subido a un automóvil con un desconocido para ir a un hospital; Elliot no se lo quiso decir a Lily, pero lo más probable era que el hombre que se llevó a su hijito fuera algún pederasta o secuestrador, pero ya lo suficiente estaba angustiada la joven madre como para que aparte la pusieran a pensar en eso. Siguiendo quizás una corazonada o un presentimiento, Elliot visitó primero todos los hospitales, sin éxito, y de ahí decidió pasarse a los centros comerciales y parques del lugar. El sitio en donde se encontraban Genzo y Daisuke fue el primero que Elliot escogió por tratarse del más famoso de la ciudad. Así pues, el joven suspiró de alivio al ver a Daisuke en compañía de un hombre alto que usaba gorra blanca, el cual, como ya había dicho, es tremendamente parecido al hijo de Lily.

Y así, al verlos juntos, Elliot tiene ese presentimiento: _ese hombre_ es el padre de Daisuke. Y el de Jazmín. El ex esposo de Lily, el hombre que ella aun sigue amando... Elliot piensa que es ridículo, Lily afirmó que su ex no conocía a sus hijos y definitivamente los astros tendrían que conjugarse para que Daisuke se encontrara con su padre por casualidad. Eso, o la persona que escribe este fic se le botó la canica. Sea cual fuere, el caso era ése...

Daisuke, vámonos.- ordenó Elliot, ignorando a Genzo.- Tu madre está muy preocupada.

No quiero.- negó Daisuke, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?.- pregunta Genzo, muy serio, mientras Daisuke se esconde tras de él.

Soy el futuro padre de este niño.- responde Elliot, confrontando a Genzo, dejando bien en claro quién era él.- Y llevo buscándolo toda la mañana.

¿De verdad?.- Wakabayashi aceptó el reto.- Qué curioso. Él me dijo que no tiene papá.

¡Y es verdad!.- afirma Daisuke.- ¡Él no es mi papá, es el señor aburrido que quiere quedarse con mi mamá!

A pesar de todo, de la increíblemente ridícula situación, Genzo sintió una sensación que bien podría interpretarse como de alivio: Lily no estaba casada con ese sujeto...

Daisuke, ya basta.- dijo Elliot.- Tu mamá está muy mal por tu culpa, deberías sentirte avergonzado.

¿Mi mamá está mal?.- a Daisuke se le bajó la rebeldía al pensar en Lily.- ¿Está preocupada por mí?

Claro que lo está, ¿qué esperabas?.- replicó Elliot.- Está con la policía, buscándote.

No sé por qué le habla así al niño sino es su padre.- intervino Genzo.

No, pero conozco a su madre y eso me hace tener más derecho sobre él que usted.- replicó Elliot.- Y lo mejor será que me deje que me lo lleve, o llamaré a la policía. Y créame, no le va a convenir.

Quiero ver a mi mami.- dijo Daisuke.- Pero no quiero que me lleve este señor con ella...

¿Me permite un momento?.- le dijo Genzo a Elliot, mientras se llevaba al niño con él.

Genzo y Daisuke se alejaron unos pasos para hablar a solas. Daisuke miraba al portero con gesto anhelante, pero Wakabayashi ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Independientemente de que Daisuke fuese hijo de la mujer que Genzo temía, lo cierto era que el niño tenía una madre que en esos momentos estaba muy preocupada por él y el portero se dio cuenta de que no podía estarlo separando más de ella.

Debes irte con él.- dijo Genzo al niño.- Tu mamá está preocupada por ti y yo no sé como llevarte con ella.

Pero a él no lo quiero.- replicó Daisuke.- Quiero que vayas tú conmigo.

Será solo por esta vez.- prometió Wakabayashi.- Después iré yo contigo.

¿Me lo prometes?.- preguntó Daisuke, esperanzado.

Sí, lo prometo.- asintió Genzo.- Y quisiera pedirte yo algo…

¿Sí?.- preguntó Daisuke.

No le digas a tu mamá que estuviste conmigo, ¿sí?.- pidió Genzo.- No sea que después no nos deje jugar juntos otra vez…

Claro.- asintió Daisuke.- Prometido.

Muchas gracias.- sonrió Genzo.- Vete ahora con ese señor.

Daisuke suspiró, derrotado, y agachó la cabeza, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra. Sus ojos se iluminan, sin embargo, al sentir los guantes que Genzo le regaló.

¿Puedo quedarme con los guantes?.- preguntó Daisuke, en voz baja.

Claro.- sonrió Genzo.- Será nuestro secreto.

Daisuke se relaja entonces con esta promesa y se decide a irse con Elliot, el cual mira con poca aprobación lo ocurrido anteriormente. Claro, el joven prefiere no decir nada y se marcha con Daisuke.

Gracias por cuidar de Daisuke.- dice Elliot, antes de retirarse con el niño.

Wakabayashi solo asiente con la cabeza, pero se despide de Daisuke con un gesto de la gorra que el niño imita. Genzo está aliviado, si bien ahora sabía que Elliot estaba tras de Lily, también sabía que por lo menos Daisuke no era su hijo, por lo que solo quedaba descartar que la niña del parque no fuera hija de Elliot. El portero piensa en lo increíblemente pequeño que es el mundo, sobre todo, por el nombre que usó el joven para llamar al niño...

Daisuke. El mismo nombre que Genzo le dijo a Lily que quería para su hijo. Tal y como se llamaba su abuelo...

Había cosas que el corazón sabían mejor que la razón. Su cerebro le decía al portero que era ridículo e imposible, pero su corazón le decía que Daisuke tenía que ser su hijo...

Y mientras Daisuke se dirige al automóvil de Elliot, ignorando por completo el regaño que el joven le da, el niño se dice que ya tiene dos tesoros que guardar: los guantes de portero que le compró Genzo y el dije del diamante azulado de su mamá que el niño se encontró en la mansión de Louis Lacouture, mientras jugaba con sus amigos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth y Débora regresaron a la residencia Shanks bastante decaídas. La primera, por el supuesto engaño de Karl, la segunda por la cita entre Stefan y Sherry. Erika notó el mal estado de sus amigas y entonces quiso ir a confortarlas. Eli estaba muy enojada, ella no podía creer que Karl hubiese sido tan cínico como para aceptar que lo había hecho una vez con Eriko, mientras que Deb pensaba que quizás Sherry sería una mejor pareja para Stefan.

(Mala comunicación entre pareja, eso es todo).

Erika y Gino escucharon a la afligida hermana de la primera, sin saber exactamente qué decirle...

¿No creen que están precipitándose?.- preguntó Erika.- O sea, Eli, Karl te niega haber hecho algo con Eriko, ¿no crees que deberías creerle?

¡Pero es que el desgraciado no me lo negó!.- replicó Elieth.- ¡Él mismo me dijo que "solo lo había hecho una vez" con Eriko!

¿Y si se refería a otra cosa?.- cuestiona Erika.- Por lo que me cuentas, ni chance le diste de explicarse bien.

No necesitaba dársela.- replicó Eli, dolida.- Me engañó y eso no se lo voy a perdonar nunca.

¿Y qué piensas hacer?.- insistió Erika.- ¿Te vas a divorciar?

No he pensado en eso.- replicó Elieth, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Mijael no sabía muy bien qué demonios estaba pasando. De buenas a primeras, el chiquillo había escuchado hablar a su mamá muy enojada y ahora la veía peor. De momento, el niño pensó que todo era su culpa, dada su incansable hiperactividad. Mijael, algo decaído, estaba tranquilamente sentado en el pasto, algo demasiado raro para él. Erick miraba a su amigo, sin saber muy bien qué decirle ya que después de todo, su propia mamá estaba igual de decaída.

¿Y si fue culpa tuya?.- preguntó Erick a Mijael.- Alguna travesura has de haber hecho que no te acuerdas.

Pero mi mamá nunca se pone así.- replicó Mijael.- Y no he hecho nada que no haya hecho antes.

Pues quizás ya la hartaste.- sentenció Erick.- Te digo que no seas tan fastidioso, pero no me haces caso.

Ya, no todos somos tan ñoños como tú.- gruñó Mijael.

Sin embargo, el niño se preguntó si acaso Erick tendría razón y su mamá estaba enojada con él por algo que hizo. Mijael tenía ganas de ver a su papá, pero se dio cuenta que no era momento para pedirle nada a su mamá... Erick, por su parte, se preguntó qué habría pasado para que su mamá se viera tan triste, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella para recargarse en su regazo y tomarla de la mano. Quizás él, por ser un niño, no podría hacer mucho por ella pero al menos le daría a saber que estaba a su lado.

Leonardo y Marie escuchaban a su vez a Débora. La mexicana hablaba de Sherry y del lazo especial que ella parecía tener con Stefan, después de besar a su hijo y pedirle que fuera a acompañar a Jazmín. Al parecer, ellos eran muy unidos y quizás Karen quería que estuvieran juntos...

¿Pero qué dices?.- cuestiona Marie.- Tú estás casada con Levin y tienen un hijo. ¿Por qué dices que Sherry debería estar con él?

Por la mirada que ella tenía al verlo.- murmuró Deb.- Es como si él fuera todo su universo...

¿Y no se supone que él es todo tu universo?.- cuestionó Leo, con un suspiro.

Lo es.- asintió Débora.- Amo a Stefan con todo mi corazón, y precisamente por eso siento que quizás él debería estar con ella... No sé, se nota que son muy buenos amigos, y están unidos por el lazo que ambos tenían con Karen... Creo que deberían estar juntos...

No tiene lógica.- replicó Leonardo.- ¿Lo amas o no?

Lo amo, ¿qué no me escuchaste?.- Deb puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Lo amo con toda mi alma...

¿Y entonces por qué actúas como fracasada?.- cuestionó Leo.- Si lo amas, demuéstraselo, vuelve con él, no te des por vencida solo porque apareció la amiga de la novia muerta. Ella podrá amarlo, pero la cuestión está en a quién ama él, y me parece que es a ti. Y aun en el caso de que no lo fuera, tú lo amas y por ese amor deberías luchar por él.

No solo Débora se quedó sorprendida, también Marie no supo qué decir ante el discurso de Leonardo, ya que lo que él había dicho le quedaba muy bien a ambas. Deb, por el momento, se sintió confortada y más tranquila, capaz de asimilar lo que Leo le había dicho, mientras que por su parte, Marie sintió que el destino la había golpeado en la cabeza y se dio cuenta que, sin pretenderlo, Leonardo le había pedido que luchara por él.

Mañana es la fiesta de disfraces.- recordó Leo.- Quizás mejor deberíamos enfocarnos en eso.

¿Y aun iremos?.- cuestionó Marie.- Lily y Daisuke aun no regresan.

Mi hermana acaba de mandarme un mensaje.- sonrió Leonardo.- Y dice que ya encontró a Daisuke.

Con esta noticia, hasta Jazmín recuperó el buen humor y se acercó corriendo a Mijael para convidarle de su malteada, cosa que hizo gruñir a Erick. Bueno, no importaba, el caso era que Daisuke regresaba a casa y eso había que celebrarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily lloró del alivio al ver a Elliot aparecer con Daisuke. El niño, al ver a su madre, se lanzó corriendo a sus brazos y le pidió perdón por haberla asustado. Lily lo perdonó, en el alivio de ver que su pequeño estaba a salvo y le dio las gracias a Elliot.

Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.- murmuró Lily.- No sé ni siquiera cómo podré pagarte...

No tienes que pagarme con nada.- replicó Elliot, con una sonrisa.- Mi mayor recompensa es la de verte sonreír.

Daisuke gruñó al escuchar semejante cursilada, pero de momento no le importó. Lily quiso saber entonces en donde se había metido, pero sorprendentemente fue Elliot el que mintió para ocultar el hecho.

Estaba en uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad.- anunció Elliot.- Afortunadamente, ileso.

Me tenías muy preocupada.- murmuró Lily, sin soltar a Daisuke.- Temí que te hubieran hecho daño…

No, mamá, nada de eso.- replicó Daisuke, recordando la promesa que le hizo a Genzo.- Estuve tomándome un helado…

¿Qué estabas haciendo con un desconocido, Daisuke?.- reclamó Lily.- ¡Sabes perfectamente bien que nunca debes andar con extraños!

Daisuke no dijo nada en su defensa, callando su secreto en honor a la promesa que le hizo a Wakabayashi. Lily reprochó a su hijo con firmeza y con dulzura por andarse escapando así, recordándole que había muchos hombres malos que podrían lastimarlo. Daisuke aguantó todo con entereza, sintiéndose aliviado cuando al fin su madre lo soltó. Él inmediatamente se alejó en busca de su hermana, quien lo atrapó en otro abrazo demoledor, tan demoledor como podía ser el abrazo de una niña de casi cinco años.

Tenía miedo de que no volvieras.- musitó Jazmín.

No sé por qué, estuve con un señor muy buena onda.- sonrió Daisuke.- Alguien que quisiera que fuera mi papá.

Jazmín estaba tan feliz que ya no quiso discutir con su hermano, así que simplemente se puso a jugar con él. Daisuke estaba de un humor excelente, ahora que ese señor de la gorra ya lo conocía, él estaba muy seguro de que el hombre iría por él y su mamá y su hermana para no separarse de ellos jamás.


	20. Chapter XiX

**Capítulo XIX.**

Al fin, la dichosa fiesta de disfraces organizada por Louis Lacouture y Jean Lacoste había llegado ya y todos estaban más bien ansiosos de ir, aunque en el fondo cada uno de los protagonistas guardaba un cierto dolor por el secreto que cada uno tenía en su interior.

Karl Heinz Schneider estaba entre deprimido y enojado por la reacción de Elieth. Él ni siquiera había tenido oscuras intenciones con Eriko, pero su esposa de plano lo mando a volar gratis y sin avión. Karl tenía su orgullo de hombre de herido, de manera que no buscaría a Elieth, debía ser ella quien lo buscara a él. Schneider no había hecho nada malo y Eli tendría que darse cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, Karl extrañaba a su esposa y a su hijo, y se preguntó si ellos estarían mejor o peor sin él.

Stefan Levin estaba preocupado por Sherry, y en cierta medida, también por Débora. De primera instancia, en la cita que el sueco tuvo con su amiga, Sherry le contó su vida como había sido hasta ese entonces, diciéndole que era abogada y que había conocido a Lacoste en la universidad en París. Exitosa, joven y emprendedora como era, Sherry había regresado a Suecia para llevar la gran vida, pero aun así, Sherry no era feliz. Ella confesó llevar en su corazón el secreto de un amor prohibido que tenía años escondiendo, pero que jamás se atrevería a confesar porque ella sabía que él era muy feliz. Stefan, sin embargo, se preocupó ya que de verdad Sherry lucía muy triste, pero por más que lo intentó, ella no quiso decir quién era el hombre por el que ella suspiraba. Y por otro lado, Stefan estaba preocupado por Débora; él notó que ella no tomó muy bien el que él saliera con Sherry y por lo mismo intentó llamarle a su celular después, pero por más que lo intentó, Deb nunca respondió a las llamadas de Stefan.

Genzo Wakabayashi seguía pensando en Daisuke, en la niña del parque, en el hombre que se llevó a su hijo... Y en Lily... Era inevitable, parecía que poco a poco Genzo iba acercándose a Lily sin pretenderlo, cosa que lo tenía muy confundido. De acuerdo, el hombre al que Genzo vio con Lily no era su esposo y no era el padre de Daisuke, lo que lo hacía poco probable que fuese el padre de la niña del parque, aunque cabía la posibilidad. Sin embargo, considerando que no lo fuera, entonces significaría que la niña y Daisuke podrían ser los hijos de Genzo, dada la edad que ambos tenían... Eso era más de lo que Genzo podía esperar y desear, él había decidido dejar en paz a Lily, pero si ella tenía dos hijos de él, la cosa cambiaba radicalmente... Además, estaba Lyn; Genzo se había dado cuenta de que nunca podría dejar de amar a Lily, aun cuando pretendiera olvidarla con otra mujer. Así pues, pretender que él estaba interesado en Lyn era no solo una pérdida de tiempo sino también un juego cruel para Lyn... Y sin embargo, Genzo había invitado a Lyn a la fiesta, de manera que no tuvo más remedio que por una noche evitarse problemas y tratar de disfrutar el momento...

El único feliz como lombriz era Sho. Él había invitado a la chica que conoció en el Louvre a la fiesta y pensaba pasárselo en grande con ella. Así pues, cuando el hombre estuvo listo instó a sus compañebrios a estarlo también.

Dense prisa.- dijo Sho, ajustándose el parche que usaba sobre el ojo derecho.- Llegaremos tarde.

Estas fiestas nunca empiezan temprano.- replicó Karl, ajustándose la casaca de su traje.- Así que no exageres.

Lo que pasa es que ella va a estar esperándome allá.- replicó Sho.- Por eso, apúrense.

¿Quién es ella?.- preguntó Stefan, con curiosidad, probando como se vería con el casco puesto.

La novia de Sho.- respondió Genzo, ajustándose la capa de su disfraz.- La que conoció en el Louvre.

¿Tú no irás por Lyn?.- quiso saber Karl.

No. Me alcanzará en la fiesta también.- replicó Genzo.

Así pues, los jóvenes terminaron de vestirse y se dirigieron a la mansión de Louis Lacouture. Jean ya los estaba esperando en la entrada, disfrazado de vampiro, y respetando la tradición, llevaba una máscara que le cubría toda la cara. Él vio a sus compañeros y aprobó sus disfraces: Genzo iba disfrazado como el Zorro, Karl iba disfrazado de mosquetero, Sho de pirata y Stefan de conquistador español, y cada uno, por supuesto, con su respectivo antifaz, máscara o parche. Los cinco hombres se veían guapos y misteriosos, y de inmediato todas las mujeres del lugar se sintieron atraídas por ellos.

¿Vas a buscar a Lyn?.- le preguntó Stefan a Genzo.

Supongo.- suspiró el portero.- Aunque no sé como la reconoceré, no me quiso decir de qué venía disfrazada, solo me dijo que vendría de animalito sexy.

Karl y Marlene también se encontraban ahí, él disfrazado de emperador romano (¡Ja!) y ella disfrazada de griega, cosa que le favorecía ya que la amplia túnica le cubría su pancita de embarazada; la pareja saludó a los jóvenes y se pusieron a charlar con Karl sobre el futuro bebé. Los jóvenes inmediatamente se perdieron en la fiesta, la cual estaba ya muy animada. Wakabayashi, sin mucho ánimo, empezó a buscar a alguna chica que estuviera disfrazada de animal, de una forma muy sexy, sin éxito.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia de los Shanks, las chicas terminaban de arreglarse, también cada una guardando un doloroso secreto en su corazón. La abuela de Elieth y Erika se había ofrecido para cuidar de los diablillos, de manera que éstos miraban "Las locuras del Emperador"mientras comían las galletas que la abuela y Jazmín prepararon.

Elieth Shanks (usemos su nombre de soltera) pensaba en que había sido una idiota por creer en Karl. Después de todo, él había sido siempre un mujeriego incorregible y había sido estúpido pensar que Karl iba a serle fiel a Eli por el simple hecho de haberse casado con ella. Elieth estaba dolida; ella en verdad amaba a Karl y había confiado en él, y lo peor del caso es que el infeliz no tenía ni la decencia de llamar para ofrecerle perdón...

Débora Cortés seguía pensando en Sherry y en Stefan. A pesar de lo que Leonardo le había dicho, ella seguía sintiendo que había cometido un error al interponerse entre su esposo y la que era su mejor amiga. Cierto era que Stefan había estado llamando insistentemente al celular de Deb, pero ella no lo quiso contestar porque no tenía deseos de escuchar al hombre de su vida de lo bien que se la había pasado con otra mujer...

Lily Del Valle seguía pensando en Genzo y en la oferta de Elliot. Ella, en sus cinco minutos de estupidez, hacía aceptado el casarse con Elliot, pero en esos momentos Lily sentía que había cometido un error. Para empezar, ella no lo amaba, ya que su corazón siempre amaría a Genzo, sucediera lo que sucediera, y ni en mil años eso cambiaría. Además, Daisuke no soportaba a Elliot y Jazmín terminaría por querer conocer a su verdadero padre... Quizás lo mejor sería decirle que no a Elliot.

¿Ya están listas?.- preguntó Marie, calzándose las zapatillas que usaría.- Ya es la hora.

Como si estas fiestas empezaran temprano.- replicó Elieth, ajustándose el delantal que usaría.

Nosotras no sabemos mucho de esto, así que discúlpanos.- rezongó Débora, colocándose un collar indígena en el cuello.

Es la primera vez que yo voy a una fiesta así.- añadió Lily, ajustándose las medias.- Así que no sé nada.

Erika terminaba de ajustarse el velo que le cubriría la cara y salió rumbo a la sala, en donde ya estaban esperando Gino y Leonardo, el primero disfrazado como coronel del ejército y el segundo de guerrero medieval. Gino sonrió al ver a Erika disfrazada de mi bella genio, ya que lucía realmente linda. Al poco rato, las demás empezaron a bajar las escaleras; Débora iba vestida como Pocahontas y Elieth iba disfrazada de mucama francesa, ambas muy sexys, pero no habrá que olvidarse de Lily, la cual iba disfrazada de conejita de Playboy y que además traía una peluca pelirroja de cabello muy corto.

¿Tardaron tanto para ponerse tan poca ropa?.- cuestionó Leonardo, mirando con poca aprobación los diminutos trajes que las chicas usaban.- No se enseña lo que no está en venta.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- cuestionó Lily.

Que van muy destapadas.- contestó Leo, gruñendo.- Pensé que usarían algo más decente.

Qué exagerado.- suspiró Deb.

¿Y qué cosa llevas en la cabeza?.- le preguntó Leonardo a Lily.- ¿Una peluca?

Fue idea mía.- dijo Marie, quien iba bajando las escaleras en esos momentos, luciendo el hermoso vestido de doncella que se había puesto para la ocasión.

Impresionado, Leonardo se quedó sin saber qué decir. Marie lucía muy hermosa y radiante y el mexicano se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

Se te van a meter las moscas.- susurró Lily.

Cállate.- gruñó Leonardo.- Te ves grandiosa, Marie.

Gracias.- la alemana se ruborizó un poco.- Tú también luces muy bien.

¿Nos vamos ya?.- sonrió Leo, quien se había ruborizado un poco sin querer.

Los demás asintieron y abordaron los dos Mercedes Benz para dirigirse después a la mansión de Louis Lacouture. Antes de llegar, todos se colocaron los antifaces, máscaras y velos de rigor y entraron en la fiesta. Y si bien Leonardo y Marie habían charlado muy felizmente durante todo el trayecto, al llegar a la mansión él vio a Lecited, disfrazada de Alquimista (en honor a mi buena amiga Ryujin Maky) esperándolo a la entrada.

Hola, Leo.- sonrió Leci, muy feliz.- Luces muy apuesto.

Gracias.- sonrió Leonardo.- Tú también te ves muy bien.

¿Entramos?.- preguntó Lecited, poniéndose su antifaz.

Claro.- Leo, sin embargo, no se sintió muy feliz por tener que dejar a Marie.

Y para final de cuentas, a Marie tampoco le causó mucha gracia. Sin embargo, lo que ni Leci, ni Leo, ni Marie sabían era que había alguien más en la fiesta, disfrazado de samurai, que no sabía que Leci se encontraba ahí pero que pronto lo averiguaría, causando aun más líos dentro del triángulo amoroso.

Los demás entraron a la fiesta; Erika y Gino se perdieron de inmediato. Elieth llegó y vio a Eriko Wakabayashi, sorprendentemente en compañía de Taro Misaki, ella disfrazada de enfermera y ella de doctor. Eli no podía creer que la joven fuera tan descarada como para aparecerse en público y en compañía de su esposo.

Es increíble.- murmuró Elieth, muy enojada, mientras Taro y Eriko se colocaban sus máscaras.- ¿Cómo es que ella está aquí?

Es famosa.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Lo raro sería que ella no estuviera aquí.

¡Pero esta en compañía de su esposo!.- reclamó Eli.- ¿Cómo es posible que él no esté enojado con ella?

Quizás porque él si le cree a ella.- replicó Débora.

¿Y Elliot?.- preguntó Elieth, mirando a su prima de reojo aun cuando le hablara a Lily.- ¿No iba a venir también?

Se supone.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- No me quiso decir de qué se iba a disfrazar, solo me dijo que usaría una capa.

Pues buena suerte.- suspiró Deb.- Como la mitad de los hombres aquí usan capa.

Y eso era cierto, había muchos Batmans, Supermanes, Darth Vaders y muchas otras cosas más. De inmediato, Lily se perdió de sus amigas entre la muchedumbre, y más que nada porque Louis Lacoture se acercó a darles la bienvenida y Lily no quería escuchar nada sobre el tan mencionado Corazón del Bosque. Así pues, Lily se alejó en dirección a un bar, con la finalidad de pedir una naranjada que calmara su sed, sin darse cuenta de que un hombre no dejaba de mirarla con insistencia...

Genzo se había cansado de buscar a Lyn y se fue al bar por una cerveza. El lugar estaba repleto de gente y de chicas y quizás Wakabayashi le hubiese hecho caso a alguna para pasarse el rato de no ser porque ya había quedado con Lyn y no podía dejarla plantada. El portero estaba por acabarse su cerveza cuando vio a una joven bellísima, la cual estaba disfrazada de conejita de Play Boy, dirigirse al bar y pedir algo de beber. Genzo examinó de pies a cabeza a aquella belleza, cuyo cuerpo lucía perfecto con el ajustado y pequeño traje y cuyas piernas lucían aun más bellas con las medias transparentes. La joven llevaba puesto el antifaz de rigor, pero su sonrisa cautivaba a la primera, aunque se notaba que usaba una peluca pelirroja de la cual pendían las dos infaltables orejas de conejo. Wakabayashi se quedó sorprendido, esa chica lo había impresionado a la primera y de momento se preguntó si acaso se trataría de Lyn, idea que él consideró dado que la joven definitivamente iba disfrazada de animalito sexy, pero el portero desechó la idea ya que Lyn evidentemente no tenía ese cuerpo espectacular.

Lily bebía a sorbos su naranjada, preguntándose por qué demonios había ido a esa fiesta, cuando se acercó a ella un hombre alto, disfrazado de el Zorro, que dicho sea de paso se veía guapísimo. Lily pretendió ignorarlo, para ver si así la dejaba en paz, pero el hombre se paró junto a ella y pidió una cerveza, fingiendo de momento no estar interesado en ella.

¿Gusta algo de beber?.- le preguntó Genzo a Lily, sin saber que era ella.

No, muchas gracias.- negó Lily, sin mirar a Genzo de frente.- Ya traigo algo, gracias.

¿Solo una naranjada?.- preguntó Genzo.- Vamos, que no puede perderse la barra libre.

Si usted lo gasta tomando cerveza, no sé por qué yo no lo puedo hacer tomando naranjada.- replicó Lily.

Vaya, punto bueno para la chica. Wakabayashi creyó reconocer esa voz, pero de momento no la pudo ubicar entre tanto ruido. Lily, a su vez, percibió de inmediato el aroma de la colonia de Genzo y se sintió confundida. No, no era probable que fuera él… Aunque el hombre la trataba con demasiada familiaridad, como si la conociera de toda la vida, quizás ese hombre era Elliot y Lily estaba portándose muy descortés…

¿Sabe algo?.- pregunta Lily, sonriendo levemente.- Me encantaría tomar algo que tenga vodka.

¿Y por qué no?.- Genzo llamó al barman.- ¿Cómo lo prefieres?

Con jugo de uva, por favor.- respondió Lily.

Wakabayashi se quedó mudo. Vodka con jugo de uva, era la misma bebida que tomaba ella…

¿Pasa algo?.- pregunta Lily, nerviosa.

Nada.- negó Genzo.- Es solo que me recordaste a alguien… No importa realmente…

El barman, quien también lleva puesta una máscara, les da las bebidas a ambos y Genzo y Lily deciden hacer un brindis.

Por el misterio.- dijo Genzo, acercando su copa de whisky a la de vodka de ella.

Por el misterio.- responde Lily, mirando a Genzo a los ojos.

Fue tan solo un segundo. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y para Genzo fue como si se le hubiese detenido el mundo… Esos ojos… Solo una mujer podría tener esos ojos, de ese peculiar color, como el del chocolate derretido… No, no era Lyn, ni tampoco era una desconocida, era…

Lily se quedó de piedra, paralizada, sin poder decir nada más. Esos ojos oscuros no eran los de Elliot, eran profundos y misteriosos, oscuros como capulines y parecían querer penetrar en su alma con tan solo verla… No, no era Elliot, ni tampoco era un desconocido, era…

Salud.- dijo Genzo, dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Salud.- dijo Lily, imitando a Genzo.

¿Y ahora qué?, se preguntaron ambos. De momento, Lily quiso darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, quizás Genzo aun no se hubiese enterado de que se trataba de ella y podría irse de la fiesta sin despertar sospechas… Y Genzo también tuvo el mismo pensamiento, quizás Lily aun no se daba cuenta de quién era él y podría largarse de ahí sin que nadie lo notara…

Pero ninguno de los dos quiso moverse. Tanto Genzo como Lily habían esperado cinco años por ese momento, y ahora que ambos se encontraban frente a frente, ninguno quería huir… La gente empezó a bailar, aprovechando la música del momento, y Genzo vio su oportunidad en bandeja de plata…

¿Quieres bailar?.- le preguntó el portero a Lily.

Me encantaría.- respondió Lily, tomando la mano enguantada de Genzo.

La música era movida y tanto Genzo como Lily se sintieron embriagados y no precisamente por el alcohol, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y por el ritmo. Lo dicho, en esa fiesta sucederían muchas cosas…

**Notas:**

Changos, estos fics han sido de récords. 19 capítulos para que Genzo y Lily se reencuentren ¬¬


	21. Chapter XX

**Capítulo XX.**

_Nos fallaron dos palabras_

_Y sabernos perdonar_

_Que fácil era haber dicho lo siento..._

Genzo no sabía qué hacer. Ahí tenía a Lily, frente a él, bailando muy animada y de forma algo sensual... El portero estaba a punto de sucumbir en el caótico remolino de sentimientos que se desataron por tener a Lily tan cerca de él, Genzo quería abrazarla, besarla y llevársela de ahí para después...

"Ah, que me comporto como idiota", pensó Wakabayashi. "¿Por qué me costará tanto trabajo el decirle quien soy?".

Porque cabía la posibilidad de que ella huyera, así de simple. Genzo tendría que encontrar la manera de decirle a Lily quién era él, y al mismo tiempo evitar que ella escapara. Al diablo con todas esas estúpidas pretensiones de dejar que Lily fuera feliz con otro, con solo verla Genzo supo que nunca sería feliz a menos que consiguiera que esa mujer estuviera a su lado para siempre y el portero prometió que no descansaría hasta que la doctora no lo perdonara y aceptara volver con él.

"Hubiera sido más fácil decirte que te amo, aquella vez hace cinco años", le dijo Wakabayashi a Lily, mentalmente. "¿Qué hubiera pasado de haberte pedido que te quedaras conmigo? ¿Estaríamos aun juntos, me habrías perdonado? ¿Y esos dos niños que vi... serían mis hijos? ¿Nuestros hijos? Vaya, él es genial y se parece tanto a mí... Pero ella es idéntica a ti en todo, hasta en la mirada..."

¿No tienes sed?.- preguntó Genzo, después de bailar un buen rato algunas canciones bastante candentes con Lily.

Un poco.- reconoció Lily.- ¿Vamos al bar?

No me lo perdería.- sonrió Genzo.

"Qué cosa más estúpida acabo de decir", se recriminó Genzo. "¿Por qué me comporto como un idiota estando con ella?".

Lily, a su vez, también estaba muy nerviosa y no quería que Genzo descubriera quién era ella, por temor a que él la dejara a media pista de baile. Cierto era que no habían cruzado muchas palabras (cada uno por temor a delatarse), pero no se necesitaba decir nada cuando se hablaba el idioma del amor (Dios, Alisse tiene razón, soy más cursi cada vez ¬¬). Los gestos, los movimientos, los pasos de baile, todo era como una especie de ritual de apareamiento el cual Genzo y Lily estaban disfrutando al máximo. Hubo un par de canciones en donde Lily había gozado de lo lindo repegándose al cuerpo de Genzo y bailando muy sensualmente ante él, como siempre quiso hacerlo. Lily se sentía tremendamente feliz, como si se hubiese ganado el premio Nobel y quizás más aun, el estar cerca de Genzo la habían sentirse llena de vida. Hubo un momento en donde Lily se cansó de traer los zapatos de tacón pero por ningún motivo quiso dejar de bailar, por temor a que Genzo se encontrara a otra. Por suerte, él quiso ir al bar, dejándolos a ambos fuera de cualquier temor.

Bailas bien.- comentó Genzo, mientras ambos tomaban sendas limonadas.

Tú también.- respondió Lily.

Ni siquiera he preguntado como te llamas.- aventuró Genzo, queriendo hacerla hablar, en un intento por decirle quién era él.

¿Eso importa?.- Lily sonrió muy nerviosa.- Esta noche, todos somos desconocidos.

Quizás.- replicó Genzo, decepcionado.

"O por lo menos, hasta la medianoche", pensó él.

"Ojalá me hubieras pedido que me quedara contigo", pensó Lily, mirando a las parejas que bailaban. "Me hubiera quedado contigo... O más bien, ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de decirte lo que siento por ti, o de decirte que estaba esperando dos hijos tuyos... Vaya, ojalá pudieras conocer a Jazmín y a Daisuke... Los dos sacaron tu cabello, pero es él quien se parece más a ti... ".

Tienes unos ojos muy bellos.- comentó Genzo.- Solo había visto en una mujer unos ojos como los tuyos.

Gracias.- Lily respingó.- Me han dicho eso muchas veces.

¿Sabes?.- Genzo jugueteó con su sombrero.- Ella fue alguien muy importante para mí...

No, eso era demasiado, Lily no creyó soportar el que Genzo le contara sobre Aki Yamazaki o sobre cualquier otra mujer, de manera que se puso bruscamente de pie y le tendió la mano a Genzo.

Estoy lista, me he recuperado y esa canción me encanta.- dijo Lily, sonriendo de forma en como solo ella sabía hacerlo.- ¿Vienes?

Obvio que Genzo no le iba a decir que no, así que no tardo, no perezoso, tomó la mano de Lily y la siguió a la pista de baile. La canción era más bien movida, pero Lily le echó los brazos al cuello a Genzo y éste tomó a Lily por la cintura. Ambos se vieron a los ojos nuevamente y dejaron que la música los llevara...

_Pero nos sobraba orgullo_

_Y nos faltaba humildad_

_Y puse tanto esfuerzo en ser el primero en hablar_

_Que cuando uno se atreve es tarde ya, tarde ya..._

Karl estaba algo aburrido, más que nada porque a pesar de que había muchas chicas que se le insinuaban, él no le hacía caso a ninguna... Por el recuerdo de Elieth... Schneider seguía molesto con ella, pero para qué negar que seguía amando a su esposa... Y más que nada, tenía deseos de volver a verla...

De pronto, frente a él hizo acto de presencia una joven vestida mucama francesa, con su cabello rubio recogido bajo la cofia. Karl admiró el ligero con el que ella sostenía sus medias negras y de ahí se pasó a sus piernas, caderas y demás.

Vaya, vaya, las cosas que uno se encuentra.- murmuró Schneider, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Claro, él seguía amando a Elieth pero estaba molesto con ella, ya que aun sentía muy fresca la huella de la mano de ella sobre su mejilla, así que Karl se fue tras la misteriosa y sexy mucama francesa, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que le esperaba...

Elieth, por su parte, se había cansado de huir. Alguien disfrazado de vampiro no dejaba de acosarla, con palabras dulces y propuestas indecorosas hechas en francés. En cierto modo, Eli se sentía halagada de que aun casada y con un hijo siguiera llamando la atención de los hombres, pero debía cuidarse ya que a pesar de estar aun enojada con Karl, él seguía siendo el padre de sus hijos.

¿Dónde se habrán metido estas mujeres?.- se preguntó Eli, ya que ni Débora, ni Marie ni Erika ni Lily estaban presentes y no era de extrañarse. La mansión era enorme y había muchísimas personas ahí.

Y entonces, al pasar por una esquina, Elieth vio a un hombre disfrazado de mosquetero, muy guapo y muy misterioso, el cual le lanzó una mirada de libidinosa a la chica, pero aunque Eli se sintió perturbada y atraída por ese desconocido, no se detuvo porque no quería engañar a su esposo. Sin embargo, él empezó a seguirla y parecía no tardar en darle alcance...

Jean Lacoste era un mujeriego empedernido. No había mujer que se resistiera a sus encantos, solo bastaba con que él usara el idioma del amor para que todas cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Y la mucama francesa no iba a ser la excepción. Rubia, delgada y de buen cuerpo, un poco baja de estatura, pero bien proporcionada, la joven se le había metido a Jean por los ojos y de ahí no se le iba a salir hasta que ella no cayera en sus garras. Así pues, el francés se dedicó a perseguir a la mucama francesa por toda la mansión, la cual sorprendentemente no caía ante sus encantos. Lacoste no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, hasta que notó que tenía competencia: un mosquetero rubio andaba tras de la chica también, y Jean supo que no podía ser otro más que Karl.

Schneider estaba tomando algo para refrescarse, mientras agarraba fuerza para ir tras de la joven, cuando Lacoste se le acercó con un vaso en la mano. El francés lucía enojado y el alemán no entendía el por qué.

¿Qué te sucede, Schneider?.- increpó Jean.- Deja de acapararte a todas las mujeres del mundo.

¿De qué me hablas, Lacoste?.- replicó Karl, sin comprender.

Que estás persiguiendo a mi chica.- explicó Lacoste.- La mucama francesa, yo la vi primero.

¿Y eso qué?.- replicó Schneider.- Yo no veo que ella te haya hecho caso.

Tú eres casado, déjale algo a los solteros.- gruñó Jean.

Tú sales con dos mujeres, ¿para qué quieres a una tercera?.- cuestionó Karl.

Eso debería darte lo mismo.- replicó Lacoste.- Ya te dije, ella es mía.

Schneider sabía que Jean tenía razón, pero por algún motivo el alemán no quería que el francés le pusiera las manos encima a la chica. Al demonio con todo, Karl iría tras la mucama francesa y a ver a quien le hacía caso ella. Y mientras tanto, Elieth seguía escondiéndose de sus dos enamorados, buscando inconscientemente al joven disfrazado de mosquetero y preguntándose en dónde estaría él...

Hasta que te apareces.- comentó Débora.

Eli, por no fijarse por donde iba, tropezó con Deb, quien pareció estar feliz de verla. Al parecer, ella también era acosada por alguien, un joven vestido de conquistador español. Las primas se pusieron al corriente sobre sus respectivos acosadores y por un momento ambas consideraron la posibilidad de irse de la fiesta, pero dado que Lily no aparecía por ninguna parte, las dos jóvenes desistieron de la idea: era casi seguro que la chica las mataría si se iban sin ella. Así pues, Deb y Eli decidieron esperar, además de que a ninguna de las dos les desagradaba el estar siendo acosadas…

Bueno, quizás lo mejor sea quedarnos juntas.- comentó Elieth, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sí, quizás.- asintió Débora.- Así nos dejarán en paz…

Sin embargo, entre tanta gente era difícil no perderse y hubo un momento en donde se formó una cola de conga, llevándose a Deb. Así pues, Eli se quedó sola, mirando a lo lejos el mosquetero que la miraba con insistencia…

Elliot, al igual que Lyn, llegó tarde a la fiesta debido a un asunto de trabajo. Él tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde con un cliente y ella llevó a una pareja indecisa a conocer París, cosa que les quitó a ambos un tiempo muy valioso. Quizás si ellos no hubiesen tenido esos contratiempos, hubiesen podido encontrar a Genzo y a Lily antes de que éstos se encontraran entre ellos, pero los caminos de la vida no son lo que uno piensa... (Anda pues).

Así pues, Elliot llegó ya tarde, disfrazado de Fantasma de la Ópera, con una máscara que le cubría medio rostro, tal y como lo exigía el traje. El joven estaba dejando su capa cuando apareció Lyn, disfrazada de Gatúbela. La chica llevaba un traje ajustado de cuero, el cual era lindo pero no lucía tan espectacular en el cuerpo de Lyn. Sin embargo, Elliot sonrió al verla, ya que de momento pensó que se trataba de Lily (tan bien que la ha de conocer) y se acercó a ella.

Hola.- saludó Elliot a Lyn, fingiendo la voz.- Estaba esperándote.

Hola.- Lyn respingó de momento, ya que dudó que él fuera el hombre que ella estaba esperando, pero el joven la trataba con mucha familiaridad.- Lo siento, se me hizo tarde...

Lyn miró de arriba abajo a Elliot, como si quisiera asegurarse de que él era el hombre que ella buscaba. El joven era alto, pero no se veía tan fornido como Genzo, y esos ojos no se notaban tan oscuros aunque la luz en sí no era mucha y quizás Lyn podría confundirse... Sin embargo, ¿qué otro hombre podría estarla esperando en ese lugar?

Y por otro lado, Elliot se convenció de que esa chica era Lily, aun cuando la estatura no era más o menos la misma ni tampoco el cuerpo, pero Elliot no conocía tan bien a Lily como él quería creer y se dejó llevar por el brillante resplandor de los ojos de Lyn, emocionada como estaba por la fiesta. Así pues, Elliot desechó todas sus dudas y tomó a Lyn por Lily.

No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar.- sonrió Elliot.

¡Ah!.- Lyn suspiró de alivio.- Suerte que quedamos en vernos aquí.

Así es.- Elliot le ofreció su brazo a Lyn.- ¿Vamos?

Vamos.- respondió Lyn, sonriendo y tomando el brazo de Elliot.

Así pues, los dos jóvenes entraron a la ya animada fiesta, sin saber que a bastantes metros de ellos, y muy pegaditos, Lily y Genzo bailaban acercándose cada vez más el uno a la otra, sin poder evitarlo...

_Volverte a ver_

_Hoy daría media vida por volverte a ver..._

_Y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapó..._

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", se preguntó Lily, a sí misma, al sentir las manos de Genzo tomar su cintura y apretarla contra él. "No debe saber quien soy... ¿Pero de qué hablo? De seguro me quiere para un momento... Pero aunque fuera una sola noche, no me importaría...".

Lily recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de Genzo, como lo hizo alguna vez en alguna fiesta, tantas noches antes. Ella no quiere moverse, quiere quedarse entre esos fuertes brazos para siempre...

"¿Qué hice?", se preguntó Genzo, a sí misma, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Lily entre sus brazos. "Deseé durante tanto tiempo el volverte a ver y ahora que te tengo no puedo ni decirte más de tres palabras seguidas...".

Genzo aspiró el aroma de Lily cuando ella se recargó contra él, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. Él desea que el tiempo no pase, que se detenga y se quede en ese momento y que el mundo y la vida le concedan la oportunidad de ser feliz...

Hubo un momento, en donde Lily alzó su cara y Genzo se acercó a ella. El maldito sombrero del Zorro le estorbaba, pero entonces Lily se lo quitó con suavidad y ya no hubo nada que se interpusiera entre ambos...

Lily cerró los ojos y Genzo disfrutó cada segundo del proceso; lentamente, él se acercó a ella saboreando de antemano esos deliciosos labios sabor frambuesa y cuando los tocó fue mil veces más increíble de lo que los dos se imaginaron. No fue un beso pasional o vulgar, fue un beso lleno de un amor guardado por cinco largos años... Lily abrazó a Genzo con fuerza y él a ella, y simplemente, los dos dejaron que el mundo siguiera girando... Con ese beso tenían más que suficiente por el momento...

Y cada vez faltaba menos para la medianoche...

_Y decir lo siento una y otra vez_

_No me sirve la razón si tu no estas si no estas aquí..._

**Notas:**

_Volverte a ver,_ interpretada por Aleks Syntec.

Mil gracias a mi amiga Elieth por las ideas que me dio para los disfraces de los personajes y por ayudarme con las dolls


	22. Chapter XXI

**Capítulo XXI.**

_Nos fallaron dos palabras_

_Y sabernos perdonar_

_Que fácil era haber dicho lo siento..._

Lily, un tanto asustada, se separó de Genzo en cuanto el beso terminó. No es que no le hubiera gustado, sino que había llevado las cosas al extremo. Ella no quería que llegara la medianoche y Genzo supiera quien era al quitarse los antifaces.

¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Genzo, notando el repentino distanciamiento de la chica.

Nada, es solo que creo que vamos demasiado rápido, ¿no crees?.- respondió Lily, alejándose un poco.- Apenas y nos conocemos...

¿De verdad crees eso?.- la confrontó Genzo, aprovechando la oportunidad.- Yo creo que nos conocemos mucho mejor de lo que crees.

Ay, no. ¿Sería que Genzo ya sabía que ella era Lily? La joven pensó entonces en salir huyendo, pero una voz en su mente le dijo que ya no huyera más. Quizás ésa era la noche...

No te vayas.- pidió Wakabayashi, tomando a Lily por un brazo.- No huyas otra vez, por favor.

Yo no huyo.- murmuró Lily.- Solo me voy cuando ya no me quieren cerca...

Pus ahora yo te quiero cerca.- replicó el portero.- Quédate conmigo.

Lily no pudo resistirse a esa petición hecha con tanta desesperación. Aun quedaba tiempo antes de que llegara la hora de quitarse los antifaces, de manera que Lily decidió que podía quedarse por un tiempo más...

Mientras tanto, Lecited estaba con Leonardo, entre charlando sobre el pasado, bailando y riéndose y comentando los disfraces de otras parejas. Marie los miraba desde lejos, y si bien a la chica no le faltaron los pretendientes, el único hombre que ella quería que la cortejara estaba con otra mujer... Sin embargo, eso iba a cambiar...

Oye, ya me cansé.- confesó Leci, después de bailar un buen rato con Leo.- ¿Qué te parece si buscamos algo de tomar?

Claro, estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Leo.- Mis pies ya no dan para más.

Así pues, la pareja se dirigió al bar, topándose en el camino con Eriko y Taro que bailaban muy sabrosamente una cumbia. Leci los miró a ambos y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber Leonardo.- Como que se te apagó la sonrisa de repente.

Me acordé de algo.- suspiró Lecited.- No importa realmente.

Yo creo que sí importa.- replicó Leo.- Para que dejaras de sonreír, debe de importar y mucho.

Lecited no quería hablar de eso, así que mejor le pidió dos bebidas al barman, mientras Leo intercambiaba dos que tres palabras con una chica que le preguntó por su disfraz. Mientras Leci esperaba su pedido, un hombre vestido de samurai se paró junto a ella y se recargó en la barra.

No esperaba verte aquí, Narda.- comentó Kojiro Hyuga, quitándose levemente el antifaz.

¿Hyuga?.- Leci se puso nerviosa la instante.- Creí que estabas en Italia...

Kojiro rió un poco, y se dispuso a contarle a Lecited sobre un pequeño cambio de planes en el itinerario de su equipo que lo llevaron a Francia; alguien recibió la invitación de Jean Lacoste para ir a la fiesta y dado que Hyuga no tenía nada más que hacer, aceptó darse una vuelta, aunque el joven tenía que reconocer que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

Igual que yo.- reconoció Lecited.- No es de la clase de reuniones a las que suelo venir.

Pues yo no veo que te la estés pasando tan mal.- replicó Kojiro, señalando a Leonardo.

¿Estuviste vigilándome?.- Leci se escandalizó.

Solo quería saber por quien me cambiaste.- replicó Hyuga.

Leci no dijo nada, solo optó por mirar hacia otro lado. Leo al fin consiguió deshacerse de la chica y se dirigió a la barra, en donde vio a Lecited charlando con un hombre alto y moreno. La chica se notaba rara y fue entonces cuando a Leonardo le cayó el veinte...

¿Estás lista?.- le preguntó Leo a Leci, ignorando a Kojiro.

Supongo.- balbuceó Leci.- Adiós.

¿No me presentas a tu novio?.- preguntó Hyuga, de buen talante.

No soy su novio.- replicó Leonardo.- Y hasta donde sé, debemos mantener el anonimato hasta la medianoche.

Entonces esperaré hasta media noche.- replicó Kojiro, alejándose.- Te veré entonces, Leci...

Narda lo miró alejarse y trató de reprimir el suspiro que luchaba por salir de ella. Leo la miró sin decir ni una palabra ni hacer un comentario.

¿Seguimos bailando?.- preguntó Lecited, intentando fingir demencia.

_Son dos sencillas palabras_

_Fáciles de pronunciar_

_Quien las dice primero suele ser quien ama más_

_Y amar es darlo todo sin pedir y esperar..._

Hacía demasiado calor, o era simplemente que el aire ya estaba enrarecido con tanto sudoroso cuerpo humano. Sea como fuere, Genzo y Lily se escaparon un rato, refugiándose en el enorme jardín de la mansión Lacouture. Ya los dos estaban jugando un juego que resultaba obvio y peligroso, cada uno sabía quien era el otro y se sospechaban que el otro sabía quien era el uno (o como sea), cosa que al final resultaba idiota y hasta patético (como la autora), pero el estar usando antifaces los mantenía a los dos a salvo de cinco años de reclamos escondidos, rencores guardados y preguntas inevitables. Claro, Genzo seguía intentando acercarse a Lily, pero por cada paso que él daba, ella retrocedía uno.

¿Estará de más que te pregunte por tu vida?.- cuestionó Genzo, contemplando las extrañas flores que había visto la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

Siempre y cuando no te excedas del límite, o sea, que no preguntes cosas demasiado personales ni mi nombre, está bien.- replicó Lily.

De acuerdo.- sonrió Genzo.- ¿De dónde vienes?

Del otro lado del mar.- respondió Lily, a la evasiva.

Eso es muy inespecífico.- replicó Genzo.

Eso puede ser muy impersonal.- replicó Lily.

Como quieras.- sonrió él.- ¿Eres soltera?

Pregunta demasiado personal.- advirtió Lily.- Pero todo depende de la manera en como lo veas.

¿A qué te refieres?.- insistió Genzo.

A que soy divorciada.- explicó Lily.- Estrictamente hablando, no soy soltera, pero no tengo una pareja estable ahora, si es lo que quieres saber.

¿Pareja estable?.- Wakabayashi notó el adjetivo.- ¿O sea que sí tienes un hombre tras de ti?

Se podría decir que sí.- hasta ese momento Lily recordó a Elliot y se acordó que se suponía que tendría que estar con él.- Pero aun no me he decidido por él.

Entiendo.- Genzo intentó no mostrar demasiada felicidad.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te divorciaste?

Puedes, pero quizás yo no te responda.- replicó Lily.

¿Por qué te divorciaste?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Lily meditó la respuesta. ¿Debía decir lo que sentía o solo mentir? Ella caminó hasta la banca de cemento más próxima y se sentó en ella.

Porque él no me quiso a su lado.- respondió Lily.- Yo... Bueno, es complicado en verdad de decir... Me casé por conveniencia y... Al final él me pidió el divorcio, quizás fue porque nunca se enamoró de mí... Aunque... Sin quererlo me fui enamorando de él...

Genzo no supo que decir de momento. No sabía qué sensación era más fuerte en él, si el dolor de saber que había sido culpa suya o la emoción de saber que Lily estaba enamorada de él...

Por su lado, después de zafarse de la fila de conga, Débora volvió a ver al conquistador español ir tras ella. La chica no sabía que hacer ya que de verdad que se estaba cansando de ser perseguida por ese hombre, así que supuso que lo mejor sería confrontarlo para que la dejara en paz...

Ya fue suficiente.- le dijo Débora al joven desconocido, cuando él la quiso acorralar en una esquina.

¿Cómo dices?.- cuestionó él.

Que me dejes en paz.- repitió Deb.- ¡Deja de seguirme! Soy casada y amo a mi esposo.

Me da gusto escuchar eso.- el joven soltó una risilla, quitándose el casco y dejando al descubierto su melena rubio platino, mientras le sonreía a Débora con ternura.- Me da gusto que me seas fiel, Deb.

¿Stefan?.- se sorprendió la joven al ver que el hombre que la acosaba no era otro que su esposo.- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

Me imaginé que vendrían a esta fiesta.- explicó Levin, con una risilla.- Las Shanks son muy amigas del tío de Lacoste, era de esperarse que no se perdieran algo así.

Ya veo.- musitó Deb.- ¿Viniste con Sherry?

Se que Sherry está en la fiesta, en algún lugar, pero no sé donde.- respondió Stefan, encogiéndose de hombros.- Solo se que viene disfrazada de princesa vikinga. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Creíste que vendría con ella?

Pues como han estado juntos los últimos días... .- Deb se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

Estás celosa.- sonrió Stefan.- Y muy celosa.

¿Celosa, yo?.- Débora se molestó.- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír.

No tienes por qué estarlo.- Levin quiso abrazar a su esposa, pero ella se hizo para atrás.

No tengo por qué estar celosa, si es que ella es a quien amas.- continuó Débora, alejándose levemente.- Si Sherry es la mujer con quien quieres estar, por el vínculo que te une a ella a través de Karen, yo lo comprenderé.

¿De qué hablas?.- Levin estaba genuinamente perplejo.

Que yo sé que Sherry te quiere y que ella para ti es muy especial.- explicó Débora, muy seria.- Y que quizás ustedes dos deberían estar juntos. Y yo lo entiendo... Solo espero que ella te haga muy feliz...

Deb se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar, pero Stefan la alcanzó y la abrazó por la cintura, hablándole en susurros al oído.

- Eres una tonta.- dijo Levin.- Una tonta muy deliciosa. No me fijaría en otra mujer que no fueras tú... ¿Cómo crees que supe que tú eres Pocahontas? Porque te conozco tan bien y te amo tanto que no podrías pasarme desapercibida en ninguna parte del planeta...

Débora se estremeció ante tal acto y dejó que Stefan la abrazara y la besara con fuerza. En ese momento Sherry pasó por ahí en compañía de unas amigas y vio con tristeza a Stefan abrazado de su esposa. La joven suspiró; su corazón sabía que lo que sentía era un caso perdido...

Elieth no se pudo escapar de las garras de Jean Lacoste. El francés era demasiado astuto en asuntos de conquistar a una mujer y Eli no se escapó de él. Cuando menos se lo pensó, y después de recorrer toda la mansión mil veces, la joven se encontró entre el vampiro y la pared, y para evitar daños mayores, Elieth optó irse a bailar con él. Era el momento de bailes movidos y sensuales, de cumbias, rumbas, mambo y cha cha chá, música un tanto extraña para una fiesta francesa pero que había sido idea de Jean y había sido todo un éxito. El caso era que Elieth y Jean bailaban y de una forma un tanto provocativa. No era por coqueteo por parte de Eli, era porque en verdad le gustaba la música, aunque por parte de Jean era más como un ritual de apareamiento.

Entonces fue cuando Karl los vio y ardió Roma. El alemán no sabía por qué le causaba tanta rabia el que Jean estuviera bailando con la mucama francesa, aunque se suponía que no tendría por qué enojarse. Sin embargo, Karl sintió unos celos tremendos al ver a la pareja bailando tan pegadita, y el Káiser se preguntó el por qué.

Tienes que controlarte, Schneider.- se dijo karl, a sí mismo.- Ella es tan solo una desconocida y tú amas a tu esposa…

Pero mientras más veía Karl a Jean acercarse a la mucama francesa, más le daban ganas al alemán de partirle la cara al francés. Sin embargo, no iban a tener que llegar a tanto, ya que en algún momento Elieth comenzó a sentirse enferma, un tanto mareada, quizás más que nada por el aire viciado del lugar. La chica se separó de Jean y empezó a andar unos cuantos pasos.

¿Te sucede algo?.- preguntó Lacoste, temeroso de que ella se escapara.

Necesito un poco de aire, nada más.- Elieth empezó a caminar más rápido.- No es nada, ahorita se me pasa…

Te acompaño.- ofreció Jean, yendo tras ella.

No, de verdad, gracias.- negó Eli, caminando más rápido.- Espérame un momento.

Y ágil como era, la chica inmediatamente perdió a Jean. La verdad era que ella sentía muchas ganas de devolver lo poco que su delicado estómago había ingerido horas atrás, y el aliento a vino de Jean la estaban poniendo peor… Elieth corrió lo más que pudo, pero su cuerpo no le quiso responder más y de repente ella sintió que perdería el equilibrio…

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó una voz tremendamente familiar.

Eli abrió los ojos y se encontró entre los brazos del apuesto mosquetero (no te puedes quejar, Eli XD), el cual la sostenía con suavidad mientras sus ojos azules la miraban preocupado. Los dos se encontraban en una terracita que daba al jardín, lejos de todos.

¿Qué me pasó?.- preguntó ella, sin hacer el más mínimo intento de incorporarse o de zafarse de los brazos del alemán.

Te desmayaste.- explicó Karl.

Cuando Schneider notó que Elieth se separaba de Jean, ni tardo ni perezoso se fue tras ella, y gracias a su velocidad sí pudo mantenerle el paso a la joven, a diferencia de Lacoste. Sea como fuere, Karl vio cuando Eli se desvaneció y se apresuró a socorrerla, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos en el momento preciso, mientras aprovechaba para admirar las bien torneadas piernas de la chica y su bien formado busto, el cual amenazaba con salirse de la escotada blusa negra que llevaba.

De verdad que uno ve cada cosa que… .- murmuró Schneider, fascinado, mientras cargaba a la chica y se la llevaba a que respirara aire puro.

El caso era que la pareja se encontraba ahí, lejos de los demás; Karl y Eli se sentían atraídos el uno por la otra sin saber quiénes eran, y aunque por una parte ambos pensaban en su pareja y se sentían culpables, por otra parte cada uno tenía deseos de estar a solas con el otro aparente desconocido que tenían enfrente…

Tienes unos ojos muy bellos.- murmuró Karl, sin soltar a Eli.

G-gracias.- Eli sabía que aunque quisiera, no iba a poder moverse de ahí…

¡Ey, ustedes!.- gritó alguien, rompiendo el encanto.- ¡Ya casi es medianoche! ¡Deben estar adentro para quitarnos los disfraces!

Karl y Elieth suspiraron, resignados, y decidieron seguir a la persona que los había interrumpido… Además, quizás lo mejor era ver la cara de la persona que tanto los atraía sin conocerla…

Mientras tanto, Genzo y Lily seguían en el jardín, después de hablar cada uno acerca del divorcio y de sus sentimientos hacia ellos. Lily se quedó de una pieza al escuchar a Genzo confesar que se había enamorado de ella, pero que la culpa de todo lo que le había hecho a su padre lo hicieron alejarse de ella aun cuando lo que más deseaba era tenerla a su lado. Y Genzo no se sorprendió menos al escuchar a Lily decir que ella se hubiera quedado con él si se lo hubiera pedido… En 50 minutos, los dos jóvenes se dijeron lo que tanto se quisieron decir por 5 años…

Vaya, qué cosa más curiosa.- comenta Genzo, después de una larga pausa.- Es como si los dos quisiéramos por sobre todas las cosas volver a vernos… Quiero decir, volver a ver a nuestros ex.

Sí.- fue todo lo que Lily dijo.- Pero no sé aun si él va a querer verme…

Genzo quiso gritar. ¿Qué más tenía que decir para que Lily comprendiera que él ansiaba volver con ella? Quizás era el momento de decirle quién era él… Pero justo cuando Wakabayashi se decidió a dar el primer paso, un grupo de jóvenes llegaron con ellos y los jalaron hasta la pista de baile, lugar en donde ya se tenían que reunir para que todos se quitaran las máscaras…

Muy bien, ha llegado la medianoche.- anunció Louis Lacouture, por el micrófono.- Dentro de unos cuantos segundos, todos nos quitaremos las máscaras y veremos qué sorpresas nos depara esta noche…

Cual si fuera fiesta de Año Nuevo, los presentes contaron los segundos que faltaban para quitarse los antifaces. Cuando el reloj principal de la mansión tocó las doce campanadas que anunciaban la llegada de un día nuevo, todos los presentes se quitaron las máscaras y Genzo no fue la excepción. Lentamente, se desató el nudo que sostenía la máscara que le cubría medio rostro y se la quitó, mirando fijamente a Lily…

_Volverte a ver_

_Hoy daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver_

_Y aprendí a no querer tanto y a querer mejor_

_Y decir lo siento amor, perdóname_

_No me sirve la razón si tu no estas si no estas aquí…_

Lily, simplemente, se quedó mirando fijamente a Genzo a los ojos, sin atreverse a quitarse su propio antifaz…

**Notas:**

Ya lo dije antes, la canción es la segunda parte de _Volverte a ver_, de Aleks Syntek.


	23. Chapter XXII

**Capítulo XXII.**

Aunque Lily ya lo sabía, ver a Genzo frente a ella no fue menos impactante. El corazón de la chica se aceleró a más de mil por hora. El portero la miraba con insistencia, evidentemente esperando a que ella se quitara el antifaz, pero Lily se resistía a hacerlo, aun cuando todos a su alrededor ya lo habían hecho. La mayoría de los presentes estaban ocupados viendo quién les había tocado de pareja, pero había algunos cuantos metiches (nunca faltan) que le pedían a la conejita de Play Boy que se quitara su antifaz.

No quiero hacerlo.- murmuró Lily.- Déjenme en paz.

Son las reglas.- replicó un muchacho moreno disfrazado de Darth Vader.- Tienes que quitarte la máscara.

Lily se resistía lo más que podía, aun cuando había varios que la molestaban. Genzo entonces los alejó a todos y miró a Lily fijamente.

¿No me vas a dejar verte?.- le preguntó él.- Quiero ver el rostro de la mujer que me cambió la noche.

No creo que quieras verlo.- replicó Lily, dándose la vuelta con rapidez.

Alguien tomó a la chica por el brazo y ella, al hacer el movimiento brusco de zafarse, perdió la peluca y su largo y castaño cabello cayó por su espalda. Genzo se quedó boquiabierto, si él acaso aun conservaba alguna duda sobre quien era la bella desconocida, al ver ese cabello se le despejaron todas... Solo una persona en el mundo podría tener ese cabello y esos ojos...

¡Lily!.- gritó Genzo, echando a andar tras ella.

Pero Lily no quiso detenerse, ni siquiera quiso voltear la cabeza; ella se movía entre la gente que seguía riéndose y besándose y haciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas más. Metiendo codos, empujando gente y repartiendo pisotones y patadas a diestra y siniestra, Lily casi consiguió llegar a la entrada de la mansión sin que Genzo la atrapara.

¡Yuri, espera!.- pedía Genzo a gritos, para hacerse oír entre el bullicio general, aunque él sabía que aunque ella alcanzara a oírlo, no se detendría.

Hubo muchas chicas que, al ver la identidad del Zorro, se le dejaron ir a Genzo, pero él hizo lo posible por escabullirse de ellas. Sin embargo, esto le quitó tiempo al portero y cuando éste consiguió llegar a la entrada de la mansión, Lily ya llevaba recorrido medio jardín. Sin embargo, el destino iba a cambiar las cosas ese día y Wakabayashi recordó un atajo que había visto la primera vez que estuvo ahí, mientras que Lily tropezó con sus zapatos de tacón y se detuvo un momento para agarrar aire. Ella escuchó que algo se caía de la pequeña bolsa de mano que había llevado, por lo que se puso a buscar el objeto perdido. ¡Cuál no sería su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba del Corazón del Bosque!

¿Cómo rayos...?.- musitó Lily, sorprendida.- ¡Pero si yo...! ¿Cómo?

Lo que Lily no sabía era que Daisuke, después de regresar de estar con su padre, había escondido el diamante en una de las bolsas de su mamá, con la esperanza de que su madre lo encontrara mucho tiempo después, ya que el niño creyó que había sido su hermana la que había perdido el collar en la mansión Lacouture (por si no recuerdan, Daisuke encontró el collar cuando jugaba con Erick y Mijael en el jardín). Curiosamente, ya fuese coincidencia o destino, el bolso que Daisuke escogió fue el que Lily iba a llevar a la fiesta... Así pues, ahí tenía Lily la prueba de que el amor verdadero es imposible de romper.

Tiene que ser una broma.- murmuró Lily, mirando el dije, sin darse cuenta de que Genzo estaba tras ella.

¿Qué es una broma, Lily?.- cuestionó Genzo, apareciendo por uno de los corredores laterales del jardín.- ¿Es broma que nos encontremos en la misma fiesta?

No.- negó Lily, dando un respingo.- Eso es una burla cruel.

Yo diría que es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando los dos.- Genzo se paró frente a Lily, cerrándose el paso.

No, yo no quiero volver a verte.- mintió Lily, intentando huir nuevamente.- Ya he sufrido demasiado por ti...

Lo sé.- murmuró Genzo, tomando a Lily por los brazos.- Pero no has sido la única... No tienes una idea de lo mucho que he pensado en ti...

El Corazón del Bosque tuvo un resplandor, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese tenido en los últimos cinco años. Wakabayashi lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Qué otra prueba quieres?.- preguntó Genzo.- Te daré la que quieras. Es más, estás sosteniendo una...

Ah, el dichoso Corazón del Bosque.- replicó Lily, enojada.- ¿Creíste que me iba a tragar el cuento de que esa joya mantiene vivo el amor verdadero?

¿Y por qué no?.- replicó Genzo.- Tú estás aquí, frente a mí, después de cinco años y estás cargando ese collar. ¿Por qué no habría de ser verdad?

Lily no supo qué decir, de manera que le arrojó el collar a Genzo, el cual lo atrapó gracias a sus rápidos reflejos. La chica volvió a caminar y entonces el portero supo que tendría que jugárselas todas si quería conservar a Lily... Así pues, Genzo abrazó a Lily por la cintura y la besó con ternura. Ella de momento se resistió pero hubiera sido mentira el decir que ella no lo deseaba tanto como él, de manera que al poco tiempo Lily abrazó a Genzo y dejó que él la envolviera con su cuerpo y sus labios...

Te amo.- murmuró Genzo, cuando se separó brevemente de Lily.- No debí dejarte ir nunca...

Por respuesta, Lily lo volvió a besar, y esta vez el gesto sí fue mucho más apasionado, ya que tanto Genzo como Lily soltaron todos sus deseos y sentimientos reprimidos. Cerca de ellos, en el jardín, había una cabañita que aparentemente era del velador, pero que en ese momento estaba vacía; la pareja se dirigió hacia allá, sin dejar de besarse, para demostrarse una vez más cuanto se amaban...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión Lacouture las sorpresas aun no terminaban. Cuando la gente se quitó los antifaces, los primeros en gritar fueron Lyn y Elliot. Después de que ambos entraron juntos a la fiesta, los dos jóvenes empezaron a tratarse con mucha naturalidad, dejándose llevar por sentimientos confusos que ambos sentían hacia la persona que creían que era cada uno. El caso es que Elliot estaba fascinado creyendo que Lily lo estaba dejando abrazarla, mientras que Lyn estaba encantada por el hecho de que Genzo la abrazara tan fuerte... El caso es que entre tanto baile sensual, Elliot y Lyn empezaron a besarse, abrazarse, manosearse y demás. Los dos jóvenes se dejaron confundir por el hecho y el momento, creyendo ingenuamente que su pareja era la persona de sus sueños...

Claro, al quitarse las máscaras vino la sorpresa, y tras de ella la desilusión. Elliot se quedó boquiabierto al ver que su chica no era la chica que él esperaba, mientras que Lyn descubrió con horror que ése no era el hombre que ella quería. ¡No, tenía que ser un error!

¿Quién es usted?.- preguntó Lyn, asustada.- ¿En dónde está Genzo?

Eso debería preguntarle yo a usted.- replicó Elliot, desconcertado.- Se supone que yo estaba con Lily...

Ambos se preguntaron mentalmente si acaso en algún momento habían intercambiado parejas sin querer, pero no, eso no era posible ya que Lyn y Elliot habían estado juntos toda la noche... Tardíamente, ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido un error...

Lo siento.- se disculpó Lyn.- Yo creí que usted era Genzo Wakabayashi...

Y yo creí que usted era mi prometida.- replicó Elliot, dándose cuenta entonces del nombre que dijo Lyn.- Perdón, ¿dijo usted Genzo Wakabayashi?

Sí, yo debía haber venido con él.- asintió Lyn, muy avergonzada.

Wakabayashi. Elliot estaba seguro que así se apellidaba el ex esposo de Lily... El joven mexicano, el cual rara vez se enojaba, empezó a sentir mucha ira en su interior. Él empezó a creer que todo ese malentendido había sido una trampa de Wakabayashi para quedarse con Lily...

(Yaaa, bájale).

Otra pareja sorprendida, muy sorprendida, fueron Karl y Elieth. Ambos estaban entre ansiosos y preocupados por saber quien era cada uno, pero al momento de quitarse los antifaces, Karl y Elieth se miraron fijamente, sin saber de momento qué decirse.

¿Tú?.- exclamó Karl.

¿Tú?.- exclamó Eli.

¿Cómo puede ser que...?.- Karl recordó entonces a Jean bailando con Elieth, su Elieth, y se encendió en serio.- ¡No puedo creer que en cuanto me doy la vuelta me estés poniendo el cuerno con Jean Lacoste!

¡Yo no te puse el cuerno con Lacoste, estás loco o qué!.- replicó Eli.

¡Te vi bailando con él!.- gritó Karl.- ¡No me lo puedes negar! ¡Estabas bailando con él, y le coqueteaste!

¡Yo no le coqueteé!.- replicó Eli.- ¡Solo bailaba para intentar quitármelo de encima! Y en todo caso, te recuerdo tu salida con Eriko, no tienes derecho de reclamarme nada.

Otra vez con eso.- gruñó Karl.- Ya te dije que yo no te engañé con ella. ¡Deberías creerme!

¡Pues entonces tú deberías creer que yo no te engañé con Jean!.- replicó Elieth.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados, mientras las personas alrededor los empujaban para seguir con la fiesta. Eli se hartó y echó a andar rumbo a la salida de la mansión, pero Schneider aun no había terminado. Levin y Débora los vieron pasar y decidieron seguirlos.

¿Y cómo es posible que hayas coqueteado con un desconocido?.- replicó Karl.

¿Qué?.- Elieth no entendió de momento.- ¿Ahora que cuento traes?

No es ningún cuento.- replicó Karl.- Me coqueteaste sin saber que era yo.

¿Y eso es tan grave?.- cuestionó Eli.

¡Pues claro! Coqueteaste con un desconocido, eso es grave, no tenías ni idea de que yo era yo!.- replicó Schneider.

¿Y qué hay de ti?.- preguntó Elieth.- Tú también coqueteaste conmigo y soy una perfecta desconocida para ti.

La pareja volvió a discutir nuevamente, reclamándose el uno al otro por haber sido aparentemente infiel. Débora y Stefan se acercaron en el momento cumbre, y, después de escucharlos un buen rato, Deb se arriesgó a hacer un comentario.

Perdonen que me meta en donde no me importa.- dijo Débora, tranquila.- Pero no sé por qué se están peleando. Independientemente de Eriko o Jean, el caso está en que cada uno se sintió atraído por el otro aun sin saber quienes eran. Significa que lo que los unió sigue estando presente, la atracción y la química siguen ahí, y eso es lo único que debería de importarles. Así que, ¿quieren dejar de aguarnos la fiesta a los demás?

Deb se alejó, no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco. Stefan les sonrió a Karl y a Elieth, con cierto orgullo.

Ésa es mi esposa.- dijo el sueco, antes de irse tras ella.

Karl y Elieth no dijeron nada por algunos minutos; entonces él la miró a ella, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Somos un par de tercos.- comentó Schneider.

Tú serás el terco, porque yo no.- gruñó Eli.

Ay...

Schneider tomó a Eli por un brazo y la sacó de la residencia Lacouture. La joven no sabía que planeaba su esposo pero tampoco estaba muy preocupada por averiguarlo. Karl pidió entonces al valet parking que le llevara su automóvil rentado y entonces el joven subió a su esposa y se marchó con ella hasta los suburbios de París, a una zona tranquila y despejada desde donde se observaba la ciudad. No fue sino hasta que él estacionó el coche cuando Eli se preguntó qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí.

Creo que necesitamos tiempo para estar a solas.- señaló Karl.- Te he extrañado mucho, mi amor, no sabes cuanto...

Elieth dejó que Karl la abrazara, la besara, la acariciara, olvidándose los dos por unas cuantas horas de todo lo que les pesaba y dedicándose simplemente a disfrutar de su amor.

Un buen rato después, pero mucho rato después, Eli descansaba contra el pecho de Karl (aprovechada xD), dormitando levemente. Karl contemplaba las estrellas y aspiraba el perfume de Elieth, completamente satisfecho y feliz.

No sé por qué dejamos que otras personas se interpongan.- comentó Karl, de repente.- Si nos la pasamos tan bien estando juntos...

Creo que si fueras menor resbaloso me enojaría menos.- replicó Eli.

¿A qué te refieres?.- cuestionó Schneider.

A que sueles comportarte como el galán que el mundo esperaba.- explicó Elieth.- Y eso puede hacer que las mujeres que te rodean crean que las quieres conquistar. Y eso es molesto, ¿sabías?

Karl no respondió, recordando que ya Eriko le había dicho algo similar. El alemán besó a su esposa en la frente y la abrazó, protegiéndola del frío.

Lo siento, amor.- se disculpó Schneider.- Sabes que no lo hago con mala intención y que solo te amo a ti...

Más te vale, porque sino te patearé en una zona que no te va a gustar.- replicó Elieth, fingiendo sentirse molesta.

Karl rió y entonces ambos se besaron. Eli recordó entonces que tenía una noticia que darle a Karl, una muy importante...

Karl.- murmuró ella, en voz bajita, como si estuviera revelando un gran secreto, y hasta cierto punto así era.- Tengo algo qué decirte...

¿Qué sucede?.- cuestionó Karl.

Elieth acercó sus labios al oído de su esposo para decir las palabras quedamente, pero bastante claras...

Vamos a tener otro bebé.- murmuró ella.

Schneider de momento, se quedó mudo de la impresión; pero después, le pareció de lo más natural el ponerse a gritar de la alegría.

(Yaaaa).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily fue la primera en despertar. Ella estaba recostada contra el pecho desnudo de Genzo, mientras éste dormía apaciblemente. Lily se incorporó, sin poder creer que después de tanto tiempo, se hubiese vuelto a entregar a ese hombre, que la volvía loca de amor...

La noche en sí fue especial, cálida, salvaje, apasionada, y al mismo tiempo, tierna. Después de cinco años de sensaciones guardadas, Genzo y Lily se habían expresado en su acto de amor todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no una sino varias veces, hasta que ambos se sintieron satisfechos y exhaustos...

Lily se acercó a Genzo y lo besó en los labios, con cuidado para no despertarlo. El joven se movió entre sueños y abrazó a Lily con más fuerza. Ella tenía deseos de quedarse ahí, para siempre, pero sabía que no sería posible...

**Notas:**

Ok, pues aquí va el capítulo lemon de este fic, el cual se titula "Luna", y lo encuentran en la sección de fanfics lemon.


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII.**

Lecited ya estaba nerviosa, pero se puso muchísimo más después de que todos se quitaron el antifaz y Leonardo sabía la razón. Kojiro Hyuga rondaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban estos dos, lanzándole miradas sutiles a Leci, pero sin acercarse, quizás más que nada porque respetaba que ella estuviera con otro. Sin embargo, Lecited estaba tan nerviosa como conejo frente a un zorro (la coneja es otra y el zorro es otro, pero bueno) y no podía ocultarlo.

Ya reconócelo de una vez.- le dijo Leo.

¿De qué hablas?.- cuestionó Leci, fingiendo demencia.

De ese tal Hyuga.- suspiró Leonardo.- Hay algo entre ustedes, o por lo menos lo hubo.

Lecited respingó, no se esperaba eso por parte de Leonardo; ella no creía que el joven fuese tan intuitivo. Y sin embargo, o sí lo era, o Leci se pasaba de obvia. El caso era que, efectivamente, algo había sucedido entre Hyuga y Narda, pero el miedo natural de ella a los hombres la hicieron alejarse... Aun cuando ella estaba enamorada de él...

No creo que él sienta lo mismo por mí.- murmuró Lecited.- Y ya no quiero hablar de eso.

Como quieras.- Leo se encogió de hombros.- Pero yo creo que él sí siente algo por ti.

Eso era evidente, dado que Kojiro no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Leci y las pocas veces que lo hacía era para lanzarle miradas de pistola a Leonardo. Éste, más que enojado, parecía divertido por la situación, ya que en serio a él le gustaba Lecited, pero si ella estaba interesada en otro hombre y este otro hombre estaba interesado en ella, Leo prefería retirarse con dignidad a verse envuelto en alguna pelea estúpida. Además, para qué negarlo, había otra muchacha que cada vez iba ocupando más lugar en los pensamientos de Leonardo...

Baila conmigo.- pidió Leci a Leo, abrazándolo.- Aunque sea por última vez.

Claro.- asintió Leonardo.- Pero si tu galán viene con intenciones de golpearme, te suelto.

Leci rió un poco y se relajó. A lo lejos, Marie los veía bailar, con el corazón encogido. Ella había intentado mantenerse firme e incólume, pero la verdad era que se sentía morir cada vez que veía a Lecited y a Leonardo tan juntos. Erika le había sugerido que lo sacara a bailar, pero Marie no se atrevía... Así pues, la chica de plano se la pasó suspirando como borrego enamorado, sin atreverse a dar un paso... En algún momento, alguien le mostró a Marie las maravillas de la barra libre y hacia allá se fue la chica, para demostrarle a Leo que se podía divertir sin él. Sin embargo, al final de la fiesta, Marie aun seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento de vacío en su interior, el cual se hizo más fuerte al ver a Leo y a Leci tan juntos. En algún momento, él la besó a ella en la comisura de la boca y Marie creyó que no lo soportaría más...

Lo mejor será que me vaya.- le dijo Lecited a Leonardo, después de un rato.- Ya es muy tarde y mañana van a querer que entrenemos igual.

Está bien.- asintió Leo.- Te llevo.

No será necesario, gracias.- sonrió Leci.- Mi amiga Anell vino conmigo y nos regresaremos juntos.

Por lo menos déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta.- pidió Leonardo.

Así pues, el joven acompañó a Lecited a la puerta, en donde la chica le presentó a Leonardo a su amiga Anell. La joven intentó seducir a Leo, pero Leci le puso un alto. Leonardo no se quiso retirar hasta que no vio a las chicas marcharse, por lo que fue hasta entonces regresó a la fiesta.

¿Ya se fue tu Cenicienta?.- preguntó Marie, confrontándose a Leonardo.- Creí que pasarías toda la noche con ella.

Tiene entrenamiento mañana, no se podía quedar.- replicó Leo, sorprendido de ver a la muchacha un tanto pasada de copas.

Ah, claro. Es futbolista, se me olvidaba.- bufó la chica Schneider.- Eso es lo que te gusta de ella, ¿no? Pues te informo: yo podría jugar mejor al fútbol.

Sí, seguro.- Leo rió levemente.

¿Por qué te ríes?.- Marie se enojó muchísimo.- ¿Por qué ella si puede y yo no?

Es solo que el soccer no es tu estilo, Marie.- respondió Leonardo, más sorprendido aun.

Pues podría hacerlo, si es lo que quieres.- replicó Marie.- Si con eso puedo hacer que te fijes en mí.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- Leo no se esperaba esa respuesta.

¡Que te quiero, grandísimo estúpido!.- gritó Marie, antes de salir a todo correr.

Obvio está que Leonardo se quedó con la boca abierta...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Débora y Stefan se encontraban parcialmente escondidos en la pequeña terraza en donde habían estado Karl y Elieth. Deb estaba recargada contra el pecho de Levin, mientras él la envolvía con sus brazos. La joven tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a su esposo si acaso nunca sintió algo más por Sherry, pero no se atrevía. Ella tenía miedo de que él le dijera que sí.

Deb, ¿por qué creíste que hay algo entre Sherry y yo?.- preguntó Stefan, en voz baja.

No lo sé.- musitó Débora.- Es solo que noté la gran conexión que hay entre ustedes... Se nota que se tienen un cariño muy especial.

Levin recargó su cabeza contra la de su mujer. Él tenía algo que decirle a ella, pero no sabía como lo iba a tomar...

Tengo que decirte algo.- murmuró Stefan, quedamente.- Algo relacionado con Sherry...

¿Qué sucede?.- Débora respingó.- Ay no, no me digas que tienes una hija con ella.

Nada de eso.- Levin rió levemente.- Es solo que... Yo sabía que Sherry estaba enamorada de mí...

Ahhh.- en la voz de Deb se escuchó la desilusión.

Antes de que saques conclusiones, déjame terminar.- pidió Levin.- Yo sabía que ella me quería, y aunque me sentía hasta cierto punto feliz y emocionado, yo sabía que no la amaba de la misma manera. Sherry es especial, quiso mucho a Karen y que respeta su memoria, además de que es una buena chica, pero a pesar de eso, yo sabía que nunca la iba a amar de la forma en como ella la esperaba...

Así que preferiste fingir demencia y dejar los sentimientos en entredicho.- suspiró Débora.

Sí, y fue un error.- reconoció Stefan.- Pero la verdad era que yo no estaba listo para hablar sobre sentimientos cuando aun estaba pensando en Karen, así que como cobarde dejé que se marchara con la esperanza de que el tiempo aclarara mis sentimientos para ver si después podría amarla...

¿Quieres decir que consideraste la idea de estar con ella?:- Débora se separó bruscamente, dolida.- Vaya, gracias. Me hiciste sentir mejor.

¿Quieres dejarme terminar?.- pidió Stefan, suspirando.- Déjame decirte lo que sucedió después.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?.- cuestionó Deb.- ¿Ella te rechazó por haber dejado pasar más tiempo y tú dolido juraste no verla?

Lo que sucedió después es que te conocí.- dijo Levin, mirándola fijamente.- Yo no sabía aun si ya estaba listo para intentar amar otra vez, no digo que a Sherry sino a cualquier mujer, aun cuando ya había superado lo de Karen; pero entonces apareciste tú, te conocí y me enamoré como un idiota. La vez que te vi en la estación de trenes de Hamburgo supe de inmediato que tú habías llegado a mi vida a hacerme feliz, Débora. Y confirmé que aunque lo quisiera, ya sería imposible que amara a Sherry porque te amaba a ti... Porque te amo a ti...

Deb no sabía que decir. Ella sabía que era una estúpida por dudar del amor de alguien tan fiel y amoroso como Stefan, pero sus celos no la hacían razonar... Sin embargo, no hacía falta. Levin se acercó a su esposa y la sostuvo con suavidad por la cintura, para besarla después en los labios. Débora abrazó a su esposo con fuerza, disfrutando de cada cálido momento...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cómo quisiera, pero no me debo quedar", pensó Lily, mientras recogía su ropa.

Genzo seguía dormido muy tranquilamente, sin hacer caso del bullicio que provenía de los jardines, en donde muy seguramente los invitados de Lacouture, ya más ebrios que una cuba. Lily terminó de vestirse y estaba por recoger su bolso cuando vio el Corazón del Bosque. Ella no sabía si en verdad ese diamante tenía poderes o no, pero el caso era que la joya brilló con la fuerza de una estrella mientras Genzo y Lily hacían el amor. Lo que sí era verdad era que la joven ya estaba harta de ese diamante, por lo que lo dejó sobre la cama, a un lado de donde estaba descansando Genzo. Quizás después de lo ocurrido, la joya podría regresar a él para que pudiera entregársela a alguien más, junto con su corazón.

Lily resistió la tentación de besar a Genzo por última vez y salió sigilosamente de la cabañita. A las afueras había ya varias parejas con las intenciones de ponerse más cómodos, así que nadie notó a la joven solitaria que salía de la mansión. Ella estaba confundida, no es que no estuviera segura de que Genzo la amara, era que simplemente el miedo no la dejaba ser feliz. ¿De verdad él había cambiado? ¿De verdad que él estaba arrepentido? Después de todo, había sido Genzo Wakabayashi el responsable de las mayores desgracias ocurridas contra la familia Del Valle y esos recuerdos pesaban en la mente de Lily. Aunque por otro lado... Ella casi podía escuchar a su madre el decirle al oído que todos los seres humanos tenían algo bueno en su interior y que Genzo se merecía otra oportunidad.

"Y después de todo, él es el padre de tus hijos", susurró Emily, en el viento de la madrugada.

Claro, ahí estaba otra cosa: Jazmín y Daisuke. ¿Cómo iba Lily a decirle a Genzo que tenía dos hijos? Lo más seguro es que él le reclamara por no habérselo dicho antes y la verdad es que tendría toda la razón del mundo para hacerlo...

De eso me encargo después.- suspiró Lily, preguntándose como rayos le haría para volver a la residencia Shanks, ya que no vio a nadie por ninguna parte.- Qué bien me caería un taxi ahorita...

¿Y qué te parece un Mercedes Benz, hermanita?.- preguntó Leonardo, apareciendo frente a ella.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Lily, aliviada de ver a su hermano.

Eres la única que faltaba de salir de la mansión.- Leo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Vas a subir o qué?

Ya, no te enojes.- Lily subió al automóvil.- ¿Entonces ya se fueron todas las demás?

Así es.- asintió Leo.- Solo faltabas tú. ¿En dónde demonios te metiste? Son casi las cinco de la mañana y llevo horas buscándote.

Lily se mordió los labios. Ella no podía creer que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, pero en los brazos de Genzo se perdía la noción del tiempo...

Te portaste mal.- señaló Leonardo.- Vaya...

No sé que sea para ti el portarse mal.- replicó Lily.

Bien que lo sabes.- replicó Leo.- ¿Y quien fue? Espero que haya sido Elliot, ya quiero saber cuando va a ser la boda.

No, no fue Elliot.- Lily se mordió los labios al pensar en su prometido y en el cuernote que le acababa de poner con Genzo.

¿Ah, no?.- Leonardo se mostró genuinamente sorprendido.- Vaya, hermanita, me sorprendes. No puedo creer que hayas hecho una conquista de una noche.

Lily no sabía qué saber. Ella sabía que Leonardo no estaría feliz por saber con quién había estado su hermana, y aunque hasta cierto punto a Lily no le debería de importar por ser una mujer adulta, sí le preocupaba las posibles consecuencias que pudiera tener su encuentro íntimo con Genzo Wakabayashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo despertó, cuando los ebrios de la fiesta empezaron a gritar como cacatúas. El portero de momento no supo donde se encontraba, pero después recordó a Lily y la suavidad de su cuerpo y sonrió, sin abrir los ojos. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, la mujer que amaba había regresado a sus brazos... Genzo se dio la vuelta en la cama y estiró un brazo, con el fin de abrazar a Lily, cuando notó que la otra mitad de la cama estaba vacía. El portero se despabiló inmediatamente y se incorporó. Estaba solo.

No puede ser.- murmuró Genzo.- Volviste a huir...

Él no podía creerlo, Lily se había marchado sin decirle ni una sola palabra. ¡Y quién sabe a donde, era lo peor! Genzo bufó, exasperado, ya que ella le estaba haciendo las cosas cada vez más difíciles.

Tendré que aceptar la ayuda de Schneider para buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra.- murmuró Genzo, empezando a vestirse.- Eres difícil de atrapar, Lily Del Valle.

Fue entonces cuando el portero vio el Corazón del Bosque sobre el colchón. El dije brillaba con un suave resplandor, y Genzo lo tomó, con la boca torcida en un gesto. El hecho de que Lily lo hubiese dejado en ese lugar significaba quizás que ella no quería nada con él...

Pero a diferencia de la primera vez en que Genzo creyó que Lily no quería estar con él, esta vez Wakabayashi sí estaba seguro y plenamente convencido de que Lily lo amaba. Y eso, cambiaba radicalmente las cosas...

Cuando Genzo salió de la cabaña, vio a muchos dormidos en los rincones y vericuetos del jardín. El joven caminó despacio, con la esperanza de ver a Lily, pero bien que sabía que ella no estaría ahí. Wakabayashi se sentía frustrado, después de tener una noche maravillosa con la mujer de sus sueños, ésta se había esfumado en el aire. Y lo peor del caso es que Genzo no sabía cómo contactarla, de manera que se encontraba otra vez como al principio: sin saber en donde encontrar a Lily. El portero salió de la mansión, preguntándose donde demonios estarían los valet parking, o mejor aun, en donde rayos estarían Schneider, Levin, Sho y Lacoste, cuando le pareció ver a alguien familiar, sentada en las orillas de la banqueta. Se trataba de una chica rubia con un vestido de doncella medieval, la cual derramaba sus lágrimas sobre un pañuelo blanco. Genzo la reconoció en seguida.

¿Marie?.- preguntó él.- ¿Estás bien?

¡Ah! Eres tú, Genzo.- Marie respingó.- Estaré bien…

¿Qué te sucede?.- Genzo se sentó junto a ella.- ¿Por qué lloras?

Porque soy una idiota.- musitó Marie.- No sé como se me ocurrió…

¿Qué hiciste?.- cuestionó Genzo, jugando con su sombrero.- ¿Besaste a alguien que no es tu tipo? ¿El sapo que al besarlo, siguió siendo sapo?

Mucho peor.- Marie soltó una risilla.- Me le declaré al hombre que amo…

¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?.- quiso saber Genzo.- Al contrario, me parece que es algo genial.

No lo es, cuando a él le gusta otra.- suspiró Marie.

Ah, lo lamento.- Genzo se puso serio de repente.

Yo lo lamento más, créeme.- suspiró Marie.- Pero en fin…

¿Y qué dijo él?.- preguntó Genzo, con suavidad.

No sé.- confesó Marie.- Me fui corriendo antes de que pudiera escuchar su respuesta…

Escucha.- le dijo Genzo, sonriéndole.- Si ese hombre no puede ver la gran mujer que eres, no te merece, Schneider.

Gracias.- Marie sonrió, agradecida.

Genzo y Marie suspiraron, sin saber que ambos estaban sufriendo por culpa de un Del Valle. A Wakabayashi le entró entonces la curiosidad y quiso saber quién era el hombre del cual Marie estaba enamorada y ésta respingó; se le había olvidado que por ningún motivo Genzo debía saber sobre la presencia de Lily y Leonardo Del Valle en París…

Alguien que no conoces.- respondió Marie, rápidamente.- Luego te lo presento. Ay, mira la hora que es, debo irme ya. Gracias por todo, Genzo.

No hay de qué.- respondió Genzo, sin saber qué había dicho mal.

Marie se fue a todo correr y rápidamente se perdió por las calles de París; tardíamente Genzo pensó que no debía dejar que se fuera sola, pero ya era muy tarde, ya no había ni rastros de la chica. (No se preocupen por Marie, ella luego se encuentra con Erika y Gino). Wakabayashi suspiró nuevamente. ¿Qué haría ahora para localizar a Lily?


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV.**

Karl Heinz Schneider llegó al hotel a media mañana, tremendamente feliz. Después de haber pasado la noche con su esposa y de recibir la increíble noticia de que iba a ser padre por segunda ocasión, nada podía empañar la felicidad del alemán.

En el restaurante del hotel se encontró a Levin, a Sho y a Wakabayashi, con cara de desvelados y de felices, como él. Vaya que esa fiesta de Lacoste había resultado provechosa para todos.

Buenas noches.- se mofó Wakabayashi.- Ya pensábamos buscarte en la morgue.

No me tardé tanto.- replicó Schneider.- Además, valió la pena.

¿Qué hiciste anoche?.- preguntó Sho, con una sonrisita malévola.- No me digas que te encontraste con alguien anoche. ¿La mucama francesa?

Mucho mejor.- sonrió Karl.- Excelentes noticias, hice el amor con mi esposa.

Bah, si a esas vamos, yo también lo hice con la mía.- replicó Stefan.- Y no presumo.

Pero lo mío es diferente.- suspiró Karl.- Voy a ser padre otra vez. Elieth está embarazada.

¿En verdad?.- preguntó Genzo, asombrado.- ¡Qué bien! Me da mucho gusto por ti.

¡Vaya, felicitaciones, compadre!.- le dijo Sho a Karl, golpeándolo en la espalda.- ¡Y qué rápido eres! En una sola noche...

No seas tan tonto.- Levin puso los ojos en blanco.- Obvio que Eli tuvo que haber estado embarazada desde antes.

Ya decía yo.- Sho volvió a reír.

Felicidades, en verdad.- le dijo Stefan a Karl, sinceramente.- Me da gusto que hayas aclarado las cosas con tu esposa, después de las noticias del periódico.

Algún idiota reportero con deseos de ganar dinero para pagar la renta.- replicó Karl, frunciendo el ceño, pero ya no importa. ¿Y ustedes qué? Yo tampoco los vi en toda la noche.

Estuvimos ocupados.- respondió Sho.- Loreen es preciosa.

Así que se llama Loreen.- comentó Genzo.- Interesante.

Creo que ya me enamoré.- confesó Sho.- Y en serio.

Pues ya era hora.- replicó Karl.- Ya empezábamos a pensar que te quedarías a vestir santos.

Muy simpáticos, en verdad.- gruñó Sho.

Yo estuve con Débora.- dijo Levin.- Y pasé una noche increíble con ella. Aclaramos bastantes cosas que teníamos pendientes.

¿Cosas como esa chica Kliegman, por ejemplo?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi, con cierta malicia.

Ésa es una de las cosas.- asintió Stefan.- Yo sé que Sherry está enamorada de mí, pero o no puedo amar a nadie más que a mi esposa.

Te oyes tan romántico que te la voy a creer.- se mofó Karl.- ¿Y tú, Wakabayashi? ¿Algo interesante anoche?

Más que eso.- Genzo sonrió con satisfacción, era evidente que estaba esperando con ansias a que alguien se lo preguntara.- Dormí con Lily anoche.

Obviamente, Schneider, Levin y Sho se atragantaron con sus bebidas al escuchar esto. ¿Estaba Wakabayashi hablando en serio? Podría ser una broma, pero Genzo Wakabayashi no solía hacer ese tipo de bromas y además se veía que el hombre estaba hablando en serio.

¿Con Lily?.- cuestionó Karl.- ¿Lily Del Valle, la mujer por quien babeas, tu ex mujer?

La misma.- Genzo no se podía borrar la sonrisa de la cara.- Estaba anoche en la fiesta.

¿Y?.- Levin miró a sus otros amigos.

Pues bailé con ella, y gracias a esa bendita tradición de usar máscaras, pude decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y escuchar que me ama. ¿Pueden creer eso? ¡Lily Del Valle me ama! Me parece tan increíble.

A ver, barajéala más despacio.- pidió Stefan, imitando a su esposa.- ¿Quieres decir que en la fiesta de anoche estuviste con Lily y gracias a las máscaras ella no supo quien eras y fue así como averiguaste que te ama? ¿Quieres decir que este mundo es tan pequeño que aun entre miles de personas encontraste a Lily?

Suena como a un fic muy chafa.- comentó Karl.

Sé que suena increíble, pero es verdad.- asintió Wakabayashi.- La reconocí de inmediato, su mirada es inconfundible... Y después de la medianoche, cuando ambos nos quitamos los antifaces, me acosté con ella.

Vaya, vaya.- rió Sho.- Wakabayashi nos ganó a todos.- Ésa sí que fue una buena.

¿Y qué pasó con todo eso de que ibas a dejar que Lily fuese feliz con otro y no sé qué más payasadas tuyas?.- cuestionó Schneider.

Tú lo has dicho: payasadas mías.- replicó Genzo.- No pienso dejar que otro me quite lo que es mío, amo a Lily y solo mía va a ser. Así que, Schneider, me tienes que ayudar a encontrar a la mujer que amo.

¡Vaya!.- exclamó Karl.- ¡Al fin te decidiste! Y solo tuvieron que pasar veinticuatro capítulos para eso.

Wakabayashi soltó una carcajada, como pocas veces se le había escuchado reír. Genzo estaba feliz como nunca antes en su vida, ya que Lily lo amaba y no estaba casada, era cosa del destino además el que ellos se hubieran encontrado la noche previa y hubieran hecho el amor, así que el portero tenía la plena seguridad de que el destino seguiría estando de su lado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily había escuchado a su hermano hablar sobre lo sucedido con Lecited y Hyuga. Y con Marie. Leonardo estaba que se quería volver chango porque por la mente jamás le pasó la idea de que Marie Schneider pudiera estar enamorada de él

¿De verdad nunca te lo imaginaste?.- suspiró Lily.- Medio mundo lo sabía.

¿Tú lo sabías?.- reclamó Leonardo, más sorprendido aun.

No es que ella me lo dijera, pero se le notaba en la cara al verte.- replicó Lily.- Vamos, que la traes arrastrando la cobija en serio.

No sé qué pensar.- confesó Leo.- Es decir, Marie es una mujer increíble, pero siempre había sido una de mis mejores amigas, de las pocas que he tenido en realidad, pero... No sé, es muy dulce, muy tierna, es hermosa, pero no sé... ¡Es mi amiga!

Te comportas como idiota.- Lily se echó a reír con ganas.- Lo que significa que te gusta.

Quizás.- reconoció Leonardo.- Tenía cinco años de no verla y ahora que nos volvimos a ver me di cuenta de que ella creció y en serio. ¡Qué cuerpo de mujer tiene!

Leo, te recuerdo que estás hablando conmigo.- replicó Lily.- No con uno de tus amigotes.

Lo siento, Li, no fue con afán de ofender.- se disculpó Leonardo.- Es solo que Marie ya no es una niña...

No, no lo es.- negó Lily.- Y no sería justo que le rompieras el corazón, es una persona genial.

Lo sé.- suspiró Leo.- Tengo que hablar con ella.

Pues ya te estás tardando.- musitó Lily.- Cuanto antes, mejor.

La chica estaba cosiendo uno de los moñitos que tenía Ramona, la conejita de Jazmín, en una de sus orejas ya que amenazaba con desprenderse. Jazmín ya estaba mucho más tranquila, ya que a su mamá se le había pasado el enojo por haber tomado su collar y el recuerdo del hombre de la gorra blanca se le había borrado momentáneamente de la memoria, así que había recuperado su alegría y dulzura habitual; la niña estaba muy entusiasmada con el hecho de que Mijael iba a tener un hermanito y le preguntaba constantemente a su madre cuando tendría ella uno.

Espero que no pronto.- suspiraba Lily, preocupada.- Y sino, ya serán tres los hijos que tenga que alimentar sola...

¿Qué dijiste, mami?.- Jazmín obviamente no entendió nada.

Nada importante, mi amor.- Lily besó a Jazmín en la frente.- Vete a jugar con tu hermano y tus amiguitos.

Te encargo a Ramona, mami.- musitó Jaz.

No te preocupes, ella necesita un doctor y está con la mejor de todas.- le dijo Leonardo a su sobrina.- Vete tranquila, pequeña, Ramona está en buenas manos.

Gracias, tío.- Jazmín besó a su tío en la mejilla antes de irse.

Eres bueno con los niños.- comentó Erika, sonriente.- ¿Has pensado en casarte y tener los tuyos?

Pues... .- Leonardo no supo qué responder, y se ruborizó al notar que en la mujer en la que pensó para formar una familia no era otra que Marie Schneider.- Me voy, nos veremos después.

Leo se fugó antes de que alguien dijera algo más, dejando a Erika, Lily y Elieth, que se apareció momentos antes, bastante sacadas de onda.

¿Y a éste qué le pasa?.- cuestionó Eli.

Anda preocupado porque Marie se le declaró.- suspiró Lily.

¿O sea que fue cierto?.- se sorprendió Erika.- Yo me encontré a Marie en la madrugada y me dijo que le había dicho a Leo al fin que lo quería, pero no pensé que fuera cierto. Marie andaba un tanto ebria.

Pues fue cierto.- replicó Lily.- Y Leo no sabe que hacer, no se lo esperaba.

Uhm.- gruñó Elieth.- Clásica actitud de un Del Valle.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.- gruñó Lily.

Que ustedes suelen correr ante el amor verdadero, solo eso.- replicó Eli.- Y no me digas que no porque si lo haces te diré dos palabras: Genzo Wakabayashi.

No me hables de él.- pidió Lily, poniéndose muy nerviosa.

¿Por qué no?.- cuestionó Erika.- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Vas a casarte con otro.

Lo sé, es solo que... .- murmuró Lily.- No sé como decirlo...

Un segundo.- pidió Elieth, encajando las piezas del rompecabezas.- Karl estuvo ayer en la fiesta, y Debbie me dijo que Stefan también, lo que significaría que Genzo estuvo también, ¿o no?

Lily dejó caer su equipo de costura al suelo, muy nerviosa. ¡Esa Elieth se pasaba de intuitiva! Erika y su hermana intercambiaron miradas entre sí y entonces se aseguraron de que Débora no estuviera presente.

¿Qué te paso ayer, Del Valle?.- preguntó Eli, en voz baja.- Ahora que recuerdo no te vi en toda la noche. No me digas que el destino te llevó a los brazos de Genzo Wakabayashi...

Por respuesta, Lily se puso tremendamente colorada. Elieth se quedó con la boca abierta.

¡Pero se suponía que Genzo estaba en Marsella!.- gritó Eli.- ¿Cómo es que estuviste con él anoche?

¡Baja la voz!.- pidió Lily a su amiga, tapándole la boca.- No quiero que Deb nos oiga. Mira, sé que suena ilógico y parece una enorme coincidencia pero... Estuve con Genzo anoche. No sé que pasó, cómo fue que pasó... Solo sé que estuve con él...

Y si estás preocupada porque tengas que alimentar otra boca más... .- comentó Erika.

Es porque de segurito te acostaste con Genzo anoche.- completó Elieth.

Vaya, ese par de hermanas Shanks eran peor que Sherlock Holmes... Lily supuso que no tendría más remedio que ya de paso confesarle toda la verdad a sus amigas, así que la joven les dijo todo, desde su encuentro con el Zorro hasta su descubrimiento de que él era Genzo y la confesión que él le hizo a ella de amarla y de estar arrepentido por haberlos tratado tan mal a ella y a su padre, la llegada de la medianoche con el descubrimiento de quienes eran ambos y la sesión de amor en la cabañita del velador. Erika y Elieth escuchaban atentamente, una con la boca abierta y la otra con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

¿Ves?.- dijo Eli, cuando Lily terminó de contar.- Yo te decía que él te ama, pero no me querías creer.

¿Y ahora qué hago?.- musitó Lily.

¿Cómo qué haces?.- cuestionó Elieth.- ¿Qué no se reconciliaron después de eso?

Oye, no es tan simple, no a todos se nos hace tan fácil la reconciliación con una sola noche.- replicó Lily, recordando lo que Eli le dijo acerca de su reconciliación con Karl.- Una noche no eliminan cinco años de un plumazo.

Pues eso es verdad, pero al menos debieron quedar de acuerdo en algo, ¿no?.- insistió Eli.- Mínimo en verse otra vez...

Ahm...

No se te ocurra decirme, Lily Del Valle, que no quedaste en nada con Genzo porque te voy a ahorcar por babosa.- Elieth elevó sus ojos al cielo.- ¿Estás mensa o qué?

Bastante mensa.- apoyó Erika.- ¿No tenías ganas de estar con él?

No es eso.- murmuró Lily.- Es que sinceramente no sé qué hacer... Pasaron tantas cosas... No es tan simple el "borrón y cuenta nueva"...

Entiendo eso.- asintió Eli.- Pero al menos ya sabes que Genzo te ama. ¿No crees que deberías dar una oportunidad, a él y a ti?

Lo sé.- murmuró Lily.- ¿Pero qué hago con Elliot?

Si de verdad él te ama, debe entender que tú quieres a otro.- observó Erika.- Y en mi opinión, creo que es hora de que tus hijos sepan que tienen un padre de carne y hueso.

Lily volteó a ver a Jazmín y a Daisuke, quienes veían los Backyardigans en compañía de Mijael y Erick. Desde hacía ya unos días que ninguno de los dos niños preguntaba por su padre, pero era como si ellos escondieran un secreto que no le querían revelar a Lily. Ella recordó el día en que los gemelos nacieron, el deseo tan fuerte que tuvo de que Genzo pudiera conocer a sus hijos, deseo que no había desaparecido con el tiempo y que en esos momentos era muy fuerte... Muy seguramente, Jazmín estaría muy feliz por saber que al fin su papá "dejaría de trabajar para ir a verla" y Daisuke... Daisuke muy seguramente estaría feliz de que al fin alguien le enseñara a jugar sóccer, y nadie mejor que su padre...

"Daisuke es el que se parece más a ti, Genzo", pensó Lily, mirando a su hijo. "Bien dice que la herencia es algo que no se puede cambiar, porque ni te conoce y aun así ama el sóccer y desde ya que quiere convertirse en el mejor portero de todos los tiempos. Por no mencionar que ama las gorras...".

Daisuke, ajeno a todo, cantaba las canciones de la serie junto con su hermana, la cual reía y aplaudía muy emocionada.

"Y Jazmín solo sacó de ti el cabello, Genzo", suspiró Lily. "Y aunque dicen que se parece a mí, sacó mucho de tu carácter. Deberías verla cuando se enoja, frunce el entrecejo igual que tú y hace una rabieta que podrían competir con las tuyas. Y le encantan los duraznos en almíbar, como a ti. Apuesto a que los dos se pelearían por acabarse la lata entera".

Planeta Tierra llamando a Genzolandia.- dijo Elieth, sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos.- ¿Sigues ahí?

Aquí sigo.- suspiró Lily.- Solo pensaba...

¿Y bien?.- cuestionó Eli.- ¿Ya te decidiste?

Creo que aun tengo que pensarlo un poco más.- respondió Lily, dándole la puntada final al moñito de Ramona.

Ya Genzo había esperado por cinco años, bien podía esperar unos cuantos días más.

Elieth, a su vez, recordó su promesa de hacer que Genzo y Lily platicaran a solas. Ahora más que nunca sus dos amigos necesitaban el empujón final que les faltaba para ser felices y ella se encargaría de hacerlo, quizás con la ayuda de Karl, si él aun estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

O quizás, podría ser Mijael el que lo solucionara todo, uno nunca sabe...

**Notas:**

Y pues aquí aprovecho para promocionar el fic lemon de mi comadre Elieth, el cual explica la noche de pasión que tuvieron Eli y Karl después de reconciliarse.


	26. Chapter XXV

**Capítulo XXV.**

Marie Schneider jugaba con Erick Levin y Jazmín Wakabayashi a armar un rompecabezas, actividad favorita de ambos, mientras Mijael Schneider y Daisuke Wakabayashi andaban de pequeños revoltosos, vigilados por Erika.

¿Y bien?.- cuestionó Erika a Marie.

¿Y bien qué?.- cuestionó Marie, examinando atentamente la pieza que Erick acababa de darle.

¿Cómo fue que encontraste el valor para decirle a Leonardo Del Valle que te mueres por él?.- insistió Erika.

Marie fingió no haberla oído, solo se puso de pie y llevó a los niños que cuidaba a que se lavaran las manos. Erika hizo como que Daisuke y Mijael tenían ganas de ir al baño y para allá se dirigió.

No sé para qué te haces tonta.- replicó Erika.- Yo ya lo sé, todos lo sabemos.

¿Quién te dijo?.- preguntó Marie, con voz algo temblorosa.- No me digas que él...

No.- negó Erika.- Fue Lily. Y al parecer, ella se enteró porque su hermano está muy afectado por la noticia.

No debió gustarle.- suspiró Marie.

Nada de eso, yo creo que más bien está alterado por el hecho de que jamás se puso a pensar en ustedes dos como pareja.- replicó Erika.

Creo que es más o menos lo mismo. ¿no?.- suspiró Marie.- No puedo ni verlo a la cara.

Creo que necesitan hablar.- contradijo Erika.- Al menos dale la oportunidad de mandarte al cuerno en persona.

Qué linda, gracias.- bufó Marie.

Me refiero a que deberías dejar que él te de la oportunidad de decir algo.- explicó Erika.- Le dijiste al hombre que lo quieres, lo mínimo sería dejar que él te diga cómo se siente al respecto.

Sé que tienes razón en eso.- murmuró Marie.- Pero no sé si tenga deseos de oír las palabras: lo siento, amo a Lecited Narda. No podría soportarlo.

Dale una oportunidad.- insistió Erika.- Podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

Erick y Daisuke se peleaban por el jabón (hasta por eso se pelean P), así que Marie tuvo pretexto para cambiar el tema. Sin embargo, Erika tenía razón y eso Marie lo sabía, así que tarde que temprano tendría que confrontar a Leo...

Mientras tanto, Lily evitaba las llamadas de Elliot. Una y otra vez, el joven mexicano intentaba comunicarse con la que aun era su prometida, sin éxito. Elliot estaba seguro de que Lily había visto a su ex esposo y eso lo volvía loco de celos.

¿Por qué no le respondes?.- cuestionó Débora, escuchando al celular de Lily por quien sabe cuanta ocasión.

Porque no lo quiero ver.- replicó Lily.

¿Y eso?.- se sorprendió Deb.- ¿Tan mal estuvo en la fiesta?

Es que no estuve con él en la fiesta.- replicó Lily.- Estuve con otro hombre.

¿Cómo dices?.- Débora dejó caer el cepillo que traía al suelo.- ¿Con otro hombre? ¿Tan pronto?

No fue pronto, de hecho.- suspiró Lily.- Lo conozco desde hace años...

¿Con quién estuviste?.- Deb enarcó mucho las cejas.- No me digas que con Jean Lacoste...

No.- negó Lily.- No fue él.

¿Entonces?.- insistió Débora.

Lily ya estaba harta; ella sabía que Deb quería protegerla, después de todo eran más como hermanas que como amigas, pero aun así... Lily amaba a Genzo y ya se estaba cansando de negarlo, además de que ella no quería estar con ningún otro hombre; así pues, era momento de decírselo a Débora, aunque a ella le diera un infarto, pero era momento de que ella entendiera que Lily podía hacer sola su propia vida.

Con Genzo.- respondió Lily.- Estuve toda la noche con Genzo Wakabayashi.

¿Qué dices?.- Deb no se lo creyó de momento.- Qué buena broma, amiga.

No es ninguna broma.- Lily se mantuvo firme.- Sé que suena increíble, pero me lo encontré en la fiesta y estuvimos todo el tiempo juntos. E hicimos el amor.

No puedes estar hablándome en serio.- Deb se puso muy seria.- ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Cómo fue posible que dejaras que ese tipo abusara de ti otra vez!

Él no abusó de mí.- contradijo Lily.- Me acosté con él porque quise y punto. Entiende esto, Deb: yo lo sigo amando.

Eres una estúpida.- dijo Débora, muy molesta.- De verdad que eres una idiota. No entendiste una vez y ahí vas de babosa a tropezarte de nuevo con la misma piedra. Hemos estado intentando conocerte y lo único que consigo es que en cuanto me volteo vas a caer en la cueva del lobo.

¿Sabes algo?.- gritó Lily, muy enojada también.- Quizás sea una estúpida y que cometo dos veces el mismo error, pero es mi vida. ¿Qué tal si mi error fue el alejarme de Genzo? Durante cinco años escuché el que me dijeras que él solo me va a hacer sufrir, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás mi error fue el creerlo. Deb, eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero como una hermana, pero tienes que dejar de tratarme como si fueras mi madre, porque no lo eres.

Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.- musitó Deb, dolida.

Lo sé.- Lily suspiró.- Y por eso mismo, deberías de dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa.

Lily se dio la vuelta y se marchó con la cabeza muy erguida, y únicamente sus puños apretados revelaban la ira que ella sentía en ese momento. Débora apretó la boca en una mueca, maldiciendo una vez más a Genzo Wakabayashi. Ella firmemente creía que ese hombre no había cambiado, y que una vez más había lanzado alguna especie de embrujo sobre su amiga, y Débora haría lo que fuera por protegerla, como según ella lo había estado haciendo hasta entonces. No malinterpreten, Deb no es malvada ni desgraciada, solo ama demasiado y se preocupa en exceso por ésos que ella ama.

Así pues, la joven se decidió a ir a hablar con Leonardo. Débora sabía que a él no le parecería en lo más mínimo el saber que su hermana había vuelto a caer en las redes de Genzo.

Ese día, Erick quería estar un rato con su padre; Mijael iría con Elieth y con Karl y Lily anunció que quería ir a hablar con Elliot, a solas. Así pues, Débora no encontraría peros en llevar a Erick con Stefan, pero Sherry tenía deseos de conocer al hijo de Levin.

Sé que no te va a parecer buena idea.- suspiró Stefan.- Así que le diré a Sherry que no será posible.

Lo he estado pensando.- musitó Débora.- Me da un poco de tristeza por ella... No es mala chica, porque pesar de todo no intentó seducirte... No que yo sepa...

No, no lo ha hecho.- rió Levin.

Bueno, pues en ese caso no le veo nada de malo que ella quiera conocer a Erick... Después de todo, ella es tu mejor amiga.- replicó Débora.- Así pues, puedes llevarte a nuestro hijo con ella, pero déjale bien en claro que es nuestro hijo.

No creo que eso le quede en duda.- replicó Stefan.- Pero podrías venir con nosotros.

No, gracias.- negó Débora.- Una cosa es que acepte a tu amiga y otra muy diferente que la haga mi amiga. Llévate a Erick, pasen un buen rato, yo estaré esperándolos.

¿Estás segura?.- preguntó Stefan, algo sorprendido.

Bien segura.- sonrió Deb.- Confío en el hombre que amo.

Levin también sonrió. Al menos ya su esposa había dejado sus dudas de lado.

Sin embargo.- continuó Débora.- Puedes llevarte a Jazmín y a Daisuke. Lily va a salir y ella está tan enojada conmigo que no querrá que yo le cuide a sus niños.

¿Qué sucedió?.- quiso saber Stefan, preocupado.

Nada importante.- mintió Deb.- ¿Crees tener algún problema?

Ninguno.- negó Stefan.- Así Erick no se aburrirá.

Así pues, Levin recogió a los niños a la hora acordada. Curiosamente, el lugar que Sherry escogió para encontrarse con Levin y su retoño no era otro que el parque de la Torre Eiffel. Jazmín recordó entonces al hombre de la gorra blanca y tuvo miedo, pero Daisuke la tranquilizó diciéndole que ella no la dejaría sola.

Si se aparece, le doy una patada.- dijo Daisuke.- Espero que mejor veamos al señor de la gorra negra, te caería muy bien.

Bueno.- musitó Jazmín, abrazándose a, su recién egresada del hospital de juguetes, Ramona.

En el parque de la Torre Eiffel, Sherry ya estaba esperando a Levin, quien se disculpó por llevar a dos niños más. Sherry dijo que no se molestara en disculparse, ya que le encantaban los niños. Así pues, mientras la joven intentaba ganarse la confianza de Erick, Jazmín y Daisuke se pusieron a jugar a la pelota.

Por las calles de París, mientras tanto, Wakabayashi, Misaki y Kaltz caminaban y conversaban sobre Lily. Marlene se encontraba en compañía de Eriko, la cual estaba dándole consejos de maternidad (¡Sí, como no!) a la futura madre, así que los tres hombres tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar.

Me parece increíble que tu hermana gemela le esté dando clases a mi mujer sobre como cuidar a un bebé.- se carcajeó Kaltz.- No me la imagino, sinceramente.

Si he de ser sincero, yo tampoco.- replicó Genzo.- Pero Eriko ha cambiado mucho, y todo gracias a Misaki.

¿Y eso es algo bueno o algo malo?.- cuestionó el aludido.

Tengo que reconocer que fue para bien.- suspiró Wakabayashi.- Eriko se volvió más humana desde que te conoció.

¿Más humana?.- cuestionó Taro.- No seas tan injusto con ella.

No es injusticia.- replicó Genzo.- Para qué negar que Eriko solía ser bastante desgraciada.

Igual que tú.- replicó Kaltz.- Hasta que conociste a Lily...

Los tres jóvenes se callaron al instante. Antes de hablar de Eriko, los hombres habían estado hablando precisamente de la doctora Del Valle. Ni Misaki ni Kaltz entendían como era que Wakabayashi pudiera ser tan baboso como para que él no se le hubiera ocurrido pedirle a Lily cuando menos el número de su actual teléfono celular.

No se me ocurrió, en serio.- replicó Genzo.- No pensé que ella fuera a escapar así.

¿Tanto que la conoces y aun no te has dado cuenta de cómo es que piensa tu Fénix?.- cuestionó Taro, refiriéndose a Lily.- Una sola noche no le iba a bastar para borrar todos los años pasados.

Lo sé, y por eso les pido que me ayuden a contactarla.- musitó Wakabayashi.- Sé que aun sigue en París, no creo que se haya marchado inmediatamente.

Pues te va a costar encontrarla de nuevo.- opinó Taro.- Pero si tuviste tanta suerte como para verla una vez, podrías hacerlo de nuevo.

Tú eras su amigo, su confidente.- observó Genzo.- Quizás a ti quería verte.

Sí, podría ser.- asintió Misaki.- Intentaré ponerme en contacto con ella.

Entre plática, Kaltz, Misaki y Wakabayashi llegaron a la Torre Eiffel. Wakabayashi observaba a los niños que pasaban por ahí y entonces él recordó a Jazmín. ¿En dónde estaría ella? ¿Le habría hablado a Lily sobre su verdadero padre? ¿Tendría esa niña ganas de conocerlo? Vamos, que Genzo estaba pensando de forma ridícula, ya que ni siquiera sabía si esa niña verdaderamente su hija...

Aun no puedo creer que Lily te haya dicho que te ama.- comentó Taro, regresando a Genzo a la realidad.- O sea, yo siempre lo supe pero...

¿Cómo dices?.- Genzo no se esperaba eso.- ¿Tú sabías que Lily me ama?

Antes de que te enojes, déjame te digo.- pidió Misaki, levantando las manos para contener a su amigo.- Ella me pidió que nunca te lo dijera y no podía faltar a mi palabra. Lily estaba firmemente convencida de que tú no la amabas a ella y que querías dejarla cuanto antes.

¿Y eso qué?.- insistió Genzo.- ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho cuando me divorcié de ella!

Lo intenté, ¿te acuerdas?.- replicó Misaki.- Te dije que no la dejaras irse a México, que hablaras con ella, pero no me escuchaste.

¡Pero me hubieras dicho la razón!.- Genzo no escuchaba razones.

¡Entiende que no me correspondía a mí decirte la verdad!.- replicó Misaki, enojado.

Ya, no ganan nada con discutir.- intervino Kaltz.

En ese momento, Wakabayashi recobró el control y se alejó por un momento, para aclarar su mente. Cierto, Misaki tenía razón, fue Genzo quien no quiso escuchar razones... En ese momento, el portero vio frente a él a Daisuke y su enojo se esfumó. Vaya, que debía ser una coincidencia, Genzo no podía creer que volviera a ver a ese niño justamente ahí y en ese preciso momento.

¡Hola!.- Daisuke también vio a Genzo y corrió hacia él.- ¡Qué gusto que está aquí!

¿Cómo has estado?.- preguntó Genzo, genuinamente feliz.- Daisuke es como te llamas, ¿no es así?

Sí, así me llamo.- asintió Daisuke.- En honor a mi abuelo, según me dijo mi mamá.

¿Tu abuelo?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- Creí que dijiste que eres de México.

Mi abuelo por parte de mi mami, sí.- asintió Daisuke.- Pero mi abuelo por parte de mi aun no conocido papá es japonés.

Wakabayashi se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. Y no fue el único, ya que Misaki y Kalt se quedaron con la boca abierta. Los dos creían estar viendo al clon de Genzo hablando con Genzo...

¿Juegas conmigo a la pelota?.- preguntó Daisuke, entusiasmado.- Puedo decirle a mi hermana que te deje jugar.

Vengo con unos amigos.- Genzo señaló a Taro y a Hermann.

No importa, ellos también pueden jugar si quieren.- replicó Daisuke, encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba a Misaki y a Kaltz.- ¿Saben jugar fútbol?

Que si sabemos.- Taro sonrió.

Un poco, quizás.- Kaltz sonrió.

Entonces no se diga más.- Daisuke tomó la mano de su padre.- No me gusta jugar solo con Jaz porque siempre se queja por ser niña, pero con ustedes podría ser diferente.

Wakabayashi miró a Misaki y a Kaltz y los otros dos dijeron que sí. No les molestaba en lo más mínimo el jugar con niño de cinco años y su pequeña hermana...

Sobre todo, si este niño era idéntico en todo a Genzo Wakabayashi, con excepción de los ojos...

Mientras tanto, Karl y Elieth hablaban de su futuro y de los planes para el próximo bebé, pasando desde los nombres hasta lo que podría ser algún día, mientras Mijael correteaba por ahí haciendo travesuras.

Te he notado algo distraída.- observó Karl.

Es solo que pensaba en un par de amigos que tengo.- suspiró Elieth.- Par de testarudos los dos…

Uhm.- bufó Karl.- Eso me recuerda a alguien…

Eli iba a preguntar a su esposo que si estaba refiriéndose a Genzo, pero entonces Mijael hizo una de las suyas y tanto Karl como Elieth tuvieron que intervenir para llamarle muy sutilmente la atención. Sin embargo, Eli se dijo que más tarde tendría que averiguar…


	27. Chapter XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI.**

Lily no sabía cómo le iba a decir a Elliot que ya no podía casarse con él, básicamente porque ya no quería hacerlo. Y más que nada, a Lily le daba tristeza porque de verdad que Elliot era un buen hombre. Después de dejar que su celular sonara unas treinta veces, Lily al fin había respondido a la llamada insistente de Elliot y dejó que él concertara la cita a comer para esa misma tarde. Ahí Lily le diría todo a su prometido, incluida la noche que pasó con Genzo...

Y hablando de Elliot y Genzo, Lily no entendía como era que el último sabía de la existencia del primero. (En el fic lemmon "Luna", Genzo le cuestiona a Lily sobre que ella no ama a Elliot). Se suponía que si bien Lily le habló a Genzo sobre sus anteriores relaciones cuando estuvieron casados, jamás dio nombres y no era posible que Genzo supiera que Lily ya estaba comprometida con Elliot. Bueno, eso era algo que ella solucionaría después, todo por pasos y lo primero era solucionar todo con Elliot.

Elliot estaba esperando a Lily en el mismo restaurante en donde ellos ya habían estado juntos en varias ocasiones. El joven esperaba que Lily al fin aceptara usar el anillo de compromiso que él le había comprado a ella y que por alguna razón Lily se había negado a usar. Además, había otra cosa que Elliot quería tratar: la noche de la fiesta.

Lily llegó al restaurante con paso firme y la cabeza en alto, pero bastó una sola mirada para que Elliot se diera cuenta de que algo había cambiado en ella. Su mirada era más que nada pura indiferencia mezclada con un sentimiento muy parecido a la lástima.

Te ves encantadora, como siempre.- sonrió Elliot, besando a Lily en la mejilla.

Gracias.- dijo Lily, simplemente.- Perdona que no te haya respondido, estuve ocupada con mis hijos...

Está bien, no hay problema, pero estaba preocupado por ti.- confesó Elliot.- No te vi en la fiesta de Lacouture, y eso que estuve toda la noche buscándote.

Creo que el lugar era muy grande, era difícil que nos encontráramos ahí.- respondió Lily.

Pero sí estuviste en compañía de él, ¿no?.- Elliot no pudo evitar el comentario.

¿A qué te refieres?.- Lily se sorprendió.

A que estuviste con tu ex esposo.- recalcó Elliot.- Quizás por eso no me viste.

Lily se quedó atónita. ¿Cómo fe que Elliot se enteró que ella había estado con Genzo? ¿Acaso Débora se lo habría dicho? Lily, a pesar de la sorpresa, sonrió levemente, con una mirada de indiferencia.

Pues mejor que te enteres ahora que después.- dijo Lily, tranquila.- Sí, estuve con mi ex esposo, y lamento que te hayas enterado así, aunque no sé quien te lo dijo, pero de cualquier manera no importa. Volví a ver a Genzo en la fiesta y estuve con él arreglando algunas cosas.

¿Arreglándolas de qué forma?.- a Elliot lo enfermaba el imaginarse a Lily en brazos de otro hombre.

De muchas formas.- Lily trató de no perturbarse.- Teníamos cinco años de rencores retrasados y un gran malentendido por solucionar.

¿Y qué más?.- insistió Elliot.- No creo que hayas sido tan tonta como para dormir con él.

Para desgracia y desilusión de Elliot, Lily se delató sola al ponerse más roja que un tomate al escuchar esta pregunta y fingir un ataque de tos para ocultar su rubor. Ella no pudo mirarlo a él a los ojos, lo que hizo al hombre perder el control.

¡Maldita sea, Lily!.- Elliot dio un puñetazo en la mesa.- ¡Cómo puede ser posible!

No fue algo planeado.- Lily intentó justificarse.- Yo no pensé ni siquiera que vería a Genzo en esa fiesta, mucho menos que dormiría con él...

No, no me digas eso.- pidió Elliot.- No me cuentes como fue que alguien me robó tu corazón y tu cuerpo, porque sé que no lo resistiría (yaaa). Solo quiero saber que él te obligó a hacerlo.

Es que no me obligó.- replicó Lily.- Todo fue con mi consentimiento. La verdad es que yo todavía lo amo y lo voy a seguir amando. ¿Por qué no quieren aceptar eso?

¡Porque es inconcebible que después de todo lo que él te hizo sigas queriendo, Lily!.- Elliot se ponía cada vez peor conforme más escuchaba hablar a Lily.- ¡Él no te merece!

Quizás no.- murmuró Lily.- Pero él sigue siendo el padre de mis hijos...

Elliot no dijo nada, ya que el camarero llegó con las órdenes de ambos. Lily fingió comer aunque la verdad era que se le había quitado el apetito y ella estaba segura de que Elliot estaba peor. El joven intentó tranquilizarse, ya que él seguía amando a Lily y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por un idiota japonés jugador de sóccer que parecía más un astronauta que aterrizaba en la vida de Lily una vez cada cinco años.

Escucha.- Elliot se decidió jugar todas sus cartas de una vez por todas y sacó la caja del anillo de compromiso y la puso en la mesa.- No me importa ya lo que haya sucedido entre él y tú, fue solo una noche. Y a decir verdad, yo también estuve con otra persona...

¿En verdad?.- Lily se sorprendió un poco.- Vaya, mucho que me has de haber extrañado.

Yo creí que tú eras ella.- explicó Elliot, apresuradamente.- Te confundí... Y bueno, pensando que eras ella, yo...

Tuviste algo íntimo con ella, ¿cierto?.- Lily no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Ya te dije que creí que eras ella.- Elliot trató de evitar el rubor.- Pero ése no es el caso. Lo que te quiero decir es que a mí no me importa que tú hayas estado con tu ex. Yo te perdono, no me importa nada, solo quiero que te cases conmigo.

Eh, yo... .- musitó Lily.- Pero...

Sé lo que debes estar pensando.- continuó él, sin darle la oportunidad de decir que no.- Pero en verdad a mí no me importa... Cásate conmigo...

Lily volvió a mirar a Elliot con esa clásica mirada de tristeza, compasión y lástima, y él supo que la había perdido...

Lo siento.- murmuró Lily, devolviéndole a Elliot el anillo de compromiso.- Pero no puedo... La verdad es que yo venía a decirte que lo nuestro no puede continuar...

Y nada de lo que Elliot dijera lo iba a poder cambiar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo Wakabayashi dejó que el que era su hijo lo condujera de la mano al sitio en donde el niño jugaba con su hermana. Y por si Wakabayashi, Misaki y Kaltz no habían tenido suficientes sorpresas por ese día, los tres se sorprendieron muchísimo cuando se dieron cuenta de que la hermana gemela del niño era una versión en miniatura de Lily Del Valle, pero con el cabello negro. Genzo reconoció de inmediato a la niña que traía el Corazón del Bosque, la hija de Lily...

Jazmín.- dijo Daisuke.- Ven a que conozcas a mi amigo.

Jazmín, a su vez, creyó reconocer al hombre de la gorra blanca en aquel hombre alto y fornido de gorra roja, por lo que de momento quiso correr, aunque sus miedos infantiles la hicieron quedarse abrazada a su inseparable conejita de peluche, sin saber qué hacer. Jazmín quiso gritar y advertirle a su hermano, pero Dai estaba muy feliz.

Dai, mejor vámanos.- murmuró Jazmín, con voz bajita.- No debemos jugar con extraños.

Pero ellos no son extraños, son mis amigos, Jaz.- replicó Daisuke.- Y quieren jugar con nosotros.

De hecho, solo Kaltz no tenía ningún parentesco con los gemelitos, ya que Taro Misaki era el tío político de los niños, aun cuando ninguno lo sabía. Y bueno, Kaltz bien podría ser también más como un tío para los dos niños por su estrecha amistad con Genzo. Jazmín le hizo señas a su hermano para que se acercara un momento con el fin de decirle algo en secreto.

Dai, tengo miedo.- confesó Jazmín, en español (los niños hablan español e inglés).- Ese señor me recuerda al señor de la gorra blanca.

Pero éste trae gorra roja y cuando yo lo conocí traía gorra negra.- replicó Daisuke, en el mismo idioma.- Además, jugó conmigo la otra vez y me compró los guantes y un helado. Es chido, no seas miedosa. Yo te dije que te iba a cuidar y sé que ese señor no te va a hacer nada.

Jazmín seguía renuente, mientras Wakabayashi esperaba pacientemente a sus dos hijos. Misaki y Kaltz no dejaban de intercambiar impresiones entre sí, sin saber si decirle lo que pensaban a Genzo o de plano dejar que a él le cayera el veinte solo...

¿Es idea mía, o estoy viendo a Wakabayashi en versión niño y a Lily en versión niña?.- preguntó Kaltz a Misaki, en voz baja.- O quizás ya me volví loco.

Nada de eso.- replicó Taro.- Yo también los veo...

La teoría de que Lily pudiera tener una hija se me hacía absurda.- confesó Hermann Kaltz.- Pero al ver esto... No sé, no creo ya que sea tan loca...

Lo mismo digo: Lily no solo tiene una hija, sino también un hijo.- suspiró Taro Misaki.- Y me parece que ambos son también hijos de Wakabayashi...

En ese momento, sin embargo, Daisuke se acercó a Genzo llevando a Jazmín tomada de la mano, para que ella le perdiera el miedo al portero. Genzo miró atentamente a los niños, a la espera de algo.

Mira, quiero que conozcas a mi hermana.- le dijo Dai al portero.- Se llama Jazmín y te tiene miedo, pero le digo que no sea tonta.

¿Y por qué me tienes miedo, princesa?.- preguntó Genzo, poniéndose en cuclillas y levantándose un poco la visera de la gorra para ver mejor a la niña.- No te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero ser tu amigo.

Es solo que la otra vez me quisiste quitar el collar de mi mami.- musitó Jazmín, con voz temblorosa.- Y pensé que me querías robar.

No te quiero robar, pequeña.- Genzo se arriesgó y tocó suavemente el rostro de la niña.- Eres muy linda y te pareces mucho a alguien a quien quiero mucho, no podría hacerte daño.

¿No me mientes?.- preguntó Jazmín, bajando poco a poco sus defensas.

Claro que no.- sonrió Genzo.- Déjame jugar a la pelota contigo y te lo demostraré.

Bueno.- Jazmín aceptó, muy apenas.

Ya no seas miedosa.- pidió Daisuke.- Y vamos a jugar.

Así pues, al fin los dos niños se pusieron a jugar con los tres hombres. Claro, el juego no era ni remotísimamente parecido a un juego de fútbol sóccer, pero para qué negar que tanto Wakabayashi como Misaki y Kaltz lo estaban disfrutando en serio. Jazmín y Daisuke eran unos niños muy agradables y simpáticos, del tipo de los que les caen bien a cualquiera, y al poco rato a Jazmín se le había pasado el miedo y jugaba y reía como cualquier niña feliz y alegre de su edad. Al mirarla, Genzo recordaba a Lily, tenía su mismo tipo de risa y su facilidad para hacer feliz a los que estuvieran cerca de ella. El portero volvió a sentir ese mismo tipo de amor de padre que le nacía sin pensarlo ni desearlo, era algo que muy poca gente sentía de primera vista, pero este caso era diferente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl cargaba a Mijael, mientras Elieth se detenía a comprar donas, después de un irresistible antojo que tuvo. El niño estaba feliz de estar con su padre después del pensamiento que tuvo de que por su culpa su mamá estaba enojada.

Mi papi, mi papá.- canturreó Mijael, feliz, mientras Karl lo colocaba sobre sus hombros.- Te extrañé, papá. ¿En dónde estabas?

Con unos amigos.- respondió Karl.- Espero que te portes bien con mamá y no le des muchas molestias.

Me porto bien.- mintió Mijael.- Nunca hago travesuras.

Me imagino.- rió Karl.- Pero trátala mejor, que va a tener un hermanito para ti muy pronto.

Sí, papá.- asintió Mijael, quien en compañía de su papá parecía el angelito que definitivamente no era.- Prometo portarme bien, pero dile a mamá que ya no se enoje.

¿Tu mamá se enojó contigo?.- preguntó Karl, sorprendido.

La escuché gritar la otra vez, muy enojada, antes de la fiesta.- respondió Mijael.- Y Erick me dijo que fui yo el culpable.

Ah, el hijo de Levin.- suspiró Karl.- No, Mijael, no creo que tu mamá haya estado enojada contigo. Más bien, se enojó conmigo, así que no te preocupes. Ella te quiere mucho, eso no lo dudes.

¿Y por qué mi mamá se enojo contigo, papá?.- quiso saber Mijael, con su curiosidad natural.

Porque a tu papi le gusta andar de coscolino.- respondió Elieth, regresando en ese momento con una bolsa blanca de papel, engullendo una dona de chocolate.- Por eso.

¿Y qué es andar de coscolino, mami?.- preguntó Mijael.

Te lo diré cuando crezcas.- replicó Karl.

En ese momento, la feliz familia pasó frente a un puesto de helados y Mijael empezó a retorcerse cual lombriz al verlos, de manera que Karl lo bajó para que el niño corriera rápidamente hacia el famoso puesto.

Sigues molesta conmigo, ¿eh?.- preguntó Karl a Elieth.

Ya no.- negó Eli.- No después de lo que pasó en la fiesta…

Eso te gusto, ¿cierto?.- Karl abrazó y besó a su esposa con ternura.

Claro, por algo eres el mejor.- sonrió Eli, correspondiendo al gesto de su esposo.

No sabía que a Mijael le había afectado la noticia.- comentó Schneider, mirando a su hijo pedir un helado de tres bolas de sabores.

Ni yo tampoco.- suspiró Elieth.- Supongo que estaba tan enojada que no me di cuenta… Pobrecito de mi bebé…

Bueno, pues ahora tendré que llevármelo por algunos días para que se le quite la tristeza.- replicó Karl, riendo.

Yo no lo veo triste.- replicó Eli, mirando a Mijael correr de aquí para allá, mientras ella pagaba el helado.

Es un decir.- Karl volvió a reír.- Ya lo has cuidado mucho tiempo tú sola. ¿Qué dices? Puedo estar con él un día o dos para que tú descanses. Debes cuidarte, por el bebé.

De acuerdo.- aceptó Elieth, sonriente.- No me caería mal descansar unos días, aunque para ser sincera, será tu hermana la que descanse más. Qué paciencia tiene Marie, en serio.

Así es ella.- suspiró Karl.- Le encantan los niños, hasta los que son tan hiperactivos como Mijael.

En ese momento, el aludido se acercó corriendo a sus padres y entonces Karl le preguntó si no querría pasar unos días con él, cosa con la cual Mijael se entusiasmó en serio. Bien, no se tenía que decir más, por un par de días Karl haría el papel de padre frente a sus amigos y se llevaría a Mijael con él.

Y claro, nadie lo sabía en ese momento, pero esta pequeña decisión fue la pieza final del rompecabezas del destino.

**Notas:**

Bien, les explicaré el por qué la conejita de peluche de Jazmín se llama Ramona. Nombre tan más feo, pero bueno, el caso es que acá hace años en México se pasó un comercial de una conocida marca de pasta dental, en donde aparecía una niña como de unos seis o siete años, que tenía una coneja de juguete llamada Ramona. Ese comercial era tan baboso que se me quedó grabado en los recuerdos de mi memoria, motivo por el cual usé este ridículo nombre de Ramona para la conejita de Jazmín. Ni modo, hija, te tocó sufrir P.

Nada que ver, pero me imagino que Karl de papá ha de ser muy tierno. Ahh, que me da mucha ternura imaginármelo cargando a su hijito (suertuda Elieth, aunque no me quejo XD).

Bueno, ahora sí. Espero pronto tener el final, aunque aun falta…


	28. Chapter XXVII

**Capítulo XXVII.**

Stefan Levin se había preocupado al notar que Jazmín y Daisuke no estaban, así que le pidió a Sherry que cuidara a Erick mientras él iba por los niños de Lily. Sin embargo, el sueco no tuvo que ir tan lejos para saber en donde se encontraban los gemelos: jugando con su padre, Genzo Wakabayashi.

De momento Stefan no supo qué hacer. No sabía como, pero Jazmín y Daisuke estaban muy felices y contentos jugando a la pelota con Genzo, Misaki y Kaltz. Parecía ser un juego del destino, pero el caso era que ahí estaban todos ellos, tan felices que hasta parecían una familia. Levin se dijo entonces que quizás era el momento de decirle toda la verdad a Genzo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su amigo se molestaría mucho con él por haberle ocultado información tan valiosa a Genzo durante tanto tiempo, cosa que irremediablemente iba a poner muy tristes a Jazmín y a Daisuke...

Qué remedio.- suspiró Stefan.- Dejaré que sean felices por unos minutos más...

Así pues, Levin regresó con su hijo y con su amiga. Después de todo, los dos gemelitos estaban muy a gusto siendo cuidados por su verdadero padre.

Jazmín, a pesar de estar feliz, aun seguía manteniendo su límite con Genzo. El portero hacía lo posible para acercarse a la niña, pero ésta aun seguía teniendo miedo de él. Daisuke intentaba hacer que su hermana le perdiera el miedo a su nuevo amigo, pero Jazmín podría ser muy reacia y terca.

Tengo sed.- confesó Jazmín, después de un rato.

Vamos a pedirle al tío Stefan que nos compre un jugo.- le dijo Daisuke.- Y regresamos después.

Bueno.- asintió Jazmín.

¿Qué pasa?.- Genzo notó la actitud de los niños.

Jaz tiene sed.- anunció Daisuke.- Queremos ir por un jugo.

Yo puedo comprarles algo.- ofreció Wakabayashi, quien no quería que los niños se fueran ya.- Debe haber alguna tienda cerca.

Hay una señora vendiendo jugo a la entrada del parque.- dijo Taro.- Podríamos ir, si quieren.

¿Venderá jugo de manzana?.- preguntó Jazmín, con su inocente mirada.

Podemos preguntar.- sonrió Genzo.- ¿Qué dices, princesa?

Anda, Jaz, yo quiero un jugo de naranja.- pidió Daisuke.

Bueno.- asintió Jazmín, dándole una mano a su hermano.

Esperen aquí.- pidió Genzo a sus amigos.- No tardaré.

¿A mí no me vas a comprar jugo, papi?.- se burló Kaltz.

No. ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para comprarlo tú solo.- replicó Genzo, con actitud ceñuda.

Te esperamos.- Taro reprimió una risilla.

Así pues, Genzo llevó a Jazmín y a Daisuke a comprar jugo con la amable señora del parque. Daisuke hizo un comentario acerca de que si su madre se enterara, se quejaría de que los jugos no eran nada higiénicos. Wakabayashi sonrió por lo bajo, ése era un comentario que muy probablemente Lily haría... Después de pagar, Genzo se llevó a los niños de regreso y entonces Jazmín se volteó a mirarlo e hizo una reverencia.

Gracias por el jugo.- dijo Jazmín a Genzo, con una gran sonrisa.- Ya no me das tanto miedo.

Me da gusto oír eso.- sonrió Genzo.- Y no tienes nada qué agradecer.

Ojalá tuviéramos un papá como tú.- comentó Daisuke.- Alguien que juegue con nosotros y nos compre cosas.

Yo al menos quisiera que mi papi tuviera ganas de vernos.- musitó Jazmín, poniéndose triste de repente.- Mi mami dice que siempre está ocupado y que nunca puede vernos... Yo más bien creo que no nos quiere...

Como era de esperarse, Genzo se sintió mal. Y bastante enojado. Si de verdad esos dos niños eran sus hijos, no era culpa de él el que ellos no lo conocieran, sino de Lily que nunca quiso decirle la verdad... ¿Pero qué decir? Wakabayashi ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Jazmín y Daisuke fueran sus hijos, así que cualquier palabra podría estar de más...

Yo creo que tu papá debe quererte mucho.- comentó Genzo, volviendo a ponerse de cuclillas para mirar a Jazmín directamente a la cara.- Si no ha podido verte es por lo que dice tu mamá, debe estar muy ocupado.

Pero no sé si eso sea cierto.- gimoteó Jazmín.- ¿Por qué habría de querernos?

¿Y por qué no?.- preguntó Genzo, secando las lágrimas de su hija.- Eres una niña muy linda, cualquiera te querría mucho.

Jazmín agachó su cabecita y sonrió levemente. Daisuke miraba a su papá y a su hermana mientras se acababa su jugo de naranja.

¿Ves, Jaz?.- le dijo el niño a su hermana.- Te dije que él es chido. ¿De verdad no puedes ser nuestro nuevo papá?

Nuestra mami es muy bonita.- añadió Jazmín.- Yo creo que te gustaría.

Genzo soltó una carcajada, mezcla de alegría, gusto y una felicidad inexplicable. Todo estaría bien de no ser porque ahí faltaba algo muy importante... O mejor dicho, alguien...

Eso ya lo veremos después.- respondió Genzo.- Por lo pronto, debemos regresar ya. Su mamá puede esta buscándolos.

No, mi mamá está en otro lado.- negó Daisuke.- Nosotros vinimos con un tío.

Pero ojalá estuviera aquí para que la conocieras.- replicó Jazmín.

Algo me dice que muy pronto la veré.- sonrió Genzo.

Jazmín y Daisuke sonrieron y echaron a correr hacia la zona en donde estaban Kaltz y Misaki. Wakabayashi los miró ir, con cierto orgullo. Esos dos niños eran especiales... O quizás, él los estaba viendo con ojos de padre...

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Lily al fin había terminado de charlar con Elliot y de dejarle las cosas claras. El hombre había intentado por todos los medios el convencer a la mujer que se casara con él, haciéndole ver miles de situaciones, todas desastrosas, que sucederían si ella no se casaba con él. Sin embargo, Lily estaba decidida y no iba a cambiar su manera de pensar con nada.

De verdad lo siento.- se sinceró Lily.- Pero no puedo fingir que de verdad las cosas van a salir bien.

No te haré cambiar con nada, ¿verdad?.- suspiró Elliot, derrotado.- Lo que sientes por él... Es demasiado fuerte...

Lo es.- asintió Lily.- Sé que debe ser una locura pero... Yo sé que Genzo tiene bondad en su interior... Solo faltaba que alguien lo sacara a la luz...

Solo espero que él n vuelva a lastimarte otra vez.- murmuró Elliot.- Porque no creo poder estar presente cuando él lo haga.

No será necesario.- Lily sonrió con autosuficiencia.- Pero gracias.

Gracias. Vaya, qué ironía, y qué burla. Elliot esperaba sacar de esa comida una fecha de matrimonio y lo único que consiguió fue un "gracias". Él estaba dolido, pero como siempre le puso al mal tiempo buena cara...

¿Me disculpas?.- pidió Lily.- Tengo que ir por mis hijos, está cuidándolos un amigo.

Te acompaño.- ofreció Elliot, pidiendo la lengua.

No te molestes.- dijo Lily.- No están muy lejos.

Déjame al menos despedirme de ellos.- pidió Elliot.- Algo me dice que quizás nunca más los vuelva a ver...

Ante esto, Lily no pudo decir que no. Así pues, la pareja salió del restaurante y se dirigió a la Torre Eiffel, al parque que había alrededor y en donde Levin le informó a Lily que se encontraría con Daisuke y con Jazmín... Stefan se encontraba en compañía de una chica pelirroja, la cual Lily supuso que se trataba de Sherry, y de Erick. El joven sueco vio a Lily y a Elliot acercarse y el alma se le fue a los pies...

¡Lily!.- exclamó Stefan, poniéndose algo pálido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine por mis hijos.- respondió Lily.- ¿En dónde están?

Jugando por ahí.- la mente de Levin trabajaba a toda velocidad.- Pero mira, te presento a Sherry Kliegman, una buena amiga.

Mucho gusto.- saludó Sherry a Lily.

Soy Lily Del Valle, es un placer.- sonrió Lily, distraída momentáneamente.- Él es Elliot Tapia, un amigo...

Mucho gusto.- dijo Elliot.

Elliot y Sherry se dieron la mano y se sonrieron al instante. Sherry se puso algo colorada y desvió la mirada. Levin, inmediatamente, llamó a Erick y le pidió en voz baja que fuera a buscar a Jazmín y a Daisuke y que regresara cuanto antes. El niño de cinco años ya era lo bastante inteligente como para entender y salió a todo correr. Lily, mientras tanto, notó el intercambio de miradas entre Elliot y Sherry pero no dijo nada. Después, Levin le dio la mano a Elliot y pareció relajarse un poco.

No esperaba que vinieras.- comentó Levin.- Débora me dijo que llevara los niños a la casa.

Pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir yo misma por mis niños.- respondió Lily.- ¿En dónde están?

En un momento regresarán.- mintió Levin.- Ya sabes como son los niños...

Mientras tanto, Erick ya había encontrado a Jazmín y le había dicho que tenía que volver porque su mamá ya había regresado. La niña, muy emocionada, se acercó a decirle a su hermano que mamá estaba ahí.

¡Mi mamá está aquí!.- le anunció Daisuke a Genzo con bombo y platillos.- ¡Ven a conocerla!

¿Tu madre está aquí?.- Genzo sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

¡Sí! ¡Ven a que la conozcas!.- asintió Daisuke, tomando la mano de Genzo.- ¡Vamos!

Wakabayashi volteó a ver a Kaltz y a Misaki, y éstos se encogieron de hombros. Así pues, Genzo dejó que Jazmín y Daisuke lo condujeron hacia donde estaba su mamá. Erick ya se había regresado a todo correr y había dado vuelta en unos arbustos, de manera que Genzo no alcanzó a verlo bien; así pues, el joven no tuvo oportunidad de identificarlo como un Levin... Sin embargo, cuando Jazmín, Daisuke y Genzo dieron vuelta en los arbustos, éste alcanzó a ver a Lily platicando con Elliot...

Y Genzo ya no tuvo ninguna duda...

Daisuke notó que Genzo se zafaba de su mano, así que regresó, al igual que Jazmín. Genzo se escondió detrás de los arbustos y los niños lo siguieron.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Daisuke.

Acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente.- replicó Genzo.- No puedo ir con ustedes.

¿No quieres conocer a mi mami?.- preguntó Jazmín, triste.

Claro que la quiero conocer, pero será otro día.- sonrió Genzo.

¿Vendrás aquí otra vez?.- preguntó Daisuke.

Vendré todos los días.- asintió Genzo.- Se los prometo.

Daisuke y Jazmín se miraron fijamente el uno a la otra y después voltearon a ver a su padre, asintiendo con la cabeza. Daisuke se despidió de Genzo tocándose la gorra y echó a correr, pero Jazmín se quedó unos momentos parada, sin atrever a moverse.

¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.- pidió Genzo a la niña, en voz bajita, agachándose para quedar nuevamente a su altura, más o menos.

¿Cuál es?.- preguntó Jazmín, curiosa.

Dale esto a tu mamá, cuando puedas.- respondió Genzo, sacando un paquetito de su chamarra.- Pero no lo abras, por favor. Es para ella.

Está bien.- Jazmín volvió a asentir con la cabeza.- Me la pasé bien hoy. Gracias. No eres malo, como yo creí.

Y haciendo algo totalmente inesperado, Jazmín se acercó a Genzo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después salir corriendo tras de su hermano. Wakabayashi se quedó totalmente paralizado ante gesto tan dulce...

Misaki y Kaltz vieron a Wakabayashi escondido tras de los arbustos y quisieron preguntar qué había pasado, pero el portero les hizo una seña con la mano para que se callaran. Desde ahí, los tres hombres vieron a Lily cargar a sus hijos y sonreírles y besarlos a ambos, mientras Jazmín y Daisuke se veían muy felices por estar con su madre. Genzo contemplaba la escena con una mirada de anhelo y quizás de esperanza...

Tengo dos hijos.- murmuró Genzo, sin voltear a ver a sus amigos.- Lily tiene dos hijos... Y solo pueden ser míos... Tengo dos hijos...

Misaki y Kaltz, a pesar de todo, sonrieron. Ellos tampoco se lo esperaban...

Tiempo después, ya de regreso a la residencia de los Shanks, Jazmín y Daisuke hablaban en voz muy bajita en el asiento trasero del coche. Claro, los gemelos solo podían tener un tema de conversación: el señor de la gorra roja.

Te dije que era bueno.- comentó Daisuke.- Es muy chido.

Lo sé.- asintió Jazmín.- Sé que ese señor no es malo...

Ojalá lo volvamos a ver otra vez.- suspiró Daisuke.- Y ojalá quiera conocer a mamá... Estaría chido que ellos dos estuvieran juntos...

¿Te digo una cosa, Dai?.- murmuró Jazmín.- Ese señor se parece mucho a ti, pero ya de grande. ¿No crees que él pueda ser nuestro papá?

¿Por qué dices eso?.- preguntó Daisuke.- ¿Nomás porque se parece a mí?

Y también por esto.- Jazmín sacó el paquetito que le dio Genzo y lo abrió para mostrarle su contenido a Daisuke: el Corazón del Bosque.- Es el collar de mi mami. Y según el cuento que nos contó el amigo de la tía Eli, solo nuestro papi puede tener este collar.

Daisuke, sorprendido, se preguntó qué tanta razón podría tener su hermana... Él también recordaba la historia que les había contado Louis Lacouture, días atrás, cuando todos fueron a su enorme mansión.

_FLASH BACK._

_Ese día, Daisuke se había encontrado el collar, como ya había dicho antes, en el jardín mientras jugaba con Erick y Mijael. En algún momento del día, Louis Lacouture vio la joya y le sonrió a Daisuke, el cual estaba a punto de dejarla en donde la encontró pero el francés lo impidió._

_Ese dije es de tu madre.- señaló él.- No puedes dejarlo ahí._

_Pero se va a enojar porque creerá que se lo tomé sin permiso.- suspiró Daisuke._

_No. Ella misma lo arrojó, yo la vi hacerlo.- replicó Louis._

_No es cierto. ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?.- preguntó Daisuke.- Mi mamá es celosa con este collar._

_Pues porque tu mamá no cree en la Leyenda del Amor Verdadero.- suspiró Lacouture._

_¿Un cuento de amor?.- preguntó Jazmín, en esos momentos.- ¿Cuál?_

_Louis Lacouture no tuvo ningún reparo en contar la leyenda del Corazón del Bosque a los dos niños, quienes lo escucharon muy interesados. Al final, el francés le dijo a los niños que únicamente su verdadero padre, aparte de su madre, podría tener esa valiosa joya en sus manos…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Así pues, Jazmín y Daisuke se miraron. Si Genzo les había dado esa joya era porque entonces él era su verdadero papá…


	29. Chapter XXVIII

**Capítulo XXVIII.**

Leonardo y Débora habían pasado hablando muchas horas, cada uno contándose al otro lo que sabían sobre Lily y Genzo. Deb le había dicho a Leo todo lo que Lily le contó, incluyendo el hecho de que ella se había acostado con Genzo. Como era de esperarse, esto al joven mexicano no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

Voy a partirle la cara a ese infeliz.- musitó Leonardo.- ¿Cómo fue posible que se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima a mi hermana otra vez?

Porque tu hermana es una tonta y no entiende lo que es bueno para ella.- respondió Débora.- Por eso vine a hablar contigo. Tenemos que hacer algo o Lily va a buscar a Wakabayashi para hablarle sobre sus hijos.

Eso jamás.- replicó Leo, pensando en todas las cosas que Genzo le dijo la última vez que lo vio en Alemania.- No dejaré que les ponga las manos encima a ninguno de ellos...

Lo peor del caso es que ella sigue enamorada de él.- suspiró Deb.- No sé qué es lo que le pasa...

Leonardo y Débora continuaron hablando durante largo rato, contándose el uno al otro todo lo que sabían y formando un plan. Deb no podía creer todo lo que Genzo le había dicho a Leo sobre que únicamente había querido a Lily para que lo ayudara y que una vez sacando todo lo que necesitaba de ella no la quería más (ver "Invierno en el corazón"). Y a su vez, Leonardo no se pudo tragar el cuento que le contó Débora acerca de que Genzo amaba a Lily. Así pues, los dos decidieron que ambos le dirían a Lily lo que sabían, aun cuando eso le rompiese el corazón...

Lily regresó de su cita con Elliot contando que ella al fin le había dejado las cosas en claro. La joven se detuvo abruptamente al ver que su hermano y su mejor amiga la miraban muy serios.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿Pasó algo?

Tenemos que hablar, Lily.- dijo Leonardo.- Sobre Genzo Wakabayashi...

Lily miró a Débora muy enojada. Claro, ella había ido de bocafloja con su hermano. ¿Qué más se podía esperar?

¿Y ahora qué?.- Lily sonaba fastidiada.- No tengo tiempo para escuchar tonterías.

No son tonterías.- replicó Leo.- Tontería es tu pretensión de creer que podrías ser feliz con Wakabayashi...

Lily supo que no se iba a escapar de ésa, de manera que mandó a sus niños a ver la televisión con la abuela Shanks y se encerró con su hermano en la biblioteca. Elieth iba llegando en el momento en que Débora se disponía a formar parte de la discusión.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó la chica, extrañada.

Intentamos que Lily deje sus tonterías atrás.- respondió Deb.- No creo que quieras participar.

¿Qué pretenden hacer?.- preguntó Elieth, algo enojada.- ¿Por qué no la dejan en paz y ser feliz?

Porque ella no sabe que le han vuelto a lavar el cerebro.- replicó Débora.- Y a ti también, por lo que veo.

Eli ya no dijo nada, dejó que Deb se fuera a meter a donde no la llamaban y después llamó por teléfono. Era hora de poner ahí un control...

¿Stefan?.- habló Elieth.- Perdona que te moleste a esta hora... No, por el momento no quiero hablar con Karl, es contigo con quien quiero hablar...

Un rato después, Débora tuvo que salirse de la discusión que mantenía con Leonardo y con Lily para atender una llamada de su esposo. En ese momento, la chica odió a su prima por irla a acusar con su esposo. Vaya, que parecían adolescentes acusándose unos con otros.

¡Dijiste que dejarías de meterte entre ellos!.- le reclamó Levin a su esposa.- ¿Sabes lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hoy? Wakabayashi estuvo a punto de encontrarse con Lily y de saber que los niños con los que él jugaba eran sus hijos.

¿Me estás diciendo que dejaste que Wakabayashi jugara con Daisuke y con Jazmín?.- se escandalizó Débora.- ¿Es esto boicot?

Por Dios, Deb, ¿acaso escuchas lo que estás diciendo?.- cuestionó Stefan.- Hablas como si fuese un crimen nacional el que Wakabayashi conozca a sus hijos. Ésa no es tu vida, ellos no son tus hijos y lo que suceda entre ellos debería ser cosa de Lily y de Wakabayashi nada más.

Y por eso dejaste que Wakabayashi jugara con ellos, ¿no?.- replicó Deb.

No, fue casual el que ellos se encontraran.- suspiró Levin.- Era algo de esperarse, estando todos tan cerca. Nos la hemos pasado ocultando tantos secretos entre nosotros mismos que tarde que temprano se va a tener que revelar alguno. Y ya no estoy dispuesto a callar más.

Débora se enfrascó en una virulenta diatriba, dándose cuenta en algún momento que Stefan tenía razón... No era su vida, era la de Lily la que estaban discutiendo...

No se sabe con exactitud qué fue lo que se dijeron Lily y Leonardo mientras se encerraron en la biblioteca. Elieth y Erika los escucharon discutir agriamente a través de la puerta, pero ambas se preguntaban si debían intervenir o no...

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Marie, preocupada.

Lily y tu amorcito llevan discutiendo un largo rato.- suspiró Elieth.- Quién sabe qué tanto se estarán diciendo...

¿Qué no es obvio?.- suspiró Erika.

Mucho rato después, Lily salió de la biblioteca llorando de rabia. La joven subió a su habitación y se encerró ahí para tratar de calmarse, aprovechando el hecho de que Jazmín y Daisuke ya estaban dormidos. Eli miró a las otras dos y entonces ella decidió ir a ver cómo estaba su amiga, mientras Erika y Marie hacían volado para ver quién se quedaba a consolar a Leonardo.

Todo tuyo, amiga.- sonrió Erika.- Iré a buscar a Débora.

¡Oye, no!.- exclamó Marie, pero ya su amiga se había ido.

Así pues, Marie se quedó con la disyuntiva de irse o de entrar a la biblioteca. "Dale la oportunidad a él de decirte como se siente al respecto", decía la voz de Erika en la mente de Marie. Así pues, la joven alemana se arriesgó a entrar a la biblioteca. Ahí, ella vio a Leonardo con la cabeza entre las manos y Marie se acercó lentamente a él.

¿Peleas de hermanos?.- fue todo lo que a Marie se le ocurrió decir.

Ojalá fuera tan simple como eso.- suspiró Leonardo, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Marie.- ¿Por qué es tan difícil el proteger a una hermana?

Para eso tendrías que preguntarle a Karl.- respondió Marie, sentándose junto a él.- Yo no sé nada de proteger hermanas. Ni hermanos, dicho sea el caso.

Leonardo soltó una risilla y después suspiró.

¿Qué pasó?.- quiso saber Marie.- ¿Por qué discutieron Lily y tú?

Discutimos por tu amigo, Wakabayashi.- respondió Leo.- Ella no quiere entender que él no es bueno para ella...

¿De verdad él no es bueno para ella o será que tú no quieres creer que él es el hombre de su vida?.- cuestionó Marie, muy seria.- Mira, entiendo que tú no quieras creer en Genzo, pero yo lo conozco mucho mejor que tú y él no es la persona terrible que crees que es...

¿Qué no?.- replicó Leonardo.- ¿Sabes lo que le hizo a mi hermana?

Todos nos sabemos ese cuento muy bien.- suspiró Marie.- Se casaron para que ella lo ayudara en la demanda que le puso Yuki, después se divorciaron y antes de separarse ella se embarazó. Mira, no creo que la haya violado, así que eso último fue culpa de los dos...

¡No se trata de eso!.- estalló Leonardo.- Sin de lo que Wakabayashi me dijo antes de irnos de Alemania...

Leonardo le contó a Marie todo lo sucedido, lo mismo que ya le había contado a Lily, incluyendo el hecho de que él se había sentido ya en confianza con Genzo. Marie no podía creer que lo que Leo le contó pudiera ser cierto, más bien la chica pensó que Wakabayashi quería que Lily se alejara de él, por alguna otra razón...

Me parece que intentas proteger a tu hermana del mal del mundo, algo que no podrás hacer para siempre.- comentó Marie, una vez que Leo terminó de hablar.- Lily es ya una mujer adulta. ¿Por qué no la dejas tomar sus propias decisiones?

Es difícil.- suspiró Leonardo.- Desde que mi madre murió y me alejé de mi padre, ella fue la única que sin saberlo me ayudó a sobrevivir. Fue su recuerdo lo que poco a poco me ayudó a superar mis rencores. Ella es igual a mi madre en todo, hasta en la mirada, fue mi soporte durante mucho tiempo y no la quiero ver sufrir.

Eso es algo muy lindo.- sonrió Marie.- Muy propio de un hermano. Y verás que por ese cariño de hermano que le tienes, Lily sabrá tomar una buena decisión.

Leonardo miró a Marie fijamente, y ella se puso tremendamente nerviosa por ser inspeccionada por ese par de ojos color miel que parecían querer atravesarle hasta el alma. Ella estuvo a punto de hacerse hacia atrás, cuando de pronto, Leonardo se acercó a Marie y la besó en los labios...

De momento, Marie Schneider no supo cómo reaccionar a ese beso tan deseado, el cual superó sus expectativas, así que después se dejó llevar... ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Golpearlo? ¡Para nada!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo Wakabayashi estaba en una especie de limbo. Eriko aun no podía creer lo que él le dijo acerca de que tenía dos hijo, pero Taro y Kaltz confirmaron este suceso. Marlene estaba muy feliz, aun cuando Eriko decía que el hecho de que Lily tuviera dos hijos no significaba que fuesen de Genzo.

Es que no los viste, corazón.- replicó Taro.- El niño es idéntico a Genzo en todo, excepto en el color de los ojos, son más como los de su madre.

Y ella, la niña, es una versión de Lily en miniatura, pero con el cabello negro que tienen ustedes.- añadió Kaltz.- Deberías de verlos, tienes unos sobrinos muy buenos.

Ni que fueran ganado.- rió Marlene.

¿Y qué harás?.- quiso saber Eriko.

No lo sé.- suspiró Genzo, feliz.- Tengo dos hijos, eso es todo lo que sé. Los dos niños de mis sueños son mis dos hijos. No puedo creerlo aun...

Y yo no puedo creer que tu ex sea tan cruel como para no decírtelo.- replicó Eriko.- No importa que se hayan divorciado, tú tenías derecho a saberlo.

Eso lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero sé que Lily tuvo que haber tenido una buena razón para eso...

¿Cómo qué?.- cuestionó Eriko.- Nadie le oculta a un padre que tiene un hijo, sea la razón que sea.

Lo que no sé es por qué no te pidió dinero nunca.- comentó Misaki.

Quizás por la pensión del divorcio que le dejé a Lily.- respondió Genzo.- Es una cantidad bastante generosa. Pero eso es lo de menos... Ella es médica, con un buen trabajo puede ganar dinero suficiente como para mantener a sus hijos.

Pero aun así, no debió haber sido nada fácil.- comentó Misaki.- Cuidar a un bebé de por sí ya es difícil... No me imagino hacerlo con dos.

Pudo haber tenido ayuda de su hermano.- opinó Marlene.- Hasta donde sé, ellos están juntos, ¿no?

Cierto.- asintió Genzo.

Fue hasta que Marlene lo mencionó cuando Genzo recordó a Leonardo. El portero ya había olvidado que él le había dicho mentiras tremendas al mexicano para que él se marchara con Lily de Alemania sin cuestionarle nada, pero eso quizás podría representar un problema en un futuro…

¿En qué piensas?.- quiso saber Taro.

En nada.- mintió Genzo.- Algún asunto extra que debo solucionar…

En ese momento, Karl hizo acto de presencia y se sorprendió de ver a tan concurrida reunión familiar en el lobby del hotel. Sin embargo, más que nada lo que le sorprendió al alemán que todos estuvieran ahí y no en la casa de los Misaki-Wakabayashi. Mijael corrió de inmediato a jugar con Hideki Misaki.

Bonita escena.- Schneider no resistió el comentario.- Hasta parece un cuadro plástico de lo más bonito. Podríamos titularla "Los Miserables".

Muchas gracias.- gruñó Eriko.- Tú siempre tan lindo.

Ya sabes.- rió Karl.

Mejor te cuidas de la prensa.- comentó Misaki.- No sea que te tomen eso como otra señal de acoso.

Los demás se echaron a reír, señal de que solo Elieth se había tomado en serio la falsa acusación del periódico. Menos mal que a esas alturas ella ya sabía la verdad también. Genzo se sorprendió de ver a Mijael ahí, mientras que Karl notó que Genzo estaba más alterado de lo normal.

¿Qué ocurrió?.- quiso saber Genzo, señalando a Mijael.

Quise darle a mi esposa unos días de descanso.- respondió Karl.- Tendré que hacer el papel de padre por unos días...

Bueno, eso me puede beneficiar.- suspiró Genzo.- Porque necesito aprender a como ser un buen padre...

Te arrimas al árbol equivocado.- murmuró Misaki.

¿Cómo es eso?.- de momento Karl ignoró el comentario de Taro.

Tengo dos hijos.- respondió Genzo, feliz.- Lily tiene dos hijos. Y son míos.

¿Cómo dices?.- se sorprendió Schneider.- ¿Lily tiene dos hijos?

Es increíble, ¿no crees?.- Genzo no podía dejar de reírse.- ¡Mi Lily tiene dos hijos míos!

No ha dejado de repetir eso todo el tiempo.- suspiró Kaltz.- La noticia lo trastornó.

Y no es para menos.- replicó Karl.- Yo me quedaría igual al saber que mi ex tiene dos hijos y que nunca me lo dijo…

Y lo mejor de todo, es que los dos niños quieren que yo sea su padre.- continuó Genzo, feliz como lombriz.- Deberías conocerlos, son preciosos.

Todo padre dice que su hijo es precioso.- replicó Schneider.- Pero si se parecen a ti, no lo estarán tanto.

Pero qué simpático vienes el día de hoy.- gruñó Wakabayashi.

No te preocupes, que la niña se parece a Lily.- intervino Kaltz.

Entonces ella sí ha de ser preciosa.- rió Karl.

En eso estoy de acuerdo.- rió Genzo.

En algún momento, Mijael alcanzó a escuchar a su padre hablar. Y notó una palabra que se le quedó grabada más que las demás... Ya después hablaría con él para preguntarle sobre eso…

Y quizás, para darle una información crucial que nadie más le había querido dar…

**Notas:**

¡Fin, fin, fin! Este fic huele a fin…


	30. Chapter XXIX

**Capítulo XXIX.**

Elieth tocó en la puerta del cuarto de Lily, primero con suavidad, después con más fuerza y al final prácticamente aporreó la puerta. Después de un buen rato, Lily abrió la puerta, fastidiada de escuchar a su amiga querer matar la puerta.

¿Cuál es la urgencia?.- preguntó Lily, con el tono de un médico que a las tres de la mañana ha sido despertado violentamente por una persona que se queja de dolor en el dedo gordo de pie.- ¿Qué se está incendiando?

(¡Ja! Si nunca les ha pasado esto, no saben lo verdaderamente fastidioso que puede llegar a ser P).

La urgencia es que no has salido después de que hablaste con tu hermano.- respondió Eli, fresca y campante como una lechuga.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mal.- replicó Lily.- ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta? De buenas a primeras mi hermano y mi supuesta mejor amiga me dicen que el hombre al que amo con todas mis fuerzas es un patán desgraciado que no me quiere.

¡Bah!.- exclamó Elieth.- ¿Nomás eso? Amiga mía, eso te lo han dicho desde que te conozco. ¿Por qué te afecta ahorita?

¿Por qué?.- exclamó Lily.- Porque Leonardo me dijo algo que había estado ocultando por años...

Eli entonces escuchó todo ese cuento que ya todos sabemos, bla, bla, blá, de que Genzo no quería a Lily más que para su conveniencia, bla, bla blá. Sin embargo, a la chica le sonó como otro cuento chino más y suspiró.

Lily, ya déjate de idioteces.- sentenció Elieth.- Debes hablar con Genzo de frente y preguntarle si es cierto o no lo que Leo te dijo. Si lo es, ni modo, sino lo es, bueno, tu hermano se equivocó. Pero deja de hacerle casos a terceros y habla con tu hombre de frente. Y deja de estarte complicando la vida

Yo no me complico la vida.- respingó Lily.

Claro que lo haces.- replicó Elieth.- Te la has complicado desde que te conozco. Deja que los demás digan misa, lo que importa es lo que tú sientes. Y tú amas a Genzo. Punto.

Ojalá fuera tan simple.- gruñó Lily.- Con la Santa Inquisición vigilándome a todas horas del día es un milagro que me dejen ir al baño sola. Y lo peor de todo es que ellos son mi familia, no es tan sencillo mandarlos al pepino.

No te preocupes por esos dos.- Elieth se encogió de hombros.- Desde hace mucho que debí ponerle un alto a Debbie, pero ahora Stefan se hará cargo. Y sobre Leonardo... Uhm, podríamos decirle a Marie que nos eche una mano. Y es más, mándalos al cuerno, no importa que sean tu familia. A veces los familiares empeoran las cosas.

Y que lo digas.- suspiró Lily.

Después de rabiar un rato, Lily se tranquilizó un poco y Elieth le propuso que se reuniera con Genzo para aclarar las cosas. La doctora respondió entonces que no sabría como contactarlo, pero entonces la franco-mexicana replicó que muy seguramente Karl debería saberlo.

Lo llamaré por la mañana.- sentenció Elieth.- Podría hacerlo ahora mismo pero no quisiera que Mijael se despertara. Hacerlo dormir es tremendamente difícil.

Está bien, no hay problema.- asintió Lily.- Además, necesito descansar...

Claro.

Elieth salió de la habitación y entonces Lily se acostó, intentando dormir. Sin embargo, su mente estaba tan embotada y fatigada que ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Después de un rato, Lily escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y ella se incorporó, viendo que era Jazmín quien entraba a la habitación.

¿Qué sucede, pequeña dama?.- preguntó Lily, moviendo las sábanas y cobijas para que Jazmín subiera a la cama.- ¿Tienes miedo, mi amor?

No, mami.- negó Jazmín, trepándose a la cama.- Quiero decirte algo...

Queremos decirte algo.- añadió Daisuke, entrando a la habitación también.- Perdónanos, mami...

Lily se desperezó al instante. Daisuke subió también a la cama, sentándose junto a su hermana. Ambos niños se miraron y después voltearon a ver a su madre, quien estaba a la expectativa.

Hoy, mientras fuimos al parque con el tío Stefan, nos perdimos por un momento.- comenzó a decir Jazmín.- Nos fuimos a jugar con un señor muy buena onda, mami.

¿Otra vez hablaron con un extraño?.- preguntó Lily, enojada.

No es un extraño, mamá.- replicó Daisuke.- Es un señor chido con el que jugué la otra vez que me perdí. Y antes de que te enojes y me regañes, déjame que te diga que cuando me fui del restaurante porque no quería ver al tu amigo, me encontré con este señor que te digo y jugué al fútbol con él. Hasta me compró un helado y unos guantes nuevos, y por eso sé que no es malo. Si me hubiera querido robar, ya lo hubiera hecho desde antes.

Lily consideró la lógica infantil de su hijo, pero su hija aun no había acabado de hablar.

Y pues cuando fuimos al parque con el tío de Stefan, Dai se encontró con ese señor y con dos amigos de él y nos pusimos a jugar.- continuó Jazmín.- Y nos la pasamos bien, mami, ese señor no es malo.

¿Y eso es lo que me vinieron a decir?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿Qué no es malo jugar con extraños?

No.- negó Jazmín, moviendo su cabecita.- Nosotros queríamos que ese señor te conociera.

Queremos que sea nuestro papá.- añadió Daisuke.

¿Ah, en serio?.- Lily enarcó mucho las cejas.

Sí.- volvió a asentir Jazmín.- Y pues también queremos darte esto. Ese señor me lo dio a mí y me pidió que te lo diera a ti.

Jazmín metió la mano en la bolsa de su camisón púrpura y le dio a su madre el paquetito que le había dado su padre. Lily al principio creyó que se trataba de drogas, pero entonces miró los ojos de sus dos niños y supo que había ahí algo más... La joven abrió el paquete y no pudo creer lo que vio... El Corazón del Bosque...

Jaz, ¿quién te dio esta joya?.- preguntó Lily, aunque ella ya lo sabía.

Ya te dije, mami, el señor con el que jugamos Dai y yo.- repitió Jazmín.- Me dijo que te lo diera a ti.

¿Cómo era ese señor?.- Lily parpadeó varias veces seguidas para no llorar.

Era grande, muy grande.- respondió Jazmín.- Y muy alto.

Y usaba una gorra roja.- añadió Daisuke.- Y sabe jugar al fútbol, me contó que es portero. ¿No es chido eso, mamá? Queremos que él sea nuestro papá.

Lily no supo qué decir. Ni qué pensar. Ni qué hacer. No había dudas: Jazmín y Daisuke ya habían conocido a Genzo... A su verdadero padre...

Niños, necesito que me digan en donde vieron a ese señor.- pidió Lily.- Quiero encontrármelo.

Ya te dijimos que en el parque a donde nos llevó el tío Stefan.- Daisuke puso la cara de fastidio que ponen todos los niños cuando sienten que los adultos no los escuchan.- Y él nos prometió que iría ahí mismo otro día para conocerte.

Podemos ir mañana.- sugirió Jazmín, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Claro.- Lily consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.- Eso haremos, corazón. Ahora, ¿qué les parece si se duermen conmigo hoy?

Jazmín y Daisuke asintieron, alborotados. Al poco rato, y después de cambiar de posición para dormir miles de veces y de hacer planes con su nuevo papá, los gemelos al fin se quedaron dormidos. Sin embargo, Lily sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño...

A la mañana siguiente, Genzo Wakabayashi se preparó para ir al parque de la Torre Eiffel. Él le había hecho una promesa a los niños y por lo mismo iría todos los días a ese lugar hasta que ellos volvieran a aparecer, junto con su madre... Lily...

Mientras tanto, Genzo miraba a Karl comportarse como padre, ante las burlas y escarnios hechos por parte de Stefan y Sho.

El gran casanova, comportándose como padre.- Sho se reía a carcajadas.- Te has de haber visto comiquísimo cambiándole los pañales.

Ya, no te burles.- pidió Levin, muy serio.- No tiene nada de malo el ser padre. Además, él no necesita un pañal, sino un mandil.

Genzo, Stefan y Sho se echaron a reír, mientras Karl intentaba hacer que Mijael se quedara quieto un rato (buena suerte XD).

No le veo la gracia.- replicó Schneider.- Tú también cuidas a tu hijo, Levin.

Sí, pero con él no es nada raro.- replicó Genzo.- Levin ha sido más una especie de esposo y padre modelo, mientras que tú tienes la etiqueta de casanova y me temo que ésa no te la vas a poder quitar. Por algo me decía Misaki que me arrimé al árbol equivocado.

Qué buenos amigos tengo.- suspiró Karl.- ¿Para qué quiero enemigos?

Yo siempre he sido tu gran rival.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Así que a mí ni me mires.

Uhm...

Cambiando el tema: ¿de verdad irás a la Torre Eiffel hoy?.- quiso saber Sho.

Por supuesto.- asintió Genzo.- Tengo que ver a mis hijos otra vez...

Ya veo.- dijo Sho.- ¿Irás solo?

Pues a menos que alguien quiera ir conmigo.- Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.

Me encantaría, pero llevaré a Mijael a jugar fútbol en el Columbes.- dijo Karl.- Se lo prometí.

Y yo tengo que hablar con Débora.- dijo Levin.- Mi esposa anda metiéndose mucho en lo que no le importa.

Yo saldré con Loreen, lo siento.- añadió Sho.

Mejor ir solo que mal acompañado.- gruñó Genzo.

En ese momento, Karl iba a hacer un comentario pero entonces apareció Lyn, un tanto ofuscada, y se dirigió inmediatamente a la mesa en donde almorzaban los cuatro hombres y medio (o sea, Genzo, Sho, Stefan, Karl y Mijael, pues). Wakabayashi recordó hasta ese momento que él había quedado en ir con ella a la fiesta de disfraces, pero no la vio en ningún momento en la mansión Lacouture.

Ahí te buscan, Wakabayashi.- murmuró Schneider, sonriendo levemente.

Ojalá me pudiera desaparecer.- murmuró Wakabayashi.

Hola, Genzo.- saludó Lyn, medio sonriente, medio enojada.- Tengo tanto tiempo de no verte.

¿Cómo estás, Lyn?.- preguntó Genzo, calmado y muy tranquilo.- No te vi en la fiesta.

Ése es el punto.- replicó Lyn.- Te estuve esperando y no te encontré. Me dejaste plantada.

Yo sí fui a la fiesta.- replicó Genzo.- Yo no te vi.

Levin le dio una patada a Wakabayashi por debajo de la mesa. Éste lo miró con ojos de pistola.

Había mucha gente, lo lamento.- se disculpó Genzo, quien no estaba muy interesado por disculparse.- Lo siento de verdad, Lyn.

Está bien.- aceptó Lyn.- Pero entonces me debes una salida más. ¿Estarás libre hoy?

Tengo que ir a la Torre Eiffel.- respondió Genzo.- Lo siento.

Ah, yo haré otro tour por ahí mismo.- replicó Lyn.- Puedes venir conmigo y así estaremos juntos.

La chica tenía un tono de voz que decía más o menos: ni-se-te-ocurra-decirme-que-no-porque-te-demando. Wakabayashi suspiró; él sabía que no tenía muchas opciones así que le dijo a la chica que sí. Además, mínimo así el portero podría ir a la Torre Eiffel...

Buena suerte.- le murmuró Karl a Genzo cuando éste estuvo dispuesto a marcharse con Lyn.

La voy a necesitar, gracias.- replicó Genzo, en el mismo tono de voz.

Pero hasta ese momento, la buena ventura lo había acompañado. Genzo esperaba que siguiera estando a su lado por lo menos hasta que consiguiera que Lily aceptara volver a casarse con él...

Levin, por su parte, se calló la noticia de que ya había conocido en persona al pretendiente de Lily. Después de hablar con Débora la noche anterior, la pareja acordó el reunirse lo antes posible y cerrar la boca de momento. Además, quizás si Genzo sabía que Stefan había conocido a Elliot, seguramente el primero querría romperle la cara al último por querer quitarle a su mujer. Y por si eso no fuera poco... Sherry se había mostrado muy interesada en Elliot... Cuando se conocieron no ocurrió gran cosa en sí entre ellos, pero después de que Del Valle y Tapia se retiraron con sus hijos, Sherry quiso saber un poco más por el apuesto joven que acompañaba a Lily. A Levin se le hacía una burla que su mejor amiga se hubiese fijado en el ex de Lily, pero bueno, el futuro de esta historia no lo escribía él, sino una loca con pretensiones de ser fanfiker. Sin embargo, el sueco no quería que su amiga volviese a enamorarse de un caso perdido, ya que como Wakabayashi lo mencionó, al parecer Elliot Tapia estaba loco de amor por Lily Del Valle...

Pero en fin, eso sería después. Lo primero sería que Stefan convenciera a Débora de que lo mejor sería que dejara de meterse en lo que no le importaba...

Lily Del Valle se sentó en una banca del parque. Frente a ella, la Torre Eiffel se levantaba, majestuosa. Jazmín y Daisuke jugaban a la pelota, a la espera quizás del hombre que todos querían ver... Los niños de verdad creían que Lily quería conocer al hombre que jugó con ellos para después casarse con él y que todos fueran felices para siempre. Claro que esto no era ni remotamente cercano a la realidad, pero los niños son niños y suelen soñar...

Jazmín, Daisuke, no se alejen tanto.- pidió Lily.

No, mamá.- respondió Daisuke, sin dejar de arrojarle el balón a su hermana.

"Por favor, si vas a venir, hazlo ya", pidió Lily, mentalmente. "Siento que el corazón me va a estallar...".

Genzo Wakabayashi estaba ansioso ya por llegar al parque. Lyn había hecho escala en muchas partes, cosa que estaba desesperando al portero. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Genzo al fin pudo poner un pie en el parque de la Torre Eiffel. ¿Estarían sus hijos ahí ese día, o Lily habría decidido huir al ver que Jazmín le daba el Corazón del Bosque? Wakabayashi esperaba que Lily no hubiese tomado esta última decisión, mientras recorría a todo correr el parque, en busca de sus hijos... Y entonces los vio...

Jazmín y Daisuke se pasaban la pelota el uno a la otra, muy felices y contentos, cuando de repente ella vio llegar a Genzo y soltó el balón para ir corriendo a saludarlo.

¡Viniste!.- exclamó Jazmín, emocionada.

¡Cumpliste tu promesa!.- gritó Daisuke, más emocionado aun.

Les dije que no faltaría.- Genzo le sonrió a sus hijos.- ¿Cómo están?

De maravilla.- sonrió Jazmín.- Nuestra mami está con nosotros. ¿No quieres conocerla?

Más que a nada en el mundo.- respondió Genzo, con sinceridad.

Lily estaba sentada en la banca, con su mirada del color del chocolate derretido clavada en la Torre cuando escuchó esa voz junto a su oído. Ella había sentido al hombre sentarse junto a ella en la banca, pero se había negado a voltear la mirada, hasta que escuchó su voz...

Eres tremendamente difícil de encontrar, Lily Del Valle.- comentó Genzo, tranquilamente.- Suerte que nuestros hijos supieron cumplir su promesa.

No había nada más qué decir... O mejor dicho, había demasiadas cosas por decir...

**Notas:**

Dos o tres capítulos, ya por mucho, para el final.

**Fe de erratas (metida de patas): **

En el capítulo XXVIII, puse que Elliot había pedido **la lengua** en el restaurante. Lo que quise decir, es que pidió **la cuenta**. Jajajaja, ups.


	31. Chapter XXX

**Capítulo XXX.**

Marie deseaba tener algo que hacer, así que agradeció inmensamente cuando Débora le pidió que le cuidara a Erick mientras ella discutía con Stefan. La joven alemana no tenía deseos de quedarse sola en la residencia Shanks con Leonardo. Después de aquel candente beso en la biblioteca, Erika irrumpió en el lugar, dándose cuenta de que había llegado en un mal momento, pero ya no se podría hacer nada. Marie aprovechó la llegada de su amiga para salir corriendo de ahí cuanto antes, y pues entonces Leo optó por irse a su propia habitación. Y desde entonces, Marie evitaba aun más al muchacho.

Soy una cobarde.- suspiró Marie.- Aunque ese beso me encantó, no me atrevo ni a ver a Leonardo a la cara...

Erick, un poco aburrido por tener que estar solo, escuchaba un disco de música infantil. Débora y Stefan estaban en la biblioteca, el sitio de reunión oficial para las peleas oficiales. Leonardo llevaba ya mucho tiempo observando a Marie jugar con Erick, sin atreverse a acercarse. Por alguna razón que él no comprendió, Leo había besado a la chica, aunque ese beso fue mucho más de lo que él esperaba, no creyó sentir esa gama de emociones al tocar los labios de Marie, fue una sensación que él nunca había sentido...

Y era tremendamente confuso.

Leonardo creía querer a Lecited, pero desde que volvió a ver a Marie, esta última se le había estado metiendo poco a poco en sus sentidos sin notarlo... Y él debía decírselo... Además, era obvio que Leci amaba a ese tal Hyuga y ella a él, así que por ahí mejor ni moverle. Quizás Marie era la chica que Leonardo había estado esperando por años, sin darse cuenta...

_Casi nunca sabemos,_

_Lo que tenemos y cuando el azar..._

_En un cambio de juego_

_Me dio el espejo de la realidad..._

Marie no notó cuando Leonardo llegó junto a ella. La chica se puso nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca pero fingió no sentir ni el más mínimo estremecimiento.

Hola.- saludó Leonardo.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien.- respondió Marie, sin mirarlo.- ¿Y tú?

Pues aquí.- Leo no sabía qué más decir.- Necesito decirte algo...

¿Qué cosa?.- Marie se puso tensa.- ¿Qué lo de ayer fue un error? ¿Qué te diste cuenta de que no me quieres más que como amiga? No te preocupes, ese cuento ya me lo sé.

Nada de eso.- negó Leonardo.- La verdad, quería contarle un cuento a Erick.

Marie definitivamente no se esperaba esa respuesta. Así pues, la chica dejó que su amigo se sentara a platicarle una historia a Erick.

¿Qué me vas a contar, tío?.- quiso saber Erick.

Un cuento sobre un pobre y humilde campesino.- suspiró Leonardo.- Un campesino, que perdió a su madre siendo muy joven y que huyó de su casa por estar enojado con ella y con el mundo entero, dejando atrás un padre y una hermana. El campesino huyó a otro reino, en donde un día un noble cabllero lo rescató de ser vendido como esclavo. Ese caballero se hizo amigo del campesino y le dio una oportunidad de salir adelante, le consiguió un trabajo con él e incluso casa.

¿Trabajo como escudero?.- preguntó Erick, interesado.

Por así decirlo.- asintió Leonardo.- El caso es que el campesino escudero seguía sintiéndose solo y triste, pero entonces conoció a la hermana del caballero, una doncella bellísima, como pocas. Y esa doncella ayudó al escudero escuchando sus problemas y ofreciéndole su amistad.

A Marie le parecía muy familiar la historia. Ella recordó que en alguna ocasión Karl había salvado a Leonardo de caer en la cárcel e incluso le había conseguido el puesto como asistente del Bayern. ¿Pero entonces la doncella sería ella?

El caso es que este escudero se enamoró de la doncella.- continuó Leonardo.- Pero jamás le dijo nada porque ella era de la nobleza, una gran dama, y además estaba su hermano el caballero, el cual no estaría de acuerdo en que su escudero se casara con su hermana, así que este pobre hombre se calló lo que sentía.

¿Y qué pasó después?.- preguntó Erick.

Pues la doncella se comprometió a casarse con otro caballero.- suspiró Leonardo.- Así que el escudero más se calló lo que sentía por ella. Y después el escudero se encontró a otra campesina, alguien humilde como él y creyó enamorarse de ella y pensó que quizás así olvidaría a su doncella, pero entonces el escudero se reencontró con su hermana y la salvó de un ogro que quería comérsela, tras lo cual decidió volver a su hogar, dejando atrás a la campesina y a la doncella.

Bah, qué historia tan extraña.- protestó Erick.- En todos los cuentos que le gustan a Jazmín, el bueno siempre se casa con la buena.

Aun no termino.- replicó Leonardo.- Ten paciencia. El caso es que después el escudero se reencontró con la campesina, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de otro caballero. Y además... El pobre y enamorado escudero volvió a ver a su doncella, la cual no se había casado con su prometido porque al final resultó que ella también estaba enamorada de él... Y el escudero ya no sabe que hacer.

Insisto, qué historia tan rara.- replicó Erick.- Y ese escudero se pasa de tonto. Si a él le gusta la doncella y a ella le gusta él, pues que se queden juntos y ya.

Ojalá la vida fuera tan simple.- suspiró Leonardo.

Lo es, si tú quieres que lo sea.- intervino Marie, conmovida.

Ojalá ese escudero se atreviera a decirle a la doncella que ella es todo lo que él había estado buscando siempre, pero que es tan tonto que no se dio cuenta sino hasta ahora.- continuó Leonardo, mirando a Marie.

Pues quizás ella esté dispuesta a escucharlo.- murmuró Marie.

Leo se acercó a Marie y la besó muy suavemente en los labios. Marie no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. Erick, sin embargo, hizo un puchero.

Ustedes ya se volvieron igual de asquerosos que mis papás.- bufó el niño.- Y además, no te ofendas, tío, pero para historias prefiero que me las cuente mi tía Lily. Las tuyas son demasiado extrañas.

Leonardo y Marie se echaron a reír. Ya después ellos podrían darle un mejor final a su historia...

_Vi que andaba buscando, _

_Por todos lados alguien como tú..._

_Dando palos de ciego, _

_Buscando el Norte en pleno polo Sur..._

Lily no quería ni voltear. Ella quería que cuando menos su corazón dejara de latir como caballo desbocado. Genzo esperó, pacientemente. Ya había tolerado cinco años, bien podría tolerar unos cuantos segundos más... Jazmín y Daisuke se quedaron algo apartados, por petición de Genzo ya que él les dijo que quería hablar con su madre a solas, y los gemelos obedecieron, muy felices porque creían que sus padres hablarían sobre la boda.

¿Por qué te fuiste la otra noche, sin despedirte?.- preguntó Genzo, después de un largo rato de silencio.

Porque no podía quedarme.- respondió Lily, simplemente.

¿Y por qué no?.- insistió Genzo.- Yo no te corrí de mi lado.

No ahora.- replicó Lily.- ¿Pero como hago de lado tantos años de silencio? Si dices amarme tanto como dices, ¿por qué esperaste tanto tiempo a buscarme?

Porque yo creí que estabas mejor sin mí.- suspiró Genzo.- Pensé que te hacía un bien al sacarte de mi vida.

Pero según tú, me querías.- insistió Lily, aun sin mirarlo.

Te amo.- dijo Genzo, sin titubear.- No sé que esperabas que hiciera. Después de todo lo que le hice a tu padre, de lo que te hice a ti, la vergüenza no me permitía decirte lo que siento de frente. Me porté muy mal, sé que actué con mucha maldad, no era tan sencillo simplemente decir: perdón, y seguir como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Quizás no.- a Lily se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.- Pero aun así, no sé que decir, no sé que pensar. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero me enamoré de ti, porque vi en tu interior esa bondad que mi madre me dijo que todos los seres humanos tenemos... Pero tú solo me querías para tus propósitos...

Otra vez con lo mismo.- gruñó Genzo.- Ya te dije, no era tan simple como decir "lo siento" y continuar como si nada.

¿Y por qué le dijiste a mi hermano todo eso de que únicamente me querías para salirte con la tuya?.- lo confrontó Lily, mirándolo a la cara al fin.

Me imaginé que él no se quedaría callado.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Yo llevaba tiempo viendo a tu hermano a escondidas de ti, por petición de él. Y yo sabía que me había ganado su confianza y por eso mismo sabía que él se opondría a que te fueras si se enteraba que yo te amaba. Tenía que mentirle, para que pudieras irte y comenzar de nuevo.

Aun así, lo que le dijiste fue muy cruel.- replicó Lily, secándose con furia las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.- Yo creo que sentías todo lo que dijiste.

¡Por todos los cielos, Lily, ya despierta!.- gritó Genzo, enojado.- ¡Trata de entenderme! ¡Por primera vez quise hacer algo bueno, tratar de corregir el daño que te hice! Aun cuando eso significara que tuviera que dejarte ir.

Lily estuvo a punto de creerle a ese par de ojos oscuros, hasta que apareció Lyn... La chica vio a Genzo charlando con esa hermosa mujer extranjera y se dijo que no permitiría que ella se lo robara. Así pues, Lyn se dirigió con paso firme a la pareja y se acercó a darle a Genzo un beso en la mejilla.

No te encontraba, corazón.- dijo Lyn, muy melosamente.- Pensé que te habías distraído. ¿Y tú eres?

Nadie importante.- dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie.- Me voy, Genzo. de verdad, ésta fue tu última burla.

¡No, Yuri, espera!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡No es lo que tú crees!

¿Quién es ella?.- repitió Lyn, enojada.

La única mujer a la que podré amar por el resto de mi vida.- respondió Genzo, echando a correr tras Lily.

Lily ya llevaba un buen tramo adelantado cuando Genzo la alcanzó. Pero ella ya no quería escucharlo.

Lily, por favor, escucha.- pidió Genzo.

No, escúchame tú.- lo cortó Lily.- No cambiaste nada. Sigues siendo mujeriego, no puedes evitarlo. Y yo no estoy dispuesta a interponerme. Ya déjame en paz, déjame seguir con mi vida.

Eres demasiado terca.- gruñó Genzo, enojado.

Lily se zafó entonces y echó a andar; Genzo se dio la media vuelta y regresó donde Lyn. Él amaba a Lily, pero le dolía que fuera tan terca...

Jazmín y Daisuke vieron a sus padres y las sonrisas se les borrón de sus caritas de inmediato; ambos se voltearon a ver, preocupados, y su angustia creció cuando Lily llegó y les dijo que se iban para México inmediatamente. Lily tomó la mano de ambos gemelitos, pero entonces Jazmín se zafó y echó a correr tras Genzo.

¡Papá!.- gritó Jazmín, mientras se esforzaba por alcanzar a Genzo.- ¡Papi, no te vayas por favor!

Genzo se quedó de una pieza al escuchar a la niña llamarlo "papá". Era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba así y la verdad que fue maravilloso escucharlo. Jazmín le dio alcance ya que él se detuvo, y entonces ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Papi, por favor, no nos dejes.- pidió Jazmín.- Te prometo que seré una niña buena. Te prometo que ya no necesitas comprarme cosas bonitas, pero no te vayas lejos otra vez, por favor. No nos dejes.

Genzo, como era de esperarse, no supo qué decir. Esa niña le pedía que se quedara con él, con la plena seguridad que era su padre. De momento, entre las discusiones del pasado, a Genzo se le había olvidado la cosa más importante: sus hijos.

No te vayas, papi.- Jazmín sollozaba, abrazada a Ramona.- Por fa, no nos dejes. Ya no necesito que me compres cosas, pero quédate conmigo.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- preguntó Genzo, hincándose.

Porque mi mami me dice que tú nunca nos visitas porque trabajas mucho para comprarnos todas las cosas bonitas que tenemos.- dijo Jazmín.- Por eso te digo que ya no quiero más cosas, lo que más quiero es que estés con nosotros, papá.

Esa niña le podía romper el corazón a cualquiera y conmover al más duro. Genzo abrazó a la niña y ella se aferró a él como si de ello dependiera su vida.

No te dejaré, princesa.- murmuró Genzo.- Nunca más lo haré...

Sin embargo, con Lyn ahí, a Genzo no le convenía intentar hablar con Lily una vez más. Primero que nada, el portero tendría que aclarar todo con la chica antes de intentar regresar con su familia. Así pues, de momento le pidió a su hija que se marchara con su madre, y le prometió que después iría a buscarla. Genzo seguía sin saber en donde se encontraba viviendo la que era su familia, pero si ya se había encontrado con Lily en dos ocasiones, ya se la encontraría una tercera…

Lyn había estado mirando toda la escena, así que también se quedó con la boca abierta cuando escuchó a Jazmín llamarle "papá" a Genzo. Él le había dicho en una ocasión que él era divorciado, eso era cierto, pero le dijo también que no tenía hijos… Ella quería reclamarle a él muchas cosas, pero al final de cuentas, el portero jamás le dejó en claro que tuviera otras intenciones con ella…

Lyn, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Genzo, mirando fijamente a la chica, después de que Jazmín regresó con su madre.

(Aquí Genzo bien pudo ir tras Lily para pedirle su dirección, pero él pensó que ella no se lo diría).

Me he dado cuenta de eso.- murmuró Lyn, torciendo la boca en un gesto.- Creo que hay muchas cosas que me debes explicar…

Quizás Lyn tenía razón. Pero Genzo no estaba con las intenciones de explicarle nada a alguien que no era importante en su vida...

**Notas:**

La canción que se escucha de fondo (XD) se llama "_Perdóname_", y es interpretada por Kairo.

Argh, por un ligerísimo error de trama, tuve que cambiar el final de este capítulo. Pero ya qué… En fin, espero que ya el próximo capítulo, o a lo mucho en dos, se acabe este cuento…


	32. Chapter XXXI

**Capítulo XXXI.**

Leonardo fue a buscar a Lecited, la cual estaba a punto de volver a Alemania. El teléfono celular de la chica seguía sonando cual endemoniado, pero ella no se preocupaba por contestarlo.

¿Piensas responderle algún día?.- preguntó Leo, más curioso que otra cosa.

No.- negó Leci.- ¿Para qué?

Quizás porque tú le gustas y a ti te gusta él.- respondió Leonardo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Oye, lo lamento.- suspiró Lecited.- Eres muy lindo, lo sabes pero...

No digas nada más.- la interrumpió Leonardo.- No tienes qué decirme nada. me siento muy bien siendo solos amigos. La verdad es que yo te quiero mucho, pero solo como amiga, nada más.

Gracias.- sonrió Leci.- Espero que te encuentres a la mujer que te mereces.

Ya la encontré.- sonrió Leonardo, enigmáticamente.- Y es maravillosa.

¿Tan pronto?.- se sorprendió Lecited.

Es solo que no había abierto los ojos.- respondió Leo.

Bueno, pues entonces me da gusto por ti.- sonrió Leci.- Espero que seas muy feliz.

Claro.- sonrió leo.

Los dos jóvenes charlaron durante varios minutos, más que nada, sobre Kojiro Hyuga. Lecited le contó a su amigo el por qué ella no quería acercarse a él, el problema con la muerte de uno de sus hermanos, el suicido de su padre y varias otras cosas más.

Además, está Jean.- suspiró Leci.- Mi medio hermano. al parecer, tuvo algún problema con Hyuga y no le cae muy bien que digamos.

Y eso representa un problema, ¿cierto?.- Leonardo se echó a reír.

Pues no va a estar de acuerdo.- gruñó Leci.- Quiero mucho a Jean, es el amigo que me hacía falta, pero...

Bueno, si Jean es un problema, podremos solucionarlo.- sugirió Leonardo- Pero no creo que sea él el punto clave aquí, ¿o sí?

Me parece que no.- suspiró Lecited.- Pero...

El celular de la chica continuó sonando. Leo lo miró, Leci lo miró y ninguno dijo nada.

Creo que le interesas.- comentó Leonardo.- Deberías al menos darle una oportunidad. Y también a ti misma.

¿Y si no lo hago?.- murmuró Lecited.

Te arrepentirás toda la vida.- respondió Leo.

El celular seguía sonando y Leci tomó, sin atreverse aun a contestarlo. Y sin embargo, Leonardo sabía que al final, ella cedería.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyn miraba a Genzo sin saber qué decir. Él no parecía estar muy dispuesto a querer darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a ella. Sin embargo, la chica se sentía dolida por su actitud, y por el hecho de que en realidad él la utilizó para querer olvidarse de su ex esposa.

Me usaste.- comentó Lyn.- No querías salir conmigo. Solo te interesaba distraerte para que olvidaras a tu ex.

Yo te dije alguna vez que había otra persona en mi vida.- respondió Genzo.- Lo lamento de verdad, quizás si fui algo cruel contigo, no era mi intención, pero por eso quiero ser franco contigo ahora. Eres una chica linda e inteligente y le gustarías mucho a cualquiera. Pero yo solo puedo amar a una mujer.

La mujer con la que tienes una hija.- reclamó Lyn.- ¡Me dijiste que no tenías hijos!

Ni yo mismo sabía que tenía hijos.- replicó Genzo.- También fue algo nuevo para mí.

Eres un desgraciado, ¿lo sabías?.- gruñó Lyn.- Si no estabas disponible, no debiste haber intentado conquistarme.

En eso tienes razón, y admito que fue mi error y por eso me disculpo contigo.- suspiró Wakabayashi.- Pero tú también insististe en acercarte aun cuando entre nosotros nunca hubo algo serio.

Lyn y Genzo siguieron discutiendo largo rato. Al final, la chica estaba enojada y no entendió razones, de manera que Genzo ya se estaba fastidiando. Para fortuna de él, y también de ella, los clientes de Lyn se quejaron por el retraso y fueron a buscarla, por lo que la chica tuvo que marcharse, muy enojada. Genzo suspiró. Él estaba seguro de que nunca más la volvería a ver...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherry se encontraba en un café, contemplando a los enamorados pasar. París era una ciudad muy hermosa, pero podría deprimir a cualquiera que se encontrara en medio de un amor imposible...

De verdad que tengo un tino para fijarme en quien no debo.- suspiró Sherry.

Elliot entró en ese momento a la cafetería, buscando un sitio en donde guarecerse del sol de la tarde y vio a Sherry, reconociéndola como la amiga del amigo de Lily y hacia ella se dirigió.

Hola.- saludó Elliot.- ¿Me recuerdas?

Hola.- sonrió Sherry.- Claro que te recuerdo. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Gracias.- Elliot tomó el asiento.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pensando en mi trágico destino.- suspiró Sherry.- Suelo tener tan mala suerte...

¿En qué sentido?.- se sorprendió Elliot.- Pareces ser una mujer exitosa, según nos contó tu amigo, Stefan Levin.

Sí, claro, soy exitosa, tengo una buena carrera, soy hermosa, inteligente... .- dramatizó Sherry.- Pero me enamoré del hombre equivocado.

Bienvenida a mi mundo.- suspiró Elliot

¿Pasas por algo similar?.- se sorprendió Sherry.- No me digas... ¿La hermosa chica que iba contigo? ¿Lily?

Cometí el error de dejarla ir una vez.- suspiró Elliot.- Y en ese tiempo, ella se fue para siempre...

Lo lamento.- se sinceró Sherry.- Habemos personas que parecemos no estar destinadas a amar.

Quizás.- murmuró Elliot.- El caso es que no tengo más remedio que dejarla ir...

El silencio se hizo presente. Sherry seguía contemplando la calle y Elliot miraba hacia un punto fijo en el horizonte.

Quizás yo debo hacer lo mismo.- comentó Sherry.- Él no me va a querer nunca de la forma en que yo quiero. Y ella va a hacerlo feliz, lo sé... Lo mejor será que me retire sin protestar.

Hablas como si estuvieras en guerra.- rió Elliot.- No se supone que el amor deba ser así.

En eso puedes tener razón.- sonrió Sherry, ligeramente.

Elliot miró fijamente a la chica por un momento. Sherry era hermosa, y parecía ser buena persona. Y él no creía que fuera coincidencia el que ambos se hubieran encontrado en el mismo café en París...

Dicen que París es un buen sitio para comenzar de nuevo.- comentó Elliot, después de un rato.

Eso dicen.- Sherry no sabía qué decir.

Y bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.- sonrió él.- Mucho gusto, soy Elliot Tapia. ¿Me permites invitarte un café o quizás algo más?

Soy Sherry Kliegman.- sonrió ella, después de un largo rato.- Y aceptaré con gusto...

Aun era muy pronto para decir que todo estaba olvidado. Pero por algo se empezaba...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl tenía ganas de golpear a Genzo. Por segunda vez había dejado ir a Lily sin preguntarle por lo menos su dirección. El alemán estaba enojado por la idiotez del japonés, vaya que ninguna otra persona podría ser más terco que él.

No puedo creer que seas tan tarado.- comentó Karl.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarla ir, Wakabayashi?

Ya te dije, Lyn podría arruinarlo todo.- explicó Genzo, por diezmillonésima vez.- Estuvo a un tris de arruinarlo todo.

Pues la hubieras botado con una patada en el trasero.- replicó Schneider.- Eres un verdadero estúpido. Lily no se te va a volver a aparecer así como así, la suerte nunca es tan buena.

Solo necesito que el destino lo sea.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Y sé que la voy a volver a ver. Se lo prometí a mi hija. Así que, ¿me ayudarás?

Bueno, ya qué.- gruñó Karl.- Una promesa es una promesa... Aunque mi ayuda consistirá en ir a acampar al aeropuerto para tomar por asalto todos los vuelos que salgan a México.

Como quieras.- Genzo soltó una risilla.

Mijael escuchaba a su padre y al amigo de su padre hablar. Y el niño volvió a escuchar la palabra que le había llamado la atención. El niño llevó su auto de carreras hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos hombres.

Papá, ¿de qué hablan?.- quiso saber Mijael.

De cosas de hombres.- Karl miró de reojo a Genzo.- ¿Qué sucede?

Nada, que te escuché llamar a una Lily.- comentó Mijael, como si nada.

Algo así.- admitió Karl.- ¿Por qué?

Pues es que yo he jugado con los hijos de Lily.- anunció Mijael, simplemente.- Pero no sé si hables de ésa.

Genzo y Karl se quedaron callados. ¿Estaba Mijael bromeando? Schneider y Wakabayashi se miraron el uno al otro.

¿Bromeas, hijo?.- preguntó Karl.- Sabes que no nos debes mentir.

No miento, papá.- replicó Mijael.- Yo he jugado con los hijos de Lily, mis amigos Jazmín y Daisuke.

Daisuke es el nombre de mi hijo.- murmuró Genzo.

¿Y quién es esa Lily?.- quiso saber Karl.

Una amiga de mi mamá.- Mijael se encogió de hombros.

¡Ja! Golpe de suerte. O quizás era el destino. Sea como fuere, ahí estaba la última pieza del rompecabezas que estaban esperando...

Lily estaba planeando irse a México cuanto antes. Débora había salido con Levin y Erick, así que de Elieth dependía detenerla. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Erika y Marie, Eli aceptó la partida de Lily con mucha naturalidad. Incluso, se ofreció a llevarla al aeropuerto.

¿Pero qué demonios haces?.- preguntó Erika a su hermana.- ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya?

Confía en mí.- murmuró Elieth, en francés.

Jazmín y Daisuke no aceptaban irse, pero Elieth les dijo que no se preocuparan, que dentro de poco todo se resolvería... Lily, sin embargo, ya había terminado de guardar su equipaje y el de sus hijos, y Eli se acomidió a llevar las maletas al auto.

¿Ya estás lista?.- le preguntó Elieth a Lily, con total inocencia.

Ya casi.- suspiró Lily.- Solo falta que Jazmín y Daisuke se hagan a la idea.

No te preocupes, yo me encargo.- sonrió Eli.- Los convenceré.

¿Estás segura?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Bien segura.- Elieth no dejaba de sonreír.- Solo te pido que me hagas un favor, ¿podrías?

Claro. Si convences a Necedad y Terquedad, yo puedo ayudarte a cambio.- asintió Lily.

Entonces ayúdame con una flor nueva que tenemos en el jardín y cuando termines espera en el auto.- pidió Elieth.- No sé que le pasa a esa flor y pues tu eres muy buena con la naturaleza.

Claro.- aceptó Lily.- Buena suerte.

La flor de la que hablaba Elieth no tenía gran problema, solo necesitaba ser regada y abonada. Lily terminó pronto con ella y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Daisuke y a Jazmín subirse como locos al automóvil. Lily miró a Elieth con mucha sorpresa.

Solo faltaba decirles lo adecuado.- Elieth se encogió de hombros.

Sí que eres buena.- murmuró Lily.

Oye, soy la madre de Mijael, ¿qué esperabas?.- Eli soltó una carcajada.

Así pues, las dos jóvenes madres subieron al automóvil, con Elieth al volante. Lily se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga no la llevó al aeropuerto, sino al parque de la Torre Eiffel y estacionó el auto.

¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?.- preguntó Lily.

Ya es hora de que dejes de jugar y pongas las cosas en claro, Lily.- respondió Elieth.- Bien sabes cuál es tu destino.

A lo lejos, las dos chicas vieron que Genzo se acercaba a ellas. Jazmín fue la primera en bajar del auto y corrió hacia él, seguida por Daisuke. Lily vio a Genzo abrazar a Jazmín y supo que no todo había terminado ahí. Daisuke, tomado de la mano de su madre, los miraba a todos con curiosidad. Genzo entonces cargó a la niña y se acercó al resto de su familia.

Me parece que aun tenemos cosas qué discutir, Yuri.- anunció Genzo, dejando a Jazmín en el suelo.

Jazmín y Daisuke se pusieron a jugar a "la trais" con Mijael, mientras Elieth y Karl vigilaban que ni Genzo ni Lily se fueran a escapar (en vez de vigilar a los niños xD), mientras que los mencionados charlaban en los columpios. Lily estaba sentada en uno, balanceándose suavemente y mirando fijamente el suelo, mientras Genzo se mantenía quieto en el columpio de al lado. Nuevamente, ella no pudo decir nada, así que tuvo que ser él el primero en hablar.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que tengo dos hijos?.- preguntó Genzo.- Tenía derecho a saberlo.

No quería que sintieras ninguna obligación conmigo.- respondió Lily.- Tú pediste el divorcio, yo creí que no me amabas y no quería que por obligación te quedaras conmigo.

¡Pero tenía derecho a saberlo!.- insistió Genzo.- Durante años he soñado con esos dos niños, preguntándome siempre quienes podrían ser, y hasta ahora descubro que son mis hijos. Nuestros hijos.

La verdad es me moría de ganas de que los conocieras.- confesó Lily, sonriendo levemente.- Es increíble lo que puede hacer la herencia... Daisuke es como tú, tiene casi todas tus manías y eso que no te conoce... O bueno, no te conocía...

Y le pusiste el nombre de mi abuelo.- sonrió Genzo.- Lo recordaste...

Por supuesto.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Me dijiste que así querías ponerle a tu primer hijo...

El silencio los invadió de momento. El aire comenzó a soplar, agitando suavemente el cabello de Lily.

Y ella es como tú, igualita a ti en todo.- comentó Genzo.- Es hermosa. Nuestra niña es preciosa.

Su nombre es Jazmín.- respondió Lily.- Yo siempre quise que mi hija se llamara así.

¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó, Lily?.- preguntó Genzo, suspirando.- Te amo, me amas, pero nos dejamos llevar por terceras causas...

Lo sé.- musitó Lily.- Creo que si hubiésemos sido sinceros desde el comienzo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas...

Y sin embargo, quizás eso no hubiese sido suficiente.- comentó Genzo.- Quizás yo con mi culpa y tú con tu rencor, no hubiésemos podido ser felices...

Sí, quizás.- Lily miró el cielo y las nubes que eran impulsadas por el viento.- ¿Crees que cinco años basten para dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo?

Espero que sí.- Genzo tomó una de las cadenas del columpio de Lily para atraerla hacia él.- Porque no estoy dispuesto a esperar más tiempo...

Genzo entonces abrazó a Lily y la besó en los labios. Y ella, al fin, pudo entregarse por completo... Jazmín y Daisuke vieron a sus papás besarse, desde lejos, y sonrieron.

¡Papá, papá!.- Daisuke se acercó corriendo a sus padres.

¡Papi!.- gritó Jazmín, imitando a su hermano.

Niños, creo que ya conocen a su papá.- comentó Lily, sonriendo levemente.

Ya sabemos, mamá.- replicó Jazmín.

Papá, ¿verdad que tú sí vas a dejarnos ver la televisión hasta tarde?.- preguntó Daisuke.

Genzo solo sonrió. Por él, sus hijos bien se podían quedar viendo la televisión todo el fin de semana.

**Notas:**

Ahora sí. El próximo capítulo será el final. ¡Al fin!

Y jugar a "la trais" es un juego de niños que se juega mucho (válgase la redundancia) acá en mi ciudad natal, consiste en que un niño se pone a perseguir a otros niños con el fin de alcanzar a uno para tocarlo y decirle "la traes" y entonces ese niño tocado tiene que hacer lo mismo, alcanzar a otro niño. Nada más que el lenguaje infantil redujo el nombre del juego a "la trais".


	33. Chapter XXXII

**Capítulo XXXII.**

Alejandro Del Valle no había hecho nada más que recibir emails y llamadas cortas de sus hijos desde Europa. Se notaba que se la estaban pasando bien allá, o al menos eso pensó el médico al mirar las fotografías de Leonardo y Lily posando junto a la Torre Eiffel en compañía de Jazmín y Daisuke. Un día, sin embargo, Alejandro recibió la noticia de que sus retoños regresarían en un par de días a México, cosa que sorprendió al doctor ya que a Lily y a Leo les quedaban al menos unas dos semanas de vacaciones. El doctor Del Valle, por supuesto, no se quejaba de que su familia volviera a México, así que estuvo muy puntual en el aeropuerto el día en que sus hijos y nietos regresarían y al primero al que vio fue a Leonardo, el cual se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, pero se veía bronceado y muy feliz.

Padre.- Leo llegó muy formal y abrazó a su progenitor muy efusivamente.- Gusto en verte.

Me da gusto que hayan regresado.- sonrió Alejandro.- Te dejaste crecer el cabello.

Sí, quizás me deje la barba también, todo depende.- Leonardo se encogió de hombros.

¿De qué depende?.- quiso saber el médico, algo sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo mayor.

De lo que diga mi prometida.- respondió Leo, haciendo una seña.- Padre, trajimos un par de sorpresas con nosotros, y yo te daré la primera: quiero que conozcas a Marie, mi prometida.

Mucho gusto, doctor Del Valle.- sonrió Marie, quien había llegado con cierta timidez hasta donde se encontraban los hombres.

¿Tu prometida?.- Alejandro se echó a reír.- ¡Vaya que aprovechaste tu tiempo en Francia! Señorita, es un gusto conocerla, perdone mis modales, es solo que no me esperaba esto.

No se preocupe, no es para menos.- sonrió Marie.- Tenía muchos deseos de conocerlo, Leonardo me ha hablado muchísimo de usted.

Eso sí que me sorprende.- rió Alejandro.- ¿Y para cuando es la boda?

Aun no hemos fijado la fecha, primero tengo que ir a hablar con tu consuegro.- suspiró Leonardo.- Pero creo que la haremos unos tres o cuatro meses después de la de Lily, para que no se junten las dos.

¿La boda de Lily?.- Alejandro enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿Es una especie de broma?

De hecho, no.- Marie y Leonardo se miraron.- Ésa es la otra sorpresa que tenemos para ti, pero no nos corresponde a nosotros el decirla... Yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo, pero todos me convencieron de que no puedo interponerme en el amor verdadero...

Leonardo torció la boca en un gesto. Él tampoco había estado de acuerdo en esa unión, de hecho en cuanto supo que Genzo pretendía casarse con Lily, Leo no se aguantó las ganas y le dio un par de golpes a Wakabayashi, el cual tampoco trató de defenderse. Fue Lily, sin embargo, la que intervino diciéndole a Leo que ella había aclarado todo con Genzo y le pidió que le diera una oportunidad. Leonardo y Genzo se habían encerrado a charlar a solas, momentos tensos en los cuales los dos hombres llegaron a los gritos y quizás a los puños, pero al final todo había quedado aclarado, o por lo menos Leo estaba más conforme con el hecho de que Genzo fuese su cuñado.

- Dale una oportunidad, padre.- le pidió Leonardo a Alejandro.- Después de todo, es lo que Lily desea...

Jazmín y Daisuke llegaron corriendo hasta su abuelo, muy felices. Los dos niños se abrazaron a las piernas de su abuelo.

¡Abuelito, abuelito!.- gritó Jazmín.- ¡Te extrañamos mucho!

¡Ya teníamos ganas de verte!.- dijo Daisuke.- ¡Te queremos, abuelito!

Alejandro saludó a sus nietos con un beso en sus cabecitas y escuchó sus cuentos y aventuras. Lily se fue acercando poco a poco, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Hola, papá.- dijo ella.- Te extrañé.

Y yo a ti, querida.- el doctor Del Valle abrazó a su hija.- Te ves diferente.

Y tú tienes más canas en el cabello.- rió Lily.- No ha pasado tanto tiempo.

No, pero yo lo sentí como si fueran siglos.- confesó Alejandro.- Pero dime: ¿cómo es eso de que te vas a casar?

Lily bajó la cabeza, sonriendo con cierta tristeza. No iba a ser nada fácil el decirle a su padre quien era su prometido, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde que temprano. Además, lo último que faltaba era que su padre hiciera las paces con una persona... Marie llegó y se llevó a los traviesos gemelos a que se compraran un helado, dejando a Lily sola con su padre y a Leonardo vigilándolos de cerca.

Sé que no vas a estar de acuerdo.- murmuró Lily.- Pero tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que él y yo comprendiéramos nuestros propios errores y perdonáramos los del otro. Es difícil creer que lo nuestro pueda ser real dadas las circunstancias en como nos conocimos, pero nos amamos y aparte de todo tenemos dos hijos...

No me digas, por favor.- Alejandro lo comprendió al instante.- No, hija, no me digas que tropezaste otra vez con la misma piedra...

No fue un tropiezo, papá.- murmuró Lily.- Créeme...

Alejandro Del Valle vio aparecer a Genzo Wakabayashi y caminar muy lentamente hacia él. En el rostro del portero se notaba avergonzado y arrepentido, y el médico estuvo a un tris de golpearlo.

Escucha, papá.- Lily leyó las intenciones en los ojos de su padre.- Sé que de momento no vas a estar de acuerdo, pero Genzo y yo queremos casarnos de nuevo. Él no es una mala persona...

¿Cómo que no es una mala persona?.- la interrumpió Alejandro, elevando la voz.- ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que me hizo? ¿Lo que nos hizo?

Pero él está arrepentido.- replicó Lily.- Por favor, papá. Recuerda lo que nos decía siempre mamá: que todas las personas tienen...

Algo bueno en su interior... .- musitó Alejandro.- ¿De verdad crees que pueda ser posible? ¿Crees que Wakabayashi en verdad tenga bondad en su interior?

Confiabas en mamá.- murmuró Lily.- Podrías confiar en mí...

Genzo se había quedado parado a tan solo un par de metros de ellos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él no había olvidado que el estar con Lily no solo implicaba pedirle perdón a ella sino también a su padre. Genzo estaba dispuesto a disculparse sinceramente, pero lo que él no sabía era si el médico estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo.

Así que vas a casarte con mi hija.- dijo Alejandro a Genzo, muy serio.- O al menos eso es lo que pretendes.

Sí, señor.- respondió Wakabayashi, igual de serio.- Estoy aquí porque quiero pedir su mano.

La primera vez no consideraste necesario el hacerlo.- replicó Alejandro, enojado.- ¿Por qué viene a pedirlo ahora? Usted, con sus influencias y todos sus millones me quitó a una de las cosas que más quería y cuando sació sus necesidades la abandonó. ¿En dónde estaba usted cuando nacieron mis nietos?

Pagando mi culpa.- respondió Genzo, humildemente.- No estuve cuando mis hijos nacieron, no estuve cuando Lily estuvo embarazada ni cuando tuvo problemas, ni cuando usted estuvo enfermo...

¡No, no estuviste!.- gritó Alejandro, colérico.- ¡Embarazaste a mi hija y la abandonaste, y tuvimos que ser nosotros quienes nos encargamos de todo! Y no es que me haya molestado o incomodado el hecho de cuidar a mi hija y a mis nietos, pero ninguno de ellos se merecía lo que usted hizo.

Lo sé.- murmuró Genzo, más avergonzado aun.- No tengo perdón, ni tampoco tengo palabras para decirle cuán arrepentido estoy de todo lo que hice. He sido un desgraciado, lo sé, y cometí errores, lo sé. Pero deseo enmendarlos y por eso estoy aquí. Sé que no puedo cambiar lo pasado, pero quiero ofrecerle disculpas. Usted ayudó a mi padre, y se lo agradezco de todo corazón, y también por eso mismo, quiero pedirle perdón.

El doctor Del Valle estuvo a punto de lanzar otra andanada verbal, pero se contuvo. El joven se veía realmente arrepentido. Fue algo curioso. Alejandro conoció al Genzo Wakabayashi altanero, al Genzo engreído, al Genzo prepotente, pero nunca había visto al Genzo humilde, creyendo que esa parte de él no existía. Y sin embargo, ahí lo tenía frente a él, pidiéndole perdón. Y fue entonces cuando Alejandro Del Valle recordó a su esposa. Su dulce y amada Emily, la mujer que siempre tuvo fe en la buena voluntad y corazón de las demás personas. Ella le pedía en esos momentos al oído que le diera otra oportunidad al hombre que su hija había escogido y que tratara de perdonar sus errores...

Hay muchas cosas que no pueden corregirse con un "perdón".- comentó Alejandro, más calmado.

Genzo y Lily se miraron el uno a la otra y desviaron la mirada. Ya por algo decía Lily que su padre era un hombre intransigente.

Pero cuando se está en la disposición de corregir un error, se lleva la mitad del camino recorrido.- continuó el doctor Del Valle.- Y se necesita mucho valor para reconocer que uno se ha equivocado. Eso ya es un comienzo...

De verdad, quiero hacer feliz a su hija.- dijo Genzo.- Y a mis hijos... Sus nietos...

Pues adelante.- suspiró Alejandro.- Nada se lo impide...

Lily, sonriendo pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se acercó a abrazar a su padre. Él suspiró, al tiempo que sus nietos regresaban corriendo a ellos.

¡Abuelito!.- gritó Jazmín.- ¿Ya conociste a nuestro papi?

¡Sabe jugar fútbol!.- gritó Daisuke, emocionado.

Alejandro Del Valle miró las caritas felices e ilusionadas de sus hijos por tener a sus padres juntos, y entonces supo que todo marcharía mejor...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seis meses después…_

Los dos protagonistas de esta historia, que apenas y tuvieron tiempo de estar juntos, se merecen un digno final a su historia, un final cursi y romanticón como una boda. Y una boda auténtica, no la farsa que ya habían tenido cinco años antes. Elieth, Marie, Débora y Erika, felices de la vida, se encargaron de organizarlo todo. De hecho, Eli fue la que tomó el control de todo y las otras cuatro sirvieron más que nada de ayudantes. Elieth y Karl, que se sentían en deuda con Genzo por haberlos unido, decidieron que cooperarían en lo que pudieran con su boda con Lily Del Valle. Así pues, mientras Eriko se encargaba de que una diseñadora le hiciera el mejor vestido de boda a Lily, Elieth consiguió que, por parte de su padre, les prestaran uno de los mejores castillos de París para el lugar. Hana y Kenji se encargaron de la decoración, Débora se encargaría de las flores y el ramo, Marie y Karl convencieron a un amigo suyo, chef reconocido, que se encargara del banquete, mientras que Touya se encargó de buscar a un juez de paz que casara a Genzo y a Lily sin problemas de religiones. Leonardo se encargó, mientras tanto, de cuidar al montón de niños que juntos eran poco menos que un huracán grado cinco elevado a la décima potencia.

Pocos días antes, Akira y Kana Wakabayashi se reunieron con Alejandro Del Valle. Los tres adultos platicaron sobre mil y una cosas, pero el médico ocultó todo lo que Genzo le había hecho. No había necesidad, los Wakabayashi estaban felices de que al final su hijo hubiese recapacitado y hubiese regresado con Lily. Y por supuesto, Akira y Kana estaban felices de saber que tenían dos nietos más.

Apenas hubo tiempo de arreglarlo todo. Lily estaba nerviosa con tanta cosa, pero sus amigas trataban de tranquilizarla. Además, en el transcurso de las mil pruebas del vestido de novia, Lily había conocido mejor a Eriko y ambas descubrieron que se agradaban mucho, lo suficiente como para llevarse muy bien como cuñadas. Y por su parte, Genzo y Leonardo, en la larga búsqueda por los trajes, habían retomado la camaradería que habían tenido en Alemania y a la larga, con el paso del tiempo, el mexicano terminó por perdonar a su cuñado.

Una semana antes de la boda, Genzo fue a ver a Lily a la residencia Shanks. Las UVAS, entiéndanse la unión de viejas argüenderas (o sea, Elieth, Erika, Marie, Débora y hasta Eriko), se escandalizaron por el hecho de que Genzo estuviera ahí, cuando se suponía que él no debía ver a Lily antes de la boda, pero él las mandó soberanamente al pepino.

Eso es válido un día o dos antes, no una semana.- replicó Genzo.- Además, no tardaré mucho.

Pues más te vale.- replicó Eriko.- Debimos haberles dicho que guardaran el voto del celibato.

Mientras todas las demás se echaban a reír, Lily salía con Genzo al jardín, charlando sobre los últimos detalles, muy nerviosa.

¿Crees que sea raro el que Jazmín y Daisuke sean mis pajes?.- preguntó Lily.- No sé que tan raro sea eso.

Por mí no hay problema, mi amor.- sonrió Genzo.- Tranquila.

Ya, perdón.- se disculpó Lily.- Es solo que no creí que esto pudiera pasar... Lo consideraba como una especie de sueño.

Pues para que veas que es muy real, quiero darte esto.- comentó Genzo, sacando un estuche de terciopelo y lo abría.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

El anillo que me compraste para aparentar.- murmuró Lily.

La verdad es que este anillo lo compré para ti.- murmuró Genzo.- Pensaba pedirte matrimonio con él, cuando me perdonaras... Sé que quizás no desees usarlo... Pero yo lo compre para ti porque te amaba ya desde ese momento... Si quieres te compro otro...

No, éste es perfecto.- dijo Lily, sonriendo.

Te amo.- murmuró Genzo, abrazándola.

Y yo a ti.- susurró Lily.

Y por cierto.- continuó Genzo.- Quería preguntarte sobre esto…

¿Qué cosa.- preguntó Lily, curiosa.

Genzo sacó la antigua carpeta de dibujos de Lily, y le enseñó el dibujo de él con la mirada triste. Lily dio un respingo.

- ¡Ah!.- exclamó ella.- Ya no recordaba nada de esto…

- Así es como me veías, hace cinco años.- murmuró Genzo.- Fue éste el dibujo que me hizo ver lo perdido que estaba… Hasta que llegaste tú… Y al verlo supe que tendría que encontrarte, a como diera lugar…

- Es curioso.- murmuró Lily, acariciando el rostro de Genzo.- Fueron tus ojos los que me prendaron, desde antes de conocerte… Y si bien tus ojos son los mismos, tienen un brillo muy diferente…

- Y eso fue gracias a ti.- murmuró Genzo, dejándose acariciar por ella.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo otra cosa que mostrarte.- comentó Lily, sacando el Corazón del Bosque de su bolsillo.- ¿Por qué le diste esto a Jazmín?

- Porque estaba seguro de que llegaría a mi verdadero amor.- respondió Genzo, sonriendo ampliamente.- ¿Ahora sí crees que la leyenda es cierta?

Lily sonrió, y entonces se besaron. No hacía falta nada más...

Y llegó el gran día. O la gran noche. O el gran atardecer, da lo mismo. El castillo lucía realmente magnífico, con luces, flores, toda la cosa, y en el jardín se había construido un altar de madera, lugar en donde los amantes se jurarían amor eterno, con la Torre Eiffel como perfecto fondo.

Y esta vez, sí sería para siempre.

Por supuesto, no podían faltar Mine y James. Ambos empleados no pudieron estar más felices por la boda de sus dos ex patrones. Al fin, después de cinco años, Genzo y Lily volvían a estar juntos y ellos no podrían hacer menos que festejarlo.

Mine, James, les agradezco a los dos que estén aquí.- les dijo Genzo a sus amigos, antes de que comenzara la ceremonia.- Ustedes me ayudaron a ver cuán equivocado estaba con mi comportamiento.

Nosotros no hicimos nada, milord.- sonrió James.- Confiábamos en que supiera seguir el camino correcto.

Nosotros solo nos encargamos de darle un empujoncito en el momento adecuado.- sonrió Mine.

Genzo los abrazó a ambos. Más que sus sirvientes, James y Mine eran ahora parte de su familia.

Y dio comienzo a la ceremonia. Genzo estaba parado junto al altar, con Karl como su padrino, y Kaltz, Misaki y Tsubasa Ozhora desfilando con las damas de honor, Marie, Débora y Elieth, a la cual ya se le notaban sus ocho meses de embarazo. Entre los invitados se encontraban Stefan al lado de Sho y Laureen y Marlene, la cual llevaba en brazos a su hijito recién nacido. Levin vio pasar a su esposa y ambos se sonrieron. Ya en otra ocasión ambos les dirían a sus amigos que estaban esperando otro hijo. Sherry y Elliot también se encontraban ahí, en plan de "amigos" aunque se notaba que entre ambos había una conexión mucho más especial. Leonardo estaba sentado cerca de la familia Wakabayashi, y platicaba animadamente con Eriko en voz baja (mientras ella vigilaba a Hideki y Enory), ambos preocupados por el futuro de sus hermanos, aunque también secretamente esperanzados. Leo aprovechó para contarle a Eriko que su boda con Marie Schneider sería dentro de cinco meses, más o menos. Erika y Gino estaban también ahí, recordando ellos su propia boda, un par de meses atrás, acompañados por Hana y Ken, Touya y Hotaru con sus hijos, y Kenji y Vicky con su hijo y con la hermana de Vicky, Virginia.

Jazmín apareció entonces lanzando flores por el pasillo, muy linda con su vestido rosa, acompañada por Erick, Mijael y Daisuke, muy guapos con sus trajecitos de etiqueta, quienes repartían bolsitas de arroz y de pétalos de rosas blancas, para que lo arrojaran los invitados al final de la ceremonia. Y al fin apareció la novia, caminando por el pasillo, usando un vestido ajustado al cuerpo y suelto de la cadera, con un escote sencillo pero algo pronunciado. Su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado elegante y sencillo, que dejaba suelto la mayor parte del cabello, y una tiara de plata ponía el toque final. Y por supuesto, como detalle uniquísimo, el Corazón del Bosque brillaba reluciente en el cuello de Lily, demostrando más que nunca que la leyenda del Amor Verdadero no podía ser más cierta. En el último momento, Lily se negó a usar velo y la cola del vestido, por considerarlos fuera de lugar dada su situación actual. Y a decir verdad, a Genzo le pareció más hermosa así: sencilla, como siempre lo había sido.

Lily al fin llegó al altar, acompañada por su padre, sosteniendo con firmeza su ramo de azucenas blancas, más que nada para ocultar el temblor de sus manos. Genzo la recibió con una sonrisa y una ligera inclinación del cuerpo para Alejandro Del Valle, al tiempo que él murmuraba un "cuídala mucho"; fue entonces el juez de paz comenzó la ceremonia. Al momento de decir sus votos, a Lily se le quebró la voz al decir que había sido el destino quien la llevó a ella a Alemania a rescatar a su padre y a conocer a un gran hombre en el proceso, pero Genzo no titubeó al querer decir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Antes de que llegaras, era un amargado solitario que no conocía el amor.- dijo Genzo, sin dejar de sonreír.- Era una Bestia, sin corazón, estaba atrapado en mi dolor. Pero tú cambiaste todo eso con una sola sonrisa tuya. Sanaste mi corazón, Lily Del Valle. Y ahora, yo quiero hacerte feliz por siempre…

Lily no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al escuchar a Genzo pronunciar estas palabras, al igual que varias de las féminas presentes. Después de ponerse las argollas de matrimonio, el juez de paz declaró a Genzo y a Lily como marido y mujer.

Puedes besar a la novia.- le dijo el juez a Genzo.

Y Genzo y Lily se besaron. Y en ese beso floreció un amor que estaba limpio de rencores y de odios pasados, fue un beso que simplemente demostró lo que el destino le había preparado a Lily y a Genzo...

Amor.

La nieve estaba derritiéndose. La primavera al fin había llegado.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

¡Al fin! Terminó esta larguísima historia. Debo contarles que este fic tiene dando vueltas mi cabeza por más de siete años, quizás por eso al final resultó tan largo porque cada vez fui añadiéndole más cosas, aunque la verdad la historia al final tuvo sus cambios, fueron pocos e insignificantes, peroles tuvo. Elliot Tapia nunca estuvo considerado en el asunto, lo añadí de último momento, así que no tenía un plan para matarlo y por lo mismo, en este único fic rompí con la regla y lo dejé vivo. Y al final, decidí medio dejarlo con Sherry… Otra cosa diferente fue que Jazmín y Daisuke no son gemelos realmente, ella es unos cinco años mayor que él, pero lo modifiqué por cuestiones de fic.

Jajaja, y los últimos renglones del fic los tengo planeados desde que escribí "Invierno en el Corazón" XD

Y bueno, esperen el epílogo


	34. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_Cuatro años después..._

Genzo le aventaba el balón a su hijo de dos años, Benjamín, y éste se lo regresaba con mucho entusiasmo y una carcajada alegre. Benji tenía la sonrisa más dulce, muy parecida a la de su madre, aunque sus ojos eran como los de Genzo y ya desde entonces mostraba que también heredaría su perseverancia. Benji tosió levemente, y Genzo se detuvo un momento para acercarse a él. El niño sonrió al ver a su papá acercarse y le tendió los brazos. Wakabayashi cargó al más pequeño de sus hijos y suspiró. Un par de meses atrás, los médicos del hospital en donde Lily estaba terminando su especialidad en Pediatría, le dijeron a la pareja que Benjamín era asmático y que tendrían que cuidarlo más que a sus otros hijos. No importaba, Benji era tan tierno que a nadie le molestaba cuidarlo todo el tiempo. Cuando el niño nació, dos años antes, la familia Wakabayashi-Del Valle en pleno consideró que su nacimiento era el clímax de su felicidad.

¿Mi mamá?.- preguntó Benjamín a su padre.

No tarda en venir.- respondió Genzo.- Está en el hospital, salvando las vidas de niños como tú.

Daisuke llegó en esos momentos, en compañía de Mijael y Erick. Los tres traían el uniforme de fútbol de su escuela y platicaban sobre su próximo partido de sóccer. Detrás de ellos venía Jazmín, acompañada de un niño de cuatro años, uno de tres años y una niña de dos: Omar Kaltz, Crhis Schneider y Anne Levin.

Ya llegamos, papá.- dijo Daisuke a Genzo.- Trajimos algunas visitas.

Bienvenidos.- sonrió Genzo.- ¿Cómo les fue, Daisuke?

Ganamos.- sonrió Dai, feliz.

Dai es tan bueno como tú, papá.- añadió Jazmín, sonriente.

¡Chuke!.- gritó Benjamín, con ganas de abrazar a su hermano.

Genzo puso a su hijo en el suelo y entonces Benji abrazó a Daisuke. Genzo sonrió, feliz de ver la casa llena con la nueva generación... Esos hijos eran dignos descendientes de sus ancestros, y se notaba que estaban ansiosos por conquistar el mundo tal como lo habían hecho sus padres. Detrás de los niños, se aparecieron Schneider y Levin, con mochilas y bolsas en la mano. Wakabayashi se rió al verlos.

¿Y eso?.- preguntó el portero.

Mi esposa y la de él.- Karl señaló a Stefan.- Están con Sho y Laureen en el ginecólogo.

Eso de que todas se embaracen puede volverlos locos, ¿eh?.- comentó Wakabayashi.

Elieth, Débora y Laureen estaban embarazadas, las dos primeras por tercera ocasión y la tercera por primera vez. Los estudios ya habían indicado que el hijo de Sho sería un varón, mientras que los otros dos bebés serían niñas. Una vez al mes, los jugadores se turnaban para llevar a todas las esposas a consulta prenatal, mientras los demás se quedaban a cuidar a los retoños en pleno crecimiento. Genzo y Lily no participaban completamente en el trato, pero los días en que Lily no estaba de guardia en el hospital se encargaba de llevar a los niños a sus actividades extraescolares y Genzo los llevaba a las escuelas y guarderías correspondientes.

Es agradable tener la casa llena de niños.- comentó Levin, mirando a Erick jugar con Anne y con Benji.- Ya nos estamos haciendo viejos.

No le digas eso a Elieth o te golpeará.- rió Karl.- Ya de por sí está estresada por el bebé y más aun ahora que sabe que Erika y Gino pretenden embarazarse otra vez.

Pero si Danielle apenas tiene un año.- comentó Levin.

Es precisamente por eso por lo que Elieth está vuelta loca.- suspiró Karl.

Suerte para mí, yo ya tengo los tres hijos que quería tener.- comentó Genzo.- De una sola vez tuve dos.

No creo que a Lily le haya parecido tan bueno eso.- rió Schneider.

Eso lo sé, así que más me vale que no me oiga decirlo.- suspiró Genzo.

¿Qué no te oiga decir qué, amor?.- preguntó Lily, apareciendo en esos momentos con su bolso y su bata de médico en la mano.

Que ere la más bella doctora del planeta.- respondió Genzo, besando a su esposa.

Adulador.- murmuró Lily, sonriente.

Karl y Stefan se rieron por lo bajo, mientras Lily besaba a Daisuke y a Jazmín y cargaba a Benjamín. La joven mujer se sentó a la mesa de jardín en donde se encontraban su esposo y sus amigos.

Me encontré a Misaki en el hospital.- comentó Lily.- Él y Eriko están en la ciudad, debemos invitarlo a cenar algún día, antes de que se vayan.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en el hospital?.- preguntó Genzo, preocupado.- ¿Pasó algo serio?

Nada grave.- negó Lily.- Enory tuvo un pequeño accidente y se lastimó una rodilla, nada que una buena sutura y un par de besos de su padre no curen.

Espero que los besos se los haya dado a ella y no a ti.- gruñó Genzo.

No seas celoso, corazón.- rió Lily.

Y luego dices que soy celoso.- suspiró Karl.

Por cierto que llamó Leo.- comentó Genzo.- Va a ser muy pronto la fiesta de cumpleaños de Osvaldo y estamos todos invitados.

Osvaldo Del Valle Schneider (anda pues) era el primer hijo de Leonardo y Marie, los cuales se casaron a los cuatro meses de que lo hicieran Genzo y Lily. Leonardo y Marie se establecieron en Munich, en donde él volvió a su trabajo como asistente y fisioterapeuta del entrenador del Bayern y Marie entró a estudiar enfermería por las mañanas y por las tardes trabajaba en el consultorio de su suegro, el doctor Alejandro Del Valle, el cual al fin había cumplido su sueño de irse a Alemania. Los Del Valle, sin embargo, no olvidaban que tenían un motivo importante por el cual volver a México: dos veces al año, Alejandro, Leonardo y Lily regresaban con sus familias a visitar la tumba de Emily. Leonardo seguía manteniendo contacto con Lecited, la cual ya era una estrella consagrada de su equipo femenil y jugaría como capitana de su selección en el próximo mundial femenil; la chica mantenía cierta relación no del todo oculta con Kojiro Hyuga, aunque nadie sabía si algún día esa relación terminaría por consolidarse.

Ojalá que Lacoste pueda estar presente, no he sabido nada de él desde hace mucho.- comentó Levin.

Anda de casanova, como siempre.- suspiró Lily.- Taro me contó que ahora anda detrás de Azumi Hayakawa.

Vaya, qué interesante.- se mofó Genzo.- ¿Y qué has sabido de Tapia?

Sigue saliendo con Sherry.- fue Stefan el que respondió.- Ella me contó.

En ese momento, aparecieron Elieth, Débora, Sho y Laureen y todos se distrajeron con las nuevas sobre los bebés. Lily se distrajo un segundo, al observar a sus hijos jugar. Jazmín y Daisuke pronto cumplirían los nueve años, y Benjamín tenía dos, y los tres eran la luz de su vida... Y ella, bueno, Lily estaba por cumplir otro de sus sueños, en tan solo un par de meses ella terminaría su residencia y sería pediatra, una de las cosas que siempre quiso ser desde que era una niña. Ahora ella tendría la oportunidad de continuar con la tradición de su familia, curar a niños enfermos y seguir los pasos de sus padres. ¿Y Genzo? Bueno, pues él había ganado la Champions League al lado de Schneider, Levin y Sho el mes pasado y pues ahora el portero iría por su más grande sueño: el Mundial...

Genzo abrazó a Lily por detrás y la besó en la curvatura del cuello. Lily se recargó contra él.

¿En qué piensas, mi ángel?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No sé por qué, pero me preguntaba qué hubiera sido de nosotros sino nos hubiésemos vuelto a encontrar.- suspiró Lily.

Yo te diré qué hubiera pasado.- murmuró Genzo, al oído de ella.- Te hubiera buscado por cielo, mar y tierra... Porque pudieran pasar un millón de cosas en mi vida, pero olvidarte a ti... Jamás...

Genzo y Lily se besaron, sintiendo después que sus hijos llegaban hasta ellos. Lily cargó a Benjamín y Genzo a Jazmín y a Daisuke. Los cinco miraron al cielo, disfrutando cada segundo del aire de la primavera...

El Corazón del Bosque, que en esos momentos pendía del cuello de Lily, brilló con intensidad, con la fuerza de una estrella. El amor verdadero perduraría por siempre.

**Notas:**

Bueno, al fin este fic se acabó. Rompí mi récord, entre este fic e "Invierno en el corazón" me aventé casi 90 capítulos, superando a mi antiguamente fic más largo, "Nueve meses". En fin, como sea, este fic fue ligeramente basado en la trama de "La Bella y la Bestia", aunque en realidad, como ya había dicho en las notas del último capitulo, tengo planeada esta idea desde hace ya muchos años.

La Leyenda del Corazón del Bosque fue un invento mío, algo que yo tenía planeado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, para la relación entre Genzo y Lily, y es algo que salió de mi imaginación.

Ya por último, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron este fic, pero sobre todo, a mi amiga Elieth Schneider, y a ella le dedico este fic. Amiga, me pasé muchas noches messenger planificando hasta el más mínimo detalle de esta historia contigo, tú me diste muchas ideas, gracias a este fic te fui conociendo y te fui tomando mucho aprecio y por eso quiero dedicártelo. Estás bien loca, comadre, nunca cambies.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shuiesha.

Lily Del Valle, Leonardo Del Valle, Alejandro Del Valle, Emily Salazar, Jean Lacoste, Jazmín Wakabayashi, Daisuke Wakabayashi, Benjamín Wakabayashi, Louis Lacouture, Eriko Wakabayashi, Hideki Misaki, Enory Misaki, Débora Cortés, Erick Levin, Osvaldo Del Valle, Elliot Tapia, demás agregados culturas, y los nombres de Akira, Kana, Touya, Kenji y Hana Wakabayashi son creación de Lily de Wakabayashi.

Elieth Shanks, Erika Shanks, Mijael Schneider, Chris Schneider, Anne Levin, Danielle Fernández y los Shanks son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

Victoria y Virginia Kamiya son personajes creados por Vicky Yun Kamiya.

Lecited Narda y Anell son personajes creados por Ryujin Maky.


	35. Special Chapter: Luna

**Luna.**

El Corazón del Bosque tuvo un resplandor, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese tenido en los últimos cinco años. Wakabayashi lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Qué otra prueba quieres?.- preguntó Genzo.- Te daré la que quieras. Es más, estás sosteniendo una...

Ah, el dichoso Corazón del Bosque.- replicó Lily, enojada.- ¿Creíste que me iba a tragar el cuento de que esa joya mantiene vivo el amor verdadero?

¿Y por qué no?.- replicó Genzo.- Tú estás aquí, frente a mí, después de cinco años y estás cargando ese collar. ¿Por qué no habría de ser verdad?

Lily no supo qué decir, de manera que le arrojó el collar a Genzo, el cual lo atrapó gracias a sus rápidos reflejos. La chica volvió a caminar y entonces el portero supo que tendría que jugárselas todas si quería conservar a Lily... Así pues, Genzo abrazó a Lily por la cintura y la besó con ternura. Ella de momento se resistió pero hubiera sido mentira el decir que ella no lo deseaba tanto como él, de manera que al poco tiempo Lily abrazó a Genzo y dejó que él la envolviera con su cuerpo y sus labios...

Te amo.- murmuró Genzo, cuando se separó brevemente de Lily.- No debí dejarte ir nunca...

Por respuesta, Lily lo volvió a besar, y esta vez el gesto sí fue mucho más apasionado, ya que tanto Genzo como Lily soltaron todos sus deseos y sentimientos reprimidos. Cerca de ellos, en el jardín, había una cabañita que aparentemente era del velador, pero que en ese momento estaba vacía; la pareja se dirigió hacia allá, sin dejar de besarse, para demostrarse una vez más cuanto se amaban...

Genzo no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Después de recordar la primera noche que pasó con Lily mil veces, no iba a dejar que ella se le escapara de las manos. Él pasó muchas noches recordando el sabor de esos labios, la suavidad de esa piel y el aroma de ese cuerpo, de manera que su propio cuerpo masculino estaba ansioso por mostrar su virilidad ante ella... Lentamente, Genzo fue quitándole a Lily las escasas ropas que traía, regodeándose con las formas de su cuerpo y disfrutando cada trozo de su piel.

Genzo, no lo sé.- Lily intentó detenerse, dándose cuenta quizás de que eso no estaba bien.- No creo que sea buena idea...

¿Y por qué no lo es?.- murmuró Genzo, muy cerca del oído izquierdo de Lily, haciéndola estremecer.- Tú lo deseas, yo lo deseo...

Pero... .- Lily intentó resistirse.

Pero Genzo le cerró la boca con un buen beso apasionado, derribando la última defensa de Lily. Las manos del portero, tan hábiles en su juego, acariciaron el cuerpo de Lily, haciéndola gemir de placer. Los labios de Wakabayashi recorrieron el cuello desnudo, los hombros y el pecho, arrancando a su paso suspiros más fuertes.

Había una cama sencilla en la cabañita, lugar al que Genzo llevó a Lily después de cargarla sin dejar de besarla. Lentamente, él hizo que las medias de seda resbalaran por las piernas de ella, disfrutando cada momento. Lily se dijo que aunque quisiera, ya no podría huir... Así pues, ella se acercó a Genzo y empezó a desnudarlo, dejando que él jugueteara con su cuerpo. Las manos de ambos parecían tener vida propia, igual que sus labios y sus corazones que latían al unísono... Genzo se dejó caer sobre Lily, y la cama crujió con el peso de ambos.

Te amo.- murmuró Genzo, mirando a Lily a los ojos.- Te amo, Lily Del Valle. Debí habértelo dicho antes...

Gen... .- murmuró Lily.

Él empezó entonces a hacerle el amor a ella, muy lentamente, disfrutando cada movimiento y cada reacción que tenía Lily con su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que ese placer la envolviera de cabeza a pies, sintiendo a Genzo moverse sin detenerse ni un instante.

Genzo acariciaba la espalda de Lily, probando su cuello con fruición. Lily se aferró al cuerpo de su hombre, clavando sus uñas en su espalda y acariciando su cabello con la punta de sus dedos. Hombre y mujer, comenzaron a ponerle mayor candencia a sus movimientos, dejándose arrastrar hasta el borde del placer mismo. Genzo se movía con mayor rapidez y fuerza, perdiendo el control de sí mismo y perdiéndose en el cuerpo fragante de esa mujer que lo traía vuelto loco... Lily gritó cuando llegó a su éxtasis, arqueándose hacia atrás con violencia. Genzo tampoco pudo resistirse más y llegó al nivel máximo del placer al sentir el placer de ella en su propio cuerpo...

Jadeando, un tanto agotados, Genzo y Lily se recostaron sobre la cama. Ella aun abrazaba el tórax del hombre, disfrutando de cada delicioso momento.

Esto no debió pasar.- susurró Lily, más para ella que para él.

Lo que no debió pasar, es que te dejara ir.- replicó Genzo, besándola.- Jamás debí dejarte, mi amor...

Lily tomó el rostro de Genzo entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. Había muchas cosas que ella no entendía...

¿Por qué no me pediste que me quedara contigo?.- preguntó ella.- Yo me hubiese quedado a tu lado para siempre...

Porque soy un idiota.- reconoció Genzo.- Porque no quise reconocer que me enamoré de ti desde el primer instante. No sé que me hiciste, pero me cambiaste la vida...

No digas ya más.- pidió Lily, poniendo un dedo en los labios de Genzo.- Solo dame esta noche...

La joven besó a Genzo con pasión, al tiempo que se incorporaba y lo empujaba levemente para acostarlo sobre la cama. Lentamente, la lengua de Lily recorrió todo el cuerpo desnudo de Genzo, con el cual jugueteó con su lengua. Genzo acariciaba la cabeza de Lily, mientras sus dedos pasaban por su cabello y su boca susurraba palabras de placer.

Eres la mejor.- murmuró Genzo, fascinado.

Entonces, él tomó a Lily por la cintura y la acomodó para que quedara encima de él, sin dejar de amarla.

Ninguna se compara a ti.- murmuró Genzo, acariciando el cabello de Lily.- No hay ninguna mujer en el mundo que sea como tú... ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Buscándote en mis sueños.- respondió Lily, desviando la mirada.

Todo esto era demasiado para ella. Durante años creyó que Genzo no la amaba, y ahora que sabía la verdad, que él la había dejado ir por culpa, no sabía que decir, ni tampoco como decirle que Genzo que era el padre de dos niños… Vaya, hubiera sido tan sencillo que ambos se hubiesen aclarado sus sentimientos a tiempo…

Quiero volver contigo.- murmuró Genzo, abrazando a Lily.

Ya pasaron cinco años, Genzo.- dijo ella, quedamente.- Muchas cosas han pasado…

¿Me vas a decir que es por él?.- cuestionó Genzo, refiriéndose a Elliot.- Ese hombre no es para ti, Lily, y lo sabes.

Él me ama y quiere darme todo… .- dice Lily, mirando hacia otro lado.

Pero jamás va a tener tu amor.- replica Genzo.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?.- cuestiona Lily.

Por la forma en como te entregaste a mí.- responde Genzo, besando el cuello de la chica con suavidad.- Si me dices que te has entregado a él, no te voy a creer… Tu cuerpo me pertenece, me perteneces toda…

A Lily en cierto punto le molestaba que Genzo dijera eso con tanta seguridad, pero más que nada le molestaba que él tuviera razón… Nuevamente, las palabras empezaron a sobrar y las caricias a aumentar…

Esta vez, recargados contra la pared, Genzo sostuvo a Lily por la cintura para hacerle el amor lenta y suavemente, mientras sus labios acariciaban con suavidad la curvatura de su cuello. Lily acariciaba ese tórax firme, besaba esos pectorales fuertes y mordía el mentón y los lóbulos de las orejas de Genzo, gozando a cada instante cada movimiento de cadera que los transportaba a los dos más allá de los límites del placer… La joven se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas y se mordió la lengua para no gritar.

No te contengas.- murmuró Genzo, al oído de Lily.- Quiero que seas completamente mía…

Lily gritó con fuerza cuando Genzo la hizo alcanzar su tercer clímax, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía él. Agotada, Lily se recostó en la cama, sintiendo como Genzo la abrazaba contra él, para después quedarse profundamente dormida entre sus brazos…

Después de tantas noches de insomnio, deseando cada uno tener el cuerpo del otro, esa noche en particular Genzo y Lily durmieron envueltos en una paz profunda y una felicidad que podría resultar casi perfecta. Por esa noche, nada importaba…

Lily fue la primera en despertar. Ella estaba recostada contra el pecho desnudo de Genzo, mientras éste dormía apaciblemente. Lily se incorporó, sin poder creer que después de tanto tiempo, se hubiese vuelto a entregar a ese hombre, que la volvía loca de amor...

La noche en sí fue especial, cálida, salvaje, apasionada, y al mismo tiempo, tierna. Después de cinco años de sensaciones guardadas, Genzo y Lily se habían expresado en su acto de amor todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no una sino varias veces, hasta que ambos se sintieron satisfechos y exhaustos...

Lily se acercó a Genzo y lo besó en los labios, con cuidado para no despertarlo. El joven se movió entre sueños y abrazó a Lily con más fuerza. Ella tenía deseos de quedarse ahí, para siempre, pero sabía que no sería posible...

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Este es el capítulo especial, con tintes _lime_, perteneciente al fanfic _"Olvidarte Jamás"._


End file.
